PSP
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic. Chanho / Channuneo; Khunwoo / Khunyoung; Taecsu / Okkay. boyxboy. Romance fluff fantasy. "Aku tak pernah tahu apa kau benar-benar mendengar nyanyianku atau tidak, dan kenyataan itu selalu membuatku kosong. Aku sadar, seberapa banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan untukku di luar sana, itu tak pernah membuatku begitu senang seperti saat kau memberikan senyumanmu padaku."
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf," yeoja cantik itu merunduk, lalu kembali berdiri tegak sambil memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku sungguh minta maaf Junho."

Junho berkedip. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang baru saja yeojachingu-nya katakan. Oh bukan, sepertinya Kim Soeun tidak akan menjadi yeojachingu-nya lagi.

"T-tapi," Junho akhirnya bersuara setelah mematung beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun ia tak bisa mencegah suara bergetar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Noona, i-ini baru satu bulan."

Soeun mendesah pelan, matanya bergulir ke lantai, tak tega melihat mimik terluka dari wajah Junho di hadapannya. "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku sungguh minta maaf."

Apa hanya sekedar kata maaf bisa memperbaiki segalanya? Pikir Junho miris. Dia ingin sekali melayangkan kata protes lebih banyak, atau kalau perlu dia ingin meneriakan kalimat memohon pada yeoja cantik itu agar tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka yang baru seumuran jagung itu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tenggorokannya tercekat, lidahnya kelu, dan bibirnya hanya bisa gemetar dalam diam. Pandangannya pun mulai rabun dengan air mata yang bertahan di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ku harap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman dengan baik," Soeun tersenyum lembut di akhir perkataannya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mata Junho saat ini memerah dan berkaca-kaca di hadapannya. Ia lalu kembali merunduk, kali ini sebagai tanda untuk pergi.

Bahkan rambut panjangnya yang begitu halus, masih terlihat indah di mata Junho ketika rambut itu berkibar dengan berbaliknya Soeun untuk membelakanginya. Junho sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya mampu berdiam diri, membeku dalam diam ketika melihat figur Soeun berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di taman.

Walau bagaimana pun juga. Junho sepertinya tak akan bisa membenci Kim Soeun. Meski yeoja cantik itu sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam, meninggalkan Junho hanya karena namjachingu-nya yang dahulu –Song Kimbum– telah kembali dari wamil baru-baru ini. Tetap saja, sosok Kim Soeun mungkin akan selalu menjadi primadona di hatinya. Sunbaenim-nya yang cantik itu akan tetap menjadi cinta pertamanya, dan mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya yeoja yang ia cintai selamanya. Itu yang dikira Junho, sampai saat itu.

* * *

**...**

**::Fanfic::**

**P.S.P**

**Cast: member 2PM**

**Warning: Romance boyxboy!**

**...**

* * *

Laju sepeda motor itu dipacu begitu kencang, nyaris menyamai laju para pembalap motor yang berada di arena balapan motor gp. Sangat berbahaya, apalagi di suasana tak bersahabat seperti ini. Air hujan yang begitu deras menimpa bumi, juga sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh pengendara motor tersebut. Bunyi halilintar yang kali ini tampak begitu aneh dengan sinar hijaunya menghiasai langit sore yang begitu kelam.

Namun Junho –pengendara motor tersebut– seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bahkan jika saja ia akan mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya pulang kali ini, dan mungkin saja akan merenggut nyawanya, Junho tak peduli.

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, sangat sakit karena patah hati pertama yang baru saja dialaminya. Mungkin dengan mati, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menggrogoti hatinya akan hilang, bahkan pikiran bodoh itu sempat menghantuinya sejak ia meninggalkan taman beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bunyi halilintar kembali menyahut. Menyamarkan suara kencang deru motor Junho, juga suara deras sungai han yang meluap di samping kanan jalanan yang ia lewati. Satu tikungan Junho lewati, dan ia langsung tersentak kaget melihat sosok orang berdiri di tengah jalan seorang diri beberapa meter dari pandangannya.

Sepeda motornya melaju terlalu kencang, tak bisa dihentikan secara mendadak. Terpaksa, Junho memutar stirnya ke samping, sebelum ia benar-benar menabrak sosok asing tersebut. Namun naasnya, Junho malah menabrak jembatan pembatas jalan. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, tubuhnya terlempar ke depan, terpisah dari sepeda motornya, dan tercebur ke dalam sungai han.

Hal terakhir yang Junho ingat, adalah air tawar yang langsung menembus cela helm teropongnya dan masuk ke dalam telinga maupun hidungnya. Sebelum akhirnya padangannya berubah gelap, dan kesadarannya menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

Pertanyaan pertama itu yang langsung terpikirkan Junho ketika kesadarannya kembali pulih. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik air kecil, tapi itu bukan suara hujan, lebih terdengar seperti suara air yang mengalir dengan tenang.

Tubuhnya tak lagi terasa basah kuyup dan kedinginan, tidak juga terasa mengambang dalam iar. Sebaliknya, ia merasa hangat dan kering, nyaman, berbaring di suatu tempat, meski tempat itu tak terasa begitu empuk seperti kasur.

Perlahan, Junho berusaha untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Pandangan yang awalnya mengabur mulai terang, dan pemandangan langit malam langsung menjadi penglihatan pertama Junho saat itu.

_Ini bukan rumah sakit._

Junho tersentak, mendapati dirinya saat ini berada di outdor dan berbaring di atas rumput. Ia segera bangkit duduk, matanya langsung berkeliaran mengelilingi sekitar. Baru sadar, suara air yang mengalir dengan tenang itu berasal dari sungai han yang berada di sampingnya. Sungai itu tampak surut dan begitu tenang, keadaannya berbeda jauh dengan saat ia masih mengendarai sepeda motor tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sepeda motor, di mana kendaraannya saat ini. Junho segera menoleh, ke jalanan yang berada di sisi lainnya. Matanya langsung melebar saat mendapati salah satu pagar pembatas jalan itu bengkok, sebuah lekungan tercipta di sana dengan sepeda motor yang berbaring di sisi jalan. Dan sesosok orang lain juga sedang berjongkok di sisi sepeda motor tersebut, posisinya membelakangi Junho.

_Siapa itu?_

Berbagai pertanyaan lain muncul dalam benak Junho. Tak ingin membuat dirinya penasaran terlalu lama, Junho segera berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati sepeda motor tersebut dan orang yang tampak aneh.

"Hai," Junho menyapa.

Orang itu langsung menoleh, membuat Junho kembali tersentak sendiri. Mulanya ia pikir orang itu adalah seorang yeoja, karena rambutnya yang tampak panjang sebahu dari belakang. Namun ketika orang itu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berbalik menghadap Junho, dengan figur badan yang lebih tinggi dari Junho, hidung mancung–mata besar coklat–dagu yang agak runcing–dengan wajah tampan yang begitu sempurna. Mematahkan dugaan Junho bahwa orang itu adalah yeoja, melainkan seorang namja yang tampak begitu sempurna dengan ketampanan dan figur tegapnya, Junho akui itu.

Tapi tetap saja, orang itu tampak aneh dengan penampilannya. Menggunakan baju hanbok (baju tradisional Korea) berwarna abu-abu yang tampak tua dan kuno, dan juga model rambut panjang sebahu belah tengah yang tampak ketinggalan jaman. Serta kaki yang –err... tak memiliki alas kaki apapun? Junho mulai meragukan letak kewarasan orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," namja itu berkata kepada Junho. Matanya lalu bergulir untuk meneliti keseluruhan tubuh Junho dari atas ke bawah. "Kau tampak baikan sekarang," komentarnya lalu.

"Err.." Junho mengernyit, masih tak mengerti. "Apa kau yang menyelamatkan aku barusan?"

Namja itu langsung mengangguk begitu semangat.

"Terima kasih." spotanitas Junho berkata, mengabaikan penampilan aneh namja tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga, namja itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari sungai han, entah dengan apa. Junho tak peduli.

Namja itu lalu tersenyum begitu lebar. "Namaku Hwang Chansung. Kau bisa memanggilku Chansung."

Junho semakin mengernyit aneh. Apa di situasi seperti ini, nama perlu diketahui?

"Oh," Junho bersuara singkat. Ia tak perlu memberitahukan namanya juga kan? Tak begitu penting.

Junho segera melangkah, melewati Chansung –namja aneh yang sudah ia ketahui namanya itu– dan berjongkok di sisi sepada motornya yang berbaring di atas aspal jalan.

"Itu rusak," Chansung menyahut di belakangnya.

Tentu saja rusak, Junho tahu itu. Mengingat tubrukan yang baru saja ia alami dan menimbulkan bengkokkan pada pagar besi pembatas jalan tersebut. Justru yang aneh adalah mengapa Junho sama sekali tak terluka?

"Seandainya aku tahu cara kerjanya dan mengenal benda itu lebih dalam. Aku pasti juga bisa memperbaikinya," sahut Chansung lagi.

Memangnya kau montir atau apa? Balas Junho dalam hati. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi namja aneh tersebut.

Junho mendesah. Untungnya hyung-nya saat ini masih di luar kota. Jadi ia tak perlu menerima omelan hyung-nya itu dengan kecerobohan Junho yang telah merusak sepeda motor kesayangan mereka. Junho lalu berdiri, sebaiknya ia meminta tolong pada Jokwon –tetangga dekatnya– saja, pikirnya.

Tangannya lalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Kerutan aneh di kening Junho kembali nampak, saat merasakan kantongnya bagitu basah dengan air. Ia semakin mengernyit aneh ketika mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dalam keadaan basah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran. Padahal dirinya tampak begitu kering dari air, baik tubuhnya sendiri maupun tampilan luar pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mengapa kantong saku celananya basah dan mampu menenggelamkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Aah," Chansung kembali menyahut tanpa diminta. "Apa benda itu juga perlu dikeringkan?" tanyanya yang tampak terlihat aneh. Tentu saja aneh, mengapa dari tadi ia terus menyebutkan 'benda itu' tanpa mangatakan namanya saja. Memangnya ia tak tahu yang namanya sepeda motor maupun ponsel?

Tanpa diperintah, Chansung berjalan mendekati Junho –yang masih menatap Chansung dengan pandangan aneh–, telunjuk tangan Chansung lalu terulur menyentuh sisi ponsel yang masih berada di tangan Junho.

Dengan sebuah kalimat aneh yang tampak begitu asing di telinga Junho, Chansung mengucapkannya pelan sambil memutar jari telunjuknya. Rahang Junho langsung terjatuh dan terbuka lebar begitu melihat sinar kuning muncul adri telunjuk Chansung dan mengitari ponselnya.

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, cahaya kuning itu sirna beserta dengan air yang membasahi ponsel maupun tangan Junho tadi.

"Selesai," Chansung berujar dengan nada santai. Mengabaikan tatapan terkejut yang diberikan Junho padanya.

Junho melangkah mundur sekali, matanya melebar dan menatap horor pada Chansung. "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Chansung malah nyengir lebar melihat reaksi Junho yang menurutnya sangat unik. Dan dia hanya bergumam dengan nada yang penuh rasa ketertarikan. "Ternyata manusia biasa memang menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Pairing:**

**\ChanHo/**

**\KhunYoung/**

**\TaecSu/**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.**

**Cerita ini asli milik Sayaka Dini!**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**\Harry Potter/**

**\Rooftop Princes/**

**\BIG/**

**This story of 'P.S.P' the begin**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Gebrakan meja yang begitu kencang dilakukan pria paruh baya itu mampu menambah ketegangan dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata JYP –nama pemimpin mereka– menatap layang pada mereka yang berdiri kaku di depan mejanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia membuka gerbang perantara tersebut tanpa kalian ketahui?" gertak JYP kemudian setelah memukul mejanya sendiri. Ia akan kembali melontarkan kalimat memarahi pada tiga pemuda di hadapannya, namun ketukan pintu ruangannya berhasil menginstrupsinya.

JYP menghela nafas. "Masuk."

Seseorang membuka pintu tersebut, masuk ke dalam ruangan, berdiri di sisi tiga pemuda sebelumnya, lalu merunduk memberi salam pada JYP. "Kau memanggilmu songsaenim?"

"Hm," JYP mengangguk. "Perlu kau ketahui Nichkhun. Sepupumu baru saja kabur dari sekolah ini."

"Lagi?" Nichkhun –namja yang baru saja tadi masuk– malah nyengir geli. Seolah kabar itu sudah menjadi hal biasa menurutnya.

"Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu," protes JYP. "Kali ini ia tak kabur ke hutan atau pun ke desa. Sekarang dia malah berani membuka gerbang perantara dan menyebranginya lalu menuju dunia manusia biasa."

"Wow itu keren!" timpal Nichkhun.

"Nickhun Buck Horvejkul!" JYP melotot garang.

"Oke-oke. Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Anda mau mengirim beberapa orang ke sana untuk mencarinya?" tanya Nichkhun, namun nadanya terdengar tak peduli.

"Hwang Chansung hanya siswa tingkat sepuluh di sini. Jadi kurasa menyuruh seorang siswa tingkat dua belas sudah cukup untuk membawanya pulang kembali."

"Bagus, kalau begitu cepat panggil dia dan suruh secepatnya menyusul Chansung," kata Nichkhun santai.

"Sudah kulakukan," JYP tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Nichkhun.

Menyadari niat kepala sekolah mereka itu, Nichkhun langsung melotot. "Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" protesnya tak terima.

"Kau kan kakaknya. Sudah pantas kau bertanggung jawab dengan kenakalan adikmu itu."

"Kami bukan saudara kandung. Hanya sepupu," timpal Nichkhun, masih dengan nada protes.

"Tetap saja dia dongsaengmu."

"Dia hanya sepupu tiga kali ku," tambah Nichkhun lagi. Jelas sekali dia sangat berat dengan keputusan ini.

JYP memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tetap saja kalian memiliki hubungan keluarga."

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Nichkhun pada akhirnya. Namun ia segera menyesali penolakannya tersebut setelah melihat tatapan tajam nan mematikan dari kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal dengan kegarangannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk mengulangi kelasmu setahun lagi Tuan Horvejkul," ancam JYP penuh penekanan.

"Oke-oka," Nichkhun akhirnya menyerah. "Aku akan pergi ke sana." Tapi Nichkhun masih saja menampilkan perilaku tak sopan yang menunjukkan ia sedikit keberatan dengan tugas barunya ini. Ia langsung berbalik, menuju pintu tanpa kata permisi sama sekali.

"Ingat. Langsung temui Ok Taecyeon setelah kau sampai di sana. Ia akan membantumu," saran JYP sebelum Nichkhun menghilang di balik pintu ruangan.

"Iya-iya aku tahu," timpal Nichkhun, lalu menutup pintu itu di belakangnya. "Bertemu dengan teman lama, eoh?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Namun setelahnya ia berdecak penuh penyesalan. "Kenapa harus aku?" kesalnya sambil menendang udara kosong di hadapannya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai dunia dimana komunitas manusia biasa tinggal di sana. Meski Nichkhun tak pernah ke sana sebelumnya, tapi ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa dunia itu pastinya sangat membosankan. Tentu saja, di sana tidak akan ada peri-peri cantik seperti yang ada di hutan di sekitar sini, yang sering Nichkhun goda jika memiliki kesempatan bermain di hutan sana.

Penyihir muda itu kembali mendesah. Ia mulai bersumpah dalam hati, akan malayangkan kutukan sihir pada Chansung jika ia sudah menemukannya. Si biang kerok yang menyebabkan Nichkhun harus menyusulnya ke dunia manusia biasa, tempat yang akan sangat membosankan bagi Nichkhun.

Benarkah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Semalam aku mimpi aneh hyung," sahut namja chabby itu, tangannya kembali menyendok eskrim vanila di mangkuk es krim dalam pangkuannya.

"Hm," namja yang lebih pendek darinya, yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu sambil terus memencet remote tv di genggamannya, tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan ucapan sepupunya.

Meski begitu, namja chabby tadi tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ada orang bersayap putih mendatangiku."

"Wow, itu bagus," sahut namja pendek itu masih dengan nada tak acuh.

"Tapi anehnya, meski orang itu memiliki sayap, dia lebih memilih untuk berada di atas punggungku dan memintaku untuk menggendongnya terus. Bukankah itu aneh hyung? Padahal kan dia punya sayap dan bisa terbang."

"Itu hanya mimpi, buat apa kau memikirkannya."

"Tapi aku sudah bermimpi hal itu selama dua hari berturut-turut. Kalau malam ini aku akan memimpikannya lagi. Bukankah itu artinya suatu pertanda? Kau tahu apa artinya itu hyung?"

Namja pendek itu akhirnya mendesah keras. "Wooyoung! Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan mimpi? Lagian kau pikir aku ini paranormal atau apa? Aku hanya seorang dancer, bukan penerjemah mimpi."

Wooyoung mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku kan hanya ingin berbagi denganmu hyung. Ternyata kau sungguh tidak asik dalam hal curhat mencurhat," protes Wooyoung sebal. "Pantas saja Jaebom hyung belum punya pacar sampai saat ini," sindirnya pelan kemudian namun cukup terdengar oleh namja pendek tersebut.

Nyaris saja remote tv itu mendarat di kepala Wooyoung, jika saja Wooyoung tidak segera berkelit, melompat jauh dari sofa yang baru saja ia duduki.

"Kalau kau bukan sepupuku! Aku pasti sudah akan mengusirmu dari rumahku, Wooyoung!" seru Jaebom kesal.

Wooyoung hanya melet jahil, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Yach! Udong! Kau mau kemana? Jangan keluar dulu, di luar masih hujan deras!" seru Jaebom.

"Aku tahu," Wooyoung mengibaskan tangannya, berjalan menuju ke kamar. "Aku hanya ingin menelpon adikku, dia pastinya lebih mengerti aku daripada kau."

Jaebom mencibir. "Ya, terserah. Semoga saja saudara kembarmu itu penerjemah yang handal." Mata Jaebom lalu kembali bergulir ke arah tv di hadapannya. Menampilkan tayangan program penerimaan music award yang berlangsung secara live. Artis solo papan atas itu tampak tersenyum sumringah di layar kaca, saat ia menerima salah satu piala di acara program tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Jaebom kemudian. "Jun K akan mendapatkan penghargaan lagi tahun ini. Dia memang penyanyi solo yang mengagumkan," komentarnya lalu kembali mengganti progam channel tv yang lebih menarik menurutnya.

Sementara itu, Wooyoung memasuki kamar tidur yang memang sudah disediakan untuknya jika ia berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya tersebut. Ia melompat ke arah kasur sambil memencet beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal mati.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengernyit heran. "Kenapa ponsel Junho tak aktif?"

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Halo semuanya~

Aya kembali membawa fanfic 2pm dengan genre fantasi-moderen seperti Ultra Lover sebelumnya. Kali ini inspirasinya dari Harry Potter. Pasti tahu kan tentang novel inggris yang terkenalnya itu gak ketulung. Kalau di hogwarst London, para penyihirnya pakai jubah kuno dengan tongkat sihir. Tapi kalau di fanfic Aya yang versi 2pm ini, para penyihirnya malah memakai hanbok. Pasti juga pada tahu kan hanbok itu apa? Pakaian tradisional korea itu loh, yang kayak dipakai di pilem-pilem korea ntuh. XD

Moga aja kali ini fanfic 2pm yang ini juga bisa diterima dengan baik seperti fanfic sebelumnya.

Berkenan kah chingudeul sekalian untuk meninggalkan **Review** agar Aya mengetahuinya?

**~AyA~**


	2. Chapter 2: Penyihir?

"Aku penyihir."

Satu kalimat simpel bernada santai yang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal itu, seolah mampu memukul telak kesadaran Junho dan malah membuatnya yakin kalau ia berada dalam alam mimpi. Kalau bukan, berarti salah satu di antara mereka ada yang tidak waras. Itu yang dipikirkan Junho.

"Kalau kau belum percaya lagi, apa aku harus menunjukkan sihir yang lain agar itu bisa membuatmu yakin?" tawar Chansung –namja tinggi yang kelewat aneh menurut Junho– sambil tersenyum begitu lebar. "Padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas mengeringkan benda kecil –menunjuk ponsel Junho– itu, juga membuat kendaraanmu kembali berfungsi. Ku kira hal itu pasti tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa dalam sekejap bukan?"

Abaikan senyum penuh kebanggaan yang ditampilkan Chansung. Junho merasa ia tak perlu berterimakasih terlalu banyak atau pun bersorak gembira dengan apa yang baru saja penyihir –kata ini masih terasa tak masuk akal dalam pikiran Junho– itu lakukan di hadapannya. Lagipula, apanya yang bisa kembali berfungsi, kalau tahu-tahu sepeda motor yang tadi terlihat rusak, kini malah terbang sendiri di atas kepalanya?

Naik di atas sepeda motor yang berada dua meter di atas kepalanya saja, Junho tak bisa, apalagi mengendarainya. Belum lagi kalau ada orang yang melihatnya. Dia pasti sudah jadi pusat perhatian dan dikira sedang syuting film fantasi atau apapun itu namanya.

Junho menghela nafas, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa ia belum terjaga juga dari mimpi anehnya ini.

"Dengar," Junho memulai dengan suara pelan yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan, masih menutup wajahnya. "Berapa kali pun kau menunjukkannya. Aku tetap merasa–"

Bruuk!

Junho terkejut. Semakin terkejut ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Chansung sudah berbaring di atas aspal di hadapannya –pingsan, entah karena apa. Belum lagi bunyi tubrukan sepeda motornya –yang terbang– dan tersangkut di atas deretan pohon di pinggir jalan.

What The Hell?

.

.

.

* * *

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, Rooftop Prince, BIG

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**...**

"Wow," satu gumaman pelan bernada kagum dari bibir Nichkhun terlontar dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Ini hebat," tambahnya lagi, sambil mengerling ke arah Taecyeon. Namja tinggi berkulit eksotis dengan balutan hanbok biru-putih yang sedang membelakanginya dan asik berkutat pada apapun itu yang berada dalam kuali besar di hadapannya.

"Awalnya ku kira rumahmu ini akan sama membosankannya, dilihat dari luar rumah kecil ini tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah penduduk sekitar. Tak kusangka ternyata kau sudah mengkonfigurasi bagian dalam tempat ini sedemikian rupa," Nichkhun melepar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas lantai dan langsung ditangkap begitu baik oleh sofa 'berkaki'.

Taecyeon terkekeh. Menoleh ke arah Nichkhun yang kini sedang asik berbaring di sofanya. "Biar pun aku sudah bertahan selama lima bulan di dunia ini, bukan berarti aku bisa melupakan jati diriku sendiri bukan?"

"Ya-ya aku tahu." Nichkhun mengibaskan tangannya. "Setelah setahun kau mendahuluiku lulus dari sekolah kita. Kau tetap saja tak berubah. Masih saja berkutat dengan eksperimen ramuanmu yang makin hari makin aneh saja." Nichkhun menghela nafas. "Jadi, kapan aku baru bisa keluar mencari beruang merepotkan itu?"

"Tenang lah sedikit." Taecyeon memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sejenak. Melirik ke arah buku tebal di sebelah tangannya, lalu kembali mengfokuskan pandangannya pada mulut kuali yang berisi air hijau mendidih di dalamnya. "Setelah aku mendapatkan kabar dari JYP tadi malam, aku sudah memeriksa daerah sekitar sini. Dan kurasa Chansung tidak jatuh di kota ini."

"Jadi, dimana?" Nichkhun bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengabaikan cangkir bersayap berisi coffee panas yang terbang di sisinya, seolah cangkir itu memiliki pemikiran sendiri untuk menawarkan isi minumannya pada Nichkhun. Namja itu malah mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Oh ayolah. Aku ingin segera menemukannya dan cepat menyeretnya kembali pulang."

"Jangan terburu-buru," kali ini Taecyeon menyeringai ke arah Nichkhun. "Kau hanya belum berjalan-jalan dan menikmati dunia ini. Percaya lah, setelah kau menemukan hal yang menarik, kau pasti tidak akan mau kembali."

Nichkhun malah balas menyeringai, seolah menantang spekulasi Taecyeon barusan. "Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, Taec. Aku bukanlah kutu buku yang mau menetap di dunia ini hanya karena ingin menyelami seluruh buku-buku di sini seperti dirimu. Lagian, apanya yang menarik dengan manusia yang bahkan tak bisa menyalakan lilin dengan jentikan jari?" Nichkhun terkekeh.

Namun seringai Taecyeon tak menghilang. Dengan lambaian tangannya, sepasang pakaian jatuh di atas kepala Nichkhun, menghentikan tawa geli Nichkhun.

"Pakai itu jika kau ingin keluar," saran Taecyeon. "Ku harap kau tak menarik perhatian orang dengan menggunakan hanbokmu itu dan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Ingat, jangan sampai melanggar peraturan."

Nichkhun mencibir, merentangkan kaos merah berlengan panjang dengan sebuah celana panjang (jeans) hitam yang menurut Nichkhun bahannya mungkin terbuat dari karet. Melihatnya saja, Nichkhun merasa tak nyaman jika menggunakan pakaian ini. Lagipula, apanya yang salah dengan hanbok merah-perak yang ia kenakan. Manusia di sini memang aneh, pikir Nichkhun.

"Hey, apa ini?" tanya Nichkhun bingung sambil mengangkat tali sepasang sepatu kest warna hitam.

Taecyeon mengerling sejenak ke arah Nichkhun. "Itu alas kaki, gunakan di kakimu. Manusia di sini menggunakannya untuk melindungi kaki mereka, soalnya kalau ke luar rumah mereka tidak pernah terbang."

"Ooh..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Junho tak tahu, harus bersyukur atau tidak. Ketika ia mendapatkan bantuan dari Jokwon untuk membopong tubuh Chansung –yang pingsan entah karena apa– dari taxi di lantai dasar, sampai di lantai enam di gedung apartemet tempat ia tinggal dua tahun ini. Tentu saja mereka menggunakan lift.

Setelah membaringkan Chansung di atas sofa ruang tengahnya, Junho dan Jokwon baru bisa bernafas lega. Heh, namja dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 centimeter itu ternyata memang sangat berat bagi dua namja yang hanya memiliki tinggi 170-an tersebut.

"Jadi," Jokwon memulai, melirik ke arah Junho di sebelahnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah," spotanitas Junho langsung menjawab. Karena kenyataannya Junho memang tak begitu tahu tentang namja aneh tersebut. Yang ia tahu, kalau Chansung adalah penyihir, seperti yang ia akui tadi. Tapi mana mungkin Junho langsung mengatakan bahwa Chansung adalah penyihir tanpa bukti nyata pada Jokwon, sementara yang bersangkutan saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri berbaring di sofa di hadapannya.

Jokwon mengernyit aneh. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau repot-repot membawanya ke apartementmu?"

Junho menoleh ke arah Jokwon, dan berkedip dua kali. "Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya berbaring sendirian di tengah jalan."

Jokwon nyaris saja terjungkal ke lantai. Alasan konyol macam apa itu? "Kau sudah gila yah?"

"Mungkin," jawab Junho sekenanya. Matanya kembali menatap fokus pada wajah polos Chansung yang tertidur di hadapannya. Yah, mungkin saja Junho memang sudah gila sejak melihat sebuah cahaya kuning yang muncul di ujung jari penyihir itu berapa jam lalu untuk mengeringkan ponselnya.

Sihir itu memang gila, Junho akui itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Junho benar-benar dibuat gila karena sosok Chansung yang mungkin akan terus menghantui hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Terlalu banyak orang berjalan._

Komentar Nichkhun dalam hati begitu ia memasuki kota padat penduduk yang bernama Seoul –Taecyeon yang mengenalkan nama kota tersebut, meski Nichkhun sebenarnya tak mau tahu dengan nama kota apa yang ia injak hari ini. Toh, ia hanya sementara di sini, pikirnya.

Siang ini, banyak orang berlalu lalang, sekali lagi hanya dengan jalan kaki. Membuat Nichkhun pusing dan kakinya terasa gatal untuk tidak segera terbang dari tempatnya, sayang Nichkhun harus bersabar. Nichkhun lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiam berdiri di tempatnya sejak Taecyeon menurunkannya di pinggir jalan dari mobil –lagi-lagi nama kendaraan aneh yang baru Nichkhun kenal–

"Aku akan pergi membeli buku dan memakirkan mobilku sebentar, kau sebaiknya jalan-jalan dulu, nanti aku menyusulmu," pesan Taecyeon sambil nge_wink_ aneh pada Nichkhun yang nyaris membuat Khunnie muntah di tempat. Oh ayolah, tujuannya ke dunia ini untuk mencari Chansung, bukan untuk jalan-jalan.

"Hey, mereka sudah datang!" teriakan nyaring dari kalangan yeoja itu tak mampu diabaikan Nichkhun saat ini. Ia menoleh, melihat beberapa remaja berlari dan berkumpul di satu titik di pinggir taman kota. Sorakan remaja putra beserta teriakan histeris remaja putri mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyinya alunan musik bit yang lumayan keras, dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang berlalu lalang di sekitanya, termasuk Nichkhun sendiri.

_Ada apa? Apa yang membuat mereka terlihat gembira dan bersemangat?_

Penasaran, Nichkhun beranjak untuk mendekati perkumpulan tersebut, dan sebuah percakapan dua yeoja di dekatnya mulai tertangkap pendengaran Nichkhun.

"Aku tak pernah bosan menonton mereka."

"Aku juga. Sayangnya mereka gathering dan tampil di sini hanya pada liburan musim panas seperti sekarang. Ah, andai saja aku bisa ngedance, aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan klub mereka."

_Gathering? Ngedance? Klub? Istilah macam apa itu? Pikir Nichkhun bingung._

"Kudengar membernya dari berbagai daerah di luar kota Seoul. Ada juga yang dari Busan, Daegu, Ilshan dan lainnya–"

Selanjutnya Nichkhun tak lagi mendengar percakapan kedua yeoja itu, karena ia lebih memilih masuk lebih dalam ke kerumunan orang-orang yang membentuk lingkaran tersebut. Untuk segera menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, dan melihat apa yang terjadi di pusat lingkaran orang-orang tersebut.

"Jay! Jay! Jay!"

Nichkhun berhenti di sisi dalam lingkaran tersebut, dan akhirnya bisa melihat seorang namja dengan posisi kedua kaki teracung tegak ke atas sementara kepalanya dan tangannya berada di bawah, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kuat, kaosnya sempat tersibak kebawah dan memamerkan sebagian perutnya yang tampak six pack, membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya histeris bukan main.

"Yey! Jay Oppa freeze! Daebak!"

Jay, namja yang baru saja disoraki itu, kembali berdiri tegak. Senyum penuh kebanggaan tampil di wajahnya. Sedikit memperbaiki letak topinya, ia melangkah mundur sambil berseru. "Yo, Udong! Giliranmu!"

Dan namja lain pun melompat ke tengah lingkaran tersebut. Menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang, termasuk Nichkhun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi ketukan pintu disusul dengan terbukanya pintu kamar tersebut dari luar. Membuat perhatian Junsu dari permainan game di Ipadnya langsung teralihkan. Namja pecinta panda itu langsung melompat turun dari ranjangnya sambil memlempar Ipad-nya di atas ranjang, lalu menghampiri namja gemul yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya itu dengan kelewat semangat.

"Changdae hyung! Aku sudah siap!" Junsu melompat gembira. "Aku sudah mengepak semua barangku. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di swiss." Senyuman manis Junsu terasa begitu lebar dengan mata pandanya yang menyipit begitu lucu saking gembiranya.

Changdae menghela nafas, tak biasanya ia malah menampilkan wajah penuh penyesalan melihat kegembiraan adiknya tersebut. "Maafkan aku Junsu."

"Mwo?" senyum Junsu menghilang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku terpaksa membatalkan cutimu kali ini. Baru-baru aku mendapatkan tawaran syuting iklan untukmu dan aku sudah mendantanginya. Besok sore kita sudah harus–"

"Tidak lagi Hyung!" seru Junsu memotong pembicaraan kakaknya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai managernya tersebut. "Ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya kau membatalkan liburanku, hyung! Jangan selalu membuatku terperangkap di sini, sementara teman-temanku sudah menikmati liburan musim panas ini di luar sana!"

"Tidak ada yang memenjarakanmu di sini, kau hanya harus bersikap profesional."

"Sampai kapan aku terus dituntut bersikap profesional! Dan menghabiskan seluruh masa mudaku dalam kontrak-kontrak yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya?"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau masih berumur delapan belas tahun, dan masih banyak masa mudamu nantinya jika kau sudah mencapai sukses."

"Lalu kapan tepatnya aku mencapai sukses di matamu hyung! Sebelas piala yang sudah kudapatkan itu apa belum cukup untukmu? Kau mau aku sampai go internasional kemana lagi? Planet mars, begitu?"

"Cukup Junsu! Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala!" nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan Changdae mampu membuat Junsu bungkam untuk sesaat. Hening yang tak menyenangkan pun meruap dalam atmosfir kamar tersebut.

"Kau yang sebenarnya lebih keras kepala hyung," bisik Junsu kemudian, namun Changdae tak mempedulikannya. Namja gemul itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Kalau kau terus begini terhadapku," Junsu kembali mendesis, marah karena sekali lagi hyung-nya itu malah mengabaikan kalimat protesnya. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat jauh. Kalau bisa ke tempat dunia berbeda di mana kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mencium jejakku, hyung!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" balas Changdae sebelum menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Darah Junsu seolah mendidih ke ubun-ubun. "Lihat saja, aku akan kabur."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dia luar biasa_

Tak pernah sekali pun Nichkhun sebelumnya melihat gerakan-gerakan luwet seirama bunyi musik bit yang terlihat begitu sinkron, tampak indah dan keren dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi manusia biasa itu melakukannya tanpa sihir apapun. Dia pasti sudah bekerja keras, atau memang sudah memilki bakat alami tersendiri. Nichkhun tak tahu yang mana yang benar, tapi yang jelas dia sudah terpesona.

Melihat bagaimana hentakan-hentakan keras di setiap sendi tubuhnya, dan terkadang melembut tiba-tiba, atau melakukan sebuah gerakan patah-patah. Yang kadang tampak keren, lucu, dan mengagumkan. Tentunya tak semua orang bisa melakukan itu. Tak terkecuali seorang penyihir sekali pun. Penyihir hanya bisa melambaikan tangan mereka sekali dan mengucapkan mantra, dan tentunya tak bisa melakukan gerakan seluruh tubuh yang berimara dengan musik.

Pandangan Nichkhun terasa begitu fokus pada namja yang sedang asik ngedance di hadapannya. Melihat bagaimana tatapan matanya yang terlihat begitu serius dan gembira dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana peluh keringatnya membasahi kulit putih susunya yang tampak makin berkilau dengan sinar matahari di musim panas seperti ini.

Dan begitu musik R&B yang diputar begitu kencang dari spekear laptop yang dibawa oleh klub dance jalanan berhenti. Namja chubby itu pun menghentikan gerakan akhirnya dengan penutupan salto yang tampak mengagumkan, dan ia kembali berdiri tegak, sambil merentangkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang agak terengah-engah.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan pun menjadi awal dari sebuah senyuman manis yang muncul di paras imutnya. Dan ketika pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Nichkhun, masih sambil memamerkan senyuman gembiranya yang tampak begitu...entahlah, Nichkhun sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas. Tapi yang jelas, ketika tatapan onyx itu bertemu dengannya, Nichkhun yakin dunia di sekitarnya sempat berhenti, walau hanya sesaat.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat Udong! Seperti biasa." Jaebeom merangkul bahu Wooyoung, sekilas sambil memberikan sebotol minuman padanya. Kumpulan para penonton tadi sudah berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa orang yang bergabung dalam klub mereka dan sedang istirahat di salah satu sisi taman kota tersebut.

"Terima kasih hyung," Wooyoung menerima botol minuman tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau masih lebih hebat dariku." Ia memukul pelan bahu Jaebeom. Membuat hyungnya nyengir dengan pujian balik tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, Junho tak ikut tahun ini," sahut Yoseob, namja berwajah kecil yang duduk selonjoran di hadapan mereka. "Padahal akan lebih seru kalau kalian berduet seperti biasa."

"Maaf," Wooyoung menampilkan wajah menyesal. "Junho tak bisa datang tahun ini karena dia punya jam pelajaran tambahan di musim panas ini."

"Tak masalah," Jaebom mencoba menghibur dengan menepuk bahu Wooyoung. "Yang membuat aku malah khawatir adalah dirimu. Kulihat sejak tadi malam kau terlihat gelisah karena tak mendapat kabar dari Junho. Jadi bagaimana?"

Wooyoung mendesah. "Itu dia hyung yang membuat aku ingin segera kembali pulang ke Busan. Entah kenapa firasatku bilang Junho membutuhkanku di sana."

Yoseob berdecak sambil geleng-geleng maklum. "Intuisi saudara kembar memang tidak bisa diragukan yah?"

Wooyoung hanya nyengir sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, begitulah." Ia baru saja berbalik, hendak beranjak menghampiri tasnya, ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya malah bertumpu pada kaus merah dan nyaris membuat ia menabraknya.

Untungnya, Wooyoung segera menghentikan langkahnya. Mengerjap dalam keterkejutan,, ia sedikit melirik ke atas dan beradu pandang dengan namja asing yang tersenyum begitu sumringah padanya.

"Hai. Aku Nichkhun."

Wooyoung berkedip mendengar suara husky tersebut. "Oh, hai," sedikit ragu, ia juga membalas. "Aku Wooyoung." mungkin namja di hadapannya ini berminat bergabung dalam klub mereka.

"Nama yang bagus." kilatan mata Nichkhun tampak bersinar walau dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih." Wooyoung mengerling ke arah teman-teman seklubnya, lalu ke arah Jaebom yang mengedikkan dagunya, seolah memberikan sinyal pada Wooyoung agar ia saja yang mengurusi anak baru tersebut.

Wooyoung pun kembali menatap Nichkhun. "Jadi–"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh? Apa?" Wooyoung kembali berkedip dua kali sambil menatap Nichkhun yang tak juga menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Nichkhun kembali mengulang pernyataannya.

Terdengar dengusan menahan tawa dari arah belakang Wooyoung. Namja chubby itu yakin menduga kalau saat ini Jeabom dan teman-temannya diam-diam mentertawakannya di belakang.

Wooyoung mendesah. Sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya karena malu. "Dengar, sepertinya kau–"

Wooyoung tersentak ketika mendadak sebelah tangannya yang satunya ditarik ke depan. Ketika Wooyoung baru saja membuka matanya dari tangan yang menutup wajahnya, ia semakin terkejut melihat Nichkhun yang sedikit merunduk dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Lalu mengerling ke arah Wooyoung. "Katakan saja apa permintaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya dalam sekejap."

Sontak darah Wooyoung berdesir dan berkumpul di seluruh wajahnya. Semakin malu bukan main ketika mendengar siulan menggoda dari teman-teman di belakangnya.

Ini sangat memalukan. Pemuda asing di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlalu klise. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya berada dalam zaman dahulu kala, sehingga posisinya yang sedang setengah merunduk itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang langsung melamar tuan putri yang baru pertama kali ia kenal?

Meski kesal bukan main. Entah kenapa Wooyoung masih belum mampu melayangkan kata protes, atau paling tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Nichkhun. Tatapan Nichkhun yang tampak begitu serius mampu membuat perasaan Wooyoung tergelitik.

"Maaf sudah menganggu," sebuah suara lain mengintrupsi mereka, sekaligus menarik tangan Nichkhun agar melepaskan genggamannya pada Wooyoung.

Sekali lagi Wooyoung mengerjap bingung. Sementara Nichkhun langsung menatap garang pada sang pelaku yang baru saja datang. "Taecyeon! Apa yang kau–"

"Kita harus kembali," potong Taecyeon segera dengan nada serius. Balas menatap Nichkhun dengan sama tajamnya. Ia lalu kembali berpaling pada Wooyoung dan sedikit merunduk sopan. "Maaf sudah menganggu kalian." Setelahnya, ia kemudian berlalu, menyeret Nichkhun tanpa mengindahkan kata protes dari temannya itu.

Wooyoung masih membeku di tempatnya. Menatap kepergian dua namja yang tingginya melebihi 180cm tersebut. Yang entah kenapa bayangan mereka seolah menghilang dalam sekejap ketika masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya dari Jaebom, mampu membuat Wooyoung segera tersadar dari tanah yang ia pijak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" lirikan Jaebom dibuat dengan sinar menggoda. "Kau akan membatalkan kepulanganmu ke Busan karena mendapatkan ajakan kencan?"

Seketika itu juga wajah putih Wooyoung merona begitu hebat. "Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Nichkhun cemberut kesal. Kesenangannya diganggu tiba-tiba benar-benar membuatnya kesal bukan main.

Taecyeon yang mengemudi mobilnya dengan kencang, hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Nichkhun di sampingnya.

"Kau boleh mengencani seluruh peri di hutan ultra (di dunia sihir). Tapi untuk manusia di sini, jawabannya tidak. Percayalah, yang satu itu hanya akan membuatmu terkena masalah."

"Kenapa aku selalu harus mempercayai omonganmu?" protes Nichkhun, tak terima. "Lagipula untuk apa kita harus kembali pulang? Kupikir kita harus mencari Chansung dulu."

Taecyeon sedikit mengerling curiga pada Nichkhun. Seolah bisa menebak pikiran Nichkhun yang akan kembali menemui namja chabi itu alih-alih tidak pergi mencari Chansung. Tapi Taecyeon mencoba untuk mengabaikan dugaannya itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Nichkhun barusan.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan sinyal aneh dari rumahku. Ku rasa ada seorang penyusup." Taecyeon akhirnya bisa melihat villa rumahnya di ujung jalan. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya tanpa mau repot memarkirnya dengan baik dalam bagasi.

"Penyusup?" ulang Nichkhun sambil mengernyit aneh.

Taecyeon segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Firasatnya mulai tak enak ketika kepulan asap hijau muda menyembur keluar begitu Taecyeon membuka pintu rumahnya.

Perasaan was-was menyergapinya saat mendengar suara batuk samar-samar ketika Taecyeon melangkah masuk semakin dalam ke inti rumahnya. Dan matanya hanya bisa terbelalak terkejut saat melihat sosok namja lain duduk bersimpuh di samping kuali yang sudah tergeletak di samping namja tersebut, dengan cairan hijau yang mengalir dan mengenang di sekitar lantai di bawah namja tersebut.

"K-kau..!" suara Taecyeon seolah tercekat melihat situasi rumahnya yang agak berantakan.

Namja itu lalu menengadah begitu mendengar suara lain. Mata pandanya ikut melebar terkejut melihat sosok tegap Taecyeon yang berdiri di hadapannya. "A-aku..." dia mencoba untuk berdiri dari duduknya, namun baru sedetik ia merasakan kaki tegapnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali terhempas dan jatuh ke bawah. Seolah-olah persendian kakinya tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Belum lagi, ia merasakan tangannya terasa begitu lemas dan sulit untuk digerakan.

"Apa yang–"

"Siapa kau?"

Namja itu tersentak ketika tahu-tahu Taecyeon berjongkok di hadapannya dan menggenggam kedua bahunya begitu erat, memaksanya untuk balas menatap mata Taecyeon.

"J-junsu," Junsu sendiri sedikit ragu ketika memperkenalkan namanya. Antara takut dengan ragu kalau namja pemilik rumah ini tahu identitasnya sebagai artis papan atas dan malah mengirimnya kembali kepada kakaknya.

Taecyeon mengerjap. Melihat wajah namja di hadapannya secara close up begini membuat Taecyeon merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Taecyeon kembali terdengar berdesir penuh amarah. "Mengapa kau menumpahkan isi kualiku? Dan mengapa harus kau yang terkena eksperimen ramuan terbaruku?"

Ekspresi wajah Junsu berubah menjadi takut dan bingung. "A-a-apa yang kau bicarakan? R-ramuan? Ramuan apa?"

Melihat wajah Junsu yang tampak tak mengetahui apa-apa, membuat perasaan Taecyeon semakin gelisah dan was-was.

"T-tunggu," suara Taecyeon terdengar tercekat. "Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau bukan penyihir."

Kali ini Junsu yang berkedip dengan ekspresi aneh. "Penyihir? Apa maksudmu–" Junsu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertumpu pada lantai di hadapannya, dan mendapati kaki Taecyeon tak menyentuh kubangan cairan hijau yang berada di lantai di sekitar mereka. Kaki Taecyeon bahkan terlihat melayang, tak menyentuh lantai sejengkal pun.

Tenggerokan Junsu terasa terkecat dengan keterjutan yang terus melandanya. Matanya semakin melebar horor saat ia menengadah, dan mendapati sosok namja lain –Nichkhun– di belakang Taecyeon dengan posisi kepala di bawah sementara kaki di atas, melayang di udara dengan santainya, yang anehnya, bahkan rambut hitam Nichkhun terlihat tertata rapi, seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan gaya grafitasi di bumi ini.

Nichkhun malah nyengir santai mendapati pelototan terkejut dari Junsu. Penyihir itu bahkan tanpa ragu melambai tangannya ringan. "Halo,"

Dan dua detik kemudian, kesadaran Junsu hilang seketika. Pingsan dengan keterkejutan besar yang melandanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Junho bangun agak kesiangan, seperti biasa. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan rasa malas melandanya. Matanya menyipit saat mendapati sofanya di ruang tengahnya kosong tanpa ada orang yang berbaring di sana. Mungkin Chansung sudah pergi setelah ia sadar.

"Pagi."

Sayangnya prediksi Junho langsung terbantahkan begitu mendengar sapaan riang dari suara husky yang mulai terasa familiar bagi Junho sejak semalam.

Junho menoleh, mendapati Chansung yang sepertinya sibuk di dalam dapur apartementnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Junho sambil beranjak mendekati namja tinggi tersebut.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan." sebuah piring melayang dan mendarat begitu baik di atas meja makan yang letak tak jauh dari dapur.

Junho sempat terkejut dengan aksi sihir yang tak biasa di matanya tersebut. Tapi ia langsung segera mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Ini hanya sementara Junho, bersabarlah sedikit,_ pikirnya

Junho pun menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Sedikit mengernyit aneh saat melihat makanan yang tampak setengah basah dan berbentuk berwarna jingga, seperti bubur kasar yang lebih terlihat sebagai makanan kuda dari pada makanan manusia biasa.

"Err, apa ini?" Junho menatap jijik ketika ia menyendok makanan tersebut dengan kuah kental orange yang lebih terlihat seperti lendir.

"Itu sarapanmu. Aku membuatnya dari berbagai bahan makanan yang kutemukan di lemari dinginmu itu," jawab Chansung, sambil mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Junho. "Cobalah. Rasanya tidak terlihat seperti penampilannya."

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk meracuniku kan?" tanya Junho dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

Chansung segera menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku meracuni orang yang sudah berbuat baik padaku. Kau bahkan mau menerimaku untuk menginap di rumahmu setelah aku tak sadarkan diri semalam."

Junho langsung tersadarkan sesuatu. "Ah ya. Mengenai semalam. Mengapa kau mendadak pingsan tiba-tiba di hadapanku? Kau hampir membuatku jantungan karena mengira kau mati secara mendadak."

Chansung terlihat sangat tersentuh. "Oh, lihat. Kau bahkan terlihat sangat perhatian padaku."

_Bukan bodoh! Aku hanya tidak ingin jadi tersangka sebagai pembunuh karena hanya aku seorang yang berada di sekitar situ malam itu_, jawab Junho dalam hati. Dan tentu saja tak ingin menyeruakannya lebih keras.

"Sepertinya semalam aku drop total. Aku sudah mengeluarkan sihirku terlalu banyak," –gara-gara kabur dari sekolahan– tambah Chansung dalam hati. "Maka dari itu, aku langsung tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan seluruh daya sihirku. Tapi tenang saja, setelah aku mendapatkan sinar matahari pagi ini. Aku sudah kembali normal."

Junho menganga, tak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan penjelasan yang tampak begitu aneh di telinganya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas. Memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Terserah padamu."

Tangannya kembali menyendok makanan aneh di hadapannya. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia mencoba mencicipinya walau sedikit. Dan ternyata ucapan Chansung tadi benar. Rasanya luar biasa. Jauh lebih enak dari makanan termewah standar restaurant yang pernah ia makan.

"Wow," Junho terperangah. Seketika itu ia kembali makan dengan lahapnya, nafsu makannya langsung meningkat secara drastis.

Chansung tersenyum begitu lebar. Tangannya kembali melambai dan sebuah gelas berisikan susu kembali melayang dari dapur menuju meja makan, tepat di samping Junho.

Sekali lagi, Junho mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dari hal-hal yang mengejutkan seperti itu.

"Jadi," Junho memulai setelah menghabiskan makanan aneh namun enak buatan Chansung barusan. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke tempat asalmu?" Junho masih cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa Chansung bukan berasal dari dunianya. Yah, tentu saja mereka sangat berbeda. Chansung adalah penyihir –yang tampak ketinggalan jaman–, sementara Junho hanyalah manusia biasa.

Chansung menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit ragu ia akhirnya menjawab. "Kalau pun aku ingin kembali, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Junho mengernyit, firasatnya mulai tak enak melihat keraguan pada mimic wajah Chansung. "Maksudmu?" Junho mengambil segelas susunya dan meminumnya sambil melirik Chansung, menanti jawabannya.

"Ya begitu lah. Aku tak tahu di mana letak gerbang perantara tersebut di dunia ini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak keberatan tinggal bersamamu."

Byuur!

Junho menyemburkan minumannya dan menatap penuh horor pada Chansung. "M-mwo?"

Namun bagi Junho, ia merasa sangat keberatan membiarkan Chansung tinggal bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Jujur saja, Aya jadi ngakak sendiri saat nulis adegannya Nichkhun dengan Wooyoung. Hahahaha...

Kenapa kali ini update cepat? Jawabannya mudah, soalnya chap awal kemarin ternyata mendapat respon baik dari para **Review**, oh, aku cukup terharu. *ngelap ingus di hanbok Nichkhun#plaak!

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**azula:** hehehe, makasih, moga aja akan tetap seru^^

**irnafith:** Yup, ini udah cepat kan? :D

**BLUEFIRE0805****:** Moga aja beneran keren.^^

**Nhawoo:** Terimakasih^^ ahhh, Khun, Chan, Taec, pakai pakaian apapun selalu tampan di mataku *berbinar#plaak. Pairing utamanya ChanHo? Aku juga meragukan hal itu, maksudku, pengennya ketiga pairing (ChanHo, Khunyoung, Taecsu) bisa jadi pairing utamanya, tapi sepertinya sulit. =,='

**Ahsanulhilal:** Aya beneran minta maaf yah, aku lupa, nama fbmu apa? (siap2 ambil pulpen untuk dicatat)

**Aldiosukma:** bagian Khunwoo-nya udah banyak belum :)

**Guest:** Gimana nih? Nichkhun di sini agak OOC bukan? Salam Khunyoung shipper juga :D

**JunKAY0430****: **jadi gimana? Scene pertemuan Taecsu n Khunyoung sudah terpuaskan belum? :D Skandal Junsu? Err, tunggu sebentar lagi yah.

**Weniangangel:** Sekarang udah ada Taecsu-nya (walau sedikit), gimana menurutmu chingu? ^^

**Lia96:** Sip, ini udah gak lama kan?^^

**Thiezzhezty:** makasih udah ninggalin review. ^^ yup, udah aya ketahui kok. :D ahh, mujinya jangan terlalu berlebihan, nanti kepala saya makin besar *siap2 beli helm baru#plaak! Gak papa kok panjang2 reviewnya. Aya malah senang kalau ada review yang panjang. :D

**Dongdonghae****: **eh, aku gak tahu (entah lupa atau tidak karena aku orangnya memang lupaan) ini review pertamamu di fictku atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, aku baru sadar kalau dirimu ternyata salah satu author favku (ttg fic ense-nya*plaak). Merasa tersanjung, padahal aku sendiri jarang ngereview ficmu#bletak!. Nanti, kalau ada waktu, aya singgah buat ninggalin review. XD hehehe, boleh request fict ense'a 2pm #plaak!*siapa elu berani2 request.

**Reita:** yup, tentunya Khunyoung pasti ada^^ gimana pertemuan mereka di sini menurutmu?

**Inkballoon:** hehehe, maaf, Nichkhun rada OOC di sini. Tapi sebisa mungkin gak kelewat OOC, lagian ini sekedar tuntutan peran(?) kok. Makasih udah mau nunggu :D

**my Junkey****: **Makasih, ini udah tidak lama kan? #wink

**lucifer84****:** Junsu'a udah muncul tuh, tapi dia malah kabur dan tersesat ke villa Taec. Jadi gimana dunk? Gak papa kan ninggalin karir solonya untuk sementara?

**eLfa chan: **Sippp…. Makasih udah singgah dan ninggalin review. :D

**woojay:** moga aja chap ini seru dan bikin penasaran #pray, tukeran jiwa? Sebenarnya yang dimaksud terinspirasi dari BIG itu ketika adegan Junho yang mengendarai motor dan terjun ke sungai, aku Cuma ngopi adegan bagian itunya doang dari BIG'nya. Tapi, kalau nantinya ada yang tukeran jiwa, pikiranku belum nyampai ke sana. Tapi, mungkin, bisa, *senyum misterius#plaak

**gaemwon407****:** Aya imnida, 19y'o. Lam kenal juga. Selamat bergabung dengan Hottest! Yup. Hwaiting u/ ff 2pm lainnya^^

**woo4ever****:** Tentu saja Nichkhun, siapa lagi, :D jadi gimana menurutmu? Tentang pertemuan Khunyoung? XD

**winata:** Makasih. Hwaiting!^^

**Resiana:** err, aku sendiri gak yakin ff I can't nya ada lanjutannya atau tidak. Ada inspirasi pengen lanjutin, tapi dengan batasnya waktu, hal itu masih diragukan untuk melanjutkan fic tersebut. Maaf. Ff mpreg? Ada kepikiran ke sana juga *tawa laknat#plaak. Tunggu saja ya, dan mohon doanya agar semuanya lancer^^

* * *

Aghh! Gak nyangka, jariku pegel juga saat ngebalap buat ngetik ff ini. Yah, demi permintaan para **Review**-er yang pengen saya update cepat.

Bersediakah sekali lagi untuk meninggalkan **Review** sebagai timbal balik dari kerja keras(?) ku? ? ?

**~AyA~**


	3. Chapter 3: my idol

Sebuah truk kecil menepi di jalan, di depan salah satu rumah penduduk yang merangkap sebagai warung makan kecil. Sang supir keluar, tersenyum ramah pada seorang ibu berumur empat puluhan yang menjaga warung tersebut. Lalu mereka berbincang, mengenai pesanan sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya yang dibawah sang supir, tanpa tahu, seorang pemuda lain secara diam-diam berjingat turun, dari bagasi truk kecil tersebut, setelah ia entah-dengan-cara-apa berhasil menumpang dalam truk tersebut. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Termasuk supir itu sendiri.

Pemuda bermata panda itu lalu nyengir setelah ia berhasil bersembunyi di balik sisi pilar rumah penduduk lainnya. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah mencari penginapan di sekitar, entah itu hotel bintang lima, atau pun motel biasa. Tak membawa bekal maupun tas apapun dari rumahnya tadi, tidak masalah baginya. Toh, dompet berisi kartu kreditnya sudah cukup baginya. Ia yakin, uang tabungan yang ia miliki cukup untuk menghabiskan beberapa hari liburan musim panas yang sempat terampas dari kakaknya.

Suara kikikan kumpulan tiga remaja yeoja yang berada tak jauh di tikungan dan berjalan ke arahnya, mampu membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Sedikit panik. Untuk saat ini ia tak boleh dikenali. Yah, dia tak ingin menimbulkan keramaian di perumahan penduduk tersebut karena kehadirannya diketahui.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling arah, mencari jalan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Dan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah jendela rumah yang terbuka sedikit. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu segera melompat, masuk ke dalam rumah sepi itu secepat mungkin. Tepat pada saat tiga yeoja itu berbelok dan melewati tempat pemuda tadi berdiri.

Pemuda itu lalu menghela nafas lega, tanpa tahu, bahwa ia telah memasuki wilayah berbahaya. Karena pemilik rumah itu sendiri adalah...

.

.

.

...seorang penyihir.

* * *

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Suara husky itu mampu menghentikan gerakan tangan Junho yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Junho menghela nafas, nyaris melupakan kehadiran penyihir muda dalam apartement-nya sejak semalam itu.

"Aku akan sekolah."

"Hari ini? Ku pikir ini adalah liburan musim panas." Chansung mengernyit aneh. Setahunya, waktu yang berjalan di dunia ini sama dengan di dunianya. Jika sekarang liburan musim panas di sekolahannya belum selesai, berarti di sini juga kan?

"Aku ada tambahan pelajaran," sedikit ragu Junho pun mengakuinya. Ia tahu, tambahan pelajaran pada musim panas biasanya diberikan pada siswa dengan nilai rendah atau pun dengan absen sekolah yang kosong karena bolos berapa hari. Dan Junho tak ingin memberi tahukan alasan ia telah bolos sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itu hanya akan membuat dirinya kembali mengenang... dan kembali merasakan sakit yang sama.

Chansung nyengir, tanpa tahu Junho yang sedang membelakanginya itu sedang bermood buruk. "Boleh aku ikut?" mungkin tambahan sekolah di dunia ini, tak semembosankan tambahan pelajaran yang ada di dunianya sendiri. Sehingga membuat Chansung nekat kabur dari asrama sekolahnya.

Junho berdiri sambil menjawab dengan tegas, "Tidak." Junho berbalik menghadap Chansung dan meneliti penampilan penyihir itu sambil mengernyit aneh. "Jika kau ingin keluar bersamaku, setidaknya, perbaiki penampilanmu dulu, oke?"

Belum sempat Chansung mengatakan sesuatu, Junho buru-buru kembali berbalik, memperbaiki letak ranselnya sambil mengomel, "Model rambut kuno, pakaian ketinggalan jaman, tak bisakah kau menyesuaikannya dengan zaman modern saat ini." Chansung hanya bisa menganga tak mengerti melihat sosok Junho yang membuka pintu apartement.

"Maksudmu seperti apa?" tanya Chansung sebelum Junho benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Seperti aku misalnya," jawab Junho sekenanya dengan nada tanpa minat sama sekali. Tanpa sadar, bahwa jawabannya barusan disalah artikan oleh Chansung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Taecyeon membaringkan tubuh Junsu di atas ranjang Taecyeon sendiri. Setelahnya Taecyeon kembali berdiri tegak di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan namja yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Sebuah lambaian tangan dilakukan Taecyeon yang di arahkan pada tubuh itu, mencoba sihir lain yang mungkin saja berpengaruh pada namja itu. Namun, lagi-lagi itu tidak berfungsi pada Junsu. Seolah tubuh yang tampak tak berdaya itu memiliki perisai sihir yang tak terlihat.

Taecyeon berdecak lidah kali ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemburut begitu," sahut Nichkhun sambil mendaratkan sikunya pada sebelah bahu Taecyeon. "Seharusnya kau senang melihat hasil ramuanmu itu sepertinya berjalan dengan baik." Sebuah cengiran yang tampak menyebalkan bagi Taecyeon tercipta di wajah temannya itu.

Taecyeon melepaskan tumpuan siku Nichkhun pada bahunya dengan kasar. Membuat Nichkhun malah ingin tertawa keras melihat wajah Taecyeon yang semakin mengerut. "Kalau ramuannya malah terkena pada manusia biasa yang bahkan tak kukenal, mana bisa aku senang?" gerutu Taecyeon. Sudah pasti, ini bukan termasuk dalam rencana pembuatan ramuannya.

Sudah nyaris tiga bulan Taecyeon menghabiskan waktu melakukan eksprimen tersebut. Mencari refrensi, melakukan percobaan beberapa kali yang hasilnya belum mencapai kepuasaan. Target keberhasilan ramuannya itu adalah membuat orang yang terkena sentuh ramuan itu akan lumpuh. Seperti obat bius, tapi ini lebih mengerikan, karena ramuan ini sudah bisa bekerja dengan cara disentuh tanpa disuntik maupun diminum. Terlebih lagi, ramuan ini juga akan menjadi sebuah perisai sihir sehingga sihir apapun yang ditujukan pada orang yang terkena ramuan itu tak akan mempan sama sekali.

Malangnya, Taecyeon belum membuat obat penyangkal ramuan bius tersebut. Dalam hati, penyihir jenius itu mengumpat. Sirat matanya yang tampak tajam itu lalu melirik tangan Junsu yang sebagian terlihat hijau –akibat ramuannya-, seolah ia baru saja terkena cat dinding berwarna hijau.

"Sepertinya kita harus membersihkan sisa ramuan tersebut," gumam Taecyeon dengan nada yang tampak bersalah.

"Oh, tahan dulu bung. Aku tak ingin terlibat apapun dengan urusanmu yang satu ini."

Belum sempat Taecyeon membalas kalimat protes tersebut. Nichkhun keburu menghilang di tempatya, dalam sekejap. Sebuah rutukan kecil pun meluncur dari mulut penyihir jenius tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sederet nomor yang tak dikenal terpampang di layar ponsel yang terus berkedip itu. Dengan rasa penasaran Wooyoung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yobseyo."

"Hyung," sebuah suara familiar menyapanya di ujung saluran.

"JUNHO!" seru Wooyoung sambil melompat dari duduknya. "Auw!" ringisnya kemudian merasakann benturan kepalanya pada atap mobil taksi yang ia tumpangi. Jaebeom yang duduk di sebelahnya, ikut meringis kesakitan melihat kecerobohan sepupunya tersebut.

"Pabbo," desis Jaebom yang kemudian tidak diacuhkan oleh Wooyoung sama sekali.

"Gwencana?" suara lain yang terdengar khawatir keluar dari speaker ponsel Wooyoung.

Wooyoung kembali melirik ponselnya, memastikan nomor yang sedang menghubunginya itu. Bukan nomor Junho, tapi itu jelas telepon dari Junho.

"YACH!" Wooyoung kembali berseru kencang pada ponselnya sendiri. "Darimana saja kau hah? Mengapa sejak semalam kau tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali? Ada dengan ponselmu itu? Untuk apa kau memilikinya kalau tak bisa digunakan dengan baik? Dan kenapa kau baru–" Wooyoung melirik arlojinya sejenak, jam 11am. "–menghubungiku siang begini? Tinggal dua jam lagi waktu makan siang, oh ya, apa kau baru saja pulang sekolah? Bagaimana pelajaranmu barusan? Yach, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?"

Sebuah jitakan indah mendarat di kepala Wooyoung. "Dasar udong!" desis Jaebeom sang pelaku. "Bagaimana Junho bisa menjawab kalau kau sama sekali tak memberikan jeda padanya untuk berbicara? Kau baru saja melontarkan ratusan pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas," sindir Jaebeom dengan sedikit dihiperbolis.

Wooyoung mencibir, mengusap kepalanya sambil menatap sinis pada Jaebeom, seolah menantangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," suara Junho terdengar dari speaker ponsel, menginterupsi kegiatan Wooyoung yang nyaris kembali berdebat dengan Jaebom. "Mengenai ponselku, itu, err, kemarin terjatuh ke sungai dan rusak." Tentu saja Junho lebih memilih tidak mengatakan tentang kecelakaan yang ia alami kemarin, itu hanya akan membuat Wooyoung kembali 'berceloteh' indah padanya. Dan Junho tak ingin telinga kembali berdengung mendengar seruan itu.

"Jatuh ke sungai? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Wooyoung heran.

"Pokoknya terjatuh ke sungai, tanpa disengaja. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke-oke. Jadi, ini nomor siapa?"

"Jia, aku meminjam ponselnya."

"Jia?"

"Yeoja china teman sekelas kita, masa' kau sudah lupa sih."

"Ah, ya-ya." Wooyoung nyengir, raut kekhawatiran kini sirna dari wajahnya. "Jadi aku tak perlu pulang sekarang kan?"

"Pulang?" ulang Junho dengan nada terkejut. Dia tidak sedang salah dengar kan.

"Yah, sebenarnya sekarang aku dan Jaebeom dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Karena kau tak bisa dihubungi, kupikir kau memerlukanku. Jadi aku ingin segera kembali ke Busan," jawab Wooyoung enteng.

"Andwae!" seru Junho, kelabakan sendiri. "Kau tidak bisa pulang secepat itu. Maksudku, k-kau baru tiga hari di sana, dan kau langsung ingin kembali?"

Tidak! Wooyoung tak boleh pulang dengan keadaan Chansung –si penyihir aneh itu– berada dalam apartement mereka. Itu hanya akan mendatangkan masalah baru lagi pada Junho.

"Kenapa kau melarangku pulang?" sungut Wooyoung tak terima.

"B-bukannya melarang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau...err...menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasmu secepat itu. Cukup aku saja yang mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran di sini, oke? Lagian ku kira klub dance kita masih ada kegiatan di Seoul seminggu lagi."

Wooyoung tak langsung membalas. Junho menebak kembarannya itu sendang meminang perkataannya barusan. "Jujur saja Junho. Kau terdengar aneh. Tumben kau lebih mementingkan aku dari pada dirimu sendiri."

Nyaris saja Junho terjungkal dari sandarannya di dinding mendengar perkataan Wooyoung. Ia mulai kesal sekarang. "Yach!" seru Junho dengan tidak sopannya. Bodoh amat kalau notabennya Wooyoung adalah kakaknya yang beda lima detik dari kelahiran Junho sendiri. Kekerasan kepala Wooyoung memang harus diberi sedikit ketegasan oleh Junho, baru bisa diatasi.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sekarang hyung! Ti-dak-boleh! Kalau pun kau nekat, aku tak akan mengakuimu sebagai saudaraku. Titik!" dengan begitu Junho mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya. Junho yakin, ancamannya itu pasti berhasil pada Wooyoung. Meski ia sudah bisa memprediksi kalau sekarang Wooyoung di tempat jauh di sana, sedang muring-muring sendiri dengan kelakuan Junho. Tapi toh, Wooyoung pasti menurutinya, Junho tahu betul sifat saudaranya itu.

"Ini, Gomawo." Junho menyerahkan ponsel Jia itu pada pemiliknya. Raut wajah Jia terlihat bingung menatap Junho. "Ada apa?" tanya Junho heran.

"Err, Junho. Kau baru saja menelpon Wooyoung kan? Saudara kembarmu tapi wajahnya yang tidak begitu mirip persis denganmu itu kan?" tanya Jia dengan ragu.

Junho semakin mengernyit heran. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau kami saudara kembar tapi tidak identik."

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian punya saudara kembar yang lain? Maksudku, yang wajahnya persis sama denganmu? Seperti dia." Jia menunjuk sebuah direksi di belakang Junho.

Junho berbalik, mengikuti arah telunjuk Jia. Dan matanya langsung melebar sempurna melihat sosok lain yang sama persis dengan dirinya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Bukan saja hanya wajah, rambut, warna kulit, postur tubuh yang sama persis dengan Junho, bahkan setelan sepatu sampai cara berpakaian dan segala aksesoris gelang Junho pun persis sama dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu sedang celingak celinguk di depan gerbang sekolah, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang lebih tepatnya. Ketika matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok Junho yang asli di depan gedung sekolah, ia tersenyum, sangat lebar, membuat Junho menyerngit aneh karena ia tak pernah melihat wajahnya sendiri yang tersenyum begitu lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Hei!" dia melambai pada Junho. Membuat Junho akhirnya sadar setelah mendengar suara husky itu. Setidaknya, suaranya tak sama dengan Junho, masih tetap terdengar lebih berat seperti Chansung, penyihir aneh yang entah bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya begitu mirip seperti Junho, sangat mirip.

Junho menghela nafas. Ia tidak perlu panik, karena untungnya sekolah mereka sepi. Ini masih liburan musim panas, sementara pelajaran tambahan tadi sudah selesai tiga menit yang lalu. Hanya ada dia dan Jia di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan Junho cukup yakin, Jia bukanlah penyebar info yang tak penting.

Junho berlari mendekati kembaran palsunya itu a.k.a Chansung. Ia nyaris saja tersandung di tengah jalan begitu Chansung meneriakinya dengan panggilan aneh. "Anyeong bokong seksi!"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu!" desis Junho dengan pipi yang merona, antara marah dan malu.

Chansung dengan menggunakan sosok Junho itu, mengerjap innocent. "Itu karena kau tidak memberi tahu namamu sejak kemarin," jawabnya polos.

Ah, Junho hampir melupakan hal itu. Sejauh ini, Junho memang tak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Chansung. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan di kepala Junho, sebenarnya siapa yang paling bodoh di antara mereka?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Usapan terakhir dilakukan Taecyeon pada tangan Junsu dari cairan ramuan hijau itu dengan menggunakan handuk basah. Terpaksa ia melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan cara manusia, toh, sihir apapun yang dilakukannnya dengan lambaian tangan tidak akan berfungsi pada tubuh yang sedang berbaring itu.

Angin sore berhembus di luar sana, sebagian menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamar Taecyeon. Membuat separuh tirai jendela melambai pelan. Poni rambut merah kecoklatan Junsu yang sedang berbaring pun tak luput dari sapuan angin pelan tersebut. Menyibaknya sedikit, memperlihatkan bulu mata indah beserta dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup yang mulai bergerak. Menandakan pemiliknya akan segera terbangun.

Diam-diam Taecyeon, yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang tersebut, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya agar pemuda yang kini lumpuh itu tidak panik dan bingung. Semuanya, dari siapa Taecyeon sebenarnya dan juga apa yang sudah terjadi pada Junsu.

Tak apa jika untuk sementara waktu ini Junsu mengetahui segalanya. Sampai Taecyeon bisa menemukan atau pun membuat obat penyangkalnya, dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan lumpuhnya Junsu. Itu harus, karena itu juga adalah keteledoran Taecyeon sendiri sampai membuat manusia itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Toh, setelah semua ini berakhir, sampai Junsu bisa kembali normal, Taecyeon tinggal mengkonfigurasi ingatan manusia tersebut dengan sihir. Membuat Junsu pada akhirnya nanti akan melupakan semua kejadian ini. Tentu saja, manusia biasa tak boleh menyadari keberadaan mereka (para penyihir). Itu sudah menjadi peraturannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sorak-sorakan gembira dari perkumpulan tersebut semakin terdengar bersemangat. Meski ini sudah hari kedua pertunjukan jalanan mereka, tapi peminat yang menonton pertunjukan kecil mereka makin banyak. Memang, klub dance ini didirikan untuk sekedar berbagi kesenangan.

Isarat Jaebeom kembali keluar setelah ia mengakhiri freeze-nya. Seperti biasa, kini giliran Wooyoung. Hari ini Wooyoung ingin sedikit memamerkan kelenturan tubuhnya yang fleksibel, salah satu ciri khasnya. Ia ingin kayang lalu bersalto dan melakukan akrobatik yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Junho, kini ia ingin coba melakukannya sendiri.

Namun, baru setengah kayang, tanpa diduga matanya malah bertumpu pada sosok Nichkhun yang tahu-tahu berdiri di baris depan para penonton, tepat di hadapan Wooyoung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sumringah sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Wooyoung. Membuat Wooyoung tanpa sadar malah terjatuh terlentang dari posisi setengah kayangnya. Ia gagal menunjukkan sisi fleksibelnya.

Sorakan penonton mendadak hilang dalam sekejap. Bingung. Dentangan musik terpaksa dipause untuk sementara. Satu per satu member klub mulai mengeremuni Wooyoung yang berbaring terlentang dengan raut khawatir. Sedangkan Wooyoung malah menutup mata dengan sebelah lengannya, terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yach, Wooyoungie, Gwencana?" suara Jaebeom terdengar sambil mengguncang sedikit bahu Wooyoung.

Namun jawaban yang di dengar malah sebuah rutukan kecil dari mulut Wooyoung. "Sial," dia nyaris menangis di tempat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musik kembali terdengar. Pertunjukan kecil dance itu kembali dilanjutkan setelah ditunda beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun kali tanpa ada kehadiran Wooyoung di antara mereka. Member klub mereka telah membujuk Wooyoung untuk beristirahat di sisi lain taman kota yang tak jauh dari pertunjukkan mereka, melihat kondisi Wooyoung yang sepertinya tak bisa kosentrasi terhadap dance-nya tadi.

Namja chabby itu semakin cemberut mendengar suara musik itu dari jauh sementara ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sini. Hanya duduk sendiri di bangku taman dengan sebotol minuman di tangannya. Menyebalkan. Coba Junho juga ikut ke sini, mungkin kegagalannya tadi masih bisa diperbaiki olehnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huwaa!" Wooyoung nyaris terjungkal dari bangku kayu tersebut saking kagetnya mendengar suara lembut itu dari sampingnya. Matanya melebar melihat Nichkhun yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Mengapa orang ini selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba?

Nichkhun mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya. Wooyoung merona tanpa diperintah. "A-ap-ap.." ia bahkan gagap secara tiba-tiba. _Sial_. Wooyoung kembali meruntuk tanpa sebab di dalam hati. Ia lalu berdehem sejenak, kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil menatap sinis ke arah Nichkhun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat. Dalam hati Wooyoung menyalahkan kehadiran Nichkhun tadi sebagai penyebab gagalnya ia melakukan akrobatiknya. Meski Wooyoung sendiri tak tahu, mengapa kosentrasinya mendadak pecah hanya karena melihat senyuman dan kedipan menggoda Nichkhun tadi? Ada sesuatu di pikiran Wooyoung yang memang harus diperbaiki, pikirnya.

Mata Nichkhun bergulir meneliti tubuh Wooyoung dari ujung kaki hingga atas. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Ia berasumsi sendiri tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Wooyoung tadi. "Kau tidak akan kembali menari di sana lagi kan?"

Wooyoung cemberut. Meski ia ingin kembali menari di perkumpulan klub mereka, member lain pasti akan melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat. "Tidak."

"Jadi sekarang kau memiliki waktu luang?"

Wooyoung tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi ia tetap menjawabnya dengan ragu. "Emm, ya."

"Bagus."

Graab!

Gerakan tangan Nichkhun yang meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, tak pernah diduga Wooyoung sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat berkata-kata dan berpikir jernih ketika Nichkhun mendadak menggandengnya berjalan keluar taman tersebut.

"T-tunggu dulu!" akhirnya Wooyoung bisa bersuara di tengah-tengah keterkejutannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Nichkhun menoleh, kembali menampilkan senyuman khas lembutnya yang entah kenapa tak pernah bosan untuk di lihat. "Tentu saja mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Lagi-lagi Wooyoung merona tanpa diperintah. Sialnya, ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu menurut pada orang yang baru ia kenal selama dua hari.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini bahkan lebih membosankan dari pada dikekang oleh kakaknya sendiri terhadap jadwal-jadwal padat yang biasa mengelilinginya. Junsu mendesah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berbaring ataupun duduk terlentang di atas kasur asing dan kamar asing. Dengan kedua kaki dan tangan yang tak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Lumpuh dalam jangka waktu yang tak tahu sampai kapan. Apa ini hukuman buatnya karena sudah kabur dari kakaknya?

Junsu mencoba tegar. Ambil hikmahnya, setidaknya ia masih bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kali ini. Setidaknya, ia juga masih bisa bersuara dan melihat. Untungnya, cairan hijau –yang baru saja ia ketahui sebagai ramuan aneh Taecyeon itu– tak terkena wajahnya sama sekali, yang kena hanya tangan, kaki dan sebagian tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat saraf di sekitar wajahnya tak terkena lumpuh. Junsu juga masih bernyanyi.

Benar. Bernyanyi. Mengapa ia tidak bernyanyi saja untuk membunuh waktu membosankannya saat ini?

Tanpa musik, tanpa tuntunan dari siapa pun, tanpa beban apapun. Hanya bernyanyi sambil menikmati alunan suaranya sendiri. Begitu tenang, menghayati lagu 'Goose's dream' yang ia nyanyikan sendiri tanpa iringan musik apapun. Namun suara merdu itu sudah mampu terdengar begitu indah nan dinikmati.

Di luar kamar, Taecyeon bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Matanya ikut menerawang jauh sementara telinganya mampu mendengar suara merdu tersebut dari dalam kamar. Ikut menikmati alunan suara tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman miring muncul di wajah tirus tersebut. "Ternyata benar," ia bergumam kecil. "Dia Jun K. Penyanyi solo itu."

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, meremas kepalanya dengan gelisah. "Aku benar-benar mendapatkan masalah besar," rutuknya. "Mengapa harus penyanyi terkenal itu?"

Penyihir jenius itu meradang. Merutuki kebodohannya yang baru menyadari bahwa namja itu adalah idolanya yang kini berada di depan mata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jangan menggerakkan kepalamu!" pinta Junho sedikit kesal.

Chansung, yang duduk mebelakanginya di depannya, malah terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa agak geli ketika kau memegang kulit kepalaku. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menggunting rambutku."

Suara detuman guntingan terdengar di telinga Chansung ketika Junho memperbaiki potongan rambunya di sisi kepala Chansung.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya menggunting rambutmu sendiri?"

Chansung mengangguk.

"Apa penyihir lain juga melakukan hal yang sama?" Junho mulai merasa menarik dengan kehidupan sihir.

"Ya. Tak sedikit penyihir yang membiarkan rambutnya lebih panjang dariku karena terlalu malas untuk menggunting rambutnya sendiri."

Junho sweatdrop membayangkan orang-orang dengan penampilan yang lebih aneh dari Chansung. "Masa menyihir rambut sendiri tak bisa?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang tadi. Sihir terhadap diri sendiri hanya berfungsi dalam jangka waktu tertentu, bukan secara permanen. Kalau pun kami menyihir penampilan kami, itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja. Setelahnya, kami akan kembali seperti semula."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pergi ke salon saja?"

"Apa itu salon?"

"Lupakan." Junho terlalu malas untuk kembali menjelaskannya pada Chansung.

Tinggal beberapa potongan zigzag pada sisi poni Chansung. "Selesai." Junho tersenyum bangga, melihat pantulan diri Chansung dengan model potongan rambut buatannya di depan cermin nakas di hadapan mereka.

Ini tak susah buat Junho, karena ia dan Wooyoung sudah sering saling memotong rambut satu sama lain. Hidup sebagai sepasang saudara kembar sendiri selama tujuh tahun setelah orang tua mereka meninggal, membuat keduanya jadi terbiasa melakukan sesuatu dengan mandiri dan saling bergantung satu sama lain.

Chansung ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Junho yang terpantul di depan cermin mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Junho menampilkan wajah dengan senyumannya pada Chansung sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Rasanya senyuman langka Junho terlihat lebih menarik perhatian Chansung dari pada penampilan barunya sendiri, dengan potongan rambut pendek yang terlihat lebih keren.

"Jah. Bersihkan sendiri sisa-sisa potongan rambutmu itu dengan sihir. Oke?" pinta Junho sambil menepuk pundak Chansung. Ia lalu berbalik, sedikit bersiul sambil memutar gunting rambut di sebelah tangannya dan berjalan ke lemari. Sedikit memanfaatkan sihir ternyata tidak buruk, pikirnya senang.

Langkah Junho mendadak terhenti, dengan sepasang lengan yang tahu-tahu merangkul bahunya dari belakang.

"Apa yang–" belum sempat Junho memprotes dan menoleh ke samping untuk menanyakannya pada Chansung yang telah memeluknya dari belakang. Gunting dan sisir yang ia genggam langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai, beserta dengan tubuh Junho yang mendadak meleleh ditempat.

Mata Junho melebar terkejut merasakan kecupan basah pada pipinya...

_A-apa-apaan ini?_

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Ahhh….. maafkan daku karena sedikit(?) telat update…

Maaf juga karena kali ini tak bisa balas reviewnya. Tapi semuanya reviewnya sudah kebaca kok. Ada yang sukses bikin aku senyum-senyum bacanya, dan buat aku bangga pada diri sendiri meski fic ini sendiri masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Jeongmal, jeongmal, jeongmal gomawo. Gamsahamida yang masih mau tetap menunggu, menanti dan mendukung ku selama ini untuk mengupdate chapter ini!

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak...

Dan, tolong jangan bosan untuk memberikan tanggapan atau pun kritiknya pada fic ini melalui **review**! Bohong kalau author seperti saya tak butuh tanggapan dari pembaca ficnya.

Jadi kumohon, jangan lupa **Review**-nya lagi yah.. :)

**~AyA~**


	4. Chapter 4: innocent or pretending

Chansung merangkul bahu Junho dari belakang tanpa aba-aba, menghentikan langkah Junho.

"Apa yang–" suara Junho terhenti dengan tindakan Chansung selanjutnya yang lagi-lagi tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Junho.

Dia mencium pipi Junho, dengan posisi tetap merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Jangan salahkan Junho ketika tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan gunting dan sisir yang ia genggam, sementara matanya melebar sempurna dengan penuh keterkejutan. Desiran aneh beserta angim musim semi yang datang entah dari mana, seolah mengelilingi mereka berdua kala itu juga.

Butuh waktu sembilan detik bagi Junho, untuk segera sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya ke depan dan buru-buru melepaskan rangkulan Chansung. Berbalik menghadap pemuda itu sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh horror.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Raut wajah Chansung juga terlihat bingung dengan sikap Junho yang mendadak menjauhinya itu. "Aku hanya mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku."

"D-dengan cara men-men…" Junho merasa sulit untuk mengatakan kata itu secara gamblang.

"Mencium pipimu," Chansung malah melanjutkannya dengan nada santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Junho yang kini melotot garang padanya. "Apa itu salah?" kali ini Chansung bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang mengerjap polos.

Junho merutuk dalam hati. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pemikiran penyihir muda itu. Apa Chansung benar-benar bodoh atau dia hanya berpura-pura bertingkah terlampau polos?

...

* * *

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**…**

Junho membasuh wajahnya di wastafel kamar mandi. Lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Menyisir poni rambut coklatnya yang sempat basah ke atas dengan jemari tangannya, kemudian ia menyapu wajahnya dari sisa air. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Namun bayangan ketika Chansung memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan pada pipinya, seolah kembali muncul dan terpatri jelas di depan cermin di hadapannya. Junho menggigit bibirnya, merasakan pipinya sempat memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sial," ia mengumpat pelan. Merunduk sambil memukul pelan dadanya, mencoba menghentikan debaran jantung yang terlalu menggebu di dalam sana. "Aku hanya terkejut, yah, terlalu terkejut," klaimnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini tidak benar! Kalau ia mendadak memiliki perasaan lain terhadap penyihir aneh yang baru ia kenal selang tiga hari ini. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman pipi singkat yang berlangsung tidak kurang dari sepuluh detik? Dia pasti sudah gila.

Junho cukup yakin kalau tipe yang menarik perhatiannya itu hanyalah seorang wanita dewasa yang minimal lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Sementara saudara kembarnya, Wooyoung, akan lebih tertarik dengan anak perempuan imut yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya, seperti anak smp tetangga sebelah yang bernama IU itu. Yah, Junho cukup yakin kalau orientasi seksual keluarganya tak pernah menyimpang.

Tapi…..

Wajah maskulin dengan mata coklat bulat yang terlihat polos beserta hidung yang begitu mancung dan juga bibir kerucut yang begitu menawan. Junho akui, Chansung memang terlihat lebih tampan.

.

.

.

"Aaaghhh!" Junho berseru sambil kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan pancuran air dari keran dengan begitu bringas. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran anehnya tentang penyihir yang juga seharusnya terlihat aneh di mata Junho.

Junho tak habis pikir. Bagaimana jadinya jika Wooyoung tahu kondisi saudaranya yang terlihat kacau hanya karena seorang **pria**. Dia mungkin bisa saja mati di tangan kakaknya itu. Yah... Mungkin saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Wooyoung mulai gusar. Karena sejak tadi, yang ia ketahui, mereka sudah berjalan selama lebih dari sepuluh menit tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Nichkhun menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Wooyoung yang berhenti selangkah di belakangnya. "Ke tempat yang menyenangkan," jawab Nichkhun sambil menoleh ke sana ke mari, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Lebih jelasnya ke tempat menyenangkan apa dan di mana?"

Nichkhun menoleh. Menatap Wooyoung dengan senyuman canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Mwo?" tanya Wooyoung dengan nada tak percaya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah... katakan saja aku tidak begitu tahu wilayah ini."

"Kau juga seorang pendatang di kota Seoul ini?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Wooyoung nelangsang. Langsung jongkok nan pundung di tempatnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tempat.

_Dia itu bodoh atau kelewat nekat sih_, pikir Wooyoung merana. Bodohnya lagi, mengapa ia nurut begitu saja diajak oleh orang asing yang ternyata, bisa dibilang mungkin seorang turis di sini. Tak beda jauh dengan Wooyoung yang notabene adalah orang Busan asli, bukan Seoul. Ke ibukota negara ini juga palingan setahun sekali, itu pun kalau jalan-jalan selalu diantar Jaebeom, sepupunya itu. Mana ia tahu jalanan Seoul secara detail. Daya ingat Wooyoung tentang arah jalanan tak begitu baik. Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya, Wooyoung itu buta arah parah. _Kenapa di saat seperti ini Junho malah ada di Busan? _Batin Wooyoung meringis, nyaris menangis.

"Jangan khawatir Wooyoung-ah," Nichkhun memanggil dengan nada lembut dan aksen yang sok akrab. "Aku memiliki peta wilayah kota ini."

Wooyoung mendongak dari posisi jongkoknya. Menatap bingung ke arah Nichkhun yang tahu-tahu sudah membentangkan sebuah kertas besar yang bergambarkan peta. Sejak kapan? Seingatnya, Nichkhun tadi tak membawa apapun, bahkan tas kecil maupun tas ransel tak ada.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Wooyoung heran sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melirik ke arah peta di tangan Nichkhun.

"Katakan saja tempat mana yang ingin kau datangi?" lagi-lagi Nichkhun mengabaikan pertanyaan Wooyoung dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

Wooyoung sedikit mencibir ke arahnya, namun ia menurut. Melirik peta tersebut, matanya bergulir ke sana ke mari mencari sederet nama tempat. Setelah ketemu, ia menunjuk satu titik sambil bergumam, "Aku ingin ke Namdaemun Sijang, soalnya aku lapar dan belum makan siang." Lalu ia menatap Nichkhun dengan pandangan sedih. "Tapi kita tak tahu posisi kita sekarang dimana?" tanpa sadar Wooyoung cemberut dengan begitu cutenya.

"Tenang saja," balas Nichkhun dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terulur meraih telapak tangan Wooyoung yang tak menunjuk peta dan menggenggamnya. "Serahkan saja padaku," tambahnya lagi sambil ngewink menggoda ke arah Wooyoung. Membuat Wooyoung memberikan tatapan risih meski jantungnya berdebar dan dadanya berdesir aneh.

"Pejamkan matamu," pinta Nichkhun kemudian.

Wooyoung makin bingung, namun lagi-lagi dia menurut. Dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia begitu penurut hari ini. Padahal biasanya, jika ada orang yang seenaknya memerintahnya tanpa alasa, tak jarang Wooyoung pasti menantang. Jangan jauh-jauh, dengan Jaebeom, sepupunya yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Wooyoung itu saja mereka sering berdebat.

"Jangan kau buka matamu sebelum kuminta, Arrachi?" terdengar suara Nichkhun lagi.

Wooyoung mengganguk pelan dengan mata tertutup. Entah kenapa dia begitu percaya pada Nichkhun kalau lelaki itu tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam padanya. Kalau pun Wooyoung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, dia tinggal membuka mata dan memberontakkan. Tapi, untuk apa juga Nichkhun berbuat macam-macam padanya. Dia terlihat seperti orang baik kok. Iya kan?

Tak lama kemudian, Wooyoung merasa ada sebuah dorongan yang nyaris membuatnya terjatuh, namun tarikan di salah satu tangan yang digenggam Nichkhun membuatnya malah tertarik kedepan dan menubruk tubuh seseorang yang Wooyoung yakini sebagai milik Nichkhun. Mengingat bagaimana aroma lotus khas namja tersebut yang langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Suara lalu lalang beberapa orang di sekitar mereka, mendadak lenyap dan hening seketika. Wooyoung bisa merasakan tubuhnya sempat melayang dengan kaki yang tergantung tanpa pijakan. Matanya terpejam erat, alisnya berkerut gelisah dan takut. Namun sebelah lengan Nichkhun yang merangkul pinggangnya secara posesif, dan juga tangan lainnya yang memegang lembut belakang kepala Wooyoung yang terbenam di dadanya. Membuat seluruh kegelisahan Wooyoung seolah bisa teratasi dalam sekejap.

Lagi-lagi Wooyoung bertanya dalam hati, mengapa hari ini dia menjadi anak baik yang begitu menurut? Dan mengapa kejadian aneh yang pertama kali dia rasakan ini membuat ia begitu nyaman?

Hanya lima belas detik kemudian, Wooyoung kembali merasakan kakinya berpijak pada sesuatu tempat. Suara bising pejalan kali yang berlalu lalang, dan juga hiruk pikuk pembicaraan acak yang saling menyahut pun terdengar di sekitar mereka.

Rangkulan Nichkhun pun terlepas. "Buka matamu." Wooyoung sempat bergidik mendengar bisikan Nichkhun yang bernada aneh menurutnya. Apalagi dengan dadanya yang sempat berdesir sesaat.

Perlahan, Wooyoung membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat, tentu saja wajah Nichkhun di hadapannya yang tersenyum begitu sumringah. "Tada!"

Dan mata Wooyoung langsung membulat terkejut begitu sadar dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ini bukan di pinggir jalan raya yang tadinya tampak asing dan sempat membuat Wooyoung merasa tersesat. Melainkan, lingkungan dan suasana riuh ini jelas-jelas adalah Namdaemun Sijang. Pasar tradisional yang terkenal di Seoul sebagai pusat perbelanjaan jalanan yang begitu lengkap, yang sudah aktif dan buka sejak 11 siang sampai jam tiga pagi. Dan ini adalah tempat favorite Wooyoung maupun Junho ketika mereka berkunjung ke Seoul.

Wooyoung tersenyum lebar. Sempat melupakan fakta bagaimana caranya Nichkhun bisa membawanya kemari dalam sekejap. Rasa senang dan juga lapar yang mulai mendesak diri Wooyoung untuk segera mencicipi berbagai makanan jajanan yang tersedia di pasar tersebut, membuat Wooyoung benar-benar lupa sesaat tentang kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami bersama Nichkhun.

Wooyoung mulai berjalan dan hendak menghampiri salah satu stan ddeokbokki yang aromanya sudah tercium begitu sedap. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Nichkhun yang berjalan di belakangnya, menyusul Wooyoung dan memandangnya dengan heran.

"Waeyo?"

Dengan wajah memelas dan penuh kekecewaan. Wooyoung memandang Nichkhun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku lupa bawa uang." Benar, ia lupa kalau tas ransel yang berisi dompetnya itu tertinggal bersama Jaebeom dan klub membernya di sebrang tempat nan di sana.

Nichkhun malah tersenyum geli. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yang sudah mengajakmu jalan-jalan, jadi aku akan membayar apapun yang kau inginkan kali ini."

"Kau serius? Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Wooyoung ragu sambil menatap enggan pada Nichkhun.

Senyuman khas Nichkhun mendadak hilang dan tergantikan dengan tatapan serius yang jarang ia keluarkan. "Kau mau kubayarkan atau tidak?" bahkan perkataannya kali ini terdengar penuh penekanan, seolah sedang mengancam.

Wooyoung sempat bergidik, sebelum ia akhirnya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hahaha.. oke-oke. Itu bagus." Tanpa ragu pun ia mulai menarik lengan Nichkhun dan membawanya ke salah satu stan yang menjual ddeokbokki. "Kita ke sana!" serunya bersemangat. Mempunyai teman se'baik' Nichkhun ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Nichkhun tersenyum penuh kebanggaan melihat kecerian yang tergambar di raut wajah Wooyoung. Penyihir tampan itu menepuk saku celananya yang berisi dompet tebal. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf pada Taecyeon. Karena sudah meminjam dompet penyihir jenius itu tanpa izin sama sekali. Lagian, mana mungkin Nichkhun bisa mendapatkan uang yang berlaku di dunia ini dalam jangka waktu tiga hari ia tiba di sini. Iya kan?

Dalam hati, Nichkhun menyeringai begitu lebar. Taecyeon memang sangat memberikan banyak bantuan padanya di dunia ini. Entah secara sadar maupun tidak.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Taecyeon bersin tanpa sebab. Ia sejenak mengusap hidungnya. Lalu kembali menumpuk lima koleksi album idolanya yang ia punya. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Sial. Mengapa tingkahnya malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ingin mencuri sesuatu. Padahal ini adalah rumahnya sendiri dan benda yang kini ia pegang adalah barang miliknya sendiri. Lagian apa yang perlu ditakutkan kalau hanya dia seorang yang berada di ruang tengah, sementara Nichkhun sudah keluar rumah sejak pagi tadi entah kemana, dan Junsu yang berada di dalam kamarnya yang tak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

Sadarlah Taecyeon. Kau hanya terlalu paranoid untuk takut diketahui sebagai salah satu fans dari Jun. K. Penyayi solo terkenal yang sudah banyak berprestasi itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyimpan semua koleksi album Jun. K itu di tempat aman yang tak bisa ditemukan oleh orang lain kecuali dirimu sendiri. Yah, hanya itu, pikir Taecyeon.

Penyihir itu lalu berdiri tegap sambil melambaikan tangannya. Membuat tumpukan lima keping CD album di hadapannya tadi itu melayang di udara. Dengan gumaman mantra singkat dan jentikan jari, lima benda sejenis berbeda cover itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Berpindah tempat ke tempat yang paling aman menurut Taecyeon.

Sebuah helaan nafas lega keluar dari pernapasan Taecyeon. Penyihir jenius itu menyandar pada sisi dinding terdekat dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang jauh. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana dirinya pertama kali tinggal dan mulai menyesuaikan diri di dunia ini sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

_Saat itu, ketika ia berjalan ke toko buku bekas di pinggir jalan yang biasa malah menyimpan banyak buku tua yang selalu menjadi minat Taecyeon. Tanpa sengaja di tengah perjalanan dia mendengar lantunan musik beserta suara merdu dari salah satu speaker yang berbunyi di toko kecil kaset CD. Taecyeon terpaku dengan suara itu. Katakan saja kalau dia benar-benar menyukai suara itu sejak pertama kali mendengarnya._

_Alunan nyanyian merdu dengan suara yang terdengar lembut dan berwarna seperti malaikat itu, tak pernah sekalipun Taecyeon mendengar sebelumnya. Taecyeon memang hanyalah penyihir kutu buku yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan atau pun di rumah dengan membaca buku. Dan tidak pernah sekali pun ia menerima ajakan temannya untuk berkunjung di danau orzt saat liburan tiba untuk mengintip para mermaid, yang konon katanya, nyanyian terdengar begitu merdu. Tapi entah kenapa, Taecyeon kini memiliki pemikiran bahwa suara yang di dengarnya saat ini tidak kalah merdu dari mermaid di dunia sana, bahkan mungkin suara penyanyi yang ia dengar kini jauh lebih merdu dan mampu menggetarkan hati maupun bulu kuduk yang meremang karena merinding dengan suara indah tersebut._

_Ketika dentungan musik itu mencapai akhirnya, dengan penutupan nada rendah sang penyanyi yang begitu memukau. Baru membuat Taecyeon tersadar dengan keterpakuan dan kediamannya yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan toko musik tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun, Taecyeon segera memasuki toko musik tersebut dan bertanya tentang lagu yang baru saja diputar tersebut kepada pemilik tokonya. Setelah sang empu toko menjelaskan siapa penyanyi tersebut beserta dengan lima album yang sudah diliris penyanyi solo itu. Tanpa ragu Taecyeon langsung memborong lima macam album tersebut dengan kilatan langkah yang ada di matanya kala itu._

Sejak saat itu, ia selalu memutar lantunan lagu dari penyanyi yang ia ketahui bernama Jun.K itu, sambil membaca buku maupun saat-saat ia membuat ramuannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Taecyeon menyempatkan diri untuk menonton MV atau acara TV yang mencangkup tentang penyanyi idolanya itu. Ia memang tak berminat memiliki TV di rumahnya, karena deretan buku lebih menarik perhatiannya, tipikal Taecyeon sejati. Di cover album Jun. K tersebut juga hanya ada beberapa gambaran foto Jun. K yang penuh dengan maskara ala pantomin atau Joker –tokoh antagonis Batman–. Ada juga yang hanya bertuliskan 'No Love', dan bergambarkan kepala panda saja.

Jadi bukan kesalahan Taecyeon sepenuhnya kalau ia tak sadar dengan cepat, saat pertama kali mendapati sosok Junsu di rumahnya, dengan wajah polos tanpa make up sama sekali, beserta tatapan bingung ketika tubuhnya terkena ramuan hijau itu, bahwa manusia biasa itu tak lain adalah Jun. K. Lagian Taecyeon tak juga memiliki petunjuk apapun ketika ia menlap sebagian sisa ramuan hijau di tubuh Junsu, dengan wajah polos nan cute Junsu yang tampak lelap kala itu, ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan wajah yang berdandan ala Joker yang tampak agak menyeramkan di salan satu cover album milik Jun. K.

Intinya, Jun. K dan Junsu adalah orang yang sama. Penyanyi solo idolanya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan namja yang kini lumpuh akibat ramuan Taecyeon itu sendiri. Kini Taecyeon tak tahu dirinya harus menyikapi peristiwa ini dengan kebahagian atau malah penyesalan karena kecerobohannya.

"Hei! Taecyeon-sshi!"

Seruan Junsu terdengar dari dalam kamar. Membuat Taecyeon segera tersadar dari pikirannya. Dengan jentikan jari, ia membuat dirinya sendiri berpindah tempat dan langsung berdiri di samping ranjang Junsu.

Junsu sempat memekik kaget melihat kemunculan Taecyeon yang seperti hantu itu. Namun penyanyi itu langsung menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan tersebut. Dia harus tetap mengingat bahwa kini dia tinggal di rumah seorang penyihir, dan harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh nan baru seperti itu. Ah, rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taecyeon berusaha terdengar datar, meski hatinya tadi sempat membuncah mendengar suara Junsu yang memanggil namanya. Oh Taecyeon, sadarlah. Kau hanya mengidolakannya, menyukai suaranya, bukan orangnya. Taecyeon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Alis Taecyeon bertaut heran saat melihat raut wajah Junsu yang tampak gelisah. Namja yang kini lumpuh itu, sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang bergulir liar. Tampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Taecyeon menghela nafas. "Katakan saja kau mau apa. Bukannya sudah kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau alami saat ini," bujuk Taecyeon, mencoba meyakinkan Junsu agar tidak terlalu enggan padanya.

"Aku mau buang air kecil," gumam Junsu pelan tanpa menatap Taecyeon, namun itu cukup terdengar oleh namja tinggi tersebut.

Tanpa Junsu sadari, Taecyeon sempat melotot di tempat. Penyihir jenius itu tak pernah menyangka hal sepele yang mungkin berdampak besar itu keluar dari bibir permohonan Junsu. Sial. Taecyeon tak bisa menggunakan sihir peminda pada Junsu ke kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatannya di dalam sana. Ingat, ramuan itu juga berfungsi sebagai perisai sihir terhadap Junsu. Membuat segala sihir apapun tak berfungsi pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Jadi, dia benar-benar harus melakukannya secara manusia biasa untuk menjadi pengasuh Junsu. Dalam hati Taecyeon meratapi nasibnya.

Tenang Taecyeon. Ini bukan apa-apa. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan karena kau hanya menyukai suaranya, yah, hanya suaranya. Lagi-lagi dalam hati Taecyeon berusaha meyakinkannya dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit ragu, namun pada akhirnya Taecyeon tetap melakukannya. Mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh lumpuh Junsu dari atas ranjang dengan ala bridal style, gaya ala manusia biasa. Dalam hati Taecyeon mendengus.

Junsu sempat memekik kaget dan memberontak. Meski gerakan yang dibuat hanyalah gelengan kepala, karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu mati rasa untuk digerakkan.

"Kau mau apa? T-tunggu dulu! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kamar mandi dan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah kecilmu itu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau membuatku makin repot dengan mengencingi ranjangku sendiri?"

Junsu mati kutu. Tak bisa membalas ucapan itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah berlawanan dari Taecyeon sambil mengumpat pelan. "Sial. Katakan padaku kalau aku sedang bermimpi."

Taecyeon tersenyum miring. "Setidaknya kau bersyukur karena kita sesama pria."

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum akhirnya Junsu kembali membalas dengan suara lirih. "Yah, kau benar."

Suara pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup setelah keduanya masuk di dalam sana. Dari luar, bisa terdengar suara Taecyeon yang mengeluh.

"Kau bau."

"Yach! Tentu saja badanku bau dan gatal! Kau tidak ingat apa? Aku jadi tidak mandi selama tiga hari karena ramuan bodohmu itu!"

"Salahmu sendiri juga sudah memasuki rumah orang sembarangan," balas suara Taecyeon dengan nada datar namun terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Junsu.

"Aku melakukannya karena sedang terdesak. Lagian mengapa kau tidak menutup jendela rumahmu kalau kau sedang menyimpan ramuan berbahaya di dalamnya, dasar pabbo!" sungut Junsu tak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak pabbo," desis Taecyeon, tidak suka orang mengatainya pabbo sementara nyaris seluruh dunia sihir mengakuinya sebagai penyihir yang jenius.

Junsu tak lagi membalas. Seolah ia bisa merasakan sinyal berbahaya ketika melihat aura tak mengenakkan dari sekitar tubuh Taecyeon.

Hening dalam kecangguan. Sebelum akhirnya Taecyeon kembali bersuara. "Mau mandi?"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara shower pun terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

(A/N: ini bukan rate M. jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam dan berharap ada suara desahan)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini sudah yang kelima harinya Junho mendapati sekolahnya makin ramai dengan para murid perempuan yang rasanya selalu bertambah dan berdatangan ke sekolah tiap harinya. Padahal ini kan masih liburan musim panas. Lagian, mereka yang datang itu juga tidak memiliki kepentingan berarti (menurut Junho) karena mereka tak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan seperti Junho dan 27 siswa lainnya.

Sesampainya Junho di lantai dasar gedung sekolah. Ia bisa melihat beberapa kumpulan yeoja-yeoja yang bersemangat, terkadang mereka terkikik bersama sambil melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tempat di mana tubuh tegap Chansung berdiri di sana sambil menunggu seseorang.

Junho menghela nafas. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bagaimana ini semua dimulai. _Lima hari yang lalu, sehari setelah Junho memotong rambut Chansung sebaik mungkin dengan model trend saat ini. Junho yang baru keluar kelas dari pelajaran tambahannya itu, langsung diseret oleh tiga teman yeoja-nya yang juga ikut kelas tambahan itu. Awalnya ia tidak memiliki ide mengapa ketiga temannya itu tampak malu-malu tapi dengan raut penasaran dan sedikit ragu-ragu bertanya pada Junho. __Siapa gerangan kah namja tampan yang sedang menunggunya itu di depan gerbang sekolah?_

_Junho sendiri nyaris tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat melihat penampilan Chansung kala itu. Wow, cepat juga dia belajar, pikir Junho. Padahal baru semalam ia memberikan katalog majalah trend fasion edisi terbaru. Junho pikir Chansung adalah orang bodoh. Ternyata tidak juga. Atau jangan-jangan dugaan Junho tentang Chansung yang berpura-pura bertingkah kelewat polos itu benar? Junho masih tak tahu jawaban pastinya._

Dan beginilah suasana sekitar Junho saat ini. Berjalan ke arah gerbang dengan berbagai bisikan centil para yeoja yang dilewatinya mengenai Chansung. Hanya lima hari, dan kabar berhembus begitu cepat. Betapa mengerikannya keahlian gosip para yeoja tersebut.

"Apa dia seorang mahasiswa? Penampilannya begitu keren dan dewasa!" salah satu komentar yeoja sempat masuk ke telinga Junho yang melewatinya.

Heh. Betapa penampilan bisa menipu orang. Padahal Chansung sendiri seumuran dengan mereka. Bahkan sebulan lebih muda dari Junho. Rasanya Junho ingin tertawa miris dalam hati.

"Oppa ya? Sangat tampan. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah seperti itu. Mungkin dia berasal dari luar negeri. Ah, mungkin saja Itali!"

Luar negeri apanya? Luar dunia lain sih, iya! Hah. Coba kalau mereka melihat penampilan Chansung sebelumnya. Dengan rambut panjang sebahu belah tengah yang tampak kuno, dan juga pakaian hanbok abu-abu yang tampak kampungan. Mereka pasti akan mengira kalau Chansung berasal dari negara antah berantah yang tak berpenghuni. Dalam hati, Junho tertawa mengejek yang tampak mengerikan atas pemikirannya barusan. Hahaha... antah berantah...

"Sudah selesai, Junho-yah?" suara husky Chansung yang terdengar sok akrab itu. Mampu menyadarkan Junho bahwa kini dia sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah dengan Chansung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Junho melirik Chansung dengan sinis. "Mengapa kau selalu saja menjemputku ke sini?" desisnya tak suka. Yah, mengapa kau tidak di rumah saja dan tak usah berkeliaran ke mana-mana, tambah Junho dalam hati.

"Kan sudah kubilang padamu Junho-yah. Aku bosan di rumah terus sendirian. Lagian kau melarangku untuk masuk ke dalam sekolahmu. Jadi yah, aku menunggumu di sini saja." Jawaban Chansung selalu saja sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Alasan yang sebenarnya cukup masuk akal, namun Junho seolah tak ingin menerima alasan itu. Pokoknya Junho tak suka jika Chansung selalu saja ke sekolahnya. Hanya tidak suka dengan hal itu, meski Junho sendiri tak bisa memastikan alasannya apa.

"Junho-sshi~" panggilan kompak para yeoja yang berjalan melewati mereka, menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Junho. "Kami duluan yah~" mereka melambai pada Junho, meski dengan secara terang-terangan mata mereka hanya tertuju pada Chansung yang berdiri di sebelah Junho.

Junho memaksakan diri membalas senyuman mereka. Chansung yang tak tahu apa-apa atau pura-pura tak menyadarinya, ikut balas tersenyum lebar, seperti senyuman orang bodoh menurut Junho.

Setelahnya, para yeoja itu berbalik sambil memekik histeris yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Junho. "Kyaaa... senyumannya tampan. Sangat tampan!"

Bodoh. Idiot. Tolol. Junho mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengepal tangannya kuat melihat kepergian yeoja-yeoja centil itu. Tahu begini, Junho tak akan mau dengan sukarela memangkas rambut Chansung dan memberikannya majalah fasion itu dulu. Biar saja, dia tampak seperti orang udik. Agar semua mata genit itu tak memandang penuh minat ke arah Chansung. Cukup Junho saja yang menyadari ketampanan penyihir muda itu.

.

.

.

Keringat dingin mendadak muncul dari kening Junho. _Hal GILA macam apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan tadi? ? ? ?_ histeris Junho dalam hati.

Rasanya Junho ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke pagar gerbang sekolah di dekatnya.

"Junho-sshi," suara yeoja lain kembali memanggilnya dari belakang.

Junho mendengus kesal sambil memumar bola matanya bosan. Apa lagi sekarang? Jangan bilang ada salah satu teman yeoja-nya yang ingin dikenalkan kepada Chansung? Heh. Enak saja.

"Ada apa?" balas Junho dengan nada tak bersahabat sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah asal suara yeoja tersebut. Namun pandangan matanya yang sempat menajam berubah terkejut melihat sosok yeoja yang ia kenal betul, kini berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. "N-nuuna..."

Sudah seminggu lebih lamanya, dan Junho tak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kim Soeun di depan gerbang sekolahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Mau tahu kejadian langkah saat proses Aya nulis chapter ini? Selama satu hari satu malam. Aya jadi orang yang tak waras karena mengetik cerita ini sambil ngakak sendiri di depan laptop. Benar kan? Sudah tak waras? (Author langkah: orang tak waras yang mengakui kegilaannya sendiri)

* * *

**Balas Review:**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung****:** xixixi… jadi gimana perkembangan Khunwoo menurutmu di sini? :D

**BLUEFIRE0805****:** Kkk~ jadi gimana menurutmu setelah melihat tingkah Chansung di sini? Masih menduganya sebagai orang pervert? *smirk

**thiezz hezty aka park yara istriduniaaheratnxajunhomakh unie**: wew, daebak, namanya panjang amat. Ahh.. jangan nangis dunk. Nanti Aya juga ikutan nangis karena Khunnie blum kembali (nah lho?). Terima kasih sudah mau mendukungku. *kibarkan bendera KY, CH, TS.*

** :** coba dilihat lagi chap pertama. Nichkhun dengan Chansung bukan saudara kandung. Tapi sepupu, itu pun sepupu tiga kali. Yang tak lain artinya nenek Nichkhun dan nenek Chansung yang sepupu satu kali.

**Nhawoo:** bagian sebelah mananya yang buat kamu ngakak *penasaran* pengen tahu buat intropeksi karangan sendiri.

**woo4ever****: **sekali lagi kukatakan. Aya suka dengan koment yang panjaaaang! *ketawa-ketiwi baca komentmu* oke-oke, jadi gimana KY moment di sini. Aya sadar sih, ini belum nyampe bagian romantisnya, tapi moga aja cukup menghibur.

**Irnafith:** Sudah Aya tambahin. Kalau mau lagi, nunggu di chap depan aja yah. XD

**JunKAY0430****: **ahh. Mian. Baru setengah jalan 'skandal junsu' buat aya gak kuat. Gak tahu, bisa lanjutin apa nggak *meragukan

**Yesikashii:** Emang sengaja buat pasangan ChanHo di sini agak kocak.^^ Yosh. Fighting! Makasih udah ngereview saeng… :D

**Weniangangel:** iya nih, kemarin lagi dibalap-balapnya karena didesak. Sampai gak sempat balas review. Ahh… tapi aya memang agak malas mau ngecek typo-nya kembali *author malas#plaak* sekali kukatakan: Mian. Baru setengah jalan 'skandal junsu' buat aya gak kuat. Gak tahu, bisa lanjutin apa nggak *meragukan

**Inkballoon:** saeng jangan nangis yah, *nepok-nepok* jadi gimana KY moment di sini. Aya sadar sih, ini belum nyampe bagian romantisnya, tapi moga aja cukup menghibur.

**Azula: **xixixi.. Uyong selalu menggemaskan di mataku. Makanya karakternya di sini menggemaskan. :D

**Woojay:** Alasan mengapa Taec baru nyadar kalo itu Junsu adalah Jun. K. Sudah dijelaskan di atas kan? XD Udong punya sifat brother compleks di sini. Chansung cium pipinya Junho. Maaf, dari awal fict ini akan tetap berada di jalur rate T. :D

* * *

Wokeh. Kali ini Aya dalam mood baik buat update cepat.. tapi gak tahu pasti nanti lanjutannya gimana, masih bisa update cepat, atau malah yang kayak minggu lalu. ,

Hanya Tuhan yang nantinya... doakan saja yang terbaik, oke, #wink

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan **Review** lagi chingu ? ? #puppy eyes

**~AyA~**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming

Teriknya sinar matahari di bulan musim panas ini, tidak juga mengurangkan niat beberapa orang untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu di tengah-tengah ramainya Namdaemun Sijang. Entah itu karena memang adanya aktifitas sehari-hari atau pun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa di pasar tradisonal tersebut yang terus aktif selama 16 jam tiap hari.

Seperti dua namja yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu stan jajanan makanan khas korea.

Kelopak mata Nichkhun mengerjap dua kali, mata coklatnya menatap heran pada jenis makanan asing –menurutnya- yang berada di ujung kayu kecil dalam genggamannya. Mereka bilang itu adalah tteok dari tepung beras yang dimasak berbentuk batang kubus dengan saus merah yang melumurinya. Baunya cukup sedap, namun Nichkhun masih enggan untuk mencoba makanan baru itu.

"Aah... mashita." suara riang Woyoung di sampingnya menarik perhatian Khun kembali. Semakin heran saat ia mengamati bagaimana Wooyoung dengan lahapnya kembali mengambil setusuk batang makanan bersaus orange tersebut dan menggigitnya tanpa ragu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Wooyoung menoleh, beradu pandang dengan Nichkhun yang menatapnya penuh minat. "Kwenwapwa?" Wooyoung harus menelan dulu kunyahannya sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "Mengapa kau tak makan satu pun dan malah melihatku?"

"Umm…" dengan ragu Nichkhun melirik setusuk makanan kubus panjang berwarna merah di tangannya lalu kembali menatap Wooyoung. "Apa benar ini bisa dimakan?" pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas sejak tadi Wooyoung sudah memakan tiga tusuk tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

Giliran Wooyoung yang mengerjap dua kali menatap heran pada Nichkhun. "Kau…" Wooyoung tampak berpikir. "….bukan orang korea?"

"Ya…." Mata coklat Nichkhun bergulir ke samping. "….bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Ooh, pantes saja," gumam Wooyoung. "Yang aku makan ini sejenis kue beras masak yang namanya ddeokbokki."

Nichkhun mengangguk paham, sepertinya ini memang aman untuk dimakan.

"Yang kau pegang itu juga sama, cuma warna merah yang kau ambil itu rasanya lebih-"

Tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan Wooyoung, Nichkhun sudah terlanjur memakannya. Menggigitnya dengan sekali lahap dengan raut wajah yang penasaran akan rasanya.

"-pedas," Wooyoung melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sedikit miris. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Nichkhun setelah memakan ddeokbokki bersaus merah kental dengan rasa pedas yang luar biasa itu.

Nichkhun bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang panas merambat dari leher sampai ke puncak kepalanya. Seolah ada asap menyembur dari ubun kepalanya karena efek membara dalam mulutnya. Telinganya terasa terbakar, berubah warna menjadi merah sempurna. Tak bisa mencegah untuk membuka lebar mulutnya, mengeluarkan nafas membara dari makanan pedas pertama yang ia rasakan. Kelopak matanya bahkan sempat berair saking pedasnya saus merah ddeokbokki tersebut. Segera ia merapalkan mantra sihir dengan suara kecil untuk menyegarkan rasa pedas di mulutnya. Dalam tiga detik, ia bisa kembali merasakan perasanya kembali normal. Setelahnya, Nichkhun baru sadar dengan suara tawa geli di sampingnya.

Wooyoung terkekeh. Suara tawanya terdengar lucu dengan kilauan mata obrs yang bersinar gembira. "M-maaf, tapi, hahaha..." ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. "...wajahmu tadi begitu lucu." Dan ia kembali tertawa geli.

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara Nichkhun penuh minat. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh salah satu sisi pipi chubby Wooyoung, membuat namja yang lebih muda itu menghentikan tawanya karena terkejut dengan sentuhan itu. Ibu jari Nichkhun menghapus jejak saus orange ddeobongki kecil d sudut bibir pink yummy milik namja imut tersebut. Lalu kembali menarik tangannya sendiri, mengerling penuh minat ke arah Wooyoung yang terpaku, namja tampan itu menghisap saus tadi dari ibu jarinya. Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Nichkhun sambil bergumam pelan, "Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih lucu." Dan penyihir tampan itu tak lupa meninggalkan wink andalanya. "Uyoungie."

Buru-buru Wooyoung menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah stan makanan di depannya, menghindari tatapan Nichkhun di sampingnya. Bibir yummy pinknya cemberut, antara kesal dan malu. "Kau aneh," desisnya pelan. Kini ia kembali menggigit ddeobongki saus orange di tangannya. Ia tahu betul, ddeobongki yang sejak tadi ia makan itu tidak begitu pedas seperti yang bersaus merah. Tapi kenapa wajahnya kini terasa begitu panas?

Dan juga...

.

.

.

'Uyoungie...'

Kenapa panggilan itu terdengar begitu manis?

Wooyoung menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang semakin pekat. 'Sial,' dalam hati ia merutuk sesuatu yang salah dengan jantungnya karena terus berdegup begitu kencang.

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

Handuk putih itu mendarat di atas puncak rambut Junsu yang masih basah. Dengan asal, tapi tidak kasar Taecyeon mengacak sekaligus menggosokan handuk tersebut guna mengeringkan helaian rambut coklat kemerahan Junsu. Pemuda pecinta panda itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengutarakan kata protes sejak mereka keluar dari kamar mandi. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakan kecuali bagian leher ke atas, sama sekali tak bisa membantunya. Membuat Junsu yang kini sudah berganti pakaian -dengan bantuan Taecyeon tentunya- dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang tampak kedodoran dan celana pantai pendek, hanya bisa duduk selonjoran di atas ranjang. Sementara Taecyeon duduk di tepi ranjang di sampingnya sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambut Junsu secara manual.

Entah hanya perasaan Junsu saja, atau memang karena interaksi mereka sebelumnya di dalam kamar mandi itu nyaris mendekati intens, membuat suasana yang kini terjadi di antara mereka menjadi hening dan tampak lebih canggung, dan Junsu sama sekali tak menyukai hal ini. Junsu mulai gerah. Ia harus mencari topik pembicaraan, apapun itu asal ia tak mati gaya dalam atmosfir aneh ini.

"Aku merasa seperti kembali menjadi bayi." pada akhirnya Junsu memilih untuk kembali mengeluh seperti biasa.

"Kau memang seorang bayi." namun balasan yang ia dapat dari Taecyeon tersebut dengan nada datarnya, membuat Junsu nyaris frustasi di tempat. Mengapa penyihir ini tampak begitu kaku. Apa ia benar-benar tak bisa diajak bercanda barang sedikit saja? Memangnya ia tak pernah bersosialisasi sebelumnya, hah? Yang benar saja. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Junsu akan menyimpulkan bahwa penyihir jenius ini tak asik untuk dijadikan teman, dia orang yang membosankan.

"Bajumu ini sama sekali tak nyaman." Junsu tak pernah ada habisnya untuk kembali mengeluh hari ini, karena dia benar-benar bosan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lumpu total saat ini. "Ini sama sekali bukan seleraku, bagaimana bisa kau memakaikanku kemeja kantoran ini dan dipasangkan dengan celana pantai hijau limut seperti ini? Ini benar-benar terlihat sangat buruk." Junsu tak habis pikir, mengapa selera berpakaian penyihir ini benar-benar buruk? Hah, satu lagi penilaian buruk yang didapatkan Junsu terhadap namja tinggi tersebut.

"Maaf," suara pelan bernadakan penuh penyesalan itu, mampu membuat Junsu sempat tersentuh. Bola matanya lalu melirik ke atas, mencoba menangkap ekspresi penyihir tersebut dari balik untaian poninya yang agak basah dan juga handuk putih yang terkulai dari atas kepalanya yang menutupi sebagian wajah Junsu.

Meski tahu kini arah pandang Junsu sedang memperhatikannya, namun Taecyeon tak ingin membalas tatapan lekat itu. Ia lebih memilih pura-pura sibuk mengeringkan rambut Junsu sambil terus melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku belum sempat membelikan baju yang cocok untukmu. Jadi terpaksa aku memberikan bajuku yang seukuran denganmu." Yaah, itu pun masih terlihat longgar di badan Junsu.

"Mengapa kau tak menyihir salah satu bajumu agar seukuran denganku? Kau kan penyihir," nada Junsu terdengar sedikit menantang.

Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan menanggapinya. "Itu tak akan berguna."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang dari awal. Benda sihir atau yang tersihir apapun itu, jika sudah bersentuhan dengan tubuhmu yang terkena ramuanku hanya akan membuat sihir itu menghilang. Selain lumpuh, kau juga memiliki perisai sihir yang tak terlihat, seharusnya kau sudah mengingat hal itu dengan baik."

Diceramahi seperti itu, membuat Junsu sedikit kesal. Ia cemberut lucu tanpa sadar. Sayangnya, ekspresi langkah tersebut tak berhasil ditangkap Taecyeon karena terlalu sibuk menggosok belakang leher Junsu dari tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambut Junsu.

Handuk putih itu ikut terjatuh dari atas kepala Junsu saat tangan Taecyeon mulai beralih ke bagian bawa telinga Junsu, menggantung di belakang leher Junsu. Terdengar hembusan nafas teratur Junsu yang menerpa pipi namja tinggi itu, membuat jemari tangan Taecyeon terhenti. Baru menyadari jarak wajah keduanya sudah terlampau dekat. Dengan ragu, bola mata Taecyeon melirik ke samping, menatap Junsu yang ternyata masih saja memandangnya sejak tadi.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sangat dekat, dengan jarak sepersekian inci untuk membuat kedua hidung mancung itu nyaris bersentuhan. Keheningan aneh yang tampak lebih canggung dari sebelumnya kembali menerpa mereka. Makin aneh saat di_ timing_ yang tepat ada hembusan angin pelan dari jendela yang lewat tanpa permisi di antara mereka, meniup pelan dua jenis helaian poni yang berbeda warna, hitam dan coklat kemerahan. Itu memang aneh, tapi bukan hal aneh yang tidak mengenakkan. Hanya saja hal aneh itu terasa baru buat mereka, karena mampu membuat keduanya merasakan debaran jantung yang mendadak kuat, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh mereka yang diam mematung tanpa bisa dikontrol, dalam beberapa detik.

"Jadi?" Junsu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara agar memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Meski suaranya barusan sempat terdengar begitu pelan dan tertahan.

Taecyeon mengerjap pelan sekali. Memorinya mencoba mencari kembali topik pembicaraan mereka yang sempat menghilang dari pikirannya. "Aku..." ada jeda sejenak diambil Taecyeon untuk mencoba kembali berkosentrasi. "...nanti akan membelikan baju yang cocok untukmu."

Junsu tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mengeluarkan senyumannya, gummy smile andalan yang tampak begitu imut. "Ternyata kau orangnya baik juga." Pujian itu pun terlontarkan sebagai wujud rasa senangnya.

Taecyeon terkesiap. Otaknya terasa berputar begitu cepat tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, dan gemuruh jantungnya seolah mampu bergema di telinganya sendiri. Dengan terburu-terburu ia menarik diri untuk menjauh dan segera berdiri di samping ranjang. Tangannya bergerak asal untuk mengusap tengkuknya yang sempat merinding tanpa sebab. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Junsu yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" Junsu bertanya. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Err... tidak." Namun suara Taecyeon terdengar tak begitu meyakinkan. Sekali lagi, ia tak mampu membalas tatapan panda itu. "Hanya saja... Ku rasa... rambutmu sudah cukup kering."

"Oh," Junsu mengangguk.

Taecyeon dengan lekas berbalik. Hendak meninggalkan tempat itu yang entah kenapa membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Tunggu!" namun suara Junsu mengurungkan niatnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini," rengek Junsu. "Aku bosan seharian di sini terus. Kau bahkan tak menyediakan tv maupun tape musik di sini. Lama-lama aku bisa mati gila karena bosan di dalam kamarmu ini." Junsu kembali mengeluh dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu... seksi?... di telinga Taecyeon.

Oh sadarlah Ok Taecyeon! Kau harus memperbaiki otakmu dengan benar.

"Taeyceon-sshi. Kau dengar aku?"

"Err... ya?" dengan enggan, Taecyeon terpaksa kembali memutar tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Junsu hanya untuk menemukan penyanyi solo itu mempoutkan bibirnya cutly, sedang kesal karena Taecyeon telah mengabaikan keluhannya.

Demi pencipta para penyihir. Adakah yang lebih gila dari ini?! Jerit Taecyeon histeris dalam hati. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan interaksi yang mereka lakukan sejak berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia tak tahu kapan itu dimulai, tapi yang jelas tiap kali permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan milik Junsu, kulitnya terasa terbakar namun juga terasa nyaman dalam waktu yang sama. Seperti sebuah alkohol, panasnya berbahaya namun begitu nikmat. Membuatnya ingin menikmatinya dan menyentuhnya lebih dan lagi. Sempat mengira mungkin itu adalah salah satu efek ramuan sihirnya yang mengenai tubuh Junsu. Tapi penyihir jenius itu tak yakin, karena dia tahu betul jenis ramuan apa yang ia buat. Kalau memang bukan ramuan sihir penyebabnya, lalu karena apa? Penyihir jenius itu bertanya dalam pikirannya.

Untungnya selain jenius, Taecyeon juga sangat pintar menutupi kegelisahannya. Sejauh ini ia masih bisa bertingkah tenang dan datar, atau malah nyaris kelewat kaku saat ia berada di dekat Junsu. Semoga saja Junsu tak menyadari tentang pertempuran apa yang terjadi Taecyeon dan betapa gelisahnya perasaan penyihir jenius itu yang jauh berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan tenangnya.

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini!" suara rengekan Junsu menyadarkan Taecyeon. "Bukan ini liburan panas yang kuinginkan."

Alis hitam Taecyeon menekuk. "Maksudmu, kau ingin aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" Taeyeon menebak dengan nada sedikit geli. "Maaf, meski diawal aku mengatakan akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sebagai rasa bersalahku. Tapi untuk membuang waktu diluar dengan percuma di saat-saat seperti ini, itu tak bisa kulakukan. Ingat, aku masih harus dengan cepat membuat ramuan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Setelah itu kau boleh keluar kemana pun kau ingin."

Junsu kembali mempoutkan bibirnya cemberut. Tak sadar dengan keinginan pemuda di hadapannya yang ingin menyentuh bibir tipis itu yang begitu cutely.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku tak mau mati mengenaskan karena bosan di sini."

Taeyeon menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Baiklah." Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Junsu.

Junsu hanya diam. Karena ia memang tak bisa melawan saat Taecyeon menarik kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Taecyeon dengan membawa badan lumpuh Junsu dalam gendongan punggungnya. Dagu Junsu bersandar pada bahu samping Taecyeon dari belakang, tak ingin lehernya merasa ngilu untuk melawan posisi tubuhnya yang bersandar pada punggung tegap itu.

Taecyeon pun berjalan keluar kamar dengan Junsu yang berada di gendongan belakangnya.

"Badanku pasti berat yah?"

"Iya. Sangat berat." sekali lagi Taecyeon menjawab dengan nada kaku. Mencoba mengabaikan fakta betapa merinding yang ia rasakan pada tengkuknya saat mendengar suara favoritya itu datang terlalu dekat di telinganya.

Junsu cemberut. Lagi-lagi kesal dibuatnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan Taecyeon-sshi. Kau sudah membuatku lumpuh dan sekarang kau menyakiti perasaanku. Setidaknya berbohonglah sedikit agar aku tidak merasa terbebani!" omel Junsu.

Taecyeon merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyeringai geli. Mendengar Junsu yang marah dengan aksen Daegu asli yang muncul dalam nada suaranya. Itu terdengar begitu lucu.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? Berbohong sedikit dengan bilang kalau beratmu itu seringan kapas? Begitu?" nada menggoda muncul dalam suara Taecyeon. Ia tak bisa membantu dirinya untuk bersikap datar lagi jika Junsu terus menurus membalasnya dengan sikap lucunya itu.

"Itu bukan berbohong sedikit namanya. Kau pikir aku anak bayi yang mudah tertipu seperti itu?"

"Menurutku kau adalah bayi besar," koreksi Taecyeon tanpa menghilangkan seringai gelinya. "Bayi besar yang harus dimandikan, disuapi, dan digendong seperti ini."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara di sini!" sungut Junsu dengan aksen Daegu khasnya. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Itu kau! Kau! Kau! Bukannya Aku!."

Taecyeon tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya. "Iya. Memang aku yang membuatmu lumpuh. Tapi bukan aku yang membuatmu bersikap begitu lucu dan manja seperti bayi." Seringai kecil itu belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

"A-apa?" suara Junsu agak tercekat.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Barusan kau mengataiku apa? Begitu lucu?"

Langkah Taecyeon terhenti beserta dengan seringai kecil yang menghilang dalam sekejap. O-o, dia baru saja mengutarakan isi pemikirannya tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Jadi aku tak salah dengar? Kau mengatakan aku begitu lucu?" tanya Junsu dengan nada tertarik. Ia lalu tertawa kecil saat melihat telinga Taecyeon memerah tanpa ada kata bantahan yang terlontar dari penyihir itu. "Hahahaha... aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu. Ku kira hal-hal yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu membosankan seperti sikapmu yang begitu kaku. Ternyata aku salah."

Taecyeon mendengus. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyangkal. Ia kembali berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju perpustakaan bawah tanahnya. Ada banyak refrensi buku yang menantinya di sana untuk membuat sebuah ramuan dan akan mengembalikan semua kondisi ini seperti semula.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taecyeon-sshi, terima kasih sudah menghiburku dengan pujianmu barusan. Itu cukup membuatku tak merasa kesal lagi padamu." Yup, sejujurnya Junsu suka disebut lucu. Ia bahkan tak segan kadang menampilkan aegyo -dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang tampak begitu lucu- di depan para fansnya atau pun orang terdekatnya. Mungkin sudah bawaan sejak ia menyukai panda, hewan khas china yang tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi gemulnya.

Sebuah senyuman pun muncul di wajah tampan Taecyeon. Tak bisa mencegah dirinya ikut merasa senang karena berhasil mengubah mood Junsu lebih baik. Dalam hati ia mulai mengakui, ia tidak hanya menyukai suara Junsu ketika menyanyi, tapi juga sikap lucunya saat cemberut kesal, nada suara dengan aksen Daegu ketika ia sedang marah, dan juga nada ramahnya ketika ia sedang mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dengan tulus.

Ini baru dua hari ia mengenal dan berinteraksi langsung dengan idolanya tersebut. Dan ia sudah menambahkan tiga hal ke dalam daftar apa saja yang ia sukai dari Kim Junsu? Oh, Taeyeon sungguh tak bisa meramalkan dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi di hari-hari berikutnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Hanya suara detak jarum jam dinding bundar bergambarkan sepotong semangka merah sebagai backgroudnya, yang berbunyi teratur di dalam kamar tidur senyap tersebut. Jarum panjang bergeser sedikit ke angka tiga sementara jarum pendek hanya bergerak sepersekian inci di angka tujuh.

Sinar kuning cerah matahari pagi merambat masuk melalui jendela kaca, melewati sela-sela garis tipis vertikal di antara dua kain gorden biru yang menutupi kaca jendela tersebut. Sampai akhirnya sinar itu menyentuh kelopak mata kecil namja yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

Keningnya berkerut, jelas sinar matahari itu mampu mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka mata, namun sorotan matahari pagi yang langsung menyentuh korneanya membuat namja sipit itu terpaksa kembali menutup mata dengan rasa tak nyaman. Junho hendak membalik badannya untuk membelakangi kaca jendela tersebut. Namun sebuah tangan yang -entah sejak kapan- melingkari perutnya dari belakang, beserta dengan suara nafas teratur di belakang kepalanya, membuat Junho sepenuhnya tersadar dari jiwanya yang setengah mengantuknya.

Sudah tujuh hari lamanya Chansung menumpang di apartementnya, dan ini adalah pagi hari yang keenam kalinya saat Junho mendapati Chansung berbaring di sampingnya, bukannya malah tidur di kamar Wooyong yang sekarang kosong karena empunya lagi keluar kota.

Kali ini Junho terlalu malas untuk meneriaki dan menendang tubuh beruang itu dari atas kasur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sambil bertanya dengan kesal alasan Chansung berada di sini -tidur di sampingnya-. Karena Junho yakin jawabannya bakalan sama seperti biasanya. 'Aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendirian di tempat asing,' sambil menampilkan puppy eyes coklat andalannya yang tampak innocent.

Kembali ke kondisinya saat ini. Junho menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan rangkulan Chansung di perutnya. Namun bukannya terlepas, rangkulan itu malah semakin mengetat, memeluk Junho dengan erat seolah ia adalah guling yang begitu nyaman. Perempatan siku-siku pun muncul di sudut pelipis Junho.

"Chansung. Lepaskan aku," desis Junho penuh penekanan. Namun ia tak mendengar jawaban apa pun dari namja di belakangnya. Seolah penyihir muda itu benar-benar masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Chansung," Junho mengulang. "Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga."

"Hm? Mandi bersama?"

Bruuk!

Sebuah bantal guling mendarat dengan kasar di wajah Chansung. itu bantal guling Junho yang ia banting ke belakang. Wajah namja berbadan montok itu memerah antara kesal dan malu. "S-sadarlah dari mimpimu pabbo! A-aku bukan kakakmu! Jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan manja terhadapku!"

"Umm..." desah kecewa terdengar dari Chansung. Junho bisa membayangkan namja tinggi itu sedang cemberut di belakangnya. "Aku masih ngantuk Junho..." rangkulan beruang itu makin mengerat.

Dan Junho tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika debaran jantungnya malah bertambah makin cepat. "L-lepaskan aku cepat atau... aku benar-benar akan menendang wajahmu!" seru Junho histeris, memberontak antara kepanikannya.

Rangkulan itu pun terlepas. Junho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping ranjang. Wajahnya mengeras, tapi itu tak bisa menandakan ia sedang marah. Karena rona di pipinya dan juga caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sebenarnya berusaha menahan senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Meski ia tak yakin apa sebabnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa rona merah itu menghilang dari wajahnya dalam sembilan detik. Junho pun berdiri, berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Junho,"

Langkah Junho terhenti di tengah jalan karena panggikan Chansung.

"Yakin tidak jadi mandi bersama?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Lemparan sandal rumah itu nyaris menubruk hidung mancung Chansung, jika saja wajah ala Italia itu tidak segera mengelak ke samping. Mata coklatnya bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Junho saat ini.

"Beberapa kali ku bilang padamu. Aku bukan kakakmu yang selalu memanjakamu!" Junho berbalik. menghentakkan kakinya -yang hanya menggunakan sandal rumah sebelah kiri- dengan kesal keluar kamar. Sama sekali tak memilki ide kalau Chansung kini tengah menyeringai kecil menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Chansung berdiri menyandarkan pinggulnya pada punggung sofa. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya yang begitu tegap dan kokoh. Ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata, menikmati sejuknya angin musim semi buatan sihir yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ya, itu hanya angin sejuk buatan sihirnya sendiri, ingat, ini masih liburan musim panas. Ditambah dengan sedikit efek suasana musim semi dengan beberapa helain daun gugur kekuningan yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya, meski jelas-jelas tak ada satu pun pohon yang tertanam di ruang tamu apartement itu. Ah, betapa indahnya sihir.

Chansung tersenyum tipis dengan begitu elegannya, masih dengan posisi setengah menengadahnya sambil memejamkan mata, ketika sepoian angin itu mulai membelai poninya. Membuat ia terlihat semakin gagah seperti pangeran yang penuh dengan kharismatik, atau pun terlihat seperti pria dewasa dengan keromantisannya yang membuat tiap wanita berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Karena memang wajahnya tampak begitu...

.

.

.

...tampan dan dewasa.

Di sisi lain, Junho yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi susu di tangannya, hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap takjup pada Chansung. Rahangnya bahkan menggantung di tempat dengan keterkejutannya dengan perubahan dratis sikap Chansung yang biasaya kekanakan dan tampak polos dengan puppy eyes coklatnya.

Chansung akhirnya membuka matanya. Kepalanya bergerak, menoleh ke samping memandang Junho dengan tatapan mata coklat yang tampak menyejukkan. Sudut bibirnya bergerak naik, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan. Junho tak bisa membantu kecuali hanya mampu mendengar detak jantungnya yang bertalu begitu keras dan kencang, dub dub dub, seolah itu bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya saat itu juga.

"Junho-yah."

'Dia memanggilku Junho-yah, Junho-yah'

Junho merasa persendian otot-ototnya nyaris melemas di tempat. Bahkan nada suara yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil nama Junho terdengar lebih jantan namun tetap lembut.

Sebelah tangan Chansung terangkat di udara mengarah pada Junho, lalu bergerak terayun. Mengisyaratkan Junho agar mendekatinya. "Kemari Junho-yah," pintanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Mengabaikan seluruh perasaan Junho yang teraduk dan seolah tak terkendalikan, ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan aneh di sini. Begitu ada ide yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya membuat Junho segera tersentak dan tersadar dengan pikirannya. Ia langsung mengumpat dalam hati. Sial.

"Chansung. Berhentilah meniru adegan drama di televisi." Untungnya Junho berhasil menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar karena gugup, dan intonasinya terdengar begitu sinis seolah ia tak suka dengan kelakuan Chansung barusan. Seharusnya Junho sudah hafal mati tentang kebiasaan aneh Chansung ini. Penyihir muda itu terlalu terobsesi dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan manusia biasa di sini. Maka dari itu ia selalu menonton apa saja yang ditayangkan di tv dan dengan senang hati selalu menirukan apa saja yang membuatnya tertarik. Bahkan tanpa berpikir panjang, kemarin Chansung pingsan di dapur dengan mulut berbuih dan tubuh kejang-kejang seperti orang terkena overdosis. Membuat Junho panik setengah mati dan nyaris menelpon ambulan jika saja Chansung tidak segera berdiri tegak di hadapannya saat itu, dan dengan polos bertanya dengan Junho, Apa ia sungguh terlihat seperti manusia biasa -bukan penyihir- yang sedang sekarat? Andai saja Junho memiliki kekuatan seperti Hulk, handphone yang sedang ia pegang dan sudah terhubung dengan suara wanita pelayan rumah sakit itu, mungkin akan hancur berkeping-keping karena genggamannya yang begitu kuat saat itu.

Kini, Chansung melompat-lompat seperti perr ke arah Junho dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak begitu idiot. "Apa tadi aku mirip dengan pria keren yang ada di Chinderella Sister itu? Hm? Hm? Cukup mirip tidak?"

Chinderella sister, drama tv di negaranya yang kemarin malam mereka tonton bersama. Dan salah satu adegan romantis yang dilakukan tokoh pria itu baru saja ditirukan oleh Chansung tadi. Then, Chansung dengan seenaknya mengubah nama tokoh wanita dalam sekenario di drama itu dengan nama panggilan Junho-yah. Dan juga demi apapun di dunia ini, mengapa Junho sempat terpesona dengan akting bodoh yang dilakukan Chansung barusan? Dalam hati Junho mengumpat, mengapa tidak sekalian saja Chansung bertemu dengan sutradara terkenal saat ia tersesat di dalam dunia ini? Setidaknya mungkin saja Chansung bisa memainkan peran dalam sitcom High Kick dengan bakat aktingnya tersebut. Bukannya malah bertemu dengan siswa sma biasa yang kesepian di apartementnya karena ditinggal pergi oleh saudara kembarnya?

"Jadi bagaimana Junho? Apa tadi aku tampak keren?" Chansung kembali bertanya penuh penasaran dengan tanggapan Junho.

KEREN! Itu Sangat keren! Ah, seandainya saja Junho mau jujur dan mengalah sedikit dengan harga dirinya. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Junho bersusah payah membuat suaranya terdengar seperti desisan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mengapa wajahmu memerah?"

"A-apa? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak memerah! Bersihkan saja matamu dari kotoran mata agar pandanganmu tidak rusak!"

Ah, seandainya Junho yang bisa melihat dengan jeli. Ia mungkin bisa menangkap seringai tipis di wajah innocent maknae saat ia berjalan melewatinya, sayangnya pandangan Junho luput dari itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Pertunjukkan tarian jalanan itu hanya berlangsung sekitar 25 menit. Memang tidak lama, karena perkumpulan para remaja muda itu melakukannya hanya sebatas kesenangan dan hobi semata. Tak ada unsur mencari uang maupun mencari kepopuleran. Mereka hanya ingin berbagi kesenangan pada orang-orang yang menyukai tarian mereka.

Setelah pertunjukan kecil mereka selesai. Klub dance yang didominasi namja itu -karena hanya ada dua yeoja di dalam klub mereka- akan nokrong sejenak di sudut lain taman tersebut. Tak jarang suara canda guarau terdengar di antara mereka, dan ada juga yang mulai mengeluh karena harus kembali ke kota mereka mengingat liburan musim panas akan segera berakhir.

"Besok lusa kau jadi pulang ke Busan atau tidak?" tanya Jaebeom dengan nada jahil, seringai lebar tak luput dari wajah sang leader saat menatap sepupunya, Wooyoung yang juga duduk di bangku taman di sebelahnya.

Meski tak tahu arti dari seringai itu, Wooyoung tetap menjawabnya dengan nada kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku harus pulang hyung. Aku sudah janji dengan Junho akan segera pulang setelah pertunjukan kita berakhir, dan besok adalah hari terakhir kita kan?"

"Poor Udong," ujar Jaebeom dengan nada yang kentara akan rasa kasihan. "Padahal uri Wooyoung baru seminggu berkencan dengan namjachingu-nya di kota Seoul ini~" godanya.

Wooyoung baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika seruan lain menyentuh pendengarannya. "WHAT?!" seru Lee Joon, salah satu member klub mereka itu langsung melompat berdiri di hadapan Wooyoung. "K-k-k-kau sudah memiliki namjachingu? b-b-b-benar namjachingu?" tanyanya panik menunjuk Wooyoung. Ia lalu memegang dadanya sambil menampakkan raut terluka yang berlebihan. "Wooyoung-ah, kau telah menyakiti perasaanku," ia berujar dramatis seolah ia berada dalam opera sabun.

Wooyoung memutar bola mata onyx-nya dengan bosan. "Jangan berlebihan hyung. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ia menghela nafas. "Namjachingu apanya," ujarnya pelan, menunduk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipi chubby-nya yang sempat memerah.

"Jadi siapa namja itu?" Yeosob ikut bergabung, duduk di sebelah Wooyoung yang tadinya kosong.

Wooyoung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada namja yang berwajah kecil itu. Seolah ia mengisyaratkan 'Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku bilang tadi?'

"Aku juga sering melihatnya datang menjemputmu setiap kali kita selesai ngedance. Dan kalian pergi berdua saja tanpa mengajak satu pun di antara kami. Apa namanya itu kalau bukan berkencan tiap hari?" lanjut Yeoseob. "Iya kan hyung?" tanya Yeoseob ke arah Jaebeom di sebelah lain sisi Wooyoung, meminta dukungan.

Jaebeom mengangguk, seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Jadi Wooyoung-ah, maukah kau sedikit bercerita tentang namjachingumu itu kepada kami? Hm? Dia berasal dari mana? Kelas berapa? Apa dia lebih tua dariku?"

Bukannya mendapati rona merah di wajah chubby itu seperti yang diinginkan Jaebeom karena ia bermaksud menggodanya dengan pertanyaan tadi. Tapi wajah sepupunya itu malah menampakkan raut sedih, membuat seringai Jaebeom menghilang. "Aku tak tahu," lirih Wooyoung, nyaris berbisik. Bahkan hal sepele seperti itu mengenai Nichkhun ia sama sekali tak tahu. Hanya sekedar nama yang ia tahu.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" Jaebeom tak sadar nada suaranya berubah lebih serius dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja..." Nichkhun tak pernah menjawabnya, tambah Wooyoung dalam hati dengan sedikit miris. Sejauh ini, kedekatan mereka pun masih di ambang pertanyaan bagi Wooyoung sendiri. Yah, itu benar jika mereka memang selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua tiap siang sampai tengah malam selama seminggu ini. Tapi itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa, saling bercanda, tak jarang juga Nichkhun sering menggoda Wooyoung dengan gombalan yang luar biasa klise tapi Wooyoung selalu menganggap itu bagian dari candaan Nichkhun karena namja tampan itu tak pernah melakukannya dengan wajah serius.

Di beberapa kesempatan obrolan mereka, Wooyoung juga sempat menceritakan tentang dirinya, saudara kembarnya yang berada di Busan, tentang almarhum kedua ortunya yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat menuju ke Jepang tujuh tahun yang lalu, tentang sepupunya berdarah Amerika-Korea bernama Jaeboem, dan juga tentang teman-temannya sesama member klub dance yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi begitu Wooyoung kembali bertanya mengenai Nichkhun, tentang dirinya, apakah dia memiliki saudara seperti dirinya, keluarganya seprrti apa, bagaimana kehidupannya, kesibukannya, dan berasal dari luar negeri mana Nichkhun sebenarnya? Pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu tak pernah terjawab oleh Nichkhun. Namja tampan itu selalu saja mengalihkan percakapan begitu pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Wooyoung, atau terkadang bertingkah pura-pura tak mendengar. Awalnya Wooyoung mencoba ngerti dengan kepribadian Nichkhun yang mungkin butuh waktu untuk menceritakan mengenai dirinya. Tapi mau sampai kapan Wooyoung harus bersabar? Ini sudah seminggu lamanya, dan bahkan umur Nichkhun yang sebenarnya saja Wooyoung tak tahu. Sampai kapan Nichkhun main rahasia-rahasiaan begini? Memangnya ia tak menganggap Wooyoung sebagai temannya apa?

"Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak datang yah?" suara Yeoseob di sampingnya kembali menyeruak. "Soalnya dari tadi aku tak melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Biasanya kan dia menyempatkan diri menonton pertunjukkan kita sebelum mengajakmu jalan. Iyakan Wooyoung-ah?" komentar Yeoseob. "Memangnya dia tak mengirimimu sms atau menelpon begitu?"

"Jangan tanya! Aku bahkan tak tahu nomor ponselnya!" sungut Wooyong geram. Mulai sensitif dengan pertanyaan mengenai Nichkhun yang bahkan dirinya saja tak tahu. Ah, padahal jika ditanya, belum pasti Nichkhun tahu apa itu benda yang bernama ponsel.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya?"

Jaebeom segera menyenggol bahu Yoeseob untuk menghentikannya beroceh kembali. Melihat bagaimana cemberutnya Wooyoung yang menandakan ia sedang dalam mood buruk. benar-benar buruk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Berhentilah memasang wajah cemberut," protes Junho. "Kau terlihat semakin jelek," ejeknya dengan nada jahil.

Namun itu tidak mengurungkan niat Chansung untuk terus memasang wajah mengerut cemberut sambil menatap Junho dengan pandangan tak suka.

Junho mendesah. Tak habis pikir mengapa ia begitu peduli dengan sikap Chansung padanya. Tapi jujur saja, itu benar-benar mengganggu perasaannya. "Oh ayolah Chansung. Aku masih bisa menggantikannya dengan besok."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang," balas Chansung dengan nada tak suka yang kekanakan. Seolah Junho baru saja mengambil permen kesukaannya darinya. "Ini hari sabtu, dan kau sedang libur."

"Besok hari minggu, dan seterusnya aku sudah libur. Tambahan pelajaran liburan panasku juga sudah selesai."

"Kau sudah janji padaku waktu itu untuk mengajakku ke sana hari ini."

"Aku yang berjanji?" ulang Junho dengan nada heran. "Jangan berlebihan. Waktu itu kau yang mendesakku untuk menonton film itu dan membawamu pergi melihatnya di bioskop. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya karena malam itu aku sedang ngantuk. Bahkan aku baru ingat sekarang kalau aku punya janji nonton bareng bersamamu setelah kau mengatakannya barusan. Kalau pun kau sangat penasaran dengan film itu, mengapa kau tak pergi sendiri untuk menontonnya?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, kalau aku sama sekali asing dengan dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa aku ke sana sendirian sementara bentuk dan tempat Bison itu sendiri aku tak tahu seperti apa?"

"Bison? Namanya Bioskop, Chansung, Bi-os-kop," koreksi Junho setengah sweatdrop. Ia lalu mendesah lelah. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke sana hari ini. Karena aku sudah punya janji lain dengan Nuuna Soeun siang ini," putus Junho dengan nada final. Ia pun berbalik, hendak menuju ke pintu utama ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang sangat keras di belakangnya.

Junho kembali berbalik dengan raut was-was. Mata sipitnya dipaksa terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi terkejut yang mengerikan saat melihat kondisi ruang tamu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Chansung berdiri tegak di ruang tengah dengan raut wajah yang begitu murka. Sementara disekelilingnya bertebaran pecahan kaca dari meja maupun jendela dan pintu kaca apartement yang menghubungkan dengan balkon luar.

"Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja itu," desis Chansung bernada penuh kebencian. "Dari awal aku melihatnya aku sudah tak menyukainya." Sinar mata coklat penyihir muda itu sempat berubah warna jadi merah. Kekuatan sihirnya bergejolak sendiri dan mulai tak terkendali ketika benda-benda di sekelilingnya mulai melayang di udara. Masih jelas teringat dalam pikirannya tentang kejadian kemarin. Saat ia menjemput Junho di sekolahnya, dan bertemu dengan yeoja kuliahan yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari mereka bernama Kim Soeun. Dan bagaimana perubahan sikap Junho di hadapan yeoja itu, terlebih lagi ketika Junho lebih memilih menerima ajakan yeoja itu ke suatu tempat daripada pulang bersama Chansung, dan malah meminta Chansung untuk pulang sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Dan kali ini, Junho malah membuat janji di luar bersama dengan yeoja itu sementara jelas-jelas ia sudah memiliki janji lain dengan Chansung yang dibuat dua hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana emosi Chansung yang mudah goyah itu kembali naik menerima kenyataan bahwa lagi-lagi Junho lebih mengabaikannya demi yeoja jalang itu? Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghapus ingatan Junho mengenai yeoja tersebut. Sayangnya Chansung belum naik kelas ke tingkat 12 di sekolah sihirnya untuk mempelajari level tinggi sihir tersebut.

"C-c-chansung..." nada getar dari bibir Junho mampu menyentakkan penyihir muda itu. "K-kau membuatku takut." Tubuh Junho mulai geemetar sedikit dengan sinar mata yang tampak ingin menangis di tempat. Melihat bagaimana nyaris semua barang-barangnya di ruang tamu melayang di udara, dan juga dengan meja kaca, pintu beserta jendala kaca yang berlubang besar karena serpihan pecahan kaca tersebbut bertebaraan di udara sekeliling Chansung.

Chansung sendiri juga baru sadar dengan sikapnya yang nyaris hilang kenndali. Ia lalu merunduk menatap lantai sambil bergumam pelan penuh penyesalan "Maaf." dan perlahan-lahan seluruh barang di sana kembali ke tempat semula, termasuk juga dengan pecahan kaca yang kembali menempel dan terpasang sempurna di meja maupun pintu balkon dan jendela. Seolah itu tak pernah terpecahkan sebelumnya.

Junho menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan diri yang sempat ketakutan. Namun hatinya juga merasa sedikit kasihan dan bersalah melihat Chansung yang terus menunduk diam di hadapannya. Baru saja Junho hendak melangkah mendekati Chansung, ketika suara ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan baru masuk dari Kim Soeun. Junho menatap ponselnya bergantian dengan Chansung. Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa menghela nafas berat setelah membuat keputusan dengan setengah hati.

"Maafkan aku Chansung. Aku tak tahu alasannya mengapa kau tak menyukai Nuuna. Tapi," ada jeda diambil Junho saat melihat Chansung yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Junho, sementara mata Junho malah beralih ke direksi lain tak berani menatap balik mata coklat tersebut. "Tapi... aku menyukainya," akunya. Tak sadar ucapannya barusan berhasil membuat kepalan tangan Chansung mengeras.

"Aku pergi," pamit Junho cepat dan segera berbalik, tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Chansung. Ia melangkah melewati pintu apartement, namun sedetik kemudian kepalanya kembali nongol di sela pintu sambil berteriak. "Awas saja kalau kau mengikuti kami seperti kemarin!" ancamnya lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

Jangan harap Hwang Chansung akan menurutinya begitu saja. Sebuah seringai lebar tampak di wajah penyihir muda itu. Ia tak mungkin menyerah sampai di sini begitu saja. Iya kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Kenapa tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku?" rajuk Wooyoung dengan wajah mengerut kesal. "Kenapa selalu main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku? Memangnya kau anggap aku apa selama ini?"

"Kau sendiri, menganggap apa aku selama ini?" balas Nichkhun sambil menaikkan sebelas alisnya dengan seringai menggoda.

"Tuh kan! Kau mulai lagi. Mengalihkan pertanyaanku seperti biasa."

"Kau juga sama saja. Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Sementara kau sendiri tak pernah menjawab pernyataanku. Padahal ini kan sudah lebih dari seminggu aku menunggu." nada suara Nichkhun mendadak terdengar lebih serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Moment pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hah?"

"Saat itu aku bilang Aku menyukaimu. Beneran kau tak ingat?"

Wooyoung mendengus sambil menoleh ke kiri, menghindari tatapan Nichkhun yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku Wooyoung."

"Itu hal yang biasa."

"Hal yang biasa?" Nichkhun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Melihat wajah Wooyoung dari samping yang sejak tadi tak ingin menatapnya, yang lebih memilih rerumputan hijau yang mereka pijak sebagai objek pandangan namja chubby tersebut.

"Semua orang terdekatku sering mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Ooh..." Nichkhun mengangguk. "Jadi maksudmu..." seringai kembali bermain di wajah tampan itu. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari hal biasa begitu? Ah! Seperti misalnya..." Nichkhun sengaja mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping untuk mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Wooyoung, sambil berbisik pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wooyoung memerah dalam sekejap. "A-a-aniya! Bukan hal yang seperti itu!" Wooyoung segera menoleh, hendak melontarkan kalimat penyangkalan yang lebih. Namun pangkal suaranya hanya bisa sampai ditenggorokannya begitu mendapati wajah close up Nichkhun yang begitu tampan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Nichkhun kembali mengulanginya. Membuat jantung Wooyoung berdegup kencang tanpa kendali. Wooyoung tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika ia menyadari tatapan Nichkhun yang beralih ke arah bibir pouty pink miliknya dengan begitu minat.

Wooyoung tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika Nichkhun semakin mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Wooyoung sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalaanya. Dan Wooyoung tak bisa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri kala ia juga menginginkan hal itu.

Kedua mata Wooyoung ikut terpejam bersamaan dengan bertemunya kedua bibir manis itu. Bibir gemuk Nichkhun menekan miliknya begitu lembut dan melumat bibir bawah yummy tersebut dengan begitu perasaan. Namun itu tak lama, karena ketika Wooyoung baru saja mau membalas melumat bibir atas lawannya, Nichkhun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik dirinya menjauhi bibir Wooyoung.

Entah maksud ingin menggoda atau mengerjai Wooyoung dengan memutuskan ciuman mereka secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Nichkhun berhasil, karena tanpa sadar Wooyoung yang masih memejamkan mata, mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan sambil memajukan bibir pouty pink miliknya. Mencoba kembali mencari bibir gemuk empuk yang sudah menggodanya.

Kesal karena tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Wooyoung membuka matanya. Namun yang dilihat Wooyoung hanyalah dinding langit-langit sebuah kamar dengan lampu putih neon yang masih menyala terang. Dan dirinya sendiri, sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sial. Dia baru saja bermimpi.

Mimpi tentang berciuman dengan Nichkhun...

"GYAAAA!" Wooyoung bangkit duduk dengan panik. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Gambaran apa tadi itu?

Dengan sedikit ragu, Wooyoung menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa lumatan itu terasa begitu nyata. Wajah Wooyoung kembali merona merah begitu pekat. Tanpa bersuara, ia langsung kembali berbaring sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk dengan kepalanya dengan selimut tempat tidurnya. Bergerak gelisah di dalamnya. Berguling, memutari, meringkuk. Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali bangkit duduk karena tak bisa kembali tertidur.

"Sialan kau Nichkhun," desisnya lirih sambil meremas rambutnya. Padahal baru seharian saja ia tak bertemu langsung dengan Nichkhun, karena tadi siang Nichkhun tak datang ke pertunjukkannya seperti biasa. Namun itu telah berhasil membuat Wooyoung sekacau ini? Bagaimana nanti jika Wooyoung sudah kembali pulang ke Busan dan tak pernah bertemu dengan Nichkhun lagi?

Wooyoung meringkuk gelisah memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Rasanya ia ingin membatalkan tiket pesawatnya ke Busan besok lusa. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama di Seoul. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Junho yang terus tinggal sendirian di apartement mereka? Wooyoung jadi ngerasa kalau dia adalah saudaraa yang buruk jika ia benar-benar meninggalkan Juunho sendiriaan berlama-lama di sana. Wooyoung jadi risau dan bimbang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Ternyata kau sangat usil yah Khun."

"Sialan kau Taec! Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu kesenanganku!" sungut Nichkhun yang duduk di kasur terbang, sambil bertolak dada dan menatap garang ke arah Taecyeon yang tengah berbaring tengkurap dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga dagunya, di tengah udara, melayang tepat di samping ranjang terbang Nichkhun.

Taecyeon tertawa mengejek. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja."

Nichkhun menghela nafas. "Perlu apa kau ke kamarku?"

Taecyeon tersenyum janggal "Hanya ingin mengingatkan." Senyuman itu langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan aura menyeramkan di seluruh tubuhnya. "Berhenti main-main Nichkhun. Fokus dengan tujuanmu," ujar Taecyeon penuh penekanan.

Nichkhun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lama-lama kau mirip dengan JYP."

"Nichkhun! Kau tak boleh terus-terusan-"

"Arraso-arraso. Aku pasti akan menemukan Chansung. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau urus saja bayi pandamu itu di kamar sebelah." Nichkhun menampilkan seringai nakalnya saat melihat wajah Taecyeon yang sempat memerah. "Jadi... Taecyeon~ sudah sampai ke tahap manakah kalia-"

"Arraso-arraso. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Taecyeon segera memotongnya dan memilih ngalah. Tak ingin membahas dirinya lebih lanjut. "Tapi Nichkhun. Hanya sedikit saran untukmu. Jangan keseringan melakukan sihir terhadap manusia biasa. Apalagi sihir memasuki alam mimpi orang lain seperti yang barusan kau lakukan. Itu bisa melanggar peraturan."

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu batasannya kok. Cepatlah pergi dari kamarku."

Setelah bunyi pop kecil bersamaan hilangnya Taecyeon dari pandangannya. Nichkhun menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu membaringkan diri di atas ranjang terbangnya. Dengan ayunan tangan ke atas, dia menyihir tampilan langit-langit di kamarnya agar berubah gambar menjadi gambaran bergerak sosok namja chubby dengan berbagai ekspresi lucunya.

Terkadang gambaran besar nan jelas itu di langit-langit kamar menampilkan wajah Wooyoung yang sedang heran dengan alis berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut ke depan. Lalu berganti jadi raut terkejut dengan alis terangkat dan mulut yaang terbuka sedikit. Kemudian suara tawa antik yang khas serak-serak basah, terdengar bersamaan dengan gambaran Wooyoung di atas langit-langit kamar itu yang tengah tertawa riang. Membuat Nichkhun ikut tersenyum melihat gambar gerak tersebut.

Dan ketika ekspresi Wooyoung berubah malu dengan rona merah di pipi chubby itu dan pandangan mata yang sesekali melirik Nichkhun dengan malu-malu. Membuat Nichkhun kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Nichkhun menjilat bibirnya. Masih jelas teringat bagaimana ekspresi pasrah Wooyoung ketika ia menutup mata dan menantikan ciuman dari Nichkhun dengan rona merah pekat lucu di pipi chubbynya. Meski itu hanya lewat alam mimpi dengan bantuan sedikit sihir, tapi ciuman mereka itu jelas terasa lembutnya. Ah. Andai saja Taecyeon tak datang mengganggu kosentrasi sihirnya tadi, sudah pasti Nichkhun tak akan terpaksa tertarik dari koneksi alam mimpi mereka yang terasa begitu indah.

Tapi tenang saja Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, dan bersabarlah sedikit lagi Wooyoung. Bukannya sebuah ciuman yang nantinya akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata terasa jauh lebih indah dari sebuah ciuman yang terjadi di alam mimpi? Iya kan Khunyoung shipper?

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Beneran deh chingu, Aya gak pernah bermaksud untuk mengupdate chap ini dengan jangka panjang waktu yang begitu lama. Tapi apa mau dikata, kehidupan di dunia nyata Aya banyak mengubah mood maupun menyita waktu Aya sendiri.

Pertama, dua minggu yang lalu, Kakek tercinta Aya telah dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa. Lalu, baru-baru ini Aya sakit demam selama empat hari dan mendadak muncul bintik-bintik mengganggu di kulit mulus Aya, yang ternyata teridentifikasi oleh dokter sebagai cacar air. Ya ampun, semoga aja Aya cepat ngelewati musibah ini yah... *minta doa/curcol terselubung*

Bukannya napa, hanya ingin menjelaskan alasan Aya yang sebenarnya dan harap para Reader tidak membenci Aya karena terupdatenya chap ini begitu lama. :'(

Sebagai permintaan maaf Aya update chap yang sudah digarap selama beberapa hari dengan terputus-putus (maksudnya ngerjainnya selama 5-15 menit tiap seminggu dua kali). Ini pertama kalinya ngebuat chap fic 2pm dengan 22 halaman di word. Banzai! Panjang amat yah? Moga aja kagak bosan dan bikin pening. ,

Oh ya, dan mengenai nama Jun.K, yang telah mengganti nama seenaknya tanpa pemberitahuan pada Aya di jauh-jauh hari sebelum pembuatan fic ini. (lu pikir diri lu penting apa?). Dengan terpaksa Aya tetap memutuskan memakai nama "Junsu" untuk "Minjun" kita di sini sampai akhir pembuatan fic ini. Mungkin di fic selanjutnya saja, baru Aya pakai nama "Minjun".

Lalu bagaimana dengan penyebutan pairing TaecSu? Ya ampun, Jun. K memang tak pernah ada habisnya mengasah otak para penggemarnya agar lebih pintar hanya dengan masalah sepele mengganti nama aslinya. Oke, Aya mutusin untuk memakai nama pairing alternatif "OkKay", terdengar lucu yah? :D. Nickname pairing OkKay sendiri juga udah ada penggemar yang pakai jauh-jauh hari sebelum adanya nama Minjun. Cuma kita Hottest lebih sering dengar TaecSu dari pada OkKay.

OkKay Gabungan kata dari Ok (nama marga Ok Taecyeon) dan Kay (penyebutan huruf "K" dari nama panggung Jun. K). Aya tak tahu apakah ini bisa dengan mudah diterima para Hottest sekalian. Maksudku, Hey, kalau misalnya Taecyeon-Minjun bernama TaecMin nanti dikiranya Taec dg Min Miss a, atau TaecJun yang bisa jadi Taecyoen-Junho X( Lalu apa? Maunya YoenMin? Ah, tahu ah. *puyeng* nanti cacar Aya makin tambah banyak lagi karena stress *plaak* Ada saran lain?

Berhubung Aya udah terlalu banyak nulis di sini. Mending untuk review yang di chap kemarin tak usah di balas gak papa kan? *melas* Tapi yakin dan percayalah, tiap review dari para readers tercinta sekalian sudah Aya baca satu-satu dan mampu ngebuat Aya ikut tertawa, terhibur, dapat masukan dalam fict, maupun penambah semangat tuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Meski sempat ada kendala update telat seperti saat ini.

Aya sendiri juga berharap agar penggarapan fic ini berjalan dengan cepat.

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan **review** lagi? Chingu? *puppy eyes*

**~AyA~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Idiot, Only U

Kim Junsu sedang duduk bersandar di sofa single. Seluruh tubuhnya masih tak bisa digerakkan, kecuali hanya persendian leher saja yang bisa menoleh ke sana ke mari, pupil mata onyx beningnya yang mampu melihat ke segala arah, dan juga mulutnya yang sedang mengemut permen lolipop dengan tungkai yang bergerak di sudut bibirnya. Setidaknya, ini tidak semembosankan saat ia terduduk selonjoran di dalam kamar.

Walaupun dia sedang berada di tengah perpustakaan kecil, dengan rak-rak menjulang di kanan kiri. Beberapa buku berterbangan di hadapannya, melayang dari salah satu rak menuju ke arah Taecyeon di tengah ruangan. Sekitar lima buku tebal berbagai warna tua melayang di sekitar Taecyeon, dengan halaman yang terbuka sendiri. Sementara kosentrasi Taecyeon juga terbagi antara isi kuali besar mendidih di hadapannya dengan sesekali melirik beberapa buku di sampingnya.

Tak ada objek menarik di hadapan Junsu selain bagaimana raut fokusnya Taecyeon dari pekerjaannya. Bagaimana tatapan serius Taecyeon pada deretan baris kata pada salah satu buku terbang, lalu beralih pada isi kuali di hadapannya. Dan juga ketika sudut bibir Taecyeon melengkung begitu apik dan manis ketika ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Senyumannya... penyihir jenius berbadan atlethis itu memiliki senyuman unik tersendiri. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah yang agak tirus itu, menyimpan sebuah lengkungan bibir hati tipis dengan lesung pipi yang tampak begitu menawan dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mengapa ia tidak sering menonjolkan senyuman indah itu di balik wajahnya yang tampan?

Dalam diam, Junsu merona dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Tanpa sadar, Junsu telah menjatuhkan lolipop dari mulutnya. Gerakannya terasa begitu lambat dari arah pandang miliknya. Bagaikan slow motion, bagaimana permen lolipop beserta tungkai putihnya itu bergulir jatuh dan nyaris mendarat di atas celana Junsu, sementara Junsu tak bisa menggerakan tangannya seinci pun.

Dan tangan berkulit eksotis itu mendadak muncul, menangkap tungkai lolipop di waktu yang tepat sebelum mendarat di atas kain piyama Junsu.

Arah pandang Junsu yang tadinya menatap ke bawah, perlahan kembali bergulir ke depan. Dan ia bisa merasakan nafasnya tertahan melihat wajah Taecyeon yang begitu jelas merunduk tepat di hadapannya.

Taecyeon menghela nafas lega "Untungnya aku mem-" ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu matanya juga ikut bergulir ke depan, bertemu paandang dengan onyx bening milik Junsu, menyadari jarak wajah mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Dan desiran hangat nan menyenangkan itu kembali datang di dadanya.

Taecyeon segera berdiri tegak. Tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memasukkan lolipop yang baru saja ia tangkap ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Menutupi kegugupanya.

"Taecyeon..." lirih Junsu. "Itu permenku," melasnya.

Taecyeon terkejut sendiri. Buru-buru ia manarik keluar tungkai lolipop itu dari mulutnya. "M-maaf, a...aku..." salah tingkah. Dalam hati Taecyeon merutuki tingkahnya sendiri.

Junsu terkekeh kecil sejenak. "Tak apa." Ia memaafkan. "Tapi aku masih mau permenku."

Taecyeon melirik lolipop di tangannya lalu menyodorkan di hadapan Junsu "Ini?"

"Ya." Junsu mengangguk, langsung meraup benda kecil bulat nan manis itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa berpikir panjang lebih dulu.

Hening sejenak... Mengantarkan mereka pada pemikirannya yang sama dan membuat keduanya merona bersamaan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"E-ehm," Taecyeon berdehem gugup. "Aku akan kembali dengan ramuanku." Penyihir itu pun berbalik, melayang menjauh mendekati kualinya.

Meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terduduk di sofa. Sedang menikmati lolipop yang kini mengandung sebuah makna yang penuh arti.

Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dalam diam.

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut dengan kami?" mimik wajah Min tampak mengernyit aneh menatap Wooyoung. Seolah apa yang baru saja diputuskan Wooyoung adalah hal yang mustahil. "Pesta perpisahan klub kita tahun ini akan lebih meriah dari tahun kemarin. Aku bisa jamin itu, karena aku juga akan mengundang geng SNSD. Kau tahu kan? Klub wanita di wilayah timur Seoul yang lagi digandrungi itu." Min melirik ke arah member klub lainnya, yang mayoritas pria sedang bersemangat untuk menuju ke rumah Min.

"Terkadang aku menyesal bergabung dengan klub ini," gumam Min sambil mencibir melihat kekonyolan teman-teman prianya. Merasa dia yang paling waras di antara mereka karena menjadi satu-satunya anggota wanita dalam klub pimpinan Jaebeom tersebut.

Wooyoung terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan yeoja mungil itu. "Tapi kau sangat menikmatinya kan? Saat musik baru dinyalakan saja, kau yang paling bersemangat di antara kami. Lagipula kami tak pernah memperlakukanmu lain hanya karena kau seorang yeoja, Itu yang membuatmu betah masih bertahan dalam klub ini. Dan Minnie, maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal tak bisa ikut kalian ke pestamu."

"Ini bukan karena Junho juga tidak ikut kan?"

"Yaaa… Setengahnya karena itu," jawab Wooyoung ragu.

"Lalu setengahnya lagi karena namjachingumu itu?"

"Yaa.. itu juga – eh? Apa? Hey!"

Min terkikik geli. "Jeongmal yo? Kupikir kalian hanya main-main saja. Jadi beneran kau berkencan dengannya."

"Oh ayolah Minnie. Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan menggodaku seperti yang lain!"

Min meraih tangan Wooyoung, lalu menjabatnya dengan kencang. "Chukae."

"Apa?"

"Akhirnya kau berhasil menemukan belahan jiwamu."

"YAH!"

Tawa Min tak mampu ditahan lagi. Yeoja mungil itu tergelak sambil memegang perutnya. Sementara Wooyoung tak habis pikir. Mengapa selalu dia yang jadi sasaran godaan dari teman-temannya? Bahkan dari Min yang notabene yeoja tomboy di antara temannya juga melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa Minnie! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," protes Wooyoung sambil memajukan bibir poutynya.

"Habisnya, wajahmu merona terlalu hebat oppa. Dan 'ang-ang' mu itu. Serius deh. Bagaimana bisa kami tidak tahan untuk sering menggodamu?"

"Dia benar." suara husky lain menyahut beserta sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Wooyoung dari samping.

"Astaga Nichkhun! Kau membuatku kaget!" Wooyoung mengelus dadanya. "Sejak kapan kau-" suara Wooyoung tercekat dengan keterkejutannya. Ia menatap heran ke arah Nichkhun di sampingnya. "Mengapa kau selalu saja muncul secara tiba-tiba?"

"Maaf," Nichkhun tersenyum santai seperti biasa. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

Wooyoung semakin mengernyit aneh dengan jawaban tak jelas seperti itu. "Apa kau hantu?" tanyanya setengah bercanda setengah serius.

Nichkhun menaikkan alisnya heran. "Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?"

"Well, tidak." jawaban datang dari Min yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Tubuhnya tidak terlihat tembus pandang." Min menunjuk Nichkhun lalu menatap Wooyoung. "Iya kan?"

Mata Min lalu kembali bergulir menatap lekat ke arah Nichkhun. Namja tinggi itu memang memiliki aura berbeda dari orang biasanya. Seolah ia memang memiliki daya ketertarikan sendiri yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Min mengerjap dari kesadarannya, lalu menggeleng dengan panik.

"S-sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi," mendadak Min gugup tanpa sebab. Ya ampun. Sekilas wajahnya sempat merona.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wooyoung heran.

"Oh Jinnja oppa~ namjachingu-mu ini terlalu tampan. Lama-lama aku bisa tertarik dengannya." Well, Min sebenarnya sudah tertarik dengannya. Yeoja mungil itu segera memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang sempaat ngelantur. Ia pun segera berbalik pergi dan mengkomando teman-teman semember klubnya untuk segera menuju rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Wooyoung yang ternganga di tempat.

"Dia bilang apa tadi?" tanya Nichkhun pura-pura tak tahu. "Namjachingumu ini terlalu tampan?"

Wooyoung mendengus. Berusaha menutupi rona pipinya dengan menoleh ke samping sambil melepaskan rangkulan Nichkhun dari pundaknya. "Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban ketus Wooyoung membuat Nichkhun menyerngit aneh. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak." nada Wooyoung masih ketus.

"Kau terlihat marah padaku. Iya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kau marah karena aku tidak datang kemarin?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau yakin tak mau mendengar alasanku?"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Cius? Mi a-emm... Maksudku, serius tak mau tahu apa yang ku lakukan seharian kemarin? Padahal itu masih ada hubungannya denganmu lho..."

Langkah Wooyoung yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan Nichkhun dan terus mengabaikannya, malah terhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap Nichkhun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Wooyoung tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertarik dengan kalimat terakhir Nichkhun. Ada hubungannya dengan Wooyoung? "Apa itu?" tanya namja chabby itu pada akhirnya.

"Ikut aku." segera Nichkhun meraih lengan Wooyoung dan menggandengnya berjalan.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau jalan lagi denganmu hari ini," protes Wooyoung masih dalam mode ngambeknya. Meski tanpa ada perlawanan terhadap genggaman tangan Nichkhun pada lengannya.

Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kau juga tak pernah bilang kalau kau menolak ajakan jalan dari ku."

Selalu begitu. Terjadi seperti ini. Wooyoung mendengus dan menoleh ke samping. Membiarkan tangannya digandeng ke arah jalan yang diinginkan Nichkhun tanpa Wooyoung ketahui kemana tujuannya. Ia lalu melirik genggaman posesif Nichkhun pada tangannya. Wajahnya pun merona dalam diam.

Sampai kapan pun. Wooyoung tak akan bisa menolak genggaman hangat ini. Tak akan pernah bisa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Terkadang, Junho sering berpikir kalau kejadian di dunia ini selalu tak pernah terduga sebelumnya. Seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Duduk berhadapan bersama yeoja yang sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Di sebrang mejanya, Kim Soeun duduk begitu anggun sambil menikmati sepotong cake pesanan mereka di cafe siamg ini. Dulu, Yeoja berambut panjang itu terlihat begitu cantik dan mempesona di mata Junho. Namun sekarang, entah kenapa dia terlihat sama dengan yeoja berkulit putih yang pandai merawat diri dan juga pintar berdandan.

Ini terasa begitu janggal. Padahal ketika Soeun meminta putus darinya di taman yang lalu, Junho saat itu yakin kalau ia yang terlebih dahulu akan mengejar Soeun suatu hari nanti dan mendesak bertemu dengan yeoja tersebut. Siapa sangka keadaan kini malah terbalik.

Tanpa diduga, kemarin Soeun sengaja datang ke sma Junho untuk mencari namja itu. Setelah bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah, Soeun pun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bicara berdua dengannya. Awalnya Junho merasa pertemuan mereka biasa saja dengan niat Soeun yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih ingin berteman dengan Junho meski hubungan kisah cinta kasih mereka telah kandas. Namun begitu Soeun mengajaknya kembali bertemu keesokan harinya dan membuat janji makan siang bersama, Junho sadar, itu bukan sekedar ajakan biasa.

"Aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Junho." suara Soeun bernadakan sedih menyadarkan Junho dari pemikiranya. "Sungguh Junho, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tidak apa-apa Noona. Aku baik-baik saja." potong Junho cepat. "Tak bisakah kita tak membahas ini lagi? maksudku," Junho berusaha mencari kata-kata baik yang tak menyinggung siapa pun. "Yang lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu tersendiri. Dan kita di sini untuk-"

"-memulai yang baru," lanjut Soeun sambil tersenyum manis.

Junho menganga, lalu mengerjap. Mengapa maknanya terdengar begitu ambigu?

"Kau namja yang sangat baik Junho, dan sangat lucu." Soeun terkikik kecil sejenak, terdengar manis jika kau tak mendengar dari sudut lain yang terkesan seperti tawa gadis centil. "Andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat," Soeun menghela nafas pelan, tampak kecewa entah pada siapa. "Aku... aku mungkin tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu."

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ia membawa arah pembicaraan ke topik seperti itu? Junho berdehem kecil. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang terasa gelisah. Semoga saja dugaan dalam pemikirannya kali ini meleset. Mungkin hanya Junho yang terlalu kege-eran sampai mengira bahwa maksud tersirat dari perkataan Soeun barusan menginginkan Junho kembali. Yah, mungkin saja Junho salah.

"Eumm... Nuuna. Bagaimana kabar Kimbum hyung sekarang?" secara tidak langsung, Junho ingin bertanya hubungan Soeun dengan Kimbum. Bukankah waktu itu Soeun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Junho karena yeoja itu ingi kembali pada Kimbum yang baru saja pulang dari wamil? Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, seharusnya Soeun dan Kimbum sudah kembali berpacaran lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Lalu kenapa di hari wekeend begini yeoja itu malah mengajak Junho untuk ke cafe berdua? Mungkinkah...

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Soeun dengan nada datar. Ekspresinya saat menggigit sepotong cake sulit ditebak. "yaah... ku rasa begitu."

"Kau rasa?" Junho mengernyit aneh.

"Kau tahu Junho. Dua tahun itu bisa membuat orang berubah banyak."

O-o... sepertinya Junho mulai mengerti sekarang. Hubungan Soeun dengan Kimbum tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Sepertinya Junho salah besar telah menerima ajakan Soeun siang ini. Jelas, ini bukan sekedar pembicaraan biasa.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Junho? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja melewati hari-hari setelah aku memutuskanmu waktu itu."

"Aku..." cukup terhibur dengan kekonyolan Chansung di apartemennya. Tanpa sadar, kehadiran penyihir muda itu yang membuat Junho cukup kewalahan dan hampir gila dengan hal-hal baru berbau sihir mampu membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari Soeun maupun dari sakit hatinya karena baru saja patah hati.

"Kamu? Apa?" suara Soeun kembali menyadarkan Junho.

"Emm... maksudku, Aku cukup bisa melewatinya." Itu semua karena Chansung. Junho merunduk sedikit untuk menyeruput sedotan dan meminum jus buahnya. Dalam diam ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pengganti diriku?"

"A-a-apa?!" Junho nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak!" Benar. Chansung bukanlah pengganti Soeun. Bukan hanya sekedar 'pengganti' biasa bukan? Tapi, tunggu dulu. Mengapa Junho mendadak memikirkan Chansung.

Soeun mendadak tersenyum sumringah. "Ternyata aku masih sangat mengenali dirimu."

Junho terdiam. Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Aku senang mengetahui kau masih menyukaiku."

Dia sudah salah paham. Gadis itu terlalu percaya diri. Junho harus segera mengklarifikasinya. "Nuuna, Aku-" Junho tercekat merasakan sentuhan tangan Soeun pada tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ini pertama kalinya Junho merinding dengan perasaan ngeri mendapatkan genggaman sedukif dari yeoja itu. Kenapa? Padahal dulu ia sangat menyukainya.

"Junho..." suara Soeun dibuat sedikit mendesah.

Dalam hati Junho mulai panik.

"...aku..." lanjut Soeun dengan wajah memelas.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? pikir Junho panik.

"Junho... Aku ingin kau-"

'TIIIT...!' klanson mobil itu memekan.

'Brruk! Praaang!'

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Itu terjadi begitu saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"CHANSUNG!" suara Junho begitu menggelegar ketika ia pertama kali melangkah masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Mata sipitnya langsung menatap garang pada Chansung yang terduduk santai di sofa depan tv.

"Oh. Kau sudah pulang Junho," balas Chansung santai sambil menatap layar tv tanpa sekali pun melirik ke arah Junho. "Bagaimana makan siangmu di luar? Ku harap tidak ada mobil nyasar yang menabrak kaca cafe di sampingmu sampai membuat kencan kalian terrganggu," lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau itu semua adalah ulahmu!" Junho menuding Chansung dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. "Kau keterlaluan Chansung! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kecelakaan itu hanya dengan sekali ayunan tanganmu! Kau pikir kami adalah mainan kalian para penyihir yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan sesuka hati kalian!"

"Jangan berlebihan Junho. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Lagian tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan itu."

"Tapi kau sudah membuat pemilik cafe itu kerugian besar!" Masih teringat jelas dalam benak Junho bagaimana sebuah mobil kijang yang datang dari jalanan mendadak berbelok menembus trotoar dan menabrak kaca dinding cafe yang ia tempati tadi siang, tepat berada di samping meja yang ia gunakan bersama Soeun. Benturan itu membuat sebagian kaca tersebut pecah, yang anehnya sepirhan kaca yang melompat keluar itu sama sekali tak mengenai Junho yang notabene posisinya paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian. Sedangkan Soeun mengalami luka gores di keningnya, meski tak dalam, tapi cukup membuat sedikit darah mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Membuat yeoja yang sempat pingsan di tempat itu segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kau juga sudah membuat Soeun Nuuna terluka," desis Junho.

Braak! Chansung membanting remote tv itu ke lantai sambil berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan balas menatap Junho dengan penuh amarah. "MENGAPA KAU HARUS PEDULI PADANYA?!"

"KAU SENDIRI MENGAPA SANGAT MEMBENCINYA?!"

"KARENA DIA INGIN MENGAMBILMU DARIKU!"

Junho tercekat. "K-k-kau-" Ia terkejut bukan main. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu? Kau pikir aku ini apaan?"

"Tentu saja kau adalah milikku!" klaim Chansung dengan tegas.

"Y-YACH!" bentak Junho dengan wajah yang memerah pekat. Entah karena sedang marah atau malu. "Jangan kekanakan! Kau pikir aku mainan apa? Yang bisa dimiliki begitu saja? Hah? Enak saja! Aku bukan barang. Mengapa tiba-tiba aku bisa menjadi milikmu?" Harus ada prosesnya kalau kau ingin memiliki seseorang, tambah Junho dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menjadi milkku?" Chansung malah balik bertanya, kali ini entah sengaja atau tidak ia menggunakan nada innocent dan memasang wajah polosnya.

Membuat Junho sempat bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia beri. "Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa susahnya menjawab ya atau tidak?" protes Chansung. "Beneran kau tidak mau jadi milikku?"

"Kau-" Junho tak habis pikir. Bagaimana sebenarnya cara kerja pemikiran Chansung? Dia itu sedang niat menawarkan atau sedamg menantang sih? Mau menjadi miliknya? Hallo~... Dimana-mana pertanyaan itu seharusnya muncul setelah pernyataan cinta. Setidaknya ungkapkan kalau dia menyukai Junho. Bukannya mengajukan pertanyaan ketika di tengah-tengah perdebatan sengit penuh amarah seperti ini. Di mana letak romantisnya?

"Mau atau tidak?" ulang Chansung.

Katakan dulu kau menginginkanku karena mencintaiku atau tidak! rasanya Junho ingin mengeluarkan isi pemikirannya. Namun sayangnya rasa gengsi Junho masih lebih tinggi dari rasa keberanianya itu sendiri. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah...

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Tolol! Bego!" memaki tidak jelas sambil mencak-mencak kesal dengan wajah merah merona hebat. Separuh marah luar biasa dan separuhnya lagi malu luar biasa. "Mengapa aku harus berhadapan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu!" racaunya sambil menunjuk Chansung yang memasang wajah heran luar biasa.

"Junho. Kau hanya perlu bilang ya atau-"

"Bodo amat!" potong Junho kesal. Rona merah tak juga lepas dari wajahnya. Membuat Junho segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu tertutup begitu keras.

Meninggalkan Chansung sendirian di ruang tengah yang sedang menunduk kecewa. "Aku ditolak..." sedihnya...

Ya ampun Hwang Chansung. Begitu amatirnya dirimu dengan hal-hal yang berbau percintaan dan keromantisan. Seharusnya kau belajar banyak dari kakak sepupumu itu yang terkenal playboy, sebelum kau nyasar di dunia ini. Ckckckck...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Mobilmu?" tanya Wooyoung sambil mengerjap kagum.

"Yup." Nichkhun mengangguk penuh kebanggaan. "Katanya ini model terbaru tahun ini. Dan baru kubeli tadi pagi." Aku yang beli dengan menggunakan uang Taecyeon, tambah Nichkhun dalam hati.

"A-apa?" Wooyoung menganga penuh keterkejutan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masuklah." Nichkhun membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang di samping pengemudi sambil mengisyaratkan Wooyoung untuk memasukinya.

Wooyoung tersenyum geli. "Terimakasih."

Setelah memastikan seluruh bagian tubuh Wooyoung telah memasuki mobilnya, dan menutupkan pintunya. Nichkhun pun segera berjalan memutari mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"Nah. Uyongie. Mari kita lihat apa aku bisa mengendarai mobil atau tidak?"

"Apa!"

Nichkhun tertawa geli menerima tatapan horor dari Wooyoung. "Aku hanya bercanda." penyihir tampan itu pun menjalankan mobil ke tengah jalanan dengan baik, mengendarainya dengan nyaman dan benar di tengah-tengah pengendara mobil yang lain di jalanan besar Seoul.

Wooyoung menghela nafas lega. "Ku pikir kau beneran ingin membunuhku," ujar Wooyoung, sempat mengira Nichkhun tak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar.

"Tapi serius Uyongie. Ini pertama kalinya aku menjalankan benda ini di jalan raya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku baru belajar mengendarai mobil itu seharian kemarin."

Wooyoung tercengang. "Jadi kau-" ia bingung mau bicara apa.

"Ya. Seharian kemarin itu aku tak bisa menemuimu karena belajar mengendarai mobil," kata Nichkhun langsung, seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tampak berpikir sejanak. "Tapi Khun..."

"Ya?"

"Untuk apa kau mengendarai mobil kalau kau bisa berpindah tempat dari sini ke sana dengan 'kekuatan' rahasiamu itu?" selama ini Wooyoung beranggapan kalau Nichkhun itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa karena bisa melakukan sesuatu luar biasa dengan 'kekuatan-istimewa' yang ia miliki. Jangan salahkan Wooyoung beranggapan seperti itu, sebab jika Nichkhun ditanya mengapa ia bisa membawa Wooyoung -dengan mata tertutup- dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain dalam hitungan detik. Dengan senyum penuh arti Nichkhun menjawabnya dengan dua kata simpel, 'Itu Rahasia,' tanpa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Untukmu."

"Apa?" Wooyoung tak mengerti dengan jawaban singkat Nichkhun barusan.

"Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu." Nichkhun menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak suka saat kau bercerita tentang Jaebeom yang mengajakmu dan saudara kembarmu itu keliling Seoul menggunakan mobil saat liburan tahun lalu." raut wajah Nichkhun tampak cemberut sementara arah pandangnya tetap fokus pada arah jalan di hadapannya.

Wooyoung terkekeh kecil. "Kau tampak seperti orang yang sedang cemburu dengan kekasihnya."

"Memang iya."

Senyuman Wooyoung menghilang. "Itu tidak lucu," ketusnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping dan menatap jalan yang mereka lewati melalui kaca mobil.

"Uyongie..."

"Hmm?" balas Wooyoung tanpa menoleh.

"Jangan keseringan memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu. Aku kan jadi rugi karena tak bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau wajahmu sedang memerah."

"Y-yach! Siapa bilang aku sedang memerah?"

"Mataku tak bisa ditipu~" Nichkhun pun tergelak saat ia melirik ke arah Wooyoung yang rona merah di wajahnya semakin bertambah pekat.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Nichkhun."

"Tapi kau sangat menyukaiku, kan?"

"Cih. Terlalu percaya diri."

"Kau tidak bilang 'tidak'"

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku terpaksa membungkamnya!"

"Dengan senang hati kalau kau melakukannya dengan mulutmu."

"YACH!"

Tawa Nichkhun menggelegar.

"B-berhenti tertawa dan fokus dengan jalan. Aku tak mau mati muda dalam kecelakaan."

"Aye-aye captain."

Giliran Wooyoung yang tersenyum geli. Nichkhun yang melihatnya dari sudut matanya, ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Tuh kan, seharusnya Chansung belajar banyak dari Nichkhun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Malam harinya, Junho baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengernyit heran mendapati lampu ruang tengah belum dinyalakan sama sekali.

Saklar lampu utama pun dinyalakan oleh Junho sendiri. Apartementnya terlihat sepi tanpa ada tanda kehadiran siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Chansung," panggilnya. Namun setelah beberpa waktu ke depan tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Bahkan di dapur tak ada tanda kehidupan dari munculnya Chansung.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar membentaknya tadi siang?" Junho mulai merasa bersalah. "Chansung!" Ia kembali memanggil dengan suara keras sambil mengelilingi apartementnya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Lelah. Junho pun memilih duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan tv. Suara tawa dan keramaian dari dalam tv yang menayangkan acara komedian, sama sekali tidak menghidupkan suasana di sekitar Junho yang terasa begitu sepi.

Biasanya akan ada Chansung yang menemaninya nonton dan bertanya tentang apa pun yang tidak ia ketahui. Sebelum Chansung datang di kehidupannya, masih ada Wooyoung yang belum pergi ke Seoul. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan kedua saudara kembar itu melakukan keramaian tersendiri di dalam apartement yang mereka tempati berdua. Setelah beberapa hari ditinggal Wooyoung ke Seoul, baru kali ini Junho benar-benar merasa kesepian.

Junho menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa dan memeluk lututnya. Ia mulai merindukan saudara kembarnya, bahkan suasana perdebatan yang sering mereka lakukan juga dirindukan Junho.

"Hyung..." panggilnya dengan suara lirih. "...Chansung ada di mana?" rasanya Junho ingin menangis di tempat.

Mengapa rasanya ia lebih menginginkan Chansung yang berada di dekatnya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Na na nana na-" Junsu menghentikan nyanyian pelannya. "Oh maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," sesalnya pada Taecyeon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menghentikan aktifitasnya pada kuali besar dan malah menatap Junsu dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

Junsu menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku Taecyeon. Aku tak sengaja dan tak sadar sedang menyanyi sendiri. Sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi aku akan coba untuk menahannya supaya kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan ramuanmu itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Eumm..." Taecyeon menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup. "Aku menyukai... suaramu..." akunya pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Junsu.

Junsu tercengang. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Taecyeon menunduk, kembali melihat isi kualinya, berpura-pura fokus terhadap ramuan di dalamnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menyanyi sekarang," lanjutnya lagi namun tak sekalipun berani menatap Junsu. "Itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku malah... menyukainya." sekilas pipi Taecyeon merona.

Melihat tingkah Taecyeon yang tampak malu-malu dan terlihat lucu, menimbulkan sebuah senyuman tersendiri di wajah Junsu.

"Baiklah..." ujar Junsu kemudian. Mata pandanya lalu bergulir ke arah lantai. "Aku akan bernyanyi... untukmu..." pipinya pun ikut merona.

Ada keheningan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Junsu mengambil nafas panjang.

"Only you~"

Dan alunan suara merdu bak malaikat itu pun terdengar.

"Niga anim nal gochilsu eobso..." (Tak ada yang bisa mengubahku selain kamu)

Taecyeon merasa ada kehangatan yang menjalar di dadanya dan membuat debaran jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun itu terasa begitu nyaman.

"Nan dashi useulsuga eobso..." (Aku tak bisa tersenyum lagi selain karena kamu)

Ini kedua kalinya Junsu merasa begitu gugup saat sedang bernyanyi. Pertama kalinya ketika ia sedang melakukan debut rekamannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan yang kedua adalah, saat Junsu merasa bahwa nyanyian didengar begitu baik dan dinikmati oleh orang yang menurutnya begitu istimewa, seperti saat ini.

"It's Only you my baby..."

Tatapan Taecyeon tertuju pada mulut kuali, sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Tatapan Junsu tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan, juga sambil tersenyum penuh arti di sela-sela nyanyian. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah saling membayangkan wajah masing-masing orang yang berada di hadapan mereka sendiri.

"It's only you~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Namsan adalah salah satu tempat wisata terindah dan teromantis di Seoul. Salah satu menara tertinggi yang berdiri di bukit tengah kota, sehingga siapa pun yang berada di sana dapat melihat seluruh pemandangan kota di bawahnya. Apalagi jika dalam suasana malam hari. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni megahnya gedung-gedung yang tak begitu tinggi, mendapatkan kesan indah tersendiri, apalagi jika dinikmati dengan sepasang kekasih.

Belum lagi beribu-ribu gembok kecil yang terkait di pinggiran atap menara. Terkesan unik namun bermakna romantis karena setiap gembok di sana menggambarkan memori maupun doa sepasang insan yang menjalin sebuah kasih.

Wooyoung berjalan ke pinggiran pagar yang telah dipenuhi berbagai kunci gembok di sana. "Mengapa membawaku ke sini?"

Nichkhun mengambil tempat berdiri di samping Wooyoung, sementara mata coklatnya memandang ke depan yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu kota. "Pemandangan kota malam hari dari sini terlihat indah. Aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu."

"Kau tahu kalau tempat ini bukan sekedar untuk melihat pemandangan?" Tangan Wooyoung terulur menyentuh salah satu kunci gembok yang menumpuk dan terkunci pada pagar besi, membaca dalam hati tanpa minat kedua nama yang tertera di gembok tersebut. Yunjae.

"Aku tahu," jawab Nichkhun.

"Seharusnya kau membawa orang yang kau cintai ke tempat ini."

"Sudah kulakukan."

Untuk sesaat Wooyoung membeku. Ia menoleh dan menatap Nichkhun yang juga tengah memandangnya. Menyadari arti tatapan itu membuat Wooyoung merona. Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Khunnie"

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" terdengar nada serius dari suara Nichkhun.

Wooyoung menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia tahu ini, sadar dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani ini bukan hanya sekedar hubungan antara teman biasa, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan," lirih Wooyoung.

"Aku tidak main-"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu siapa dirimu?" Wooyoung mendorong bahu Nichkhun dengan kasar. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sosok Nichkhun. Pancaran mata antara terluka dan marah berkumpul menjadi satu, siap meledak kapan saja. Dia sudah cukup bersabar kali ini.

"Mianhae," Nichkhun memasang wajah memelas."Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tidak harus kau ketahui." Namun Nichkhun tetap memilih untuk tidak memberitahukannya.

"Kau jahat!" desis Wooyoung. Segera ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Nichkhun.

"Uyoungie," namun nada lembut nan memohon dari panggilan Nichkhun, beserta dengan tangan Nichkhun yang menarik lengan Wooyoung tuk kembali di tempatnya. Membuat tenaga Wooyoung tuk melawan seolah sirna seketika. Mengapa ia selalu luluh di hadapan Nichkhun?

"K-kenapa..." suara Wooyoung mulai terdengar gemetar. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Sshhh..." Nichkhun merengkuh tubuh Wooyoung ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung. Tapi aku serius aku sangat menginginkanmu, Wooyoung..."

Tubuh Wooyoung terasa bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu," aku Nichkhun dengan nada begitu jujur dan meyakinkan. "Dan semakin aku mengenalimu aku semakin menyayangimu. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu ingin memiliki seseorang, dan orang itu adalah kau Wooyoungie." Pelukan Nichkhun bertambah menjadi semakin posesif, namun tidak juga begitu erat untuk menyakiti Wooyoung.

Wooyoung meremas baju Nichkhun dengan erat. Mencoba turut menyampaikan perasaannya yang belum mampu ia utarakan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku juga ingin kau mengenaliku lebih jauh," lanjut Nichkhun. "Banyak hal mengenai diriku yang sebenarnya ingin kucerita kan padamu. Tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu sampai waktu yang tepat. Tapi percayalah, aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kita juga."

Wooyoung masih belum bisa mengerti, tapi ia mencoba untuk memahami niat baik Nichkhun.

Perlahan Nichkhun melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup kedua sisi pipi chubby Wooyoung dan mengarahkannya agar bertatap muka dengannya. "Kumohon Wooyoung... percayalah padaku. Aku pasti akan memeberitahumu segalanya tentangku suatu hari nanti. Percayalah padaku."

Mata onyx bening Wooyoung terpaku pada kesungguhan yang tersirat dari sepasang mata coklat Nichkhun. Hatinya tak mampu untuk menolak permohonan tulus itu. Tangan Wooyoung lalu meremas sisi baju Nichkhun dengan begitu posesif. "Asal kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Nichkhun tersenyum begitu lembut. "Tentu." Tangannya meraih pinggang Wooyoung dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. "Aku janji..."

Wooyoung ikut tersenyum bahagia. "Ku pegang janjimu..." dan itu kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari belahan bibir pouty pink itu sebelum akhirnya diklaim oleh bibir milik Nichkhun sendiri.

Ouh... betapa indahnya ciuman di kehidupan nyata dari pada sebuah ciuman di alam mimpi...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Taecyeon tersenyum geli melihat Junsu telah tertidur di sofa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Bahkan dalam posisi menggelikan kau terlihat begitu lucu." Penyihir jenius itu pun meraih tubuh lelap Junsu dalam gendongan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar tidur.

Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuh Junsu di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Hmm... " Junsu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "On...only you~ " setengah bernyanyi dalam igauannya. "Taecyeon..." gumamnya lalu.

Taecyeon terpaku. Menatap wajah terlelap Junsu dengan kebingungannya. "Ah... kurasa aku sedang ngelantur," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak lupa wajahnya sempat merona.

Taecyeon menghela nafas sejenak, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah damai Junsu yang tertidur. Memberanikan diri membelai lembut surai coklat puncak kepala Junsu, kemudian perlahan mencium keningnya. "Selamat malam Junsu..."

Lalu bunyi pop pelan terdengar bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Taecyeon dari kamar tersebut dalan sekejap.

Meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di sana. Yang sepuluh detik kemudian, tersenyum bahagia dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Malam juga Taec..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Nichkhun Buckh Horvejkul. 18 tahun."

Wooyoung memandang Nichkhun dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Apa?" protes Nichkhun. "Itu tadi nama lengkapku dan umurku."

"Namamu sangat aneh," cibir Wooyoung.

"Baru mendengar nama lengkapku saja kau sudah menganggapku aneh." Nichkhun memasang wajah cemberut.

Wooyoung tersenyum. "Tapi itu terdengar keren kok," hiburnya. "Kalau aku, Lee Wooyoung, 17 tahun. Seharusnya sejak awal aku memanggilmu hyung."

"Tak apa. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Khunnie. Panggilan chagiya juga boleh."

"Aku mau pulang," pinta Wooyoung lalu menguap, mengabaikan kalimat godaan Nichkhun barusan. "Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk naik mobil."

Nichkhun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kemarilah." Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Wooyoung mendekat, memeluk Nichkhun sambil memejamkan matanya. Nichkhun membalas pelukan Wooyoung dengan posesif. Tanpa ada orang di sekeliling mereka yang menyadarinya, dalam sekejap kedua insan tersebut menghilang di tempat.

Hanya meninggalkan sebuah kunci gembok terbaru yang terpasang di antara deretan gembok yang terkait di pagar besi pinggiran atap menara Namsan. Sebuah kunci gembok unik yang berbentuk bundar dengan sayap putih kecil di kedua sisinya berwarna putih bening. Satu-satunya kunci gembok yang jika diperhatikan lebih lama tampak lebih bersinar dan berkilau dari kunci-kunci yang lainnya.

Sebuah kunci gembok bertuliskan emas...

.

.

.

.

**Khunyoung**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Pagi yang mengejutkan itu dimulai dengan Junho yang berdiri tercengang di ambang pintu dapur sambil menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berkutat dalam dapur di apartementnya.

"Nuuna?" Junho bingung bukan main. "Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Kau lupa pernah memberi tahukanku password apartementmu?" tanya Soeun dengan memasang wajah innocent. "Ah. Mungkin karena aku tak pernah menggunakannya. Jangan khawatir, bukannya Wooyoung masih ada di Seoul? Jadi kau tak perlu takut dimarahi Wooyoung karena sudah memberitahukan password apartement kalian pada orang lain. Lagian aku tak punya niat untuk merampok kok," kata Yeoja itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Junho meradang dalam hati. Baru menyesali sifat kekanakannya yang telah membocorkan password mereka tanpa meminta izin dari Wooyoung terlebih dahulu.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan Nuuna?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Mata Junho beralih pada perban kecil di sudut pelipis Soeun. Kembali teringat tentang kecelakaan kemarin siang di cafe.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Soeun tersenyum sumringah atas perhatian Junho. "Untungnya polisi segera menangkap pengendara yang mabuk itu."

"Pengendara mabuk?" ulang Junho bingung.

Soeun mengangguk. "Kecelekaan kemarin itu murni gara-gara pengendara mobil kijang itu mabuk, sampai-sampai dia tak sadarkan diri berbelok menabrak kaca dinding cafe. Beritanya sudah muncul di tv sejak semalam. Kau tidak menontonya?"

Junho menggeleng lemah. Jadi kecelakaan itu bukan gara-gara keusilan Chansung yang sedang menggunakan sihir?

"Mengapa kau masih saja berdiri di sana? Tunggu apa lagi Junho. Kemarilah. Aku sudah membuatkan kau sarapan. Sandwich spesial buatanku." Seoun tersenyum begitu manis.

Junho melirik dua piring berisi sandwich yang menggiurkan di atas meja makan.

"Aku kasihan padamu Junho. Sudah tinggal sendirian beberapa hari ini karena ditinggal Wooyoung. Perutmu pasti sering sakit karena makan makanan siap saji tiap hari," nada suara Soeun terdengar dibuat-buat penuh perhatian.

"Tidak juga," kata Junho sambil duduk di kursi makan. "Aku sering makan masakan rumah kok."

"Apa? Kok bisa? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau Wooyoung yang selalu masak makanan kalian. Dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Jadi siapa yang-"

"Chansung yang memasak untukku." Junho tersenyum.

"Siapa Chansung?" tanya Soeun dengan nada curiga.

Junho mengernyit heran menatap Soeun. "Nuuna tidak bertemu denganya saat masuk ke sini?"

"Aku sama sekali tak melihat siapa pun selain dirimu."

Raut wajah Junho berubah kecewa dan sedih. "Jadi dia belum kembali sejak kemarin," gumamnya sendiri.

"Kenapa dia harus kembali?" nada suara Soeun mulai terdengar menekan kali ini. "Dan siapa Chansung itu sebenarnya? Aku baru mendengar nama itu. Apa dia bagian dari keluargamu? Apa dia pamanmu? Sepupu?"

"Bukan. Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah."

"Lalu dia siapa?" Suara Soeun mulai meninggi, membuat Junho sempat bergidik di tempat.

"Eumm... dia temanku, yang... menginap di sini sejak Wooyoung pergi ke Seoul," jawab Junho dengan nada ragu.

"Hanya temanmu? Apa dia tidur di kamar Wooyoung?"

"Tidak. Biasanya kami tidur bersama karena dia-"

"MWO?" Soeun menjerit histeris.

Junho segera menutup telinganya.

"K-k-kalian-" Soeun menahan nafas di tempat. Terjekut bukan main.

"Tidak-tidak Nuuna. Jangan salah paham dulu. Maksudku, kami hanya tidur sama-sama di ranjang yang sama. Tidak melakukan hal yang lebih. Lagipula dia itu namja, bukan yeoja."

Soeun kemudian menghela nafas. "Junho... seharusnya kau sadar kalau dirimu itu begitu menggemaskan..." gumam yeoja itu pelan dengan penuh arti yang tersirat.

"Apa?" Junho mengerjap bingung.

Kim Soeun lalu menyeret sebuah kursi dan mendorongnya di samping Junho. Yeoja itu pun duduk begitu dekat dengan Junho.

"Junho..." sebutnya pelan dengan suara begitu menggoda. Sebelah tangannya mendarat di paha Junho dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam begitu lembut telapak tangan Junho.

Junho menelan ludah pahit.

"Kuberikan kau saran yang baik untuk dirimu sendiri." Yeoja itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang tampak begitu manis. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau mengusir Chansung dari apartementmu..."

Dan godaan mematikan ala wanita pun mulai diluncurkan.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Ini mungkin udah Hukuman dari Atas karena sudah ngebuat reader lama banget nunggu Aya update chap yang lalu, makanya review'a berkurang *lemas*

Tapi Aya akan coba membalas kesalahan Aya dengan ngebuat chap yang lagi-lagi panjang kayak kemarin... moga aja gak ada hambatan buat ngebacanya...

Gak tahu nih, Aya habis ketiban apa sampai-sampai sok romantis amat ngebuat adegan versi Khunyoung/Khunwoo ma Taecsu/Okkay di sini... yang untuk versi Chanho/Channuneo, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya... ting ting... *pukul gentongan bakso*

Buat Reader dan Pe-Review-ku yang tercinta dan teramat kusayangi, **terima kasih banyak atas doa dan perhatiannya** *nangis terharu* Dapat Free Hug deh dari saya *ngedip2 gaje#plaak*

* * *

**wenyangangel** : hehehe... Aku punya rahasia dan maksud tersendiri ngebuat Wooyoung yang jadi satu-satunya yang tak tahu identitas pasangannya sendiri yang sebenarnyaa adalah seorang penyihir. Percayalah, itu yang terbaik buat mereka, terutama buat jalan cerita fanficku sendiri, *tertawa penuh arti*

**reaRelf** : Chansung patah hati, kamu kok malah ketawa? Wah, berarti kau adalah sebangsa diriku yang juga ikut tertawa laknat setelah membuat Chansung patah hati *Plaak!*

**Shim Agassi** : Giant maknae nyengir terus karena mikir yadong? Wah, kalau itu aku juga kurang tahu, *masang wajah sok polos* Kalau tentang perasaan Taecyeon, kayaknya sudah beralih ke cinta deh. kkkk~ *tawa centil*

**Qhia503** : Amin... terima kasih doanya^^

**mrs okcat** : Hohoho... apa sekarang Taecsu/Okkay udah so sweet? soalnya aku nulis dan ngebayangin adegan 'lolipop' dan cium kening selamat malam itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. *mulai gila*

**woojay** : maaf ya udh telat update *menyesal* Makasih, senang sudah tahu anda puas dengan adegan khunyoungnya. *tersenyum cantik*

**Lee Nichie** : Ah senangnya dapat pujian darimu *nari-nari excited gak jelas* Terima kasih reviewnya sayangku...^^

**Elfa chan** : Chingu~ baru kali ini aku begitu menyukai komentarmu karena panjang dan bermakna, biasanya kan pendek-padat-jelas... Pertama dan kedua, terima kasih atas doanya. Yang ketiga, Auuw... Aku memang paling suka dengan hubungan manisnya Wooho~ yaang keempat, Bapak Jyp juga boss favoritku karena sudah menjaga dan mempertahankan kebersamaaan Khunyoung, walau pun badai sudah menghadang. *ceileh*. untuk yang kelima dan keenam, ini sudah semampuku tuk update yang tercepat. *ketawa manis*

**Reita :** Benaaaaar~~ *histeris ala khunyoung shipper*

**JunKAY0430** : Wow. deg-deg serr seperti apa tuh? kkk~ Emang sengaja menampilkan karakter Taecyeon yang agak pemalu tapi so sweet. XD

**thiezz** : Doamu terkabul. Lagi-lagi aku ngebuat chap yang panjang seperti kemarin... yeeey! Penggemar? ah, kamu berlebihan deh... *malu2 tapi bangga#plaak*

**irnafith** : iya deh, Kalau aku sudah sembuh dari cacar, baru bisa meluk Wooyoung sepuasnya! *tawa laknat#disihir Nichkhun* Wah, tumbuh pohon duit? Hmmm... kalo aku semakin lama update jadi tumbuh pohon berlian yah?

**Putree LEN** : Aduh neng, Channuneo yang ini aja belum kelar dah minta yang lain. Nunggu yang ini sampai selesai dulu yah? yah? yah? *kedip2 mata*

**ecca augest** : Yup, dan perlahan akan melangkah semakin 'dalam'... *senyum gaje*

* * *

Ada yang sangka gak kalau kemunculan Kim Soeun di awal cerita (chap 1) bukan hanya sekedar majang bentar. Ya... kalau bukan karena Soeun yang mutusin Junho waktu itu, mungkin Junho gak bakalan ngebut dijalan sampai-sampai nyaris nabrak Chansung yang nyasar di tengah jalan. Iya kan? Terserah deh kalau ada yang mau berterima kasih atau pun tidak ma peran Soeun di sini... lol...

**Mind Review Again? ^^**

**~AyA~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Peraturan, Pulang

"Apa?" alis Junho bertaut tajam, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan dengan ucapan Soeun sebelumnya. "Mengapa Nuuna bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Junho-"

"Maaf Nuuna," Junho menarik tangannya dari genggaman Soeun. Namja itu segera berdiri dari duduknya, melepaskan sentuhan Soeun sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa." keputusannya bulat. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Nuuna. Kupikir sekarang kita hanyalah sebatas teman. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau datang dan ingin sekali mencampuri urusan pribadiku? Padahal saat kita pacaran dulu, kau bahkan tak pernah peduli padaku."

Soeun ikut berdiri di hadapan Junho. Wajahnya mengeras. "Mengapa kau mendadak menjadi sensitif saat kita membicarakan Chansung?" ia balik bertanya dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Kau yakin kalau hubungan kalian hanya sebatas teman saja?"

Nafas Junho tertahan. Entah mengapa emosinya mendadak bercampur menjadi satu, dan ia merasa sangat tersinggung dengan cara berbicara Soeun yang tampak meremehkan. "Kalau memang lebih dari itu, lalu kenapa?" Junho sendiri tak sadar kalau ia baru saja berbicara menantang.

Soeun mendengus, seperti sedang menahan tawa mengejek. "Kau bercanda? Belum satu bulan sejak kita putus. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau kau masih sangat menyukaiku."

Yeoja ini terlalu sombong. Mendadak Junho memiliki niat untuk memberikannya sedikit pelajaran.

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

"Tidak seharusnya kau meremehkan Chansung." Junho memperingati. "Mungkin dia memang terlihat bodoh. Tapi dia orang yang lebih baik daripada Nuuna."

"Maksudmu?" Soeun merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata pedas bernadakan lembut itu dari Junho.

"Well, Tidak hanya selalu memasak untukku, dia juga rajin membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju maupun piring, memperbaiki perabotanku yang rusak," tentunya semua dilakukan dengan sihir, tambah Junho dalam hati.

"Apa dia pembantu?" cibir Soeun.

"Setidaknya dia tidak menumpang gratis di rumahku." Junho tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami juga selalu melakukan hal bersama-sama. Menonton tv, makan bareng, main game bareng, canda bareng," berkelahi juga bareng. "Dia juga selalu menjemputku di sekolah," meski aku benci yang satu ini. "Ah ya! Meski tadi aku bilang kami hanya tidur di ranjang bersama tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tapi Chansung selalu saja memelukku saat kami tidur bersama."

Wajah Soeun memerah menahan marah. "Mengapa kau membiarkannya dan tidak menolak?"

"Buat apa? Toh, aku menyukainya." Perut Junho terasa tergelitik melihat raut wajah Soeun mati kutu di tempat. "Dia juga pernah menciumku-" meski itu hanya di pipi, dan wajah Junho sekilas memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Kau-" suara Soeun tercekat.

"Ohya, Dia juga pernah mengajakku mandi bersama. Tapi aku masih terlalu malu untuk-"

Plaak!

Junho meringis dengan rahang yang terbuka kaku. Bekas telapak tangan yang baru saja menamparnya itu terasa begitu panas di sisi kiri pipinya.

"Kau menjijikkan," desis Seoun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Andai saja jalang ini bukan seorang wanita, Junho pasti sudah, sudah, Aissh! Junho merutuk dalam hati sambil mengelus pipinya.

Soeun segera mengambil tas selempangnya, hendak segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkah yeoja itu terhenti begitu arah pandangnya bertemu dengan namja lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap Soeun dengan pandangan tajam yang seolah ingin membunuh gadis itu. Membuat Soeun bergidik di tempat. Ia bisa merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuh namja tinggi itu.

"Chansung..." Junho memanggil dengan nada pelan. "Biarkan dia."

Dan seketika itu juga hawa berbahaya itu mulai menghilang.

"Nuuna, sebaiknya kau cepatlah pergi, sebelum-" Chansung hilang kendali dan akan membunuhmu di tempat, tambah Junho dalam hati.

Soeun mendengus kesal. "Tanpa kau minta pun, Aku akan segera pergi! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk datang ke sini lagi!"

Itu bagus. Serempak Chansung dan Junho meneriakkan hal yang sama di dalam hati mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Taecyeonie~" Nichkhun merajuk, seperti anak kecil. "Ayolah, sekali ini~ saja." sebelah tangannya membentuk angka satu, sementara tangan yang lain menarik-narik sisi hanbok hijau lumut yang digunakan Taecyeon.

Taecyeon menampar tangan Nichkhun sambil memandangnya kesal. "Kubilang tidak, yah tetap tidak," tegasnya sambil menggeleng.

Namun Nichkhun tak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Ok Taecyeon~" melasnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Ia bahkan memasang wajah baby face yang tampak ingin menangis di tempat. "Kumohon. Biarkan dia menemuinya, dia itu penggemarnya."

"Apa peduliku?" Taecyeon mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tiba-tiba akan mengadakan fansingh gratis karena ada artis terdampar di kamarku? Lagipula mengapa kau memberitahukannya kalau Junsu ada di rumahku?"

"Aku keceplosan," Nichkhun tampak frustasi di tempat. "Seharusnya kau memberitahukan ku sejak awal kalau dia ternyata adalah Jun.K. Jadi aku tak perlu terkejut melihat poster wajahnya muncul di tengah jalan." Kembali teringat dalam memori Nichkhun bagaimana ia tanpa sengaja melihat poster Junsu menggunakan kemeja biru terang tengah mengunakan earphone dengan berpose ala dj, yang terpampang di tengah jalan.

_Saat itu, Nichkhun yang jalan bersama dengan Wooyoung, menatap poster itu lalu bergumam tanpa sadar, "Bukankah itu Junsu?" Yang langsung dapat reaksi mengejutkan dari Wooyoung. Pasalnya, hanya orang terdekat Jun.K atau para penggemarnya yang biasa memanggil artis itu dengan nama aslinya langsung._

_"Apa kau juga penggemar Jun.K?" tanya Wooyoung terkejut._

_"Penggemar?" Nichkhun tersenyum geli. " Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dia ternyata orang terkenal di sini."_

_"Jinjayo? Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya sebelum dia menjadi artis? Bagaimana bisa?"_

_"Eumm," Nichkhun tampak ragu sejenak. "Tidak juga sih. Maksudku, aku kenal dia karena dia menginap di rumah temanku."_

_"Astaga Nichkhun!" pekik Wooyoung. "Tak ku sangka kau berteman dengan orang hebat. Kalau gitu pertememukan aku dengannya!"_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," pinta Wooyoung dengan wajah berbinar._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mampu menolaknya," curhat Nichkhun dengan raut wajah lemas.

Taecyeon menghela nafas. "Kalau gitu katakan saja padanya, bahwa kau salah lihat dan mengira yang kau temui adalah Jun.K padahal bukan."

"Mana bisa aku berbohong pada Wooyoung?" protes Nichkhun. "Kalau untuk menutupi suatu hal aku masih bisa. Tapi kalau untuk berbicara bohong padanya. Aku... aku tak mampu membohonginya..."

"Ya itu masalahmu," Taecyeon tampak tak peduli.

"Taecyeonie, Kau harusnya membantuku. Aku tak ingin Wooyoung lama-lama ngambek denganku hanya karena masalah ini. Asal kau tahu saja, kami baru saja jadian."

Taecyeon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lalu aku harus bilang Wow gitu?"

"Ya. Kalau bisa sambil kopral dari atas menara namsan," ketus Nichkhun, mulai kesal.

Taecyeon menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mau," tegasnya lagi. "Tak akan ku izinkan manusia siapa pun bertemu dengannya, setidaknya sampai kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar pulih."

"Wooyoung pasti bisa mengerti tentang kondisi tubuhnya."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

" Kau terdengar seperti ingin menopolinya sendiri," cibir Nichkhun mulai kesal. "Kalau kau masih keras kepala, aku akan menggunakan cara kasar Taec."

"Coba saja," Taecyeon tersenyum sombong. "Tingkatan sihirku masih lebih tinggi darimu, Khun." Penyihir jenius itu siap mengambil ancang-ancang, mengira Nichkhun akan menyerangnya dengan kutukan sihir.

Namun dugaan Taecyeon meleset saat melihat Nichkhun, yang berdiri di hadapannya itu malah menyihir dirinya sendiri menjadi sosok Junsu. Dari ujung kaki sampai warna surai rambutnya, semuanya mirip sekali dengan Junsu. Taecyeon melotot terkejut, sementara Nichkhun yang berada dalam sosok Junsu menyeringai lebar.

"Kau-" Taecyeon menuding Nichkhun dengan kesal.

"Taecyeon-ah~" bahkan suaranya pun sangat dimiripkan dengan suara Junsu yang sebenarnya.

"Saranghae~" Nichkhun sengaja menggunakan wajah Junsu itu untuk menggigit sudut bibirnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"NICHKHUN!" Bentak Taecyeon dengan wajah merah padam. Antara kesal luar biasa dengan Nichkhun, dan malu luar biasa melihat sosok Junsu memasang wajah menggoda padanya, yang faktanya tak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Taecyeon.

"Oh Taecyeon-ah~," Junsu palsu itu memanggilnya sambil mendesah. "Aku gerah," ia menarik kerah kemeja putihnya ke samping, memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih yang sangat mirip dengan milik Junsu. "Bisakah kau mandikan aku~?" mohonnya dengan manja.

"Sialan kau Nichkhun! Hentikan Itu!" Taecyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menyerang sosok Junsu itu dengan sihir.

"Apa harus aku membuka bajuku dulu? Hm?" Junsu membuka kancing kemeja pertamanya dengan gerakan lambat nan menggoda.

Meski sebenarnya Taecyeon sudah tahu apa saja yang berada di balik pakaian itu -karena ia memang sudah sering memandikan artis yang sedang lumpuh itu, tapi tetap saja... melihat secara langsung ketika Junsu membuka bajunya sendiri di hadapannya dengan gerakan menggoda, tak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan dalam benak Taecyeon sebelumnya. Hingga apa yang dilakukan Nichkhun dengan sosok Junsu itu membuat Taecyeon menahan nafas sambil menelan ludah gelisah.

"Yach-yach-YACH!" Taecyeon menuding Nichkhun dengan amarah memuncak melihat tiga kancing baju itu sudah terbuka. "Berhentilah Khun!"

"Ugh... sepertinya aku kebelet pipis~"

Taecyeon melotot horor. "Arrachi-arrachi. Aku mengerti! Kau boleh mempertemukannya!" Taecyeon pun menyerah dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin.

Bunyi pop dengan kepulan asap di sekitar Junsu merubahnya ke bentuk Nichkhun semula. Dan Nichkhun pun tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah pucat Taecyeon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Ada keheningan canggung muncul di ruang dapur itu setelah kepergian Soeun dari apartement tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh bunyi deretan kursi yang ditarik oleh Junho, dan medaratlah bokong montok itu di atasnya. Junho mendorong menjauh piring berisi sandwich buatan Soeun di atas meja. "Aku tidak mau sarapan ini," gumamnya pelan, berusaha memancing Chansung agar berbicara padanya.

"Akan kubuang," balas Chansung dengan nada tajam, menyiratkan ketidak sukaannya pada hal-hal yang berbau yeoja barusan. Kedua piring di atas meja itu pun melayang terbang ke atas tempat sampah. Membuang sandwich di atasnya, lalu terbang melayang ke wastafel cuci piring, dan keran itu pun memutar air sendiri. "Mau kubuatkan sarapan lain?"

Junho tersenyum kecil. "Biasanya juga kau akan membuatkan ku tanpa bertanya dulu."

Tak ada lagi yang membuka suara setelah itu. Yang terdengar kini adalah beberapa detuman alat masak yang mengelola bahan makanan di dapur yang juga terdapat meja makan di sana, alat-alat itu mungkin terlihat bergerak sendiri seolah memiliki pemikiran sendiri, tapi pada dasarnya semua itu dikendalikan dan dikontrol oleh Chansung melalui media sihir dari lambaian tangannya.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, sarapan omelet saus orange ala Chansung disediakan di atas piring, melayang dan mendarat pelan di hadapan Junho. Diikuti oleh Chansung yang mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja di depan Junho.

Junho menunduk menatap sarapannya. Ia mengambil sendok, mengiris pelan pada ujung omelet tersebut. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Di atap," Chansung membalas dengan nada datar. "Tapi aku sudah kembali sejak yeoja itu datang."

"Lalu semalam?" Junho masih enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, maupun memakan omelet yang kini hanya ia tusuk-tusuk dengan sendok. "Kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku tidak tidur."

Serentak Junho pun mendongak menatap Chansung.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," lanjut Chansung. Membuat Junho merasa makin bersalah melihat garis hitam kantong mata di bawah mata coklat Chansung.

"Chansung," Junho menarik nafas pelan. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus. "Aku yang salah," sesalnya.

"Tidak," Chansung menunduk, giliran ia yang enggan menatap wajah melas Junho. "Aku juga berbuat salah. Sudah menggunakan sihir sesuka hatiku."

"Tapi Chansung, bukan kau penyebab kecelakaan di cafe itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah mengikutimu dan juga menggunakan sihir waktu itu."

"Sihir apa?"

Chansung tampak ragu mengatakannya, namun ia akhirnya mengaku dengan nada malu. "Aku membuat perisai untukmu agar kau tak terluka dari pecahan kaca itu."

Oh Chansung... Kau terlalu manis, desah Junho dalam hati. Merasa makin bersalah atas perkataan kasarnya kemarin. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu itu."

"Asal kau tak mengusirku saja, tidak menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, itu sudah cukup."

Rasanya Junho ingin menangis di tempat. Mengapa sekarang ia terkesan jahat pada mahkluk innocent yang satu ini? "Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padamu," jujurnya.

Junho kembali menatap omeletnya, dan akhirnya ia memakan suapan pertamanya. Mengunyahnya pelan sambil meresapi betapa nikmatnya masakan Chansung. Bukan hanya karena bahan dan segela bumbunya terasa pas, tapi juga karena siapa yang membuatnya. Junho tersenyum setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Chansung."

"Ya?"

Junho menunduk, sekali lagi enggan menatap Chansung. "Aku mau..." ucapnya pelan.

"Baiklah." Chansung berdiri dari duduknya. "Akan kubuatkan omelet lagi."

"Maksudku bukan mau tambah, dasar bodoh," kesal Junho, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal dan malu. Omelet yang di hadapannya saja baru dimakan sesuap.

Chansung menatapnya heran. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

Junho menunduk makin dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Aku mau..." nada ucapannya terdengar malu luar biasa. "...menjadi milikmu," suaranya nyaris berbisik, namun tetap terdengar penuh keyakinan tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Selang beberapa detik tak ada balasan dari Chansung, membuat Junho makin gelisah. Ia segera mendongak, namun ia terpaksa kecewa tak lagi mendapati Chansung berdiri di sebrang meja. Ketakutan langsung menyergap perasaannya mengira Chansung kembali meninggalkannya seperti kemarin.

Baru saja Junho hendak berdiri dari tempatnya, jika ia tak merasakan kedua lengan yang melingkari bahunya dari belakang. "Junho," suara husky bernada pelan nan lembut itu mampu menggetarkan hati Junho. "Terima kasih." Chansung merunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di pertengahan pundak Junho. "Ku pikir aku tak akan pernah bisa memilikimu. Sungguh Junho, Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau mengijinkanku untuk memilikimu."

Kata-katanya sederhana, namun terdengar begitu tulus dan mampu menyentuh perasaan terdalam Junho. Emosinya mendadak terasa diaduk menjadi satu, dan Junho bisa merasakan matanya mendadak basah. Oh, mengapa dia begitu cengeng?

"Chansung..." Junho berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya, merasakan pelukan Chansung dari belakang bertambah erat dan makin posesif. "A-aku," ia juga ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi, "Akh!" pekik Junho terkejut. "Yach! Mengapa kau menggigit bahuku?"

Chansung menatap Junho dari samping dengan begitu innocentnya. "Habisnya kau terlalu menggemaskan Junho."

Junho memandang Chansung. Tak habis pikir dengan kepribadian Chansung yang suatu saat bisa berubah menjadi begitu polos. Junho tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia tertawa senang.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Chansung mengernyit heran.

Junho menghentikan tawanya. "Tak ada yang lucu," Junho tersenyum begitu lebar, matanya pun melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. "Aku hanya merasa sangat senang." Kedua tangan Junho terangkat memegang lengan Chansung yang melingkari dadanya. "Aku begitu bahagia sampai rasanya jantungku ini ingin keluar. Ya ampun. Kenapa aku terdengar sangat klise?" Junho lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, meski sebenarnya tak ada yang begitu lucu dari ucapannya barusan.

"Junho..." Mata Chansung berbinar melihat pancaran bahagia dari eyes-smile Junho yang tampak begitu cute. Tanpa aba-aba Chansung pun mencium sisi pipi Junho dengan begitu kencang saking gemasnya.

Tawa Junho terhenti, dan wajahnya pun memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. "Y-yach!" Ia menoleh ke samping untuk bertatap muka dengan Chansung yang masih saja memeluknya dari belakang. "Mengapa kau selalu saja melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba?" protesnya.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"B-b-bukannya tidak boleh! Tapi... ta-tapi," Junho tampak sangat malu mengatakannya. "Kau selalu saja membuatku terkejut," bisiknya kecil, gugup mendapatkan tatapan intens dari Chansung.

"Jadi..." Chansung mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kening mereka. "...boleh kan?" bisiknya pelan sambil menatap bibir empuk Junho, meminta persetujuan untuk mencium yang lebih.

Junho menahan nafas, spontan memejamkan mata. "Hmm," bahkan rasanya lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah kata 'ya' saking gugupnya. Dan Junho merasa jantungnya benar-benar ingin melompat keluar merasakan bibir Chansung menekan miliknya. Menyatukan perasaan mereka melalui sebuah interaksi lembut yang memabukkan.

Pagi itu, rasanya dapur dan ruang makan sederhana itu menjadi surga tersendiri bagi mereka. Pelangi memang selalu tampak begitu indah setelah redanya terjangan badai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Wow," mata Wooyoung menatap takjub pada Junsu. "Daebak."

Junsu tersenyum malu. Meski sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan tatapan mengagumkan dari orang-orang karena statusnya sebagai artis terkenal. Namun tetap saja, ia masih malu untuk membanggakan bakatnya sendiri. Seandainya tangannya bisa digerakkan, ia pasti sudah menggaruk kecil kepalanya yang tengah menunduk sebagai perilaku untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Namamu Wooyoung kan? Nichkhun sudah bercerita tentangmu."

"Ah ya," Wooyoung tampak malu sendiri. Ia lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang, di mana Junsu duduk selonjoran di ranjang tersebut, bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang menempel di headbed. "Aku masih gak nyangka bisa seberuntung ini dapat langsung bertemu denganmu," aku Wooyung penuh takjub.

Junsu terkekeh kecil. "Sudahlah jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku malu."

"Tapi aku serius." serupa dengan wajah Wooyoung yang menampilkan keseriusannya. "Maksudku, di luar sana semua orang mengira selama ini kau cuti dari profesimu dan pergi berlibur ke luar negeri. Meski tak ada fotomu di bandara, tapi manajementmu sudah membuat statment seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Junsu tampak agak terkejut. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu keadaan di luar. Di sini juga tak ada tv." Penyanyi itu mengehela nafas. "Jadi mereka merahasiakan hilangnya diriku agar tak membuat kehebohan."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Wooyoung menatap prihatin pada tubuh Junsu yang tampak kaku.

"Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang," Junsu terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Kembali teringat bagaimana Nichkhun sebelumnya memberikannya wanti-wanti untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau sihir. Junsu sendiri masih tak mengerti mengapa Nichkhun masih merahasiakan identitasnya pada Wooyoung. "Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama Taecyeon merawatku, dan dia juga pasti akan menyembuhkanku," kata Junsu penuh keyakinan.

"Apa Taecyeon pacarmu?" tanya Wooyoung polos.

"A-apa?" Junsu langsung memerah. "B-bukan begitu."

Wooyoung terkekeh. "Jadi belum yah?" godanya senang, jarang-jarang bisa mendapati wajah merah malu seorang artis secara langsung.

"Yach, kau kesini bukan untuk mencari informasi pribadiku tuk disebarkan di luar kan?" Junsu pura-pura memicingkan mata penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Wooyoung langsung menggeleng panik. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku janji akan merahasikan semuanya."

Giliran Junsu yang terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya bercanda." dia lalu menghela nafas. "Aku menyesal Wooyoung, tak bisa memberimu tanda-tangan saat ini. Tanganku sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan."

Wooyoung tersenyum. "Tak apa. Lagipula tujuan utamaku menemui bukan untuk meminta tanda-tangan. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Wooyoung segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu memutar sebuah file musik yang sudah tersimpan baik dalam memori ponselnya. "Tolong dengarkan lagu ini. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini."

"Lagu siapa?"

"Adikku yang membuatnya." Wajah Wooyoung tampak berbinar dan bangga saat menyebut saudara kembarnya. "Judulnya 'Be with you'. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia sering nulis lirik, tapi baru-baru tahun ini saja kami serius untuk buat rekamannya. Jadi bagaimana? Meski orang terdekat kami bilang ini bagus, tapi kami tetap membutuhkan saran dari ahlinya sepertimu. Kau kan juga sudah membuat 5 buah lagu sendiri."

"Suara siapa itu?" pertanyaan datang dari ambang pintu. Nichkhun yang baru saja datang berjalan mendekati keduanya. Mendengar dengan seksama alunan musik harmonis beserta suara serak basah nyanyian namja yang terdengar seksi, dari ponsel Wooyoung.

"Ah, Kalau yang bernyanyi itu Aku," Wooyoung mengaku dengan nada malu.

"Suaramu bagus," Junsu mendahului Nichkhun yang tampak ingin berkomentar. "Lagunya juga keren. Aku panling kalau ternyata lagu seharmonis ini buatan kalian. Kupikir ini buatan orang terkenal."

"Benarkah?" Wooyoung tampak berbinar. "Aku tak sabar memberitahukan hal ini pada Junho." Ia sangat bersemangat.

Taecyeon berjalan memasuki kamar sambil membawa mampan berisi beberapa cemilan kue dan minuman. Terlihat aneh di mata Junsu, karena biasanya Taecyeon selalu muncul di udara kosong beserta bunyi pop andalannya. Kini, penyihir itu berjalan kaki dengan enteng, pura-pura bertingkah seperti manusia biasa di hadapan Wooyoung.

"Oh, Taecyeon, kau begitu baik," puji Nichkhun, senang Taecyeon menyajikannya untuk mereka.

Taecyeon menatap tajam Nichkhun. "Kalau bukan karena permintaan Junsu, aku tak akan melakukannya." ia masih dendam dengan Nichkhun.

"Oh, begitu," Nichkhun berpaling ke arah Junsu. "Junsu, sekali-kali suruh dia menggunakan baju maid agar cocok dengan pekerjaannya."

"Yach!" Taecyeon memprotes.

Namun Junsu malah ikut tersenyum jahil bersama Nichkhun. "Ide bagus."

Taecyeon menatap tak percaya pada Junsu. "Sejak kapan kau bersengkongkol dengannya?"

"Boleh nanti aku mengambil fotonya saat ia memakai kostum itu?"

"Yach, anak kecil! Mengapa kau juga ikut-ikutan!" Taecyeon menuding Wooyoung dengan kesal.

Tawa ketiganya langsung membahana. "Yach-yach-yach, Aku tuan rumah di sini? Mengapa kalian semua menyudutkanku?" Taecyeon merengut makin kesal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Aku tak mengerti," gumam Junsu pelan. Menarik perhatian Taecyeon yang sedang membersihkan serpihan kue di atas kasur Junsu. Nichkhun telah mengantarkan Wooyoung pulang semenit yang lalu, meninggalkan Junsu bersama Taecyeon di dalam kamar.

"Apanya?" tanya Taecyeon penasaaran melihat raut Junsu yang tampak bingung.

"Mengapa Nichkhun harus merahasiakan identitasnya pada Wooyoung? Bukankah mereka pacaran? Apa Nichkhun bermaksud mempermainkannya?"

Taecyeon tersenyum. "Tidak Junsu. Justru ia merahasiakan semuanya karena tak ingin kehilangan Wooyoung. Dia sangat menyayanginya."

"Maksudmu?"

Taecyeon perlahan memperbaiki letak selimut Junsu dengan diam. Junsu menatap curiga pada Taecyeon yang tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui?" tanya Junsu lagi karena Taecyeon tak juga menjawab.

Taecyeon menghela nafas berat. Matanya bergulir ke direksi lain tanpa mengarah ke Junsu. "Sebenarnya, kami -penyihir- memiliki sebuah peraturan." Akhirnya ia terpaksa menberitahukannya.

"Peraturan seperti apa?"

"Kau pikir kenapa keadaan kami -penyihir- tidak sampai diketahui oleh seluruh manusia biasa?" Taecyeon malah balik bertanya, seolah memancing Junsu untuk memikirkan jawabannya sendiri.

Namun Junsu merasa takut untuk menebak kemungkinan buruknya. "Kenapa... kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Junsu kembali bertanya meski firasatnya memberitahu kalau ia sebaiknya tak perlu mendengar hal ini semakin jauh.

"Untuk menjaga kelarasan dan keseimbangan dunia kita berdua, tidak seorang pun manusia biasa boleh mengetahui keberadaan kami, kecuali jika orang itu memiliki sebuah ikatan darah atau pun pernikahan."

"Jika itu dalam kasus kita?" Junsu bertanya dengan nada was-was, namun rasa penasaran masih lebih tinggi untuk mendesaknya agar terus berrtanya.

"Kasus kita agak berbeda. Itu kecelakaan, kau tidak sengaja terkena ramuanku dan terpaksa berurusan denganku sampai kau kembali normal. Sampai batas ini, kau diperbolehkan mengetahui identitasku. Tapi..." Taecyeon agaknya berat untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Itulah sebabnya sejak awal ia selalu berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memiliki perasaan mendalam pada namja semanis panda di hadapannya ini. Namun apa mau dikata, cinta selalu saja datang tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Jangan memberitahuku selanjutnya," pinta Junsu. Menyerah dengan ketakutannya karena firasatnya semakin buruk melihat raut wajah sedih nan putus asa dari Taecyeon.

Namun Taecyeon berpikir lain. Sudah sejauh ini, dan Junsu harus mengetahui segalanya. "Setelah obat ramuanku berhasil dan berfungsi baik untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu. Itu artinya kita sudah tidak memiliki urusan maupun ikatan yang lain. Dan jika waktu itu tiba, aku harus-"

"Hentikan Taec. Aku tak mau dengar!" Andai saja tangannya bisa digerakkan, Junsu ingin sekali menutup telinganya saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku Junsu, tapi aku tetap harus melakukan hal itu," nada suara Taecyeon sendiri sudah terdengar lemah dan putus asa. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan sejujurnya walau ia sendiri tak mau mengutarakannya. "Jika kau sudah kembali normal, aku harus-" Taecyeon menahan nafas sejenak. "...menghapus ingatanmu tentang diriku, itu yang akan membuat keberadaan kami tetap dirahasiakan."

"Aku tak akan memberitahukan siapa pun!"

"Tak ada jaminan!" Taecyeon balas berteriak dengan nada yang sama memilukannya dengan bantahan Junsu barusan. "Kami tidak pernah mempercayai manusia. Mereka selalu ceroboh dan sering keceplosan, juga terlalu mudah terkena hipnotis..." lanjut Taecyeon dengan suara lirih.

"A..aku..." Junsu bergetar, terguncang dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak mau Taec..." bisiknya lirih, terdengar begitu memilukan.

"M-maaf," Taecyeon merunduk. Tak kuat melihat mata Junsu tampak berkaca-kaca karena itu hanya membuat mata Taecyeon semakin memanas. "Itu sudah jadi peraturan kami," kalimat bernada final yang keluar dengan suara serak dari Taecyeon. Mengakhiri pembicaraan memilukan mereka malam itu. Karena selanjutnya, Taecyeon segera menghilang di udara kosong dengan bunyi pop kecil. Memilih untuk pergi daripada melanjutkan pembicaran yang membuat hatinya semakin penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

Junsu menunduk lemas dalam diam. Waktu disekitarnya terasa sudah berjalan sangat cepat baginya. Untuk apa selama ini ia melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan di sini? Jika pada akhirnya ia akan melupakan semuanya? Melupakan kebersamaanya dengan Taecyeon? Melupakan Taecyeon?

Junsu tak pernah merasa begitu terpuruk dirinya seperti malam memilukan ini. Ia sangat merutuki kelumpuhan tangannya, karena tak mampu bergerak hanya untuk sekedar menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Mengapa canda tawa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi siang, tampak begitu ironis untuk dikenang malam ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Wooyoung menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap sebuah nomor di ponselnya sambil memanjatkan doa. Berharap Junho akan mau mengerti setelah mendengar alasan Wooyoung yang hendak menunda kepulangannya ke Busan.

Terlalu banyak godaan di kota Seoul. Terutama dari Nichkhun sendiri, membuat Wooyoung masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu liburan panasnya di sini. Sedikit egois memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Ibaratkan sepasang pengantin baru, masa-masa mereka saat ini seperti sedang honeymoon, karena baru saja jadian. Mendadak wajah Wooyoung memanas sendiri. Mengapa pikirannya sampai sejauh itu? Terlalu banyak berada di dekat Nichkhun, membuatnya sedikit tertular virus-virus berbahaya dari namja tampan itu.

Junho harus mau memahami keinginan Wooyoung kali ini. Adiknya itu sudah besar, kalaupun Junho keberatan dengan pilihan kakaknya itu, Wooyoung sudah siap akan memberikan nasihat panjang lebar tentang bagaimana mereka suatu saat nanti pasti akan hidup berpisah dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Seerat apapun ikatan saudara kembar, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan hidup dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Jadi, Junho harus sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri di Busan. Wooyoung pun tersenyum senang dengan alasan masuk akal yang berkeliaraan di pikirannya.

"Yopseyo Junho!" sapa Wooyoung bersemangat begitu paanggilannya terangkat disebrang Busan.

"Hmm..." terdengar suara lelah Junho yang tampak sedikit ngelantur.

Wooyoung melirik arlojinya, masih jam lima sore. "Kau sudah tertidur sesore ini? Aigoo Junho, mengapa setelah ku tinggal kau jadi pemalas?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung dari Junho. Wooyoung bisa membayangkan saat ini Junho sedang menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lalu menyipitkan mata menatap sederet nama nomor panggilan yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Oh, Hyung. Ternyata kau."

Tuh kan. Tebakan Wooyoung benar. "Jadi dugaanku benar? Kau menghabiskan waktu soremu ini dengan bermalasan dan tertidur di kamarmu?"

"Eumm... ya, begitulah hyung."

Entah kenapa Wooyoung sempat mendengar nada gugup Junho dari seberang saluran. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. "Junho, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku tak bisa pulang secepatnya, soalnya-"

"Yach! Jauhkan tanganmu dari pinggangku!"

"Apa?" Wooyoung terkejut mendengar bentakan Junho.

"Oh, maaf hyung. Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu tadi."

"Kau bersama dengan orang lain?" tanya Wooyoung curiga.

"A-apa? O..i..itu.. tentu tidak hyung... maksudku-"

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku Junho. Dari suaramu saja aku sudah tahu kau bermaksud menipuku. Tunggu dulu." Wooyoung tampak berpikir dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kau tertidur bersama orang lain di dalam kamarmu? YACH! LEE JUNHO! Kau tidak sedang melakukan hal buruk kan?"

"Aissh!" terdengar Junho sedang meringis. "Kau tak perlu berteriak hyung. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Oke, Aku siap mendengarkan."

Terdengar helaan nafas Junho. "Hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah-Akh! C-channie! Jangan menggigit-Aagh!"

Tut-tut-tut

Wooyoung membeku mendengar sambungan telepon terputus tiba-tiba secara sepihak. Wajahnya langsung memerah menahan marah. Seketika itu keputusannya pun berubah bulat. Dia harus pulang ke Busan. Sekarang juga! !

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Kembali ke Busan?" ulang Nichkhun heran.

Wooyoung menghela nafas pasrah. "Maafkan aku Khun. Ini darurat. Maksudku, aku harus mengecek Junho. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana denganmu, maksudku, aissh!" Wooyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah Wooyoung," Nichkhun tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Wooyoung. "Kau tak perlu bingung. Kalau kau memang sangat ingin kembali, maka kembali lah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Wooyoung mengerut sedih, menunjukkan ang-ang-nya. "Kalau aku sudah kembali ke Busan. Aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk ke Seoul." Wooyoung sama sekali tak suka dengan pemikiran menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ia masih belum siap.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut bersamamu saja ke Busan."

"Apa?" Wooyoung terkejut dengan kalimat santai Nichkhun barusan. "Apa orang tuamu akan mengizinkannya?"

"Mereka tak pernah khawatir aku pergi jauh-jauh. Selama liburan panas ini belum berakhir, aku masih bisa berkeliaran ke mana saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sepupumu? Kau bilang kau sedang mencarinya."

"Oh Chansung. Tenang saja. Dia sudah besar. Untuk apa lagi dicari?" Sebenarnya, Nichkhun tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Chansung. Ia bahkan berharap untuk tidak segera menemukan Chansung. Sebab, alasan satu-satunya Nichkhun diperbolehkan berada di dunia ini adalah untuk mencari Chansung. Jadi jika ia sudah menemukan Chansung, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke dunia sihir membawa sepupunya yang rada bandel itu. Oh yang benar saja, Nichkhun masih ingin berlama-lama di sini bersama Wooyoung. Jadi untuk apa menyusahkan diri mencari sepupu bodohnya itu?

Ah, seandainya saja Nichkhun tahu. Pergi ke Busan bersama Wooyoung, malah akan membawanya lebih dekat pada Chansung.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Setelah mengganggu hubungan Chanho kemarin, kini giliran hubungan Okkay (Taecsu) yang Aya sengaja bikin galau *Tawa evil#plaak!

Hohohoho... tinggal Khunyoung aja nih yang belum kena. *Menyiapkan skenario terburuk #dihujam death-glare dari KY shipper.

* * *

**Qhia503** : suun mah laksa itu artinya apa yah? *bingung*

**wenyangangel** : Wah, chingu salah klo mau ngelempar Soeun ke laut, coz yang sepenuhnya salah itu kan Aya *nah lho?* wong, yang nyuruh Soeun ganggu hub'a chanho kan Aya (selaku author di sini. Jadi mending yang dilempar ke laut itu Aya aja *reader sweatdrop/author stress*

**woojay** : hehehe *tawa malu* pujiannya berlebihan... tapi makasih chingu.^^ *makin semangat*

**reaRelf** : Chansungnya pergi nenangin diri di atap *kayak kucing nyasar#plaak!

**Guest (20/11)** : ah makasih penilaiannya. Senang rasanya ada reader yg bilang gaya tulisan Aya punya ciri khas tersendiri... maklum, sbg author Aya tak bisa menilai tulisan Aya sendiri. ^^

**Lee Nichie** : siip... makasih tanggapannya. Mudah-mudahan kedepannya juga bakalan makin seru.. XD

**Difa Khunyoungie** : Anyyeong juga Difa *melambai semangat* Wah makasih banget udah berkenan ninggalin komen,, tolong dipertahankan yah, *wink* tak apa kok review panjang, Aya malah senang klo ada yg ngereview lengkap, tiga pairing'a dikomentari semua *senyum gaje pas baca tanggapanmu* klo bisa sekalian komentar per paragfar yah *plaak, nih author dikasih hati minta jantung* ooh, aku tersanjung dg begitu minatnya Difa mau menanti fic aya ini, moga aja kedepannya tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**Shim Agassi** : kkk~ sengaja ngebuat karakter Nichkhun agak nakal2 dikit. Jujur, Aya sendiri sudah bosan ngeliat sosok malaikat Nichkhun di tv, *Author setan* bukannya napa, Aya cuma mau bilang, sebaik-baiknya Nichkhun, pasti ada sifat2 manusianya yang mungkin agak mengesalkan, misal agak yadong mungkin, *tawa evil* Tolong jangan benci Soeun, yeoja manis itu jadi agak jahat di sini gara2 Aya yang nyuruh, jadi mending Aya aja yg dimarahin *nerima segala kencaman* hmmmm... jadi gimana nih skg? Keperawanan(?) Junho malah balik terancam dg Channie, *tawa evil*

**gaemwon407** : Khunyoung udah jadian, jadi pasangan baru yang jalanin honeymoon*tawa mesum#plaak* tapi yang nyusul Chanho duluan, Kalau untuk Taecsu nanti dulu yah.. ^^

**irnafith** : iih serem, aya mau ditusuk jarum, kayak pengen nyantet aja, *merinding* Ciuus? Anggap aja khun pernah nyasar ke indonesia buat nyari hal2 yang lagi ngetren di dunia manusia, trus gak sengaja ketemu ma VJ Daniel, diajarin deh tuh 'Ciuss,mi a' *maksa banget ceritanya#plaak* wah, sayang banget chingu, mobilnya juga keburu diilangin ma Nichkhun pake sihir, di bawa pulang langsung, secara kan tuh mobil dibeli pakai uang'a Taecyeon, nanti Taecyeon tambah marah lagi ma Nichkhun kalau mobilnya ilang. :p

**JunKAY0430** : tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, *wink*

**BLUEFIRE0805** : Sebenarnya yang patut dikeselin itu Aya sendiri, Karena urutannya itu = Aya nyuruh Soeun buat nyuruh Junho agar nyuruh Chansung keluar dari apartementnya. Nah yang sebenarnya nakal si sini kan Aya, bukan Soeun, :p

**Azula** : Kalau Nichkhun yang bilang ciyus, bukannya jadi alay, malah wajahnya jadi makin lucu~ XD... Soeun jadi penggoda karena disuruh Aya noh, jadi Aya yang sebenarnya nakal di sini, :p... Aku juga rela jadi korban ramuannya okcat, asal Taecyeon mau ngerawat Aya... *dapat deathglare oktizen*

**Putree LEN** : Gak apa-apa, Aya sendiri juga terobsesi ma Channuneo sejak ngeliat Chansung pernah cium pipi Junho dengan begitu kencang tiga tahun lalu di saat mereka lagi pemotretan, kayak ngerasa real banget kedekatan mereka pas ngeliat itu, apa lagi setelahnya Junho menekan dada Chansung dengan raut wajah malu, sementara Chansung malah tertawa. Sebenarnya Aya juga pengen banget buat banyaaaak fic chanho, tapi waktunya belum sempat. :(

**mrs okcat** : Meski Aya pernah bilang kalau ketiga pairing (Chanho, okkay, khunyoung) adlh main pairing di fic ini. Tapi Aya juga gak ngelak klo malah pairing Chanho yg mungkin lebih menonjol, dilihat dari jalan ceritanya saja, semuanya tidak akan terhubung kalau bukan gara-gara Chansung yang kabur dari asrama sekolahnya. ^^

**Guest (22/11)** : jungkel2? Asal jangan sampai lompat2 sambil terkekeh aneh ya, nanti dikira pocong atau kuntilanak cakep yang lagi nyasar, kan Aya juga yang merasa bersalah nantinya... aissh, tidur atuh chingu, nanti kantong hitam dibawah matanya bisa ngalahin milik Chansung...

**inkballoon** : Aya pikir dirimu sudah menghilang dan tak berminat lagi di fic ini *chap yang lalu tak ada review darimu, padahal aku menunggu lho... Sebenarnya scene khunyoung kemaren itu juga sebagai rasa pelampiasan Aya sendiri juga yang lagi kekurangan Khunyoung moment. Aya sampai harus mutar beberapa video youtube ttg KY buat ngembaliin jiwa Khunyoung shipper Aya *curcol

**ecca augest** : makasih mau nungguin, ^^ *makin semangat

* * *

Rencananya sih tadinya Aya pengen update chap ini di hari Selasa, biar dibilang seminggu sekali updatenya... tapi berhubung Aya masih sempat nulis dan ternyata udah kelar di hari jumat (23/11/12) , dan juga gara2 baca kotak review yang desak Aya tuk cepat update! (sampai ada yg ngancam pengen nusuk Aya pake jarum klo gak cepat update)

Maka diputuskanlah Aya update di hari sabtu ini (24/11/12)! *tersenyum manis*

Moga aja cukup terhibur dan masih berkenan memberi tanggapannya lewat media Review.. ouh, seandainya Aya juga bisa sihir, pengen deh wawacanra langsung para reader satu per satu buat tanggapannya tentang fanfic khayalan Aya. Biar makin seru gitu... :D

**Review yaah~**

**~AyA~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

"Aku mau pergi ke Busan," pamit Nichkhun. "Akan ku cari Chansung di sana." kalau untuk menipu Taecyeon, Nichkhun selalu bisa melakukannya.

Namun tak ada reaksi berarti dari Taecyeon kali ini, membuat Nichkhun mengernyit aneh. Penyihir jenius itu tampak duduk di kursi bacanya, dengan buku tebal yang melayang di hadapannya. Arah pandang Taecyeon memang tertuju pada tulisan latin dalam buku itu, tapi mata Nichkhun cukup jeli untuk menyadari bahwa pikiran Taecyeon tak terfokus pada apa yang ia lihat.

"Yach." Nichkhun menyodok tulang kaki Taecyeon dengan tendangan kecilnya. "Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?"

Taecyeon melirik sekilas ke arah Nichkhun. "Hmm," ia lalu kembali menatap buku terbangnya. "Pergilah," gumamnya datar.

Nichkhun mendengus. Jika saja ia tak melihat tatapan kosong Taecyeon barusan. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah pergi dengan senang hati menemui Wooyoung untuk bersenang-senang. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentunya Nichkhun masih memiliki perasaan untuk tidak meninggalkan Taecyeon dalam kondisi putus asa seperti ini.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung dari Taecyeon. Namun Nichkhun masih cukup sabar untuk menunggu. Nyaris tiga menit terlewati dengan keheningan, dan Nichkhun hampir saja memilih menyerah untuk pergi dari tempat itu jika ia tak mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Taecyeon.

"Junsu tak mau bicara denganku," lirihnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Peraturan kita."

"Dia sudah tahu?"

"Aku memberitahukannya kemarin malam."

Nichkhun menghela nafas. "Sungguh Taecyeon, terkadang aku bingung menilaimu. Kau itu beneran jenius atau bodoh sih?" ada maksud tersendiri Nichkhun sengaja mengejek Taecyeon.

"Iya," nada suara Taecyeon terdengar begitu datar. "Aku memang bodoh."

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Nichkhun menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya. Padahal biasanya emosi Taecyeon akan meningkat jika ada yang mengatainya bodoh. Tapi sekarang?

Nichkhun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menatap prihatin pada Taecyeon. "Kuberikan satu saran sebelum aku pergi ke Busan." Meski tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Taecyeon, Nichkhun cukup yakin kalau namja tinggi itu mendengar omongannya. "Mengakulah saja pada Junsu. Katakan padanya, bahwa belum sampai 24 jam saja kau tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali, seperti saat ini, sudah membuatmu terlihat seperti..."

.

.

.

.

"...mayat hidup."

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

Sore itu, Junho duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Menonton siaran langsung pertandingan balapan motor gp dari inggris dengan volume yang begitu kecil. Tak jadi masalah, toh Junho juga tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan sang komentator dalan bahasa inggris.

Mata Junho lalu melirik ke bawah, memandang kepala Chansung yang berbaring di atas pangkuannya. "Mengapa kau belum juga tidur? Kantung matamu akan terlihat semakin jelek, karena kau belum tidur sejak kemarin malam."

Chansung membuka matanya, menatap heran pada Junho di atasnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku belum tidur?"

"Dasar bodoh," Junho mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tak bisa membedakan mana wajah polosmu saat tidur dengan wajah yang memasang tampak sok cool saat kau pura-pura tidur?"

Chansung tersenyum. "Oh Junho-yah~ kau begitu mengerti aku." Baru saja Chansung ingin bangkit, Junho tiba-tiba sudah mendorong kedua bahu Chansung untuk kembali berbaring di atas sofa dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Junho.

"Tak ada acara peluk-pelukkan sebelum kau benar-benar tertidur. Aku serius dengan ucapanku Channie," tegas Junho.

Chansung cemberut kecewa. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya berbaring menghadap perut Junho. Tanpa izin, sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Junho di hadapan.

Junho tersentak sekaligus merinding di tempat duduknya. "Chansung-"

"Aku masih tak bisa tidur," lirih Chansung. "Bagaimana kalau saat aku terbangun, yeoja itu kembali lagi dan membawamu pergi?"

Junho tak habis pikir kalau Chansung masih menganggap serius keberadaan Soeun di antara mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi pagi Junho sudah mengusir Soeun demi Chansung.

"Channie," sebut Junho dengan nada lembut. Sebelah tangannya membelai surai hitam Chansung di pangkuannya dengan penuh sayang, dan sebelah tangan yang lain mengusap punggung penyihir muda itu. "...Aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Nuuna Soeun," hiburnya.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu daripada siapa pun."

Ya Tuhan. Mengapa perasan Junho selalu dibuat meleleh dengan ucapan lugas Chansung yang bernada tulus itu? Pipi Junho pun merona lucu. "A..aku juga..." balasnya pelan dengan nada malu. Ia tak tahu, mengapa rasanya masih terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri secara gamblang di hadapan Chansung. Padahal saat ia dulu berpacaran dengan Soeun, Junho tak pernah ragu tuk selalu mengatakan betapa ia mencintai yeoja itu sat itu. Namun sekarang rasanya lebih berbeda dari dulu. Bahkan sebelum perkataan sayang itu terucapkan, debaran jantung Junho sudah berdegup kencang hanya dengan memikirkan betapa dalam perasaannya terhadap Chansung.

Mendadak Junho dapat ide untuk menyampaikan perasaannya dengan cara lain. "Channie, aku mau bernyanyi. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menertawakan suaraku."

"Untuk apa tertawa? Suaramu sangat bagus saat bernyanyi di kamar mandi."

Junho kembali memerah malu mengingat kebiasaannya saat mandi. "Kau tidak sedang mengintipku saat itu kan?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelun akhirnya Chansung mengaku, "Sedikit."

"YACH!" Junho segera memukul kepala Chansung menggunakan bantal sofa.

"Maaf," tapi nada suara Chansung tidak terdengar menyesal. "Tapi aku serius Junho. Hanya sedikit, maksudku hanya di bagian-"

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi!" Junho tak bisa malu lebih dari ini lagi. Ia yakin merah di wajahnya sudah menyamai warna isi buah semangka favoritnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"_Baby give it to me~"_

"_Jjarithameul naege jweo neowa hamkkehal geoya~" (Berikan aku kebahagian dan aku akan selalu bersamamu)_

"_Naege dagawa jweo~" (Datanglah kepadaku)_

"_Jigeum i sunganmaneun dareun saenggakhaji ma~" (Jangan memeikirkan apapun saat ini)_

"Junho-ya," panggilan pelan Chansung bernada ngantuk itu menghentikan nyanyian Junho.

"Ya?" sedikit heran, melihat Chansung bangkit dari tidurnya dip aha Junho. "Apa aku malah menghambat tidurmu?"

Chansung menggeleng. "Tidak nuneo." Ia menarik pelan tangan Junho. "Temani aku tidur di kamar." Dan dalam sekejap kedua sejoli itu menghilang dari atas sofa, bersamaan dengan turn off-nya layar televisi dengan sendirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Bunyi pop khas itu sudah menjadi tanda sendiri bagi Junsu untuk mengetahui adanya penyihir yang hadir dalam kamarnya, dan siapa lagi yang selalu menyambanginya kalau bukan Taecyeon.

Namun Junsu masih dalan mode ngambeknya. Tak mau menyapa, berbicara, memandangnya, bahkan tersenyum pun ia tak mau. Junsu terlampau kesal dan sangat marah dengan sikap Taecyeon yang lebih mengataskan peraturan konyol itu dari apapun. Mengapa dia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Junsu? Atau memang Taecyeon sebenarnya tak pernah peduli dengan perasaan Junsu? Kalau begitu lalu apa artinya ciuman kening selamat malam waktu itu? Apa hanya Junsu saja yang terlalu kege-eran sendiri hingga mengira penyihir itu juga menaruh hati padanya? Kini, Junsu merasa dirinya seperti orang terbodoh di dunia.

Beban kasur sedikit bertambah ketika Taecyeon menduduki dirinya di sisi ranjang. Tepat di samping Junsu yang sedang berbaring sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dari sisi Taecyeon berada. Junsu jelas menunjukkan sikap tak mau menatapnya.

"Junsu," Taecyeon memanggil dengan nada putus asa. "Katakan sesuatu."

Namun Junsu tak akan bergeming.

"Ini rumit," lirih Taecyeon kemudian. "Andai kau diberi pilihan Junsu. Apa kau mau segera kembali ke rumahmu dengan kondisi tubuh sehat dan berpikir bahwa kecelakaan ini tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupmu? Atau..." Taecyeon agak menahan nafasnya sedikit sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "...Tetap berada di sini dalam kondisi tubuh seperti ini bersamaku..."

Apa itu ajakan terselubung? Tapi Junsu sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Benar, ini rumit. Dilain sisi, Junsu tak ingin terus-terusan lumpuh dan merepotkan Taecyeon tiap waktu untuk terus merawatnya. Bagaimana pun Junsu merindukan hidupnya yang dulu normal. Bisa memainkan piano dengan jemarinya sambil bernyanyi, berdiri tegak di atas panggungnya, berjalan sambil melambai bahagia pada para penggemar yang memberi warna dalan hidupnya. Dan di umurnya yang masih muda ini, Junsu ingin terus meraih impiannya.

Namun di sisi lain, Junsu juga ingin terus bersama Taecyeon. Apa itu salah kalau dia menginginkaan keduanya?

"Kalau pun kau akan memilih opsi kedua," Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tetap akan memaksamu untuk memilih opsi yang pertama. Kau tahu kenapa?" Taecyeon sengaja bertanya untuk memancing reaksi Junsu. Namun Junsu tetap kekeh dalam posisinya. "Itu karena kau bahkan tak bisa merasakan genggaman tangganku."

Kali ini sukses membuat Junsu menoleh menatap Taecyeon. Terkejut mendapati sebelah tangannya sudah digenggam posesif oleh penyihir jenius itu. Sejak kapan? Junsu bahkan tak menyadarinya. Kelumpuhan tangannya membuat indra perasa di kulit itu benar-benar mati rasa, tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Jantung Junsu berdegup kencang melihat Taecyeon mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke wajah namja tinggi tersebut. Lalu mengecup tangan Junsu penuh sayang sambil memejamkan mata. Meski Junsu tak juga merasakan kecupan lembut itu di tangannya, tapi melihat sikap mendadak romantis itu mau tidak mau membuatnya merona malu. Dari mana penyihir kutu buku ini belajar hal seperti itu? Entah kenapa Junsu sangat yakin bahwa Nichkhun lah pelakunya.

"Maaf," lirih Taecyeon kemudian sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik hanboknya.

Dan Junsu hanya bisa menatap horror ketika Taecyeon menyuntikkan suatu cairan biru di persendian siku tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya Junsu bersuara, meski nada suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

Taecyeon tersenyum miris. "Tenanglah, ini hanya obat ramuan itu yang sudah jadi."

"A-apa?" suara Junsu tercekat penuh keterkejutan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi tenang? Ia ingin kembali mengeluarkan kata protes, namun yang ada malah lidahnya terasa kaku dan kelu. Belum lagi pandangannya yang mulai kabur.

"Kau akan tertidur dengan sendirinya untuk membuat obat ini bekerja."

Dalam arah pandangnya yang mengabur, Junsu masih bisa menangkap bayangan wajah Taecyeon yang mendekat ke arahnya. Juga belaian lembut tangan Taecyeon yang dirasakan Junsu pada sisi pipinya.

"Junnie..." guman Taecyeon lembut.

Di tengah ambang keadarannya. Junsu masih bisa merasakan hembusan hangat Taecyeon yang menerpa wajahnya, begitu dekat.

"...Aku akan merindukanmu," dan sesuatu yang lembut nan lembab menekan bibir Junsu penuh perasaan.

Apa pemberian ciuman pertama mereka ini pertanda salam perpisahan? Kenapa ini semua terdengar begitu ironis?

Kelopak mata Junsu yang perlahan tertutup mengantarkannya dalam kegelapan penuh yang terasa menyedihkan. Setetes air mata lolos dari sudut mata panda Junsu yang menutup dan mengalir ke pelipisnya, terjatuh di atas bantal kepalanya.

Bolehkan sang waktu berhenti sejenak? Kim Junsu masih ingin merasakan ciuman itu...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Siang itu, Wooyoung dan Nichkhun sudah bersiap-siap di bandara. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan memasuki pesawat, dan akan terbang ke Busan. Perjalan udara dari Seoul ke Busan hanya memakan waktu kurang dua jam. Nichkhun tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Busan. Jadi dia akan menurut saja ke mana Wooyoung akan membawanya nanti. Berbekal dengan kartu identitas buatan yang diberikan Taecyeon tadi pagi, membuat Nichkhun sudah merasa seperti menjadi manusia biasa. Sedikit geli memikirkan dia akan menaiki sebuah benda besar yang akan membawanya terbang, padahal dirinya sendiri bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan apapun, ups, kecuali sihir.

"Ah! Maaf!" seorang yeoja menabrak punggung Wooyoung dari belakang. Membuat canda tawa yang sempat terjadi di antara Nichkhun dan Wooyoung terhenti, beserta baju merah Khunnie yang basah oleh tumpahan minuman cofein Wooyoung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh Khunnie, bajumu-"

"Ommo! Bajumu basah!" tahu-tahu yeoja -yang menabrak punggung Wooyoung- sudah berdiri di antara mereka. Membelakangi Wooyoung dan menghadap Nichkhun dengan raut wajah panik -yang tampak dibuat-buat. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan merah muda dan buru-buru menghapus noda coffe di baju Nichkhun bagian dada.

Wooyoung memicingkan mata penuh curiga. Apa-apaan ini?

Sementara Nichkhun malah tersenyum ramah. "Gwencana," mencoba menolak dengan sopan usapan sapu tangan itu.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah," sesal yeoja itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar mandi saja? akan kubersihkan noda bajumu itu di sana."

"Apa?" Wooyoung mengernyit aneh, merasa mungkin ia sedang salah dengar.

Yeoja itu lalu menoleh ke arah Wooyoung. "Tak apa kan kalau aku pinjam temanmu dulu?"

Teman katanya? Hah! Wooyoung mendengus, mulai kesal. Ia melirik ke arah Nichkhun yang malah menyeringai kepada Wooyoung. Seolah senang dengan wajah kusut Wooyoung yang menahan kesal. Apa dia mau pamer? Oke, kalau itu yang kau mau, terserah, maki Wooyoung dalam hati.

"Oh tak masalah," jawab Wooyoung sarkastik. "Boleh saja kau meminjamnya. Asalkan nanti kau mengembalikan nam-ja-chi-ngu-ku secara utuh. Bisa kan?" Ia berbicara dengan nada keren dan tampak santai. Tak ingin menunjukkan emosinya yang berlebihan karena Wooyoung bukan lah gadis remaja yang langsung naik pitam karena ada yeoja lain yang mengganggu pacarnya. Tapi setidaknya, Wooyoung hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa Nichkhun adalah miliknya. Apapun yang yeoja itu coba lakukan, Wooyoung masih tetap percaya diri bahwa Nichkhun akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Well, meski di dalam lubuk hati Wooyoung tetap kesal karena Nichkhun selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian yeoja lain.

Ah, betapa susahnya memiliki pacar yang sangat tampan.

"Apa dia sedang bercanda?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada meremehkan pada Nichkhun. Meminta persetujuan padanya dengan apa yang baru saja Wooyoung katakan.

Nichkhun tersenyum. "Apa kau mau bukti?"

Bahkan sebelum Wooyoung bisa menghindar. Nichkhun tahu-tahu sudah menarik tangan Wooyoung, memegang dagunya, dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Menciumnya di depan publik.

Mata Wooyoung melebar terkejut, dengan rona merah yang tak bisa ia cegah menjalar di pipi chubby-nya. Ia mendorong pelan bahu Nichkhun. Memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" memangnya mereka sedang shooting drama atau apa? Berciuman di tengah-tengah bandara? pikir Wooyoung tak percaya.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Andai ini bukan di tengah keramaian. Mungkin suasana romantis itu tidak akan kalah dengan rasa malu Wooyoung yang luar biasa. Oh, seharusnya Wooyoung ingat kalau Nichkhun itu orangnya tak tahu malu.

"Cukup Khun," buru-buru Wooyoung ingin melepaskan tangan Nichkhun yang sedang merangkul pinggangnya. Tak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang lebih banyak dari ini.

Bukannya nurut, Nichkhun malah makin mendekati telinga Wooyoung. "Kau tahu kita belum selesai uyongie," bisiknya.

Wooyoung menghela nafas. Membuang sedikit rasa malunya, ia menarik kerah baju Nichkhun dan mengecup bibir gemuk itu sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Puas?" meski suara Wooyoung terdengar ketus. Tapi itu cukup membuat Nichkhun senang melihat rona merah di pipi itu saat ia mengatakannya. Wajah kesal Wooyoung saat menahan malu terlihat begitu cute di mata Nichkhun.

"Aku sangat puas." Nichkhun tersenyum sumringah.

"Ayo Khunnie, kita harus segera naik." Wooyoung segera menarik lengan Nichkhun menjauh dari tempat itu sambil merunduk malu, mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan berbagai tatapan berbeda arti dari orang-orang. Namun meski begitu, Wooyoung cukup senang melihat wajah schok yeoja tadi. Setidaknya perempuan centil tadi cukup mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran.

Wooyoung bahkan sempat melupakan noda baju Nichkhun, yang perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya saat mereka berjalan berdua.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Ketika Junsu akhirnya tersadar, ia merasakan sebuah beban di sebelah tangannya. Melirik ke samping tempat tidur, ia mendapati kepala Taecyeon yang berbaring di atas lengannya yang digenggam, dengan posisi badan duduk membungkuk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

Sebelah tangan Junsu yang bebas terulur, hendak mengusap surai rambut hitam Taecyeon ketika akhirnya Junsu menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya sudah kembali bisa digerakkan. Pikiran Junsu langsung tersentak dengan kesadaran penuh tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum ia tidur.

Junsu menelan ludah takut. Ia mencoba sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring. Bahu dan pinggulnya bisa digerakkan. Sedikit mencoba untuk bangkit terduduk, Junsu lalu menatap kakinya dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

.

.

Taecyeon sedikit mengerang. Terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Junsu. Mata ngantuknya mengerjap pelan, menoleh dan menatap Junsu yang sudah duduk selonjoran di atas ranjangnya. Taecyeon tersentak. Langsung berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Junsu.

"Junsu," sebut Taecyeon pelan. " Kau sudah bisa duduk sendiri." Taecyeon tersenyum miring. "Itu artinya kau sudah sembuh."

"Tidak Taec." suara Junsu terdengar datar. Matanya terus saja menatap lurus ke arah kakinya tanpa sekali pun ingin melirik Taecyeon.

Menyadari arah pandang Junsu, Taecyeon segera menarik selimut yang menutupi kaki tersebut, melihat kedua kaki yang berbalut celana piyama itu masih tampak kaku di tempat, tak bergerak sama sekali. Ingin mengeceknya lebih lanjut, Taecyeon memegang telapak kaki Junsu, mencoba merabanya, lalu menggelitiknya sambil menatap reaksi Junsu. Namun Junsu masih saja terdiam seraya terus menatap kakinya dengan pandangan kosong.

Junsu lalu mendesah pelan. "Percuma Taecyeon." Ia menunduk. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun..." diam-diam Junsu menahan nafas. "...pada kakiku," bisiknya pelan.

Taecyeon akhirnya melepaskan kaki Junsu. "Maafkan aku Junsu, ternyata aku salah perhitungan," obatnya tak bekerja menyeluruh. Apanya yang salah dengan ramuan obatnya? pikir Taecyeon bingung.

Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, pikir Junsu miris dalam diam.

"Jadi," Taecyeon menggaruk tengkungnya. "Ku rasa kau masih tetap harus tinggal di sini. Sampai kakimu benar-benar sembuh dari obat ramuan yang akan kubuat ulang."

"Aku tak keberatan dengan itu," balas Junsu tegas, namun kepalanya masih saja terus merunduk tanpa menatap Taecyeon.

Tanpa sadar Taecyeon tersenyum. Bohong kalau ia tak mengakui dirinya senang karena masih memiliki waktu bersama dengan Junsu. Ia lalu melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan mereka belum makan malam mengingat mereka tertidur sekitar jam enam malam.

Taecyeon berdehem pelan, mencoba melenyapkan suasana canggung yang sempat melanda mereka. "Akan kubuatkan makan malam-"

"Taecyeon." Junsu segera meraih lengan Taecyeon sebelum penyihir itu menghilang di udara.

Taecyeon tersentak. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar merasakan sentuhan pertama Junsu pada lengannya. Ini berbeda, karena Junsu yang menggenggamnya terlebih dulu, bukan dia.

"Kau pengecut," ledek Junsu kemudian.

"Apa?" Taecyeon mengernyit tak mengerti.

Junsu membuang muka ke samping. "Kau pengecut," ulangnya lagi. Perlahan wajahnya merona. "Mengapa kau selalu menciumku di saat sedang tidur?" ia menprotes, namun tetap tak berani menatap Taecyeon. Junsu tahu jantungnya kini berdegup kencang. Tapi ia tetap harus memberanikan diri untuk meluruskan semua ini. Tak ingin ia terus berpikiran bodoh, dan menduga hal yang tidak-tidak. "Apa kau malu? Atau..." meski ragu Junsu kembali melanjutkannya. "...kau takut jika aku menolakmu? Begitu kah?" Junsu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melirik Taecyeon, yang ternyata menatapnya begitu lekat, dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Junsu langsung menahan nafas begitu Taecyeon membungkuk, mencondongkan wajahnya di hadapan Junsu untuk mensejajarkan tatapan mereka. Membuat Junsu terpaksa melirik ke direksi lain tanpa berani membalas tatapan Taecyeon yang begitu dekat. "Kau yakin ingin mendengar alasanku?" Taecyeon malah balik bertanya.

Junsu menelan ludah gugup, lalu mengangguk pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, Taecyeon tersenyum di hadapannya. Ia lalu mendekat ke sisi telinga Junsu. "Itu karena aku takut... aku tak bisa menahan diriku..." ia berbisik pelan, sukses membuat jantung Junsu berdrum keras. "Seharusnya kau sadar diri Junsu... Kau yang lumpuh dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapanku terlihat seperti hidangan indah luar biasa dari dewa yang siap untuk disantap kapan saja. Apalagi saat aku memandikanmu. Mengapa kau bahkan tak sadar telah menggodaku begitu bayak dan terlalu lama?"

Astaga! Tubuh Junsu merinding dan agak bergetar di tempat, belum lagi dengan seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas. Kini Junsu menyesali pertanyaannya tadi jika pada akhirnya Taecyeon malah menggodanya begini. Membuatnya benar-benar mati kutu di tempat.

Taecyeon tersenyum senang melihat reaksi menggemaskan Junsu. Ia lalu mengecup pelan pipi lembut itu, kemudian menarik diri tuk kembali berdiri tegak di samping ranjang. Taecyeon tertawa pelan melihat Junsu semakin menunduk malu dalam diam.

"Ouh Junsu," Taecyeon mengacak rambut coklat kemerahan Junsu dengan gemas. "Betapa cute dirimu," Taecyon kembali tertawa pelan, menarik tangannya. "Jah. Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi menyiapkan makan malam sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Namun lagi-lagi sebelum Taecyeon menghilang di udara. Junsu kembali meraih tangan sang penyihir, kali ini bukan sekedar menggenggam tapi sekaligus menarik kuat lengan besar itu. Membuat tubuh Taecyeon sedikit oleng dan terjatuh menindih Junsu yang kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Giliran Taecyeon yang menahan nafas mendapati kepalanya mendarat dan berbaring di dada Junsu.

"Junsu-"

"Bodoh," ketus Junsu. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin mengangkat kepala Taecyeon agar ia bisa memberikan tatapan kesalnya, meski rona merah di wajahnya tak juga menghilang. "Mengapa kau tak langsung meluruskan ini semua?"

"Apa yang-"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau serius menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Taecyeon tersentak. Raut wajahnya lalu berubah sendu. "Meskipun aku sangat menyukaimu. Ini tak akan mengubah-"

"Tak bisakah kita melupakan peraturan bodohmu itu sejenak?" lirih Junsu. Raut wajahnya mulai ketakutan. "Aku hanya ingin..." tangannya yang gemetar berpindah tempat ke bahu Taecyeon. "... hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita sebelum aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya." Tangan Junsu meremas kain hanbok Taecyeon dengan posesif, seolah ia sangat takut kehilangan sosok namja tersebut.

Taecyeon merasa sangat bersalah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sisi wajah Junsu. "Junnie... Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tertekan dengan peraturan itu." Kini Taecyeon benar-benar menyesali dirinya yang telah memberitahukan peraturan itu. "Asal kau tahu saja," Taecyeon tersenyum lembut dan menatap lekat Junsu penuh keyakinan. "Sungguh, Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tubuh Junsu agak bergetar di bawahnya.

"Bahkan jika kau nantinya akan melupakanku. Kau tetap akan memiliki tempat spesial di hatiku. Percayalah."

Perlahan Junsu tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. "Darimana kau belajar kata-kata manis begitu? Apa Nichkhun benar-benar mengajarimu sebelum dia pergi?"

Taecyeon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk berani mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dan aku rasa aku sudah melakukannya." Untuk pertama kalinya Taecyeon memberikan senyuman tipis menggoda dengan kedua lesung pipinya yang membuatnya kian tampan.

Lagi-lagi Junsu merona dibuatnya.

"Ouh Junsu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku melihat kau semanis ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan menahannya Ok-nim."

Taecyeon tersentak begitu Junsu berinisiatif mencium bibirnya dahulu, meski sekilas. Junsu terkekeh pelan mengejek wajah shock Taecyeon.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmhn!"

Taecyeon terus berdoa dalam hati agar ia tak lepas kendali mendengar desahan Junsu ketika ia melumat bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan. Belum lagi dengan tangan Junsu yang menekan lehernya dan meremas rambutnya. Dia nyaris gila di tempat. Namun Taecyeon tetap berjanji dalam hati akan mengakhiri ciuman kedua mereka dan segera pergi untuk menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Junsu yang malah berubah jadi makan malamnya.

Namun sang penyihir sama sekali tidak menyadari. Kalau di bawah sana, diantara ciuman mereka sesekali jemari kaki Junsu bergerak menikmati aliran perasaannya yang membuncah.

Tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau sekali ini saja Junsu berbohong pada Taecyeon?

Terkadang cinta memang bisa membuat orang begitu egois.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"JUNHO!" seru Wooyoung begitu ia pertama kali melangkah masuk ke dalam apartementnya. "Aku pulang!" serunya lagi, berharap bisa mengejutkan Junho karena ia sama sekali tak mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah pulang dari Seoul hari ini juga.

Namun sayangnya tak ada balasan maupun tanda-tanda kehadiran siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya beserta Nichkhun yang baru saja masuk.

"Apa dia lagi-lagi tidur sore seperti kemarin?" duga Wooyoung penuh selidik sambil menatap pintu kamar Junho yang tertutup.

"Uyongie."

"Ah, Khunnie, kau boleh duduk dulu, dan taruh barangmu di sana. Aku ingin mencari adikku sebentar." Wooyoung pun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar Junho yang kebetulan tak terkunci.

Nichkhun meletakkan tas ransel merahnya di atas sofa. Baru saja ia hendak duduk, Nichkhun mendadak mendengar seruan Wooyoung dari dalam kamar.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Nichkhun pun menuruti rasa penasarannya dan segera menyusul Wooyoung masuk ke dalan salah satu kamar tidur di apartement tersebut. Nichkhun mengernyit aneh mendapati Wooyoung sedang melempar keluar beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Ini semua bukan pakaian Junho." Wooyoung mengambil salah satu kaos lengan panjang bergambar beruang, lalu merentangkannya di depan tubuhnya sendiri. "Ini juga bukan bajuku. Terlalu besar, sama sekali bukan ukuran kami!" Wooyoung melempar baju tersebut ke atas ranjang. "Junho pasti telah mengajak seseorang menginap di sini selama aku pergi. Tapi siapa? Dan mengapa harus sekamar dengannya?" Wooyoung menatap beberapa pakain laki-laki tadi dan kembali teringat suara Junho yang mengerang di telepon kemarin sore. "Oh tidak, orang itu laki-laki!" Wooyoung tiba-tiba nenjadi panik.

"Wooyoung-ah, kau terlalu posesif dengan adikmu," komentar Nichkhun sambil menghela nafas. "Apa salahnya kalau dia mengundang temannya menginap selama kau pergi? Mungkin dia hanya takut merasa kesepian di rumah."

"Tidak Khun. Tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu bukan sekedar temannya?" Wooyoung langsung menepuk jidatnya dengan frustasi. "Ah Sial! Jangan sampai Junho ikut 'berbelok' sepertiku. Setidaknya di antara kami harus ada yang memiliki keturunan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'berbelok sepertimu' dan 'harus ada yang memiliki keturunan'?" Nichkhun jelas merasa tersinggung dengan keluhan Wooyung barusan.

Suara tawa dari ruang tengah menunda perdebatan mereka.

"Oh Chanie. Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan itu semua."

"Apapun untukmu nuneo. Apapun..."

Wooyoung mengernyit heran mendengar suara husky selain Junho yang terasa asing di telinganya. Sementara Nichkhun malah mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, keduanya buru-buru ke luar kamar menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

Junho memandang heran pada sebuah tas ransel merah di atas sofa mereka.

"Junho-ya~" Chansung menarik lengan Junho untuk kembali menghadapnya, dan langsung memeluk pinggang namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Aku ingin hadiahku," rengeknya.

Junho terkekeh kecil, melupakan tas asing di atas sofa. Ia membalas pelukan Chansung dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher penyihir muda. "Kau mau hadiah apa? Hm?" sengaja membuat suaranya agak menggoda, meski sebenarnya jantung Junho berdegup begitu kencang, namun tetap terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau sangat tahu apa yang ku inginkan." pelukan Chansung pada pinggang Junho bertambah erat, membuat nyaris kedua tubuh itu terlihat menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan intim.

"Kalau begitu ambil sendiri hadiahmu," lirih Junho, menahan perasaannya yang terasa membuncah dalam tubuhnya.

Chansung sekilas menyeringai kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia mengklaim bibir empuk Junho yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Junho sedikit mengerang dalam ciuman mereka sambil meremas rambut Chansung. Rona merah di wajah Junho semakin pekat ketika ia merasakan tangan Chansung mulai masuk ke dalam kaosnya. Lumatan sepasang bibir penuh gairah itu nyaris menjadi pertarungan lidah yang lebih intens, jika saja tidak-

"Junho!"

"Chansung?"

-tertangkap basah.

Keduanya tersentak dalam euforia mereka sendiri. Menoleh ke sumber suara hanya membuat keduanya membeku di tempat dengan kedua mata yang nyaris melompat keluar saking terkejutnya.

"H-hyung?" kedua maknae itu sama-sama bergetar dalam pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Untungnya Khunyoung muncul di timing yang sangat pas. Kalau gak, bisa-bisa fic ini akan berubah rated jadi M. *tawa mesum#plaak.

Aya tuh emang selalu gitu, kebanyakan fic Aya yang percintaan ada ngeslip adegan2 'itu' tapi gak benar-benar berani untuk terjun ke sana. Dari awal juga udah konsisten nih fic akan tetap berrated T sampai akhir. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau suatu hari nanti ada sekuel dari ini yang berrated M. kekekek...

* * *

**Azula **: Wooyoung yang bakal jadi cast paling menyedihkan? Ahh... kita lihat saja nanti yah, *senyum misterius*

**syahroh alhalim** : err.. chingu cowok? *pangling* ciyuus deh, Aya kira yg tertarik dg fic kayak gini cewek doang. *bangga bisa narik perhatian hottest cowok* Iya lagi ngebut nih, mumpung ada waktu dan idenya belum keliaran ke mana-mana..^^

**JunKAY0430** : Aku tahu kalau kau Woosu shipper! *nyengir* tp maaf aja, nih fokusnya ma KY n TS. Kalau pun mau ada Woosu moment munculnya sesekali, kayak kemarin, tapi nanti bakal ketemu lagi kok, err... mungkin *meragukan*

**wenyangangel** : Apa yang Channuneo lakukan di sore hari? Biarkan hanya mereka berdua dan Aya yang tahu *plaaak!* kalau pun nanti Aya bikin KY sengsara, pasti akhirnya bakal bahagia kok, Aya kan gak tega ngeliat KY berpisah. :) di sini yg Taecsu malah banyak. XD

**Shim Agassi** : Gara2 chingu menulis Junnie, Aya jadi kepikiran untuk membuat itu jadi nama panggilan sayang Taec pada Junsu. :D Uyong n Junho jg harus ilang ingatan? eits, tunggu dulu, emang gak kepikiran ya, kenapa Nichkhun gak mau Wooyoung mengetahui bahwa Khunnie adlh penyihir? eng-ing-eng. Jawabannya akan ada di chap selanjutnya. Atau mungkin chingu bisa menebaknya sendiri... Sihirnya gak begitu mirip dg Harpot, di sini gak ada tongkat2an, dan juga Aya gak begitu fokus dg fantasi bagaimana cara kerja sihirnya, fokus intinya cuma pada interaksi percintaan antara manusia biasa dg penyihir. Kalau pun Aya juga ikut ngebahas dunia sihir dan cara kerjanya secara tuntas, bisa-bisa chap fic ini akan nyampai 30-an kayak DCDS (fic pertama Aya 2 tahun lalu). Padahal target nih fic cuma sampai sekitar 12chap doank.

**Resiana** : Masih kurang kah Chanhonya? Ah, nanti Aya akan coba tambahin lagi di chap selanjutnya.^^

**gaemwon407 **: aigoo, kok kebet banget pengen yang ada nc'a?XD tapi sayangnya Aya perlu persiapan mental dulu nih untuk ngebuat fic yang nc 'beneran' :p

**Nichie :** Bikin fict cast lain? yunjae? ah, Aya masih belum siap, soalnya untuk cast selain 2pm, Aya belum kenal karakter dan kepribadian mereka masing2. Aya mengenal k-pop juga gara2 jadi hottest. Karena saking terpesonanya dg cast Jason di dream high yg diperanin Wooyoung itu, Aya baru deh jadi Hottest sejak tahun lalu, dan demen ma fanfic korea. Padahal dulunya aku terjun di fanfic japan / anime.

**ZoeKyu** : emang sengaja memakai beberapa kata yang tidak baku, seperti 'beneran'. Soalnya konsep pembuatan fic aya di sini hanya sekedar Fun dan khusu buat Fans, gak pengen begitu serius, yang penting bisa asik dibaca dan dimengerti oleh reader :D Tapi klo untuk misstypo emang gak disengaja, Aya memang rada ceroboh dg penyakit author itu.

**Putree LEN** : Oh ya? Kalau Aya buat ff 2pm bertema straight Putree masih mau baca? *wink* makasih buat penyemangatnya. Kajja, Fighting! ^^

**reaRelf** : Tapi kayaknya Chansung bakal galau lagi nih, *senyum misterius*

**mrs okcat** : Aya ahlinya ma romance-humor doank dg happy ending, klo melodrama dg sad ending mah, Aya belum bisa. Jadi yah bisa dipastikan bakalan happy ending kok, moga saja *meragukan*

**Qhia503** : Ooo... auh, sayangnya bakal gak ada cuplikan chanho di kamar sore2 itu. Silahkan bayangin diri aja yah, :p

**irnafith** : Untung yang 'masalah buat lu' gak jadi masuk ke dalam skrip chansung *plaak! nih author alay amat* Kalau yang ini udah kelar baru buat ff baru lagi saeng. Kalo gak gitu, takutnya ini nanti terbengkalai.

**Difa Khunyoungie **: Sayangnya Nichkhun sudah keceplosan panggil Chansung tuh, lagian klo khunnie pura2 gak kenal, alur cerita fic gak bakalan jalan nih. Taecsu'a kurang romantis, mungkin otak aya udah habis stok dari chap kemarin *miris/pundung*

**woojay** : Aya kehabisan moment sweet nih, gak tahu napa Taecsu'a kok malah jadi agak sok melo drama gitu. *sweatdrop sendiri*

**KidMoonLight **: Siip... sesuai permintaan chingu, update kali ini tidak lama kan. Fighting! ^^

**Yesika Shii :** Makasih udah mau ninggalin koment saeng~ ^^ final chapthernya mungkin sebelasan kali yah *kayak tim sepakbola aja*

**Shim Yeonhae** : tenang, Junsu masih belum dihilangkan ingatannya.

**nanvio **: oke doki chinguu... ^^

**ZheyraSky :** Emang karakter pairing kedua maknae chanho itu imut2 n unyu2, tapi di sisi lain interaksi real mereka malah yang lebih brani, (pernah ciuman pipi sampai nyaris ciuman bibir, main gendong kuda2an bahkan pernah). *Chanho shipper*

**inkballoon **: Yup, mumpung lagi bergairah (?) update cepat ini. Pengen cepat2 nyelesain ini trus bikin tema ff 2pm yang lainnya lagi. Moga aja kesampaian... Fighting!^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 **: Tentu saja Aya pasti bakalan bikin chanho bersatu *jiwa chanho shipper* apa yang mereka lakukab di kamar? Adadeh... *tawa misterius#plaak!*

**thiezz** : Ah kalau masalah masker rusak itu jangan salahkan Aya ya, salahkan Nichkhun aja yah *lempar tanggung jawab#plaak!*

* * *

Ih Wow 2PM bentar lagi mau datang ke Indonesia lagi, saatnya kopral nih kalau 2pm beneran singgah di rumah Aya *mimpi*.

Tapi beneran deh, kalau 2pm mau bermalam di rumah Aya nantinya, udah pasti disediakan tiga kamar masing-masing buat Khunyoung, Okkay, Channuneo, plus bonus dipasangnya cctv di setiap kamar *yadong kumat#plaak!

Wooyoung bakal pakai kebaya gak yah? *lu pikir wondergirls* / ngebayangin Wooyoung nyanyi sexy lady pakai kebaya-sarung / *ngakak guling2* bisa-bisa nanti liriknya malah jadi "Sexy Khunnie" XD

Jangan lupa** review** lagi yah...

Sampai jumpa~ *teriakk ala Jun.k*

Terimakasih~ *melambai bareng khunyoung n Junho*

**~AyA~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Perpisahan makin dekat

Wajah Wooyoung memerah menahan kesal dan marah melihat adik tersayangnya telah 'dinodai' namja asing. "Junho!" ia mendesis penuh penekanan untuk mencegah tangan nakal itu semakin liar di balik baju Junho, sekaligus mengehentikan ciuman mereka.

"Chansung?" nada heran keluar dari suara Nichkhun di sebelahnya. Wooyoung melirik Nichkhun yang memasang wajah shock sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"H-hyung?" kedua maknae itu serempak bersuara dengan nada takut.

Wooyoung kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Junho yang kini buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada namja tinggi itu. "Oh, Hai hyung," sapa Junho kikuk sambil tersenyum kaku. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi menutupi kegugupannya.

Wooyoung melangkah cepat menghampiri Junho, memegang bahu Junho dan memutar badannya. Matanya meneliti penuh selidik dari ujung kaki, bokong, tengkuk, hingga ujung kepala.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin mengecek." Tangan Wooyoung meraih ujung bawah kaos Junho dan hendak mengangkatnya.

"Hyung!" seru Junho terkejut sambil mencegah tangan Wooyoung untuk terangkat lebih tinggi.

"Kubilang diam Junho. Aku harus mengeceknya."

"Memangnya apa yang harus dicek?"

"Tentu saja tubuhmu! Masih bersih atau sudah ditandai?"

Mengerti maksud ucapan hyungnya, wajah Junho langsung memerah. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku-"

Bruuk!

Suara sesuatu terjatuh datang dari sebelah mereka. Wooyoung dan Junho serentak menoleh. Mendapati Chansung yang tahu-tahu sudah berbaring di atas karpet dengan Nichkun yang menduduki perutnya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Chansung.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" desis Nichkhun menatap Chansung penuh amarah.

Chansung yang juga ikut terkejut karena Nichkhun mendadak menerjangnya saat Chansung hendak melakukan sihir, balas memandang Nichkhun sama tajamnya. "Dia sudah mengganggu Junho, hyung."

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau melukai Wooyoung!" Nichkhun mendesis tajam pada Chansung.

Junho dan Wooyoung yang melihat suasana tegang itu, saling melempar pandangan heran. "Siapa dia?" tanya keduanya sambil menunjuk Nichkhun dan Chansung.

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

Reunian kecil di ruang tengah apartement itu tampak menjadi tegang bagi kedua maknae. Chansung dan Junho duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang dengan gelisah. Di hadapan mereka Wooyoung duduk di sofa single sambil menatap keduanya tajam. Sementara Nichkhun berdiri tegak di belakang sofa Wooyoung sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Dan introgasi pun dimulai.

"Jadi kau sepupunya Nichkhun?" nada suara Wooyoung setajam dengan tatapannya.

Chansung mengangguk. Sesekali melirik Nichkhun di belakang Wooyoung yang memberikan isarat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang tidak penting. Apalagi gerakan bibir Nichkhun tanpa suara yang mengucapkan 'No sihir.'

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkenalan dengan adikku?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari sungai Han."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Junho."

Junho menghela nafas. Mulai kesal dengan sikap Wooyoung yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Hyung, sudahlah. Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan ini pada nona Soeun."

Kini tatapan tajam Wooyoung beralih pada Junho. "Ini berbeda Junho. Kali ini posisimu berbalik. Kau seharusnya tahu hal itu." Wooyoung kembali fokus pada Chansung, mengabaikan decak kesal dari saudara kembarnya. "Berapa umurmu?"

"17 tahun."

"Apa? Kau bahkan masih muda dan seumuran dengan kami. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan pada Junho? Hah!"

"Hyung!" Junho langsung berdiri. "Kita hanya saudara kembar. Selang umur kita juga hanya beberapa detik. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap jadi orang tua yang menyebalkan?"

"Junho..." raut wajah Wooyoung berubah terkejut. "Kau bahkan lebih membelanya daripada aku?" ia bertanya dengan nada terluka sambil menunjukkan ang-ang-nya.

Junho meringis dalam hati. Selalu seperti ini, Wooyoung selalu mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membuat Junho nurut dengan segala perkataannya. Bahkan sekalipun itu dengan menggunakan cara menunjukkan wajah melemas layaknya anak bayi, ang-ang. Terkadang itu juga yang selalu membuat Junho bingung dengan siapa yang hyung siapa pula yang saeng di antara mereka.

"Uyongie..." Nichkhun mengambil alih dengan merangkul leher Wooyoung dari belakang. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Ingat, Chansung masih sepupuku. Jadi bisa kujamin kalau dia bukan anak nakal maupun buruk. Arrachi?" Nichkhun mencium pipi chubby Wooyoung.

"YACH!" kali ini Junho yang berseru. Mendekat ke arah Wooyoung dan melepaskan rangkulan Nichkhun secara kasar. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani-berani menyentuh Hyung-ku?"

Nichkhun tersentak. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Junho membuatnya tersadar kalau sang adik tidak beda jauh dengan kakaknya. _Dasar twins, posesif mereka terlalu berlebihan._ Nichkhun mulai merasakan firasat kalau ini akan menjadi lebih sulit.

"Junho. Tidak seharusnya kau sekasar itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Wooyoung menasehati.

"Hyung~" Junho langsung duduk di pangkuan Wooyoung sambil merangkul lehernya. "Aku merindukanmu~" rengeknya. Oh jangan salah, Junho juga punya cara tersendiri untuk mengelak dari ocehan Wooyoung. "Kau baru saja pulang dari Seoul setelah lebih dari seminggu. Tapi bahkan sebuah pelukan saja kau tak memberikannya padaku? Teganya..." Junho cemberut. Namun dalam hati dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Nichkhun yang tampak mengerut tak suka dengan tingkah manjanya.

"Nuneo..." giliran Chansung yang bertindak cepat, merangkul pinggang Junho dari belakang dan menariknya menjauh dari pangkuan Wooyoung. "Aku bisa memberikanmu pelukan sebanyak yang kau mau." Ia menggosokkan pipinya pada pipi lembut Junho yang memerah, seperti kucing.

"YACH!" Nah, Sekarang Wooyoung yang berteriak protes dan segera mengambil tindakan untuk segera menjauhkan adik tersayangnya dari namja beruang itu.

Nichkhun memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi sulit.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Nichkhun merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Wooyoung memasang raut wajah menyesal. "Maafkan aku Khunnie. Ini darurat. Untuk sementara Aku dan Junho akan tidur bersama di kamar Junho. Dan kau bisa tidur sekamar dengan sepupumu itu di kamarku."

"Tapi, tapi," Nichkhun langsung melemas. "Kemarin di Seoul kau bilang kita bisa sekamar di apartementmu." Ia berwajah sangat sedih.

"Apa?" Junho menyahut dengan nada tidak suka. "Kau berencana untuk tidur bersamanya?" tanyanya tak percaya pada Wooyoung sambil menunjuk Nichkhun.

Sekilas Wooyoung merona.

"Hah. Sulit dipercaya." Junho mencibir.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" protes Wooyoung. "Kau pikir dirimu tidak pernah tidur bersama dengannya?" Wooyoung menunjuk Chansung yang sejak tadi bertampang tanpa dosa

"Aku bahkan tak berani membayangkan sejauh mana kalian melakukannya semenjak aku tidak ada."

"Apa?" Junho memasang wajah tak percaya. "Kau menduga terlalu jauh. Kami tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam."

"Bohong. Aku tak akan percaya!" Wooyoung berbalik, menuju kamar Junho.

"Lee Wooyoung!" desis Junho penuh penekanan. "Mengapa kau selalu saja lari di saat kita belum selesai bicara?" protes Junho sambil menyusul sang kakak masuk ke dalan kamarnya.

"Aku tidak sedang lari, Lee Junho! Aku hanya tak suka kau membohongiku"

"Hah? Aku tak percaya punya saudara kembar yang tak mau mempercayaiku."

"Aku juga tidak percaya punya saudara kembar yang berani menipuku."

Seperti biasa, jika duo twins itu melakukan perdebatan kecilnya. Mereka tak akan menyadari hal-hal apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk dengan telah mengabaikan dan meninggalkan duo penyihir yang berwajah masam di ruang tengah.

Nichkhun berdecak kesal tak suka. Ia lalu menatap tajam pada Chansung yang menuduk lesu karena telah ditinggal Junho -walau hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri. "Gara-gara kau!" desis Nichkhun sebal.

Chansung menatapnya tak mengerti. "Mengapa aku yang disalahkan, hyung?" _poor_ Chansung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tuk.

Kosentrasi bacanya sempat pecah, membuat Taecyeon terpaksa mengulang baris pertama paragraf yang ia baca dalam hati di buku tebal di hadapannya.

Tuk. Tuk.

Berusaha untuk tetap tidak mengacuhkan ketukan ujung pensil itu terhadap meja di hadapannya, Taecyeon kembali memfokuskan deretan kata pada bacaannya.

Tuk. Tuk. Pop.

Kini si pelaku ketukan pensil itu menambahkannya dengan bunyi letusan kecil balon pink dari permen karet yang ia kunyah. Taecyeon mendengus tak suka. Lalu melirik namja yang duduk di hadapannya tepat di seberang meja kayu yang mereka gunakan bersama.

Junsu yang menyadari tatapan Taecyeon tertuju padanya, menatapnya balik dengan alis berkerut. "Apa?" tanya Junsu di sela kunyahan permen karet dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" pinta Taecyeon sambil menunjuk jari jemari Junsu yang mengetukkan ujung pensil pada permukaan meja.

Junsu mengikuti arah tunjuk jemari Taecyeon. "Ooh. Tidak bisa. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku kalau sedang berpikir untuk menulis lirik."

"Tapi itu mengganggu kosentrasi membacaku," Taecyeon menunjuk buku tebal di hadapannya. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang luput dari refrensi ramuanku."

"Kalau gitu tutup saja telingamu," balas Junsu tak acuh. Mulutnya mulai lagi meniup permen karet menjadi balon pink kecil dan meletus sendiri dengan bunyi pop.

Taecyeon berkedip sambil memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, agak takut dengan letusan balon itu di hadapannya. Ia melirik Junsu yang nyengir penuh kesenangan sambil memandang raut wajah Taecyeon barusan.

"Itu tidak lucu Junsu." Taecyeon memperingati. "Buang permen karetmu."

"Shiro," tolak Junsu diantara kunyahannya. "Ini juga sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau sedang bosan. Mulutku tak bisa diam, kalau tidak sedang bernyanyi paling tidak harus ada yang aku emut seperti permen, atau pun mengunyah sesuatu. Kau kan juga sudah tahu hal itu."

"Akan ku belikan lolipop."

"Tidak mau. Hari ini aku lebih suka dengan permen karet." Junsu kembali meniup 'balon' pink-nya.

"Lebih baik kau menyanyi saja, aku tidak akan keberatan daripada-"

Pop. Letusan kecil. Dan Taecyeon kembali berkedip mundur. "Junsu!"

Junsu terkekeh. Menyedot kembali permen karetnya dan kembali mengunyah.

"Jangan lakukan itu."

Tapi Junsu kembali melakukannya lagi.

"Aku memperingatimu Junsu."

_Oh ya?_ batin Junsu menantang. Dan bunyi pop lain dari letusan balon permen karetnya kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Junsu berkedip. Wajahnya yang mendongak dengan dagu yang dipegang Taecyeon, langsung merona. Menyadari posisi sang penyihir yang berdiri sekaligus membungkuk ke arahnya melewati meja, sedang mencium bibirnya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tanpa Junsu sadari sebelumnya.

Tangan Junsu terangkat meremas kain hanbok Taecyeon. Ia mengerang protes saat lidah Taecyeon berusaha mengambil permen karet dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Perlawanan lidah yang Junsu lakukan pun tak mampu membuatnya menang dalam pertandingan kecil tersebut, seperti biasa.

Taecyeon pun menarik diri setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kembali duduk di kursinya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah merah Junsu sambil membuang permen karet yang sudah ia curi dari rongga mulut kekasih.

"Kau-" Junsu mendesis antara marah dan malu luar biasa.

Taecyeon terkekeh. "Sebaiknya kau cari cara lain untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mulutmu itu selain mengunyah permen karet. Atau mungkin.." Taecyeon memasang pose berpikir yang kentara dibuat-buatnya. "...aku bisa membantumu mengemut sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan." dan senyuman nakal terpatri jelas dalam wajah tampan nan tirus tersebut.

Junsu melempar buku di hadapannya untuk menghapus senyuman kekasihnya, yang membuat dirinya semakin malu. Namun penyihir itu sudah lebih dulu mengelak ke samping.

"Awas saja kau! Akan kutendang bokongmu!" Junsu mengancam dengan dialek daegu yang kental.

Taecyeon kembali tertawa senang. "Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya Junsu. Harus menunggu sampai kakimu benar-benar sembuh dulu."

Junsu terdiam. Moodnya langsung berubah seketika. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Taecyeon.

Taecyeon yang memerhatikannya mengira Junsu bersedih karena kakinya tak kunjung sembuh. "Junnie," ia memanggil lembut namun masih tak dapat reaksi dari Junsu. "Kau tak perlu khawatirkan tentang kakimu. Aku pasti akan menyembuhkan total dirimu. Karena itu jangan mengganggu kosentrasi bacaku saat ini. Arrachi?"

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Junsu maupun gerakan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, Taecyeon pun mengartikan bahwa Junsu telah menurut dalam diam. Namja tinggi itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku tebal di hadapannya. Ah, seandainya ia sadar bahwa tujuan utama Junsu menemaninya membaca adalah untuk mengganggunya.

"Yeonnie..." Junsu memanggil pelan.

"Hmm?" Taecyeon mendongak dari bukunya. Menatap Junsu di seberang meja dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku..." Junsu menggigit ujung pensilnya dengan gerakan gelisah dan pandangan matanya yang bertemu mata Taecyeon tersirat akan rasa malu luar biasa. Namun entah mengapa gerakan langkah Junsu yang tampak malu-malu kucing itu malah terlihat seksi di mata Taecyeon. "...aku mau lagi..."

Taecyeon menelan ludah gugup. "Maksudmu, m-mau apa?" entah kenapa firasat Taecyeon mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi buruk namun sangat menyenangkan.

Junsu menarik keluar ujung pensil dari gigitan sudut bibirnya. Berganti dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan malu-malu. "...Aku mau mengemut bibirmu lagi..." ia berbisik sangat pelan namun masih tersampaikan di telinga Taecyeon. Mata panda Junsu beralih ke bawah. "...T-tapi mungkin nanti saja, setelah kau selesai membaca-"

Braakk!

_Omong kosong!_ batin Taecyeon berteriak. Penyihir jenius itu telah melemparkan sendiri meja kayu persegi ke dinding ruangan yang tadinya ada di antara mereka, membuat seluruh kosentrasi maupun niat membaca Taecyeon hilang seketika. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi Junsu, dan membungkkukan badannya hanya untuk kembali meraup bibir merah muda yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

"Mmnh!"

Selamat Junsu. Misimu menganggu sang penyihir jenius telah berhasil. Kau memang sangat hebat dalam menakhlukkan Ok Taecyeon. Benar-benar hebat Kim Junsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua twins itu sedang berbaring berdampingan di atas ranjang yang sama. Sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing saat keduanya berpisah. Tidak semuanya juga, hanya ada beberapa hal yang menurut mereka perlu dibagikan sesama saudara.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?" tanya Wooyoung prihatin begitu selesai mendengar curhatan Junho yang mengatakan telah diputuskan oleh Soeun.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu di Soeul."

"Masalahmu tak akan pernah menggangguku. Lagipula aku di Soeul untuk berlibur, bukan untuk bekerja. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Seharusnya aku tolak saja ajakan Jaebeom hyung waktu itu."

"Sudahlah Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagian sudah ada Chansung yang menghibur dan menemaniku selama kau tak ada."

Wooyoung menoleh ke samping, menatap Junho yang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Kau yakin pilihanmu kali ini benar?" Ia bertanya khawatir.

Junho ikut menoleh, membalas tatapan saudaranya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Percayalah padaku. Dia sangat baik padaku dan juga sangat menyayangiku."

Wooyoung mengela nafas, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. "Baiklah Junho. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, asalkan kau bahagia aku turut senang."

Senyuman Junho makin lebar. "Gomawo Wooyoungie~"

"Tapi kau juga jangan ngambek kalau aku dengan Nichkhun."

Senyuman Junho sirna. "Hyung!"

"Junho! Tidakkah kau lihat wajah ramah Nichkhun?" Wooyoung segera mendahului sebelum Junho mengeluarkan kalimat protes. "Dia itu murah senyum, ramah perilakunya sangat santun dan baik. Mengapa kau selalu saja curiga padanya?"

"Karena caranya menatapmu terlihat seperti ingin memakanmu," Junho berbisik sangat pelan dengan nada kesal.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak hyung. Tidak begitu penting." Junho segera meralat ucapannya. Tak ingin berdebat terlalu jauh yang malah membuat Wooyoung menarik 'surat izin' berkencannya dengan Chansung. Yah, selama Junho masih bisa mengawasi Nichkhun, Wooyoung pasti masih baik-baik saja, pikir Junho diam-diam.

Wooyoung menghela nafas lagi sambil menerawang ke atas langit. "Aku tak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau kita berdua sama-sama jadi-"

"Uke?" Junho melanjutkan ucapan Wooyoung yang terpotong.

Hening melanda, membuatnya kedua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin itu karena kita terlihat manis dan... lucu?" tebak Junho, lalu tersenyum, bangga terhadap eyes-smile yang selalu membuat orang gemas karena betapa cute-nya senyumannya itu.

"Kau bercanda?" Wooyoung mengeluarkan nada protes. "Bukan hanya karena itu Junho." Wooyoung mengerling nakal. "Itu karena kita adalah twins yang seksi."

Keduanya lalu tertawa menyadari bahwa bokong seksi dan tubuh ramping itu tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Lain halnya dengan suasana canda tawa dan keakraban saudara kembar di kamar Junho. Di kamar Wooyoung kedua penyihir berstatuskan sepupu -tiga kali- itu malah tampak tegang satu sama lain.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Mengapa hyung harus mencariku?"

"Yach! Aku lebih tua darimu. Seharusnya kau menjawabku dulu sebelum kembali bertanya," protes Nichkhun sambil menatap kesal Chansung.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang dari awal. Aku tersesat dan tak sengaja bertemu Junho."

"Tapi mengapa harus bertemu dengannya? Dia itu saudara kembarnya Wooyoung. Mengapa bukan orang lain? Mengapa kita harus bertemu secepat ini?" Nichkhun masih tak ingin terima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chansung cemberut. "Lagian untuk apa hyung ikut campur mencariku?"

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya tanpa dipaksa oleh kepala sekolah, hah? Dia mengancamku gara-gara memiliki sepupu bandel yang kabur dari hukumannya. Seharusnya kau nurut saja diberikan tambahan pelajaran musim panas selama seminggu. Bukannya malah kabur dari asrama dan menambah daftar bolos dan kenakalanmu selama ini. Lama-lama kau tidak akan lulus sekolah sihir."

"Tapi hyung, kalau aku tidak kabur ke dunia ini. Kau juga tidak akan bertemu dengan kakaknya Junho," bela Chansung.

"Benar juga." Nichkhun merenung sesaat. "Padahal dari awal aku berjanji akan mengutukmu karena telah merepotkanku. Eits. Tunggu Chansung! Jangan lakukan sihir apapun!" Nichkhun memperingati saat melihat gelagat Chansung yang hendak melakukan pertahanan diri.

Melihat wajah panik Nichkhun, Chansung mengernyit heran. "Wae?"

Nichkhun menghela nafas. "Mereka belum tahu kalau aku sudah menemukanmu. Jadi satu-satunya jalan agar mereka belum meenyadari hal ini, kita tidak melakukan sihir apapun dalam radius deteksi sihir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chansung masih tak mengerti.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Chansung." Sepupunya ini masih kelas sepuluh di sekolah sihir, sementara Nichkhun yang sudah tingkat dua belas kelas sihir harus bersabar untuk menjelaskan hubungan kedua dunia ini pada Chansung.

"Kita para penyihir tidak diberikan izin untuk tinggal di dunia ini, kecuali sudah lulus dari sekolah sihir JYP, YG, atau SM," terang Nichkhun. Dalam hati ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya lebih cepat seperti Taecyeon yang telah lulus di usia muda. "Itulah sebabnya gerbang dunia kita dijaga begitu ketat. Kau yang kabur dari dunia sihir kemari mungkin masih merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya kamu sekarang adalah buronan kecil para penyihir, Chansung."

Maknae begidik di tempat menyadari statusnya, sementara selama ini ia bersenang-senang bersama Junho tanpa menyadari apapun.

"Aku sebenarnya ke sini juga bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Seperti yang kau tahu, Chansung. Aku ke sini ditugaskan untuk mencarimu. Dan sebelum aku melewati gerbang, mereka sudah memasangkan sinyal pendeteksi sihir di sekitar tubuhku. Jika kau melakukan sihir di radius 50 kilometer dari tubuhku, aku maupun mereka akan tahu keberadaanmu." Nichkhun menelan ludah sejenak. "Untuk saat ini aku akan berpura-pura belum menemukanmu, dan tidak akan melapor pada mereka. Tapi untuk memperkuat hal ini, Kau juga harus bekerja sama denganku untuk tidak melakukan sihir apapun selama berada di radius 50 kilometer dariku, kau mengerti?"

Chansung menggangguk paham. "Tapi hyung. Sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura seperti ini?"

Nichkhun memijat pelipisnya. "Sampai kita ketahuan."

Tanpa sadar, kedua penyihir itu menelan ludah pahit secara bersamaan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lama-lama Taecyeon mulai curiga dengan tingkah Junsu yang menurutnya sengaja menghambat segala pekerjaan Taecyeon untuk membuat ulang ramuannya. Dan hari ini batas kesabaran Taecyeon telah menipis menghadapi segala permintaan Junsu yang menurut Taecyeon tak masuk akal.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu besok Junsu," nada yang Taecyeon gunakan terdengar rendah namun penuh penekanan, mengisyaratkan ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi aku mau sekarang! Kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang. Aku maunya sekarang! Ya Sekarang!" Junsu yang duduk di kursi roda, menahan diri untuk tidak mencak-mencak di tempat -mengingat ia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh.

"Tidak bisa sekarang Junsu! Tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan ramuanku?" Taecyeon menunjuk kuali ramuan di sampingnya.

"Kau kan bisa melanjutkannya besok."

"Tidak bisa dihentikan di tengah jalan. Kalau aku menundanya, aku harus mengulangnya lagi selama lima jam."

"Kalau begitu ulang saja besok. Apa susahnya sih?" Junsu berkata jengkel tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Taecyeon. "Pokoknya aku ingin kau membelikanku piano itu sekarang! Aku ingin mengaransemen laguku-"

"Keluar dari ruanganku." Taecyeon mendesis.

"Apa?"

"KUBILANG KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG!"

Junsu membalas tatapan marah Taecyeon dengan tatapan tak percaya. "KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Junsu balas membentak dengan nada yang sama kerasnya. Dia segera memutar kursi rodanya untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keheningan menyapu ruangan itu sejak kepergian Junsu. Menimbulkan kesepian yang membuat Taecyeon dapat berpikir jernih. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghela nafas, menyadari tingkahnya tadi terlalu kasar. Menatap mulut kuali berisi ramuan setengah jadinya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Junsu.

.

.

.

.

Junsu mengendarai kursi rodanya menuju dapur sambil merenung dalam diam. Ia juga berpikir mungkin dirinya sudah berlebihan mengganggu Taecyeon tak ada hentinya, padahal ia tahu penyihir jenius itu sedang serius melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Junsu hanya bermaksud ingin menghambat waktu perpisahan mereka. Seandainya saja bisa, ia ingin terus menunda waktu perpisahan dan waktu ketika memorinya akan dihilangkan untuk selamanya. Tak ingin Taecyeon menyadari kebohongannya yang tidak bisa berjalan dan segera menghilangkan kenangannya saat itu juga. Junsu masih tak ingin hal mengerikan itu terjadi padanya.

Sesampainya di dapur. Junsu mencari gelas untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Namun matanya sama sekali tak menemukan satu gelaspun di atas counter yang bisa ia capai dengan duduk di kursi roda. Semua gelas sudah tertata rapi di dalam laci atas counter yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan berdiri, kecuali jika Junsu bisa sihir seperti Taecyeon.

Junsu menghela nafas sejenak menyadari posisi gelas tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia lalu berdiri dari kursi rodanya untuk menggapai gelas tersebut.

"Junsu?"

Praang!

Bunyi pecahan gelas itu menyusul setelah panggilan bernada heran dari suara Taecyeon yang menyapa gendang telinga Junsu.

Junsu segera berbalik tanpa mempedulikan gelas yang telah pecah karena tak sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi. Dan ia tak bisa mencegah untuk menatap horror pada Taecyeon yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Memandang tak percaya pada kaki Junsu yang mampu berdiri dengan tegak.

"Kau-" suara Taecyeon tercekat, tersirat akan penuh emosi. Ia lalu menatap mata Junsu dengan sinar terluka.

Junsu hanya bisa bergetar di tempat.

Hancur sudah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dalam ruangan tengah apartement itu, tampak remang dengan lampu utama yang tidak dinyalankan, kecuali dengan sinar cahaya tv yang sedang menyala. Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, namun Nichkhun masih saja kekeh untuk duduk seorang diri di sofa depan tv tersebut. Menatap bosan pada acara tv tanpa minat sama sekali. Bukannya tak bisa tidur, hanya saja penyihir tampan itu sedang menunggu sesuatu, atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Bo!" Suara Wooyoung sengaja mengagetkannya dengan menyentuh bahu Nichkhun dari belakang.

Nichkhun tersenyum lebar. "Kau tak bisa mengagetkanku Uyongie. Aku bahkan sudah mencium baumu sejak kau keluar dari kamar adikmu."

Wooyoung cemberut. "Kau tidak lucu." Ia memukul bahu Nichkhun, lalu melonpati sofa panjang itu dan duduk di samping Nichkhun.

"Kenapa lama sekali~?" protes Nichkhun dengan nada manja.

"Tanyakan pada Junho yang lama tidurnya," kesal Wooyoung. Ia mengambil remote tv di atas meja dan mencoba mengganti saluran tv. "Ada acara bagus tidak?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Nichkhun acuh. Meraih pinggang Wooyoung kedalam rangkulannya. "Tapi semuanya jadi menarik sejak kau datang," bisiknya di telinga sang kekasih.

Wooyoung merona sekaligus merinding di tempat. "Khunnie-" ia meraih lengan Nichkhun yang melingkari perutnya.

"Hmm?" Nichkhun malah mengendus di pertengahan leher Wooyoung. Menggosok hidungnya pada kulit seputih susu itu.

"Khun... Apa yang-"

"Kenapa harus malu Wooyoug? Tak ada yang melihat kita sekarang."

_Astaga! Kau ingin membunuhku atau apa?_ batin Wooyoung panik. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau detak jantung yang bertalu-talu sendiri itu seolah memacu sesuatu dalan tubuhnya untuk menanti sesuatu yang lebih.

.

.

.

.

Chansung menyelinap keluar kamar dengan cara mengendap-ngendap seperti tersangka kriminal yang takut tertangkap. Melewati ruang tengah yang remang dengan cahaya yang hanya berrsumber dari layar televisi yang menyala.

"Ommoya!"

Chansung tersentak sekaligus menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar pekikan Wooyoung tadi, mengira ia telah tertangkap basah bahkan sebelum ia mencapai kamar Junho. Dengan perasaan was-was ia menoleh ke sofa panjang di depan tv, dan hanya bisa spechless ria melihat pemandangan di sana.

"Euum, K-khunnie... kau menggigit bibirku terlalu keras."

"Maaf Uyongie, ssh... aku terlalu bersemangat."

Dan kedua insan itu kembali bercumbu mesra, saling menindih dan berpelukan di atas sofa. Dalam diam Chansung menghela nafas lega, setidaknya mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan ini, namja tinggi itu segera melesat tanpa suara menuju kamar Junho. Terima kasih banyak untuk Nichkhun.

Namun begitu Chansung berhasil memasuki kamar Junho dan menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya, ia tak mendapati sang kekasih di atas tempat tidur. Kemana dia?

"Junho-yah?" Chansung memanggil dengan nada pelan, tak ingin sampai terdengar dari ruang tengah apartement. Mata coklatnya meneliti setiap penjuru namun tak juga mendapatkan sosok Junho di mana pun.

"Meong."

"Push... ayo kemari, jangan takut."

Suara samar Junho terdengar dari luar, dari arah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Tanpa berpikir lama, Chansung segera menuju jendela kamar. Matanya langsung melebar terkejut melihat Junho berdiri di sisi luar gedung apartement, berpijakan pada pagar balkon jendela, sementara tangannya terulur ke samping, hendak meraih seekor kucing abu-abu yang terjebak di bingkai luar jendela apartement sebelah.

"Junho-yah. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junho menoleh sejenak. "Chansung. Akhirnya kau datang, tolong bantu aku untuk- oh tidak. Kucingnya!" Junho segera mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk meraih kucing yang sedang melompat ke arahnya. Ia berhasil menangkap kucing itu dalam rangkulannya, namun tak mampu lagi menjaga keseimbangan pada pijakannya di atas pagar balkon. Well, pekikan kecil pun terdengar bersamaan dengan terjunnya tubuh Junho dari lantai lima gedung apartement tersebut.

"Junho!"

.

.

.

.

Junho terkekeh, begitu mendapati dirinya mendarat dengan nyaman di gendongan Chansung. "Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja." Sebelah tangan Junho yang tidak menggendong kucing, meraih leher Chansung -yang menggendong Junho ala bridal style- dan merangkulnya penuh sayang. "Selama aku memiliki Hwang Chansung yang selalu menjagaku. Aku percaya aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Junho mencium pipi Chansung sekilas sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Kau memang penyihir terbaikku."

Chansung tersentak. Baru menyadari ia telah melakukan sihir dan melanggar perintah Nichkhun.

"C-channie," Junho terkejut mendapati mata Chansung yang berkaca-kaca di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Chansung langsung memeluk tubuh Junho erat, membuat kucing yang berada di gendongan Junho segera melompat turun ke lantai karena dihimpit.

"Nuneo..." Chansung menelan ludah pahit. "...aku akan merindukanmu..."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

Perpisahan itu semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Dan berakhirnya cerita fanfic P.S.P ini juga akan semakin dekat…. *nangis terharu*

Ohya, bagi para reader yang tidak membaca status Aya di fb, sebenarnya udah Aya kasi pemberitahuan sebelumnya bahwa minggu lalu Aya gak bisa update kilat lagi karena ada urusan yang mengharuskan Aya tuk keluar kota.

Begitu Aya baru-baru ini sudah kembali ke Surabaya, langsung deh Aya usahain update secepatnya… *tersenyum senang* ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak gak Aya dari mana? *sok misterius#plaak*

* * *

**Azula:** Taecsu langsung Nikah? Eum, mereka masih berumur 18 tahunan, masa langsung nikah? Kalau ada kecelakaan hamil di luar nikah sih gak apa2 nikah dini. Tapi gimana caranya ngehamilin *?* Junsu #plaak

**syahroh alhalim**: Mianhe… jongmal mianhe, soalnya dari nama Aya kirain chingu cowok. Sekali lagi maaf yah *sembah sujud*

**Weniangangel** : Apapun yang chingu tebak Channuneo telah melakukan apa di dalam kamar, Aya gak masalah kok, sampai chingu berpikiran mesum pun aya biarkan dengan senng hati *ikut tawa mesum #plaak* Tapi di korea masih dipandang sebelah mata hubungan sesama jenis, kecuali Jepang, disana marak, bahkan yaoi-yaoi itu lahir dari negeri sakura itu, Xp

**Rima** : Annyeonghaseyo Rima *melambai senang* salam kenal juga. Pertama kalinya baca ff selain arts SMT? Ih wow, aya merasa tersanjung. Pertahankan yah.. :D

**Nhawoo**: chingu masih mending senyum gaje saat baca ff ini. Lah kalo Aya? Bukan hanya saat ngetik ff ini, saat memikirkan dan menghayalkan jalan ceritanya aja kadang Aya cekikikan sendiri kayak orang gila. Untungnya ortu pada maklum dengan tingkat kewarasan Aya, jadi aya gak sampai dibawa ke RSJ. =,='

**Aqua** : bacanya kayak lagi nonton yah? Wah Aya telah berhasil mempengaruhi pikiranmu *tawa bangga#plaak*

**reaRelf** : makasih, yang chap kemarin kan penuh kissing-an, Aya sendiri juga suka ma moment yang kemarin. :D

**Woojay**: kkk... Jun. K makin nakal... XD

**Gaemwon407** : hahaha... tambah makin menjurus aja ke nc, tapi tetep, ada rem(?)nya. *tawa laknat lagi#bletak* Obatnya gak gagal, Cuma Junsu aja yang pura-pura menggagalkan obat itu dengan bilang kakinya gak bisa digerakkan, padahal sudah bisa. ,

**Irnafith**: Iya chingu, perpisahan pasti bakalan datang. Tapi pasti masih ada kemungkinan akan bertemu lagi kan? Eh, ups, keceplosan deh. :p yeoja yang di bandara itu bukan Aya. Kalau pun itu Aya, bukannya memisahkan mereka. Aya pasti bakalan dorong Wooyoung ke dalam pelukan Nichkhun.. :D *khunyoung shipper sejati* bikin chapter sebanyak 100? *pusing* bukannya napa, belum tentu aya bisa punya waktu untuk nulis, tanggungan fic (dari fandom naruto) yang lain aja masih banyak. , Kalo nanti ini udah habis, pasti ada fic baru lagi kok, tenang aja. *gak kehabisan ide buat 2pm# Hottest sejati man~

**KidMoonLight** : Junho-nya sih banyak, tapi kalo Channuneo-nya masih dikit, mianhe... :(

**Qhia503** : Meski gak ada cuplikan, tapi aya punya kejutan lain lho... *senyum misterius* masa makin ruwet? Tapi ini malah makin mau mendekati tamat...

**Inkballoon** : "Ah, betapa susahnya memiliki pacar yang sangat tampan." Ntuh dapet dri pengalam aya pribadi *plaak#curcol* Pengen lanjut NC21? Dosanya tanggung bareng yahh? *author ikutan edan* Jangan bilang gitu donk ah, ceritamu malah sangat bagus, ayo ikutan buat khunyoung lagi... *mewek* mari melestarikan ff 2pm *pajang banner 2PM love Aya(?)*

**Ecca augest** : mari kita liat tanggal mainnya *senyum misterius*

**Mrs. Okcat** : aneh ngebayangin taecyeon nyium tangan junsu? Jangan dibikin aneh, bayangin aja itu tampak romantis *author maksa#plaak

**BLUEFIRE0805** : Obatnya gak gagal, Cuma Junsu aja yang pura-pura menggagalkan obat itu dengan bilang kakinya gak bisa digerakkan, padahal sudah bisa. Rated m yah? Masih butuh dikit bimbingan dan refrensi, but….. tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. :D

**Putree LEN** : mohon maaf dengan sangat, nantinya Aya terpaksa memisahkan channuneo, tapi cuma benta doank, cuma bentar.. :p

**JunKAY0430** : Rencananya, begitu Taecyeon sudah bisa memastikan kesembuhan total Junsu, baru deh Taecyeon menghilangkan memori Junsu sendiri. Tapi karena ia mengira Junsu belum sembuh total, karena itu Taecyeon menunda tuk mengilangkan ingatan Junsu.

**Aang29** : maaf yah udah nungguin lama.. *membungkung 180 derajat*

**Thiez** : Apapun yang chingu katakan Aya pasti akan dengar baik-baik. Menjadi inspirasi? Ahhh... lagi-lagi aku tersanjung. Terima kasih banyak~:D

**Difa Khunyoungie**: Makin rumit emang, tapi makin mendekati tamat… -_- Aya bakalan gak tega ngeliat anak cantik orang nangis karena aya, Iya deh, ini Aya udah update lagi, jangan nangis lagi yah. *puk-puk*

* * *

Mari kita bernyanyi bersama-sama~::

"_Satu-satu, Aku sayang Khunyoung~"_

"_Dua-dua, Juga sayang Okkay~"_

"_Tiga-tiga, Sayang Maknae Chanho~"_

"_Satu-dua-tiga, Sayang tu-pi-em~"_

Horay! Banzai~! #histeris gila ala fangirls#

Jangan lupa **review** lagi~

**~AyA~**


	10. Chapter 10 : Memori

"Nuneo... aku akan merindukanmu."

"Apa?" Junho mengernyit heran. Ia mendorong pelan bahu Chansung untuk melihat raut wajah Chansung yang tampak sedih. "Kau kenapa Channie?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menangkup wajah sang kekasih.

Chansung menggeleng pelan. Meraih tangan Junho di pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa," Chansung menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja..." aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, kau tak boleh tahu tentang ini, pikir Chansung. "...Aku merindukanmu..."

Junho menatapnya heran. Kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aigoo Chansung. Kita baru berpisah beberapa jam dan kau sudah merindukanku?" Lihat, betapa manisnya dia, pikir Junho sumringah.

"Meong," kucing itu masih ada di dekat mereka, meringkuk manja sambil mengelus kepalanya pada kaki Junho.

Junho tersenyum geli melihatnya. Chansung terpaksa melepaskan pelukan Junho ketika namja berbokong seksi itu berjongkok untuk mengambil kucing tersebut. "Dia tidak punya pemilik. Kita pelihara yuk." Junho mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Chansung yang menengadah ke atas, menatap gelapnya langit malam dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junho heran sambil kembali berdiri dengan kucing di gendongannya. Ia pun ikut menatap langit yang menurutnya tampak biasa saja. Kecuali tanpa adanya satu pun bintang maupun cahaya bulan. "Mendung yah?"

"Junho," Chansung meraih tangan Junho dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

"Hah?"

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

Suasana hening dalam ruangan dapur itu tampak begitu mencekam bagi Junsu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dalam, menerima segala amarah, bentakkan, maupun cacian yang akan keluar dari mulut Taecyeon yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dapur.

"Junsu," terdengar suara pelan Taecyeon. Junsu mendongak takut dan hanya bisa tercekat melihat mata Taecyeon yang penuh dengan sinar terluka. "Bagaimana bisa..." suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. "...kau membohongiku?"

Kini Junsu merasa dirinya adalah penjahat yang begitu keji.

"Aku sudah sangat mempercayaimu. Tapi kau-" suara Taecyeon tercekat penuh luka. "...Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh," gumamnya kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menunduk lemas. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras menbuat obat ramuan itu. Tapi mengapa kau-"

"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Taec," lirih Junsu.

Taecyeon mendongak, terkejut melihat mata Junsu yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku," Junsu melirik kakinya. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana?" Badannya gemetar menahan tangis. "A-aku tidak mau ini terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak mau melupakan ini semua. Tidak kah kau mengerti perasaanku? Aku... a-aku.." nafasnya tersendak, seolah kena asma.

"Junsu-"

"Masa bodoh jika aku lumpuh selamanya! Aku tak peduli, Taecyeon!" ia menjerit frustasi. "Asal aku bisa terus bersamamu," air mata itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. "...aku tak apa. A-aku akan baik-baik saja..." suaranya gemetar disela tangis. "T-tolong mengerti aku, jebal...hiks..." Ia berjongkok, meringkuk, membenamkan wajahnya yang basah pada lipatan tangannya. Tak peduli ia sudah menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirinya.

Suara langkah kaki pelan mendekatinya. Taecyeon bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Junsu-"

"Jangan sentuh aku," Junsu meringsuk mundur. Memandang takut pada tangan Taecyeon yang terulur.

"Tenanglah Junsu..." Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca melihat Junsu menangis. "...aku tidak akan menghilangkan ingatanmu, kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Junsu tersentak. Balas memandang Taecyeon penuh curiga. "B-bohong."

"Tidak Junsu," Taecyeon menggeleng lemah. "Aku janji tidak akan menghilangkan ingatanmu."

"Janji?"

"Ya." Taecyeon memberikan senyuman menenangkan. "Aku janji."

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Menahan tangisnya yang makin menjadi karena haru. "Taecyeon~" Ia pun merangkul sang kekasih sebagai wujud rasa terima kasihnya, sambil terisak haru.

Taecyeon membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum miring di atas puncak kepala Junsu. "Maafkan aku," ia mengusap pelan punggung Junsu

"Maafkan aku juga," balas Junsu, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Taecyeon. Mencoba menghentikan tangis harunya sendiri.

Taecyeon mencium lembut kening Junsu. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya lagi. Tanpa Junsu sadari, Taecyeon juga ikut meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Maafkan aku, dan batinnya terus mengulang kata-kata tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa ngantuk dan lelah mendadak memenuhi benak Junsu. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tertidur dalam pelukan Taecyeon.

"Kumohon maafkan aku," adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut Taecyeon. Mengapa kau terus meminta maaf? batin Junsu bertanya di ambang pintu kesadaran.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lee Junho terpaksa berjalan cepat untuk menyamai langkah besar Chansung yang menggandeng tangannya. "Chansung. Kau berjalan terlalu cepat," tegurnya. "Kalau kita sedang terburu-buru, mengapa kau tak menggunakan sihirmu saja?"

Langkah Chansung pun terhenti dan menatap Junho. "Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak Channie, hanya saja," Junho menatap jalanan sepi di sekeliling mereka. "Kita mau kemana dini hari begini? Ini masih jam dua pagi, aku bahkan masih menggunakan piyamaku dan sandal jepit rumah saat kau mendadak mengajakku jalan," protes Junho.

"Maafkan aku." Chansung menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama aku bisa," gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" Junho mengernyit heran.

"Maksudku..." Chansung menelan ludah gugup. "Mumpung kau tidak berada di dekat kakakmu. Kita masih bisa bersenang-senang berdua tanpa gangguannya."

Lagi-lagi Junho tertawa geli mendengar alasan Chansung. "Kau terdengar seperti ingin menculik aku dari kakakku."

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya jika aku bisa."

"Yach!" Junho meninju pelan dada bidang Chansung. "Dasar kau ini. Kita masih tujuh belas tahun. Jangan berpikir kau bisa menghidupiku saat umurmu bahkan belum dewasa." Junho tersenyum geli. "Setidaknya tunggu sampai kita lulus sekolah. Baru kau bisa menang berdebat dengan kakakku."

"Akan kulakukan."

Jawaban lugas Chansung yang tampak serius membuat Junho merona sendiri. Bayangan mereka berdua yang telah menikah dan hidup berdua selamanya, berkeliaran liar dalam benaknya, membuat rona di wajah Junho semakin pekat, bahkan menyebar sampai ke ujung telinganya. Ya Tuhan.

"Junho-yah, Gwencana?"

Junho tersentak dengan sentuhan tangan Chansung di bahunya. "Ya, i-iya. Aku masih di sini. M-masih di sini," jawabnya gelagapan.

"Kua yakin?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja." Junho berdehem sejenak. "Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau dermaga Busan? Tempat itu tidak pernah tidur. Pemandangan matahari terbit di sana juga berbeda dari yang lain, memiliki suasana tersendiri yang tampak begitu indah," terang Junho bersemangat dengan wajah berbinar.

Chansung ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Junho. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana."

"Ya! Lets go!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Junho-yah."

"Ndeh?"

"Bisakah kau turunkan kucing itu dari gendonganmu?"

"Kenapa?" protes Junho heran. Mengelus bulu rambut abu-abu kucing dengan lembut. "Aku menyukainya. Dia terlihat sangat lucu."

"Bagus," ketus Chansung. "Aku cemburu sekarang." Ia cemberut kesal.

Junho terkekeh pelan. "Channie," Ia segera menggandeng lengan Chansung menggunakan tanggannya yang bebas. "Sadarlah. Dia hewan, dan kau manusia. Itu sangat berbeda. Aku sangat menyukai kucing ini, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu dari siapa pun."

Chansung tersenyum begitu lebar. "Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu." Tanpa menunggu lama ia mencuri ciuman Junho di tempat. Pengennya lama, mumpung jalanan kota tampak sepi, tapi...

"Meong," kucing itu lagi-lagi mengganggunya.

Sial. Ingatkan Chansung untuk membuang kucing itu nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika Junsu tersadar dari tidurnya, ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di dalam kamar yang begitu asing. Rasa takut segera melandanya begitu ia tak mendapati Taecyeon di sampingnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, keluar kamar dan berkeliling mencari Taecyeon, namun tetap tak ada. Rasa takut kehilangan itu semakin besar dan ia mulai frustasi di tempat. Berlari ke luar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Taecyeon!" ia memanggil tanpa arah. Semakin bingung mendapati rumah tersebut berada di bukit hamparan hijau yang tampak asing baginya. Dimana ini? Dimana dia? Dimana Taecyeon? "Taecyeon!" teriakannya mulai parau.

"Junsu?"

Junsu segera berbalik dan mendapati Taecyeon berdiri di sisi rumah sambil menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa berteriak seperti orang gila?" tanya Taecyeon bingung.

"Bodoh," umpat Junsu kesal, namun dalam hati ia begitu lega dan bahagia. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia berlari menghampiri Taecyeon dan memeluknya erat. "Ku kira, kau telah meninggalkanku." Pelukan posesif itu makin erat. "Aku takut, Taec..." lirihnya.

Taecyeon tercengang. Tak menyangka dirinya bisa begitu berharga bagi Junsu. Dalam hati ia terharu, namun juga begitu sedih dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka. "Maaf," ia membelai lembut surai coklat Junsu. "Aku barusan dari keliling sekitar sini."

Junsu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung pada Taecyeon. "Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Ini bukan di rumahmu yang sebelumnya kan?" seingat Junsu, saat pertama kali ia memasuki rumah penyihir itu, berada di sekitar perumahan penduduk di perbatasan kota Seoul. Tapi mengapa sekarang ini rumah yang mereka tempati berada di atas bukit hijau yang tampak begitu sejuk. Warna langit biru yang tampak lembut dan suasana angin sejuk di sini tampak berbeda dengan Korea yang sekarang masih berada dalam musim panas. "Kau tidak sedang membawaku ke duniamu kan?"

Taecyeon langsung terkekeh mendengar dugaan Junsu tersebut. "Tidak Junnie. Dunia sihir tidak sedamai dan setenang di sini."

"Lalu kita di mana sekarang?"

"Coba kau tebak," tantang Taecyeon sambil tersenyum misterius, menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

Junsu kembali melihat pemandangan di sekeliing, tak jauh dari mereka, di sisi bukit terlihat beberapa domba putih sedang memekan rerumputan hijau. Di antara gerombolan domba tersebut ada anak muda berkulit putih dan berwajah barat yang sedang mengarahkan para domba. Melihat suasana itu membuat Junsu mulai merasa familiar. Ia tersentak lalu menatap Taecyeon dengan berbinar. "Yeonie, Jangan bilang kalau kita di-"

"Kau benar," Taecyeon tesenyum bangga. "Kita di swiss, negara yang ingin sekali kau kunjungi."

"Ok Taecyeon! Kau yang terhebat!" Junsu histeris sambil melompat-lompat. "Ayo,ayo," ia menarik lengan Taecyeon layaknya anak kecil. "Kita ke sana, ke sana." Ia tampak begitu bersemangat.

Taecyeon terkekeh geli. Balas menggenggam tangan Junsu, menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan penuh perasaan. "Ayo." Mumpung mereka masih bisa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untukmu," ucap Taecyeon sambil memakaikan gelang metalik perak tipis di pergelangan tangan Junsu. "Aku tahu ini gelang tidak bagus dan sangat biasa. Tapi tolong dimaklumi karena aku membuatnya sendiri." Taecyeon tersenyum malu. "Pakai terus gelang ini yah? Karena benda ini akan selalu menjagamu."

Junsu memandang heran Taecyeon. "Taec-"

"Junsu..." Sebelah tangan Taecyeon menangkup sisi pipi Junsu, menghentikan kalimat tanya dari sang kekasih. "Dengarkan aku," ia mengusap pelan pipi lembut tersebut. Merunduk sedikit untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. "...Aku selalu mencintaimu..." bisiknya pelan sebelum mempertemukan kedua pasang bibir tersebut.

Junsu tak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Taecyeon yang tersirat dengan nada aneh. Ia bahkan sempat melihat mata Taecyeon yang berkaca-kaca. Namun ia terpaksa menunda segala pertanyaannya begitu Taecyeon menciumnya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan, ditambah dengan pelukan Taecyeon di pinggangnya yang tampak begitu posesif.

"Taecyeon..." suara Junsu terdengar lirih begitu ciuman itu selesai. Selain terengah-engah karena berusaha mengambil nafas, Junsu juga merasakan tubuhnya kembali melemas tanpa sebab. Kelopak matanya mendadak terasa begitu berat. Samar-samar di tengah ambang kesadarannya ia bisa mendengar suara Taecyeon yang begitu menenangkan.

"Tidurlah Junsu..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tolong kau pegang dia sebentar," pinta Junho sambil menyerahkan kucing itu pada Chansung. "Aku akan pergi ke mesin minuman di seberang jalan itu untuk membeli dua minuman kaleng buat kita berdua."

Dengan enggan, Chansung menggendong kucing -yang tidak sengaja telah menjadi 'saingan' beratnya itu.

"Jangan berani membuangnya, Channie." Junho menperingati sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chansung yang duduk seorang diri di halte bus.

Chansung berdecak sebal sambil menatap tajam pada kucing di pangkuannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau pikir siapa di sini yang paling bersalah?" kucing abu-abu itu mendadak berbicara pada Chansung, membuat penyihir itu langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Kau-"

Kucing tersebut melompat turun dari pangkuan Chansung sebelum Chansung sempat memukulnya. Kucing itu mengusap lengan kaki kecilnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Enak juga yah saat pacarmu itu mengusap buluku. Rasanya lembut sekali~" lagi-lagi kucing itu berbicara dengan nada santai. Seolah-olah hewan yang bisa berbicara layaknya manusia itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Yach! Siapa kau-"

Bum. Terdengar sebuah letusan kecil bersamaan dengan munculnya kepulan asap putih. Kucing abu-abu itu pun berubah wujud menjadi sosok namja tinggi dengan pakaian hanbok abu-abunya. "Bagus yah," ia bertepuk tangan sarkastik. "Di saat kami sibuk mencarimu, kau malah bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu."

Chansung menelan ludah gugup sambil menatap horror namja tinggi tersebut. "S-Seulong-hyung..."

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu Chansung." Dia tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Junho merunduk untuk mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari mesin penjual minuman tersebut. Begitu ia berbalik, Junho terkejut mendapati seorang namja tinggi bermata sipit yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai," namja tinggi itu menyapanya sambil tersenyum begitu lebar dengan kedua mata sipit yang melengkung makin sipit membuat matanya nyaris tak terlihat saking tipisnya.

Junho mengernyit aneh melihat kelakuan namja tinggi tersebut. Ia melirik pakaian hanbok ungu yang digunakan namja di hadapannya itu, sambil berpikir. Model hanbok kunonya sama dengan model hanbok yang pernah digunakan Chansung saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Apa dia juga seorang penyihir lain?

"Kau temannya Chansung kan?" namja tinggi itu langsung bertanya pada Junho yang sejak tadi bengong menatapnya. "Aku juga temannya Chansung. Perkenalkan, namaku..." namja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum aneh. "... Jinwoon."

Dengan ragu, Junho membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Kalau aku-" Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya langsung melemas dengan pandangan kabur saat tangannya menjabat tangan Jinwoon. "...Junho..." lirihnya kemudian sebelum ia menjatuhkan kedua kaleng dari sebelah tangannya karena hilangnya kesadaran Junho secara menyeluruh.

Namja itu segera pingsan di tempat, dengan Jinwoon yang berbaik hati untuk segera menadah tubuhnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh di atas aspal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nichkhun terbangun di atas sofa. Mendapati tubuhnya telah diselimuti selimut bergambar anak ayam yang terasa hangat. Sedikit mengerang kecil saat ia bangkit duduk. Menyibak selimut itu, menunjukkan dada sixpack yang tidak menggenakkan baju. Ia menguap kecil sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya yang berantakan. Namun meski begitu, ketampanan yang ia miliki tidak juga pupus dari wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur.

Ia lalu berdiri, sedikit memperbaiki resleting celananya yang sempat kedodoran. Matanya yang masih sayu berkelanana ke sekeliling ruangan. Namun ia sama sekali tak mendapati sosok Wooyoung di mana pun. Suara detingan piring berbunyi dari arah dapur. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Nichkhun segera melesat ke arah dapur.

Nichkhun tersenyum sumringah melihat sosok Wooyoung yang sedang membelakanginya itu berkutat pada sesuatu di dalam dapur. Berjalan pelan menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Wooyoungie~"

"Khunnie?" suara Wooyoung menyahut dari arah lain, bukan dari Wooyoung yang berada di hadapannya.

Nichkhun segera menoleh ke ambang pintu dapur dan mendapati sosok Wooyoung lain yang menatapnya heran. "Apa?" ada dua Wooyoung.

Wooyoung yang berdiri di ambang pintu ikut mengernyit terkejut. "Siapa yang kau peluk itu?" sulutnya marah. Nichkhun pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Wooyoung yang berada di depan kompor. Ia berbalik sambil melemparkan seringai nakal. Melihat itu, Nichkhun langsung tersentak setelah menyadari sesuatu. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Wooyoung yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menariknya keluar dari dapur tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, Nichkhun. Siapa dia? Setauku aku tak memiliki saudara kembar lain selain Junho."

Nichkhun tak menanggapi pertanyaan bingung dari Wooyoung yang ia gandeng menuju kamar. Ia mendorong Wooyoung masuk ke dalam kamar. "Tunggu di sini," pintanya tegas.

"Apa?" Wooyoung semakin bingung. "Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya khawatir melihat wajah panik Nichkhun. Ia tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan Nichkhun ketika namja tampan itu hendak keluar kamar.

Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung dengan pandangan sendu. Ia mendekati Wooyoung lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir tipis merah muda tersebut. "Aku mencintaimu..." gumamnya lirih setelah mengakhiri ciuman itu. Segera ia melepaskan tautan jari mereka, meski rasanya begitu berat. Meninggalkan kamar tersebut sambil menutup pintunya dari luar.

"T-tunggu dulu." Wooyoung mulai merasakan firasat tak mengenakkan. "Nichkhun tunggu aku!" Ia hendak membuka pintu kamar namun sayangnya telah terkunci dari luar. "Nichkhun! Nichkhun! Buka pintunya!" Wooyoung memukul pintu tersebut dengan rasa frustasi luar biasa.

"Nichkhun! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Teriaknya kalut sambil terus mendobrak pintu. Namun ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Nichkhun berjalan menuju dapur. Namun di ruang tengah mendadak terdengar bunyi pop kecil dengan bersamaan munculnya sosok Taecyeon dari udara kosong. "Nichkhun!" serunya panik. "Mereka sudah tahu-"

"Aku tahu!" potong Nichkhun dengan nada frustasi.

"Taecyeon-ah," sosok Wooyoung menyahut sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Kau juga datang rupanya." Ia bersedekap dada sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Yach! Kau tidak memanggilku hyung!" protes Taecyeon.

"Dia bukan Wooyoung," sanggah Nichkhun sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa?" Taecyeon memandang heran Nichkhun. Lalu kembali memandang Wooyoung yang kini mulai berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih berotot. "Changmin-hyung?" sebut Taecyeon terkejut. (A/N: ini Changmin 2am yah, bukan Changmin DBSK, Bedanya jauh banget)

Bunyi pop lain kembali terdengar dua kali di ruangan tersebut. Pertama Seulong muncul dengan Chansung yang berada dalam genggamannya. Lalu Jinwoon menyusul dengan Junho yang pingsan berada di gendongannya.

"Hyung... Lepaskan aku," rengek Chansung, berusaha sedikit memberontak tuk lepas dari genggaman tangan Seulong yang tidak main-main.

"Tenanglah Chansung. Aku tahu kau pasti akan melarikan diri lagi kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang."

Chansung cemberut kesal.

Jinwoon meletakkan tubuh Junho tuk berbaring di atas sofa. "Wah, Dia makin manis saat tidur," pujinya kagum.

"Yach! Jiwoonie! Jangan sentuh dia!" Chansung kebakaran jengkot melihat Jiwoon mengelus pipi Junho.

Jinwoon terkekeh. Ia menarik diri lalu berdecak kasihan menatap Junho. "Ck ck ck, sayang sekali namja semanis ini harus hilang ingatan sebagian."

Chansung langsung membeku di tempat. "Apa?" tatapannya terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu hilang ingatan?"

Seulong menggeleng maklum. "Aigoo, Chansung-ah. Kau tidak menyimak penjelasan Rain-songsaenim saat berada di kelas yah? Masa tentang peraturan antar dunia saja kau tak tahu."

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan Chansung," sahut Changmin dengan nada bosan. "Cepat hilangkan ingatannya dan tugas kita telah selesai."

"Oke," Jinwoon hendak mengambil ancang-ancang.

"J-jangan lakukan itu!" seru Chansung panik. "Hyung!" Ia menatap penuh mohon pada Nichkhun yang sejak tadi memijat pelipisnya, enggan balas menatap pandangan sedih sepupunya. "Hyung!" seru Chansung lagi, kini melempar tatapan melemas pada Taecyeon. "Bantu aku, jebal..."

Taecyeon menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah," gumamnya iba. "Tunggu Jinwoon, biar aku saja melakukannya."

Jinwoon menghentikan lambaian tangannya, lalu menatap Taecyeon. "Hmm, oke hyung. terserah kau." Ia melangkah mundur.

Taecyeon melambaikan tangannya, menempelkan jarinya di kening Junho yang terlelap. Membisikkan sebuah mantra lalu menarik keluar helaian rambut putih tembus pandang yang bersinar dari atas kepala Junho. Taecyeon lalu menyimpan helaian rambut tersebut ke dalam tabung kecil yang selalu ia bawa dibalik hanboknya.

"Kau tidak mau membuangnya?" sahut Jinwoon heran.

"Yang penting aku sudah mengambil ingatannya kan?"

"Taecyeon!"

"Oh ayolah Changmin hyung. Jangan terlalu keras," bujuk Taecyeon. "Selama JYP tak tahu ini, tidak ada masalah bukan?"

Seulong terkekeh geli. "Kau mulai nakal Taecyeon." Entah ia sedang memuji atau malah mengejek.

Changmin menghela nafas. Kini ia beralih pada Nichkhun. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?" ia menunjuk pintu kamar tertutup yang terus digedor dari dalam. Samar-samar terdengar suara Wooyoung teriak di dalam kamar, memanggil nama Nichkhun untuk dibukakan pintu. "Kita juga harus menghilangkan ingatannya kan?"

"Tidak!" Nichkhun segera menggeleng tegas. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku, Taecyeon, dan Chansung adalah penyihir. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang peraturan itu. Kita tidak harus menghapus ingatannya karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai sihir."

"Kau yakin?" Seulong menaikkan alisnya khawatir.

"Wooyoung tidak tahu," Taecyeon menyahut. "Aku juga bisa menjamin hal itu."

"Ya sudah." Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Yang penting tugas kami sudah selesai. Ayo pulang."

Satu persatu para penyihir itu pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Terakhir Nichkhun yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Melirik pintu kamar yang kini tidak lagi digedor dari dalam. Mungkin Wooyoung sudah lelah untuk terus memukul pintu tersebut. Namun suara serak Wooyoung yang pelan masih samar terdengar dari dalam. "Nichkhun... jebal buka pintunya..."

Nichkhun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia tidak sanggup untuk pergi. Namun sayangnya ia juga tak memiliki pilihan lain. "Maafkan aku Wooyoung..." suara lirihnya menjadi akhir dari menghilang sosok Nichkhun dari ruang tengah.

Meninggalkan kesunyian di tempat itu dengan Junho yang seorang diri terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"...su..."

Samar-samar Junsu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dalan kegelapan.

"...Junsu..."

Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Oh Junsu! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seorang namja gemuk langsung memeluknya erat.

"Changdae Hyung," Junsu mendesis. Melihat sekeliling. "Aku di mana?" tanyanya bingung sambil mencerna segala apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Changdae melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap sendu pada adiknya. "Kau di rumah sakit, saeng. Akhirnya kami bisa menemukanmu. Mereka bilang kau mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari bandara incheon." Chandae menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar kabur ke Swiss."

Swiss? Junsu langsung tersentak dari kesadarannya. Berbagai kenangan langsung berputar dalam memorinya. "Taecyeon?"

"Apa?"

"Dimana Taecyeon?"

"Taecyeon siapa?"

"Orang yang bersamaku selama ini, hyung," terang Junsu, mulai merasa tak enak.

Changdae tampak bingung. "Tapi mereka bilang kau sendirian dalam kecelakaan mobil itu."

Junsu tersentak. "Tidak mungkin." Buru-buru ia segera turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tunggu Junsu!" Chandae meraih lengan Junsu. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku harus pergi ke rumahnya untuk memastikannya hyung." Junsu terlihat panik. "Hyung! Biarkan aku pergi atau aku benar-benar akan kabur lagi," ancamnya.

"Oke-oke. Tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu untuk memastikan kau akan kembali."

Junsu mengangguk. "O-oke hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? batin Junsu bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali lagi ke lingkungan keluarga dan kehidupan artisnya? Terakhir kali ia ingat, dirinya berada di Swiss bersama Taecyeon. Kalaupun Taecyeon sudah mengembalikannya pada kehidupannya yang dulu, mengapa Junsu masih saja mengingat segala kenangannya bersama Taecyeon? Apa mungkin ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berada di sisi sang penyihir meskipun ia kembali menjadi artis terkenal seperti dulu?

Junsu masih ingat betul di mana alamat rumah Taecyeon. Tanpa menunggu lama, setelah Changdae menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang dimaksud Junsu. Sang artis langsung turun dari mobil dan memencet bel rumah dengan tidak sabar. Tak lama, seorang ahjuma paruh baya membuka pintu dari dalam.

Junsu mengernyit heran. Dia tak pernah bertemu dengan ahjuma tersebut sebelumnya. Dan setahu Junsu, Taecyeon tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, ah ya, dengan Nichkhun yang menumpang di rumahnya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya ahjuma paruh baya itu heran.

"Taecyeon... mana?" Junsu balik bertanya dengan ragu.

"Siapa?" Ahjuma itu tampak bingung. "Tekyun siapa?" cara pengucapannya saja salah. Ahjuma ini jelas tidak mengenal Taecyeon.

Tapi Junsu masih yakin kalau rumah ini adalah milik Taecyeon. "Ok Taecyeon, pemilik rumah ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang pemilik rumah ini," protes ahjuma itu tak terima.

"Apa Ahjuma baru pindahan ke sini?" Junsu masih ngotot.

"Hey anak muda. Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini. Sejak aku lahir. Dan aku tak pernah hidup berpindah-pindah dari sini." Suara Ahjuma itu terdengar tegas penuh keyakinan tanpa unsur kebohongan sama sekali.

Tapi Junsu masih tak ingin menerima hal itu begitu saja. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan kata protes dan mungkin akan berujung pada perdebatan panjang antara Junsu dengan ahjuma tersebut, Changdae langsung datang untuk menghentikannya. Meminta maaf pada sang Ahjuma karena telah mengganggunya. Setelahnya Changdae segera mendorong bahu Junsu untuk segera pergi dari halaman rumah tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Changdae heran. "Apa kau sedang berhalusinasi atau apa?"

Halusinasi? Mimpi? Tapi semua apa yang Junsu alami bersama Taecyeon dan segala sihirnya terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan mimpi belaka. Junsu menoleh ke segala arah, seperti orang linglung yang sangat kebingungan.

"Ayo Junsu. Kita harus pergi sebelum tempat ini ramai oleh kehadiranmu di sini." Changdae meraih lengan Junsu, hendak menariknya ke mobil namun namja gemuk itu terhenti begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Junsu. Gelang apa yang kau pakai ini?"

Junsu tersentak. Melirik pergelangan tangannya dan juga baru menyadari ia masih memakai gelang pemberian Taecyeon tersebut. Sekelabat memori langsung kembali memutar di otaknya_. "Untukmu," bayangan Taecyeon yang memakaikan gelang tersebut di atas bukit hijau masih jelas dalam benak Junsu. "Aku tahu ini gelang tidak bagus dan sangat biasa. Tapi tolong dimaklumi karena aku membuatnya sendiri." Taecyeon tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya saat itu. "Pakai terus gelang ini yah? Karena benda ini akan selalu menjagamu."_

Junsu membekap mulutnya. Menahan tangis saat kembali mengingat kenangan tersebut. Taecyeon ada, itu nyata. Tapi yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

... kemana hilangnya Taecyeon?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Wooyoung lelah. Kepalan tangannya mulai nyeri karena sejak tadi memukul pintu kamar tanpa ada hasil sama sekali. "Nichkhun..." lirihnya pelan. Mencoba untuk meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya sekali lagi. Ajaibnya, kali ini pintu tersebut sudah tidak terkunci lagi dari luar. Buru-buru Wooyoung segera keluar kamar, kembali memanggil nama Nichkhun sambil mencarinya di seluruh ruangan. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Ia kembali memutar menuju ruang tengah, baru menyadari kehadiran Junho yang tertidur di atas sofa. "Junho!" Wooyoung segera menghampiri saudaranya. "Yach. Junho. Bangunlah!" pintanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Junho, sesekali menampar kecil pipi sang adik.

Junho menggeliat, mengerang kecil saat bangun dari tidurnya. "Eum... hyung?" Ia bangkit duduk, lalu mengucek pelan matanya seperti anak kecil. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu ke mana perginya Nichkhun? Chansung juga. Kemana mereka pergi?"

Junho menatap heran Wooyoung. "Siapa?"

Wooyoung menghela nafas. Mengira Junho kurang mendengarkan ucapannya. "Nichkhun dengan Chansung. Mereka ke mana?"

"Siapa?" Junho memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Khun? Chan? Kau membicarakan siapa? Temanmu? Baru tahu aku ada orang yang memiliki nama aneh seperti itu."

Wooyoung menatap Junho tak percaya. "Kau sedang bercanda kan? Masa kau tidak mengenal mereka?"

Junho mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ia lalu berdiri sambil mellihat ke arah jendela. "Wah. Di luar hujan deras. Eh? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sofa yah?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Ah. Aku lapar," keluhnya sambil menggosok perutnya. "Pizza semalam masih ada gak, hyung?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Meninggalkan Wooyoung di ruang tengah yang masih saja terdiam di tempat. Pikirannya kalut dan sangat bingung. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya namun sama sekali tak mendapatkan penjelasan dari siapa pun.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di sini?

Apa ini semua hanya mimpi?

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau iya, siapa pun di sana. Tolong segera bangunkan Wooyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Wooyoung masih ingin bersama dengan Nichkhun untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_EnD _**

**If you like story of sad ending, but.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To_Be_Continued_**

**If you want this Story to be Happy Ending.^^**

* * *

Intinya, Bagi kalian yang suka sad ending, cukup baca sampai di sini saja, meski ceritanya gak begitu sedih. Tapi, yang pengen Happy Ending, nungguin aja chap selanjutnya, okey… :D

Maaf yah, scene Khunyoungnya dikit, tapi ngena banget, *plaak!*

Oh buat yang udah berbaik hati mau main tebak-tebakkan gaje dari Aya kemarin, jawabannya adalah….. Aya dari Sulawesi, habis menghadiri acara 40 harian meninggalnya Nenek Aya di sana tgl 2 des kemarin. Pengennya habis dari Makassar hari kamis kemarin itu, langsung terbang ke Jakarta, yah meski gak punya tiket konser setidaknya mungkin Aya bisa ketemu oppadeul di bandara. Sampai-sampai Aya berdoa waktu itu, pesawat rombongan oppadeul tersesat ke bandara Juanda, karena di hari yang sama saat 2PM di Jakarta, Aya juga tiba di Surabaya. *ayal banget*

* * *

**Azula :** nambah 10 chap? O,o nanti tamatnya bakal lama dunk -_-

**reaRelf** : Mereka udah pisah :'(

**mrs. Okcat** : Iya, habis nonton konser, dari fancam-nya para hottest di youtube *plaak#sama aja bohong. Yosh. Aya harus bisa dong. Selama Aya masih jadi Hottest dan mencintai oppadeul 2pm, Aya bakal bikin ff lagi. XD

**woojay **: Aya juga turut senang bisa nulis ff ini lagi. :D pernah niat bikin ff m-preg? Sering banget malam *otak mesum#plaak* Aya bahkan sudah nulis dua halaman nc-an oppadeul, tapi masih tersimpan di document karena belum selesai. Mau tahu kenapa Aya belum selesain? Karena Aya masih ragu dengan penanggungan dosa… : palingan juga mungkin hanya dijadikan koleksi pribadi (?) doank.

**Qhia503** : Langsung nikah, sekolah aja belum lulus. :D Official couple? Aya sendiri gak tahu kalau ada yang namanya official couple. Kirain yang namanya sesama couple di antara 2pm itu buatan para Hottest doank. Tapi ketiga couple ini emang yang paling sering bersama. TaecSu dibilang roommate couple atau hyung couple, soalnya dari debut mereka selalu sekamar, dan keduanya juga sering bekerja sama untuk ngurus dongsaengnya (setelah keluar Jaebeom) karena mereka yang paling dewasa. Khunyoung dibilang cute couple atau madam couple, keduanya sama2 punya baby face dan juga kepribadian yang saling klop banget. Dan terakhir Channuneo couple dibilang maknae couple, sama2 maknae, beda umurnya paling tipis, cuma sebelas hari doank, dari debut sampai sekarang pun mereka selalu saja berdua dan paling kompak. :D

**Irnafith** : Kagak nonton kok saeng, tapi Aya cukup senang dengar mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di Jakarta hari minggu kemarin. Jadi curiga nih mereka sempat jalan2 ke suatu tempat. Hahaha... Itu sudah jadi andalan tersendiriku untuk ngebuat TBC di saat-saat org penasaran.. *tawa laknat#plaak

**Inkballoon **: ea, ea, ea, ea, jawabannya adalah... author ndiri n khunyoung malah makin ngebet NC21.. *tawa mesum#plaaak!* Benar, Selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan. Tapi masalahnya, kapan Hujan itu akan berlangsung? *senyum misterius* Ciyuuuus? Kalau udah selesai kasi link'a yah? Tapi kuharap Khunyoungnya happy ending... *juga senang yg happy ending*

**Nhawoo** : Aya kagak nonton.. :( tapi cukup senang 2pm akhirnya disambut meriah ma Hottest. :D Iya, akhir2 ini Wooyoung lebih pemalu bareng Nichkhun daripada biasanya. :p

**Gaemwon407** : Sabar cingu, tidak perlu demo... Aya pasti nantinya bakal coretehmcoret. :D Wooyoung ma Junho sama-sama masih kelas dua sma... umur 17 tahun, ketuaan kah? O,o Taecyeon udah lulus, padahal seumuran dg Nichkhun dan Junsu, namanya juga penyihir jenius. :D Biasanya di blognya hottest yang lain ada fic khunwoo indo, coba aja share di google.

**Guest (10/12/12)** : Makasih.. ^^

**Weinangangel** : Tahu aja scene Junsu yang ketangkep basah ma Taecyeon itu terinspirasi dari sinetron :p Aduh, kok bisa ketebak yah, Aya memang gak mungkin tega misahin mereka selamanya kok... O,o

**Asha lightyagamikun** : Maaf yah, mereka terpaksa aya pisahain buat alur cerita aya ndiri. :D *egois melanda*

**Nicckendwi** : kkk~ Khunnie jadi pervert abis di sini.. :D

**Elz602yes** : Tenang chingu, Khunwoo udah bercoretehmcoret, sebelum mereka pada datang... kekekekek... *tawa mesum* plaak.

* * *

Beri tepuk tangan dulu donk buat Aya yang udah update secepat kilat badai ctarrrr membahanaaa... hahahaha... *bangga* ini juga tidak luput dari **reviewer** yang masih setia kasi tanggapannya... *membungkuk hormat,,, Khamsahamida...

Eh, btw, aya barusan nonton moccachino, di sana bilangnya sekarang yang jadi leader 2pm adalah Jun. K? Gak salah tuh, Bukannya 2PM gak bakalan ada leader lagi sejak Jaebeom keluar?

Ohya chingu, pengen tahu pendapat kalian. Siapa menurut kalian yang nasibnya paling bagus di antara para member 2pm di atas? Junsu? Wooyoung? Junho?

**Review** chingudeul~

**~AyA~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Mulai dari awal?

**Dua tahun kemudian.**

Acara prom nite kelulusan para siswa tahun ketiga hari ini tampak meriah. Gedung serba guna di sekolah Busan ternama itu dipermak abis sedemikian rupa sebagai tempat yang nyaman dan meriah untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan.

Satu per satu beberapa siswa pun ikut berpartisipasi untuk menyumbangkan sebuah lagu di atas panggung buatan yang sudah disediakan. Salah satunya adalah...

.

.

.

.

Dua lampu sorot menyinari dua sosok namja di atas panggung. Wooyoung duduk di kursi bundar sambil memegang mic. Di sampingnya juga ada Junho yang duduk di kursi sambil memangku gitarnya, dan juga terdapat tongkat mic yang berdiri tegak di hadapan Junho, membuatnya bisa bernyanyi sekaligus memainkan gitarnya.

Wooyoung menoleh ke saudaranya sambil memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan untuk memulainya. Dan Junho pun mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Alunan lembut acoustic memenuhi gedung tersebut. Wooyoung mulai menyanyi.

_"Geudae ol ttaekkaji gidarilkke, cuz I can't forget your love."  
_(Aku akan terus menunggumu karena ku tak bisa melupakan cintamu)

Ia bernyanyi di awal sambil memejamkan mata. Begitu mendalami perasaannya.

_"Nunmuri heureulgeot gata, Geudae saenggangman hamyeon."  
_(Air mataku terjatuh ketika aku memikirkan dirimu)

Beberapa anak yang ngobrol dengan temannya mulai tertarik melihat panggung. Junho mendekati mic, menyanyikan bagian selanjutnya sambil terus memainkan gitarnya.

_"Galsurok gipeoman ga I can't stop Thinking about your love."  
_(Semakin dalam, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan cintamu)

Tak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya. Junho bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan.

_"Ijeul su eobseul geot gata geudae modeun geot."  
_(Sepertinya ku tak bisa melupakan segalanya tentangmu)

Seluruh penonton mulai terhipnotis dengan pesona duo kembar tersebut. Bahkan di bagian selanjutnya ketika duo kembar itu bernyanyi bersama, mereka saling menoleh satu sama lain. Saling menatap sambil bernyanyi seolah menyampaikan perasaan yang sama.

_"Mideul su eopseul geot gata geudae doraon damyeon."  
_(Sepertinya ku tak bisa percaya lagi andai kau kembali)

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Wooyoung berbisik. Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali?

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

…

"Jun. K! Jun. K!" beberapa wartawan itu mulai berdesakan untuk semakin dekat dengan sang artis yang baru saja keluar dari gedung. "Apa itu benar? Apa yang baru saja agensi anda umumkan itu benar adanya?" salah satu wartawan melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Anda serius ingin keluar dari agensi anda dan berhenti menjadi penyanyi solois? Tapi setelah itu kegiatan apa lagi yang anda lakukan?" wartawan lain kembali bertanya.

"Apa anda berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri? Atau anda tetap berkarir di dunia hiburan tapi bukan sebagai solois lagi?"

Jun.K tersenyum ramah. Mengisyaratkan para wartawan untuk tidak menanyakan lagi pertanyaan lain karena ia hendak menjawabnya. "Saya akan tetap berkarir di dunia hubiran. Ini sudah menjadi dunia saya dan tak bisa saya tinggalkan begitu saja. Hanya saja saya tidak akan menjadi penyanyi solois lagi." sejanak sang artis menghela nafas pelan. "Saya akan lebih fokus pada mengconpuser lagu, sebagai produser musik dan bekerja di belakang panggung." Dan Jun. K kembali melemparkan senyuman ramahnya. "Mulai sekarang mohon doa dan dukungannya buat saya yah. Terimakasih."

Masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang dilontarkan para wartawan yang selalu haus akan berita. Namun Jun. K lebih memilih untuk terus berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan bantuan para bodygurd.

Begitu ia sampai di dalam mobilnya, Junsu baru bisa bernafas lega. Ia lalu melirik hyungnya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Hyung, besok aku mau ke Busan."

Changdae menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Junsu tersenyum miring. "Bertemu teman lama. Sekaligus mengajak duo calon artis itu bekerja sama dengan projectku."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri perform duo saudara kembar namja tampan tersebut. Senyuman termanis sambil membungkuk sopan mereka berikan sebelum akhirnya turun dari atas panggung.

"Oppa!" seorang yeoja cantik segera menghampiri mereka. "Kalian terlihat sangat keren!" ia mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

Wooyoung mengernyit aneh melihat kedatangannya. "Suzy? Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini? Acara ini hanya untuk siswa yang lulus," tegurnya, mengingat adik kelasnya itu baru saja naik ke kelas dua sma di sekolah mereka.

"Siapa bilang? Buktinya mereka membiarkan aku masuk."

"Benarkah?" sahut Junho heran. "Ah... kau pasti habis menyogok mereka."

"Tidak juga." Suzy menyibak rambut hitam panjangnya. "Aku hanya menggunakan trik kecantikkan," candanya dengan bangga.

Kedua twins itu langsung tertawa geli melihatnya. "Dasar narsis," ledek Junho. Tapi Suzy tidak menggubrisnya. Yeoja itu memandang Wooyoung dengan berbinar. "Setelah ini. Kau mau kemana Oppa?"

Wooyoung sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Suzy meraih lengannya. "Maaf Suzy," ia melepaskan genggaman yeoja itu dari lengannya. "Aku mau langsung pulang."

Suasana mendadak changgung ketika Wooyoung beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Junho menghela nafas sambil memandang iba pada Suzy yang berwajah sedih. "Kau tidak ada nyerahnya yah? Padahal sudah ribuan kali ditolak kakakku, kau masih saja mengejarnya. Kenapa tidak coba cari namja lain saja?"

"Tidak mau," ketus Suzy sambil menatap tajam Junho. "Aku hanya mau Wooyoung seorang."

Junho bergidik di tempat. "Kau terlihat seperti psiokopat," sindirnya sebelum melesat pergi menyusul hyungnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Bae Suzy yang menurutnya adalah yeoja teraneh yang pernah Junho temui.

.

.

.

.

Junho berlari kecil keluar gedung, menyusul Wooyoung dan berjalan sejajar di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah setuju kalau kau jadian dengan Suzy. Jeongmalyo, yeoja itu terlihat sangat aneh." Junho lagi-lagi bergidik di tempat. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya saja dia selalu menatapku tajam. Sangat berbeda jauh saat dia memandangmu dengan tersenyum sok manis. Ah, aku masih ingat kejadian setahun lalu itu. Dia benar-benar mempermalukanmu di depan umum." Kali ini Junho terkekeh geli.

Wooyoung memutar bola mata bosan. "Jangan mengingatkanku kejadian itu lagi." Meski begitu, Wooyoung masih saja mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu itu.

_Tepat di tiga hari sejak penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya tahun lalu. Saat Ia dan Junho baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Tahu-tahu seorang siswi junior menghadang jalan mereka. "Oppa," yeoja cantik itu memanggilnya santai, tanpa menggunakan sebutan yang lebih sopan seperti sunbae. Menatap Wooyoung penuh minat. "Siapa namamu?"_

_Wooyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjap bingung. "Aku?" yeoja cantik itu mengangguk. "Wooyoung."_

_"Nama yang bagus," yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "Kalau namaku Bae Suzy. Siswa baru kelas satu tahun ini." Ia mengambil selangkah lebih dekat pada Wooyoung, sambil bersuara tegas. "Ayo berkencan denganku, Oppa," ajaknya tanpa ada rasa malu._

_Membuat Wooyoung maupun Junho nyaris mendapatkan serangan jantung di tempat. Belum lagi beberapa siswa di sekitar mereka yang mendadak hening karena ajakan lantang itu. Sedetik kemudian Junho berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah Wooyoung yang pucat pasi. Sama sekali tidak membantu Wooyoung yang tampak kebingungan bagaimana cara menolak yeoja yang baru saja mereka temui itu._

_Namun setelah kejadian itu, sempat terpikirkan dalam benak Wooyoung bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami situasi seperti ini. Karena tahun sebelumnya, Nichkhun juga melakukan hal yang hampir sama padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bedanya, dia tidak merona sama sekali seperti waktu itu. Tentu saja, karena Wooyoung sadar bahwa Suzy dan Nichkhun adalah orang yang berbeda. Iya kan?_

Suara dering ponsel Junho menyetakkan pikiran Wooyoung. Junho mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, membaca sederet pesan lalu tersenyum geli.

"Siapa?" tanya Wooyoung heran.

"Luna."

"Siapa lagi itu? Pacar barumu?" Wooyoung bertanya sinis. "Berhenti memainkan anak orang, Junho."

"Aku tidak sedang memainkan anak orang," bela Junho. "Mereka saja yang datang padaku, dan aku hanya menerimanya dengan sopan." Junho nyengir.

"Dasar kau!" Wooyoung memukul bahu Junho. "Kalau Chansung tahu kau sudah berubah sejauh ini, dia pasti akan memarahimu."

Cengiran Junho sirna. "Jangan sebut nama itu lagi," desisnya kesal. "Mengapa kau selalu saja menyangkut pautkan aku dengan nama yang bahkan aku tak tahu siapa orangnya? Seperti selalu mengatakan 'Jangan begitu Junho, nanti Chansung akan begini lah, begitu lah,' Aissh!" Junho mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Aku selalu saja pusing kalau mendengar nama itu!" gerutunya lalu mencak-mencak sebal sambil berjalan mendahului Wooyoung. Begitu kesal karena tak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu terganggu hanya dengan sebuah nama yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Wooyoung menatap miris pada punggung Junho. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Junho masih saja belum sembuh dari gegar otaknya? Yang mungkin adalah penyebab dari hilangnya sebagian ingatan Junho, pikir Wooyoung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sore itu, Wooyoung duduk di salah satu kursi ayunan di taman kecil dekat apartementnya. Sementara sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu Junho pergi bersama Jokwon –tetangga mereka- dan Jaebeom –yang mengunjungi mereka dari Seoul sejak kemarin– ke tempat karokean untuk merayakan kelulusan sekolah si kembar. Sayangnya Wooyoung sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Wooyoung tersentak mendengar suara yeoja di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Suzy yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di kursi ayunan sebelahnya. Mungkin Wooyoung terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan kehadiran yeoja itu sebelumnya. "Kau mengikutiku lagi?" tanya Wooyoung tak habis pikir.

Suzy balas menatap Wooyoung sambil tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya.

Wooyoung mendesah, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa, oppa?" tanya Suzy dengan nada riang.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" Wooyoung masih saja tidak mengerti. Mengapa siswi cantik di sekolahnya yang menjadi dambaan sebagian namja malah lebih tertarik padanya, bahkan setelah setahun lamanya Wooyoung selalu menolak ajakan kencan Suzy, gadis itu tak juga menyerah.

"Semuanya." Tanpa Wooyoung sadarai, Suzy tersenyum begitu lembut. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, Aku sudah tertarik denganmu oppa," suara Suzy terdengar sangat meyakinkan. "Dan semakin aku mengenalimu aku semakin menyayangimu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa begitu menginginkan seseorang, dan orang itu adalah kau Wooyoung oppa."

Wooyoung tersentak. Kata-kata itu... Sekelebat memori ketika Nichkhun mengutarakan perasaannya di atas menara namsan dua tahun yang lalu kembali tergiang dalam benaknya. Kenapa yeoja itu mengutarakan kata-kata yang nyaris sama? Mengapa sangat kebetulan seperti ini?

"Seperti sihir. Aku jatuh cinta padamu begitu saja." Suzy lalu tertawa malu-malu. "Apa kau percaya dengan sihir, oppa?"

Wooyoung memandang heran pada Suzy. "Sihir?" Suzy mengangguk semangat. Wooyoung tampak berpikir. "Entahlah," gumamnya ragu. Lalu menatap langit jingga di atas mereka. "Tapi banyak hal di dunia ini yang terjadi di luar nalar kita." Ia masih ingat bagaimana Nichkhun bisa memiliki kemampuan berpindah tempat dalam waktu sekejap. Dan juga bagaimana Junho mendadak hilang ingatan sebagian.

"Jadi menurutmu apakah sihir itu ada?" Suzy kembali bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Mungkin."

"Andai kau bisa memiliki sihir. Hal apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan?"

Wooyoung kembali berpaling pada Suzy. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa yeoja itu begitu tertarik dengan topik sihir. Tapi melihat wajah penasaran Suzy, membuat Wooyoung menjawabnya agar Suzy merasa puas. "Aku ingin memutar ulang waktu."

"Untuk apa?"

Wooyoung menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya sambil berbisik lirih. "Untuk mencegat seseorang agar tidak pergi meninggalkanku."

Lagi-lagi tanpa Wooyoung sadari, Suzy menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sendunya.

Ah... andai saja Wooyoung tahu kebenarannya. Siapa sebenarnya Suzy selama ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain?" gerutu Wooyoung sambil melirik Suzy yang terus saja berjalan mengikutinya. "Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Oppa sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?" balas Suzy. "Bahaya lho oppa kalau kau keliaran di luar malam-malam sendiri," dia menasehati.

Wooyoung sweatdrop. Memangnya siapa yang perlu dikwatirkan di antara mereka? Jelas-jelas Suzy yang yeoja di sini, mengapa ia malah menasehati Wooyoung?

Namja chabby itu menghela nafas. "Junho belum pulang. Dan aku tidak ingin sendirian di dalam ampartementku." Itu hanya akan membuatku kembali bersedih mengingat kepergian Nichkhun, tambahnya dalam hati. "Sekarang aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Kalau begitu biar kutemani. Aku janji tidak akan menggangu pikiranmu, oppa."

Itu tidak benar! batin Wooyoung berteriak. Justru jika ia terus berada di dekat Suzy selalu saja membuatnya teringat dengan Nichkhun. Entah bagaimana caranya, Wooyoung selalu merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Suzy yang tampak begitu sama dengan Nichkhun. Namun di waktu yang sama Wooyoung selalu menyangkalnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak benar. Nichkhun dan Suzy jelas-jelas adalah orang yang sangat berbeda bentuk dan rupanya. Itu jelas sekali terlihat.

Wooyoung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Suzy. Berpikir bagaimana caranya agar yeoja itu tidak lagi mengikutinya. Wooyoung melempar pandangannya ke belakang Suzy sambil menampilkan ekspressi terkejut. "Oh, Junho!"

Suzy pun berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Wooyoung. "Mana?" tanyanya heran tak melihat sosok Junho di mana pun. Begitu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Wooyoung, namja chabby itu sudah tidak ada di tempat, menghilang di antara lalu lalangnya orang-orang pejalan kaki. "Oppa?" dia sudah kabur.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung buru-buru memasuki salah satu toko secara acak. Sebuah toko buku.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" suara namja menyahut dari balik counter kasir. Menatap khawatir pada Wooyoung yang tampak was-was melihat-lihat ke luar toko melalui pintu kaca. Seolah ia baru saja kabur dari kejaran hantu.

"Ah, ya, aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat dulu." Wooyoung masih melirik ke luar toko, berjaga-jaga jika saja Suzy masih mengikutinya. Menarik sembarang buku, menutupi sebagian wajahnya, berpura-pura membaca dengan sesekali matanya melirik ke luar toko melalui jendela kaca. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tak melihat sedikit pun ke arah namja tinggi yang duduk di balik counter kasir sambil terus memperhatikan Wooyoung dari balik kacamatanya.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum miring sekilas di balik counter, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengubur wajahnya dalam sebuah majalah musik bercoverkan gambar Jun.K dengan tulisan besar berjudulkan 'Dia Mundur Sebagai Solois'. Sebuah tanda pengenal tergantung agak miring di dada kiri baju seragam pegawai toko buku tersebut, bertuliskan sebuah nama...

.

.

.

.

...Ok Taecyeon.

Ah, seandainya saja Wooyoung sekilas mau memperhatikannya...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Junho terlalu sibuk memilih lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan selanjutnya dalam ruangan karaoke yang mereka sewa itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan sepupu bersama tetangganya di belakang Junho. Begitu Junho selesai memilih lagu, ia berbalik hendak bernyanyi namun moodnya hilang seketika ketika ia melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua namja itu di sofa karaoke. Jaebeom dan Jokwon saling berciuman melepas rindu, membuat Junho sweatdrop di tempat. Tahu begini ia tak akan ikut acara karaokean bareng?

.

.

.

.

Junho cemberut sebal sambil berjalan seorang diri keluar dari supermarket mini, menenteng sekantong berbagai macam makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng yang ia beli untuk dirinya dan saudara kembarnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk perilaku Jaebeom dan Jokwon yang mengabaikannya dalam acara kelulusannya sendiri.

Seseorang mendadak menabrak bahu Junho dari depan, membuat kantong kreseknya terjatuh dari genggaman Junho ke atas trotoar dengan dua kaleng minuman yang menggelinding keluar.

"Yach!" Junho menyalak. Moodnya yang dari tadi buruk makin buruk dengan insiden kecil barusan.

"Maaf," suara husky keluar dari namja tinggi yang baru saja menabraknya. Ia segera merunduk di bawah kaki Junho untuk memungut kantong kresek yang terjatuh barusan, tak lupa mengaambil dua kaleng minuman yang sempat keluar dari kreseknya. Diam-diam, namja tinggi itu juga memasukkan benda kecil ke dalan kantong kresek itu.

Junho melipat tangan di depan dada sambil terus berdiri tanpa ada niat untuk ikut membantu memungut barangnya yang telah terjatuh. Buat apa? Toh, yang salah adalah pemuda itu yang menabrak duluan.

Namja tinggi itu perlahan kembali berdiri, membuat Junho juga sedikit mendongak melihat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang berbeda agak jauh. "Maafkan aku," sesal namja itu sekali lagi tanpa mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak. "Ini," mengembalikan kantong belaja Junho yang barusan ia pungut.

Junho menatap wajah ala Italia itu sekilas, lalu mengambil kembali kantong kreseknya. "Padahal mata coklatmu itu cukup besar. Seharusnya kau menggunakannya dengan baik saat sedang berjalan," saran Junho dengan nada ketus, lalu berpaling pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Terdengar suara desahan panjang dari namja tinggi barusan. "Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati, nuneo..."

Langkah Junho terhenti. Ia langsung menoleh namun tak mendapati sosok namja tinggi tadi di belakangnya. Memiringkan kepala bingung, Junho kembali berjalan pulang. Mungkin tadi dia hanya salah dengar.

.

.

.

...Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, iya kan? *sweatdrop* Tapi Aya tetep mempertahankan update kilat kan? *Cengiran ngeles*

Anggap aja Aya lagi separuh galau dalam kebimbangan. Pengen cepetin tamatin ini fict, tapi sebagian dari diri Aya juga gak mau pisah ma fic ini…. Hiksu… *nangis dipelukan Twins WooHo*

* * *

Terima kasih banyak yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview (membungkukkan diri) Sampai jumpa lagi, (melambai penuh arti*?*) ::

**Azula, ulatbulu3, Kim Ri Ha, weniangangel, inkballoon, yuliafebry, irnafith, ecca augest, Asha lightyagamikun, nhawoo, Kirie, mrs okcat, wiendzbica, nicckendwi, reaRelf, Qhia503, nuneo2daKAY, woojay, syahroh alhalim, gaemwon407, elfa chan, Aqua,.**

* * *

Bagus, bagus…. *manggut-manggut terharu* bagi yang merasa silent reader segeralah sadar dan memberikan** review **walau hanya beberapa detik, toh, fic ini juga bakalan kelar. :D

**Thanks for all~**

**Love you guys & girls~**

**~AyA~**


	12. Chapter 12 : Ikatan Sihir

Ketika Junho pulang ke apartementnya. Ia tidak mendapati Wooyoung di dalam sana, kakaknya belum pulang. Dengan sedikit bersiul santai ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Membalik kantong belanjaannya di atas meja untuk mengeluarkan seluruh snack dan minuman kalengnya. Terdengar suara dentingan benda kecil terjatuh ke lantai.

Junho menatap lantai. Memandang heran pada sebuah cincin perak yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Cincin siapa?

Junho memungut cincin perak itu dari lantai, lalu mengamatinya dengan sama. Setahunya ia tak membeli snack yang berhadiah cincin. Lalu milik siapa ini? Junho mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, dan langsung melemparkan cincin tersebut ke tempat sampah. Toh, cincin itu juga bukan terbuat dari emas yang berharga. Lagian Junho bukanlah seorang yeoja yang gila dengan perhiasan, jadi untuk apa disimpan?

.

.

.

.

.

... Iya kan?

* * *

...

**P.S.P**

**( Pacarku Seorang Penyihir) **

**by Sayaka Dini**

**Fantasy/Romance/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. ****Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! ****Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: Harry Potter, My girlfriend Gumiho, Rooftop Prince.

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo, Khunwoo / Khunyoung, TaecSu / OkKay.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Warning tambahan:** Karena gendernya Fantasy dan Humor, jadi ada beberapa karakter yang sedikit OOC. Mian.

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

…

* * *

Mobil yang membawa Jun.K dan Changdae itu menepi di pinggir jalan. Kakaknya yang gemuk itu ingin membeli beberapa snack di supermarket mini sebelum mereka menuju sebuah hotel yang akan jadi tempat istirahat mereka selama di Busan.

Jun. K mendesah bosan. Berdiam diri di dalam mobil sambil melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang di trotoar sebelah pada malam hari ini. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok namja chabby yang berlari kecil memasuki toko buku. Junsu menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas ke dalam toko buku melalui jendela kaca pilar toko tersebut. Meskipun namja chabby itu sempat menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku, Junsu masih cukup mengenali pemilik wajah tersebut, itu Wooyoung.

Junsu tersenyum sumringah. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia meraih syal abu-abu, melingkari lehernya dan sebagian wajahnya. Keluar dari mobil untuk menuju toko buku di mana Wooyong berada. Entah dia sedang beruntung atau apa, bertemu dengan Wooyoung malam ini juga. Bahkan sebelum ia berkunjung ke apartement Wooyoung dan Junho, seperti biasa.

Ah, seandainya Junsu tahu seberapa beruntungnya ia malam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hey," seorang pegawai toko lain menepuk bahu Taecyeon. "Kau kan yang paling tinggi di sini, bisa kau bantu aku untuk mengambil stok buku di gudang belakang? Aku takut jika aku yang mengambilnya sendiri itu malah akan jadi berantakan dan malah menimpaku."

"Oh, oke Yonghwa." Taecyeon segera berdiri dari tempat duduk di balik counter kasir. Meletakkan majalah musik bercover gambar Jun.K yang baru ia baca itu di atas meja kasir. Lalu menuju pintu gudang belakang toko dengan Yonghwa yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tepat ketika sosok Taecyeon menghilang di balik pintu gudang belakang, pintu depan toko terdorong dari luar, Junsu menapakkan kakinya memasuki toko buku dengan syal abu-abu yang melingkari leher dan mulutnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Seseorang menepuk bahu Wooyoung, menyentakkan namja chabby yang sedang melihat-lihat buku. Wooyoung menoleh, mendapati wajah namja tertutupi syal itu sedang menyapanya

"Wooyoung-ah."

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku," dia menurunkan syalnya ke bawah dagu.

Wooyoung terbelalak terkejut. "Astaga, Junsu-" Junsu langsung membekap mulut Wooyoung untuk tidak berseru terlalu kencang. Tak ingin menimbulkan keributan di tempat umum karena kehadirannya. Wooyoung mengangguk mengerti dengan isarat Junsu untuk tidak bersuara keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" bisik Wooyoung.

Junsu kembali memasang syalnya dengan baik. "Aku memang sedang mencarimu." dia tersenyum di balik syalnya. "Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

Wooyoung tersenyum tipis. "Tentu hyung. Asal kau nanti tidak lupa memberikanku tanda tangan," candanya sambil mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak.

Junsu tekekeh. "Akan kuberikan sebanyak yang kau mau." Mereka pun beranjak menuju pintu depan toko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempatku? Junho pasti senang melihat kedatanganmu lagi," ajak Wooyoung bersemangat sambil menarik pintu depan toko, keluar dari toko tersebut.

Junsu yang mengikutinya di belakang ikut tersenyum lebar. "Rencananya aku memang ingin beri kejutan buat kalian besok untuk merayakan kelulusan kalian-"

"Taecyeon-ah!"

Otomatis langkah Junsu di ambang pintu toko langsung terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari asal suara.

"Letakkan di sini saja," seorang pegawai laki-laki menunjuk di depan salah satu rak buku, pada namja yang lebih tinggi -yang berdiri membelakangi arah panda Junsu- yang sedang membawa kardus buku.

"Hyung?" Wooyoung memanggil heran dari depan toko. Melihat Junsu masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Junsu tersentak dari kesadarannya. Menoleh pada Wooyoung sambil mendesah. Lagi-lagi ia bertemu orang yang bernama sama dengan Taecyeon, seperti yang sering ia alami dua tahun ini, pikir Junsu. Nyaris ia benar-benar keluar dari toko buku tersebut ketika ia tiba-tiba dengar suara yang begitu familiar dari belakangnya.

"Apa ada lagi, Yonghwa?"

Junsu membeku. Suara berat nan serak itu jelas milik Taecyeon-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taecyeon meletakkan kardos buku di lantai dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ini sudah cukup." Yonghwa tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih yah."

Taecyeon membalas dengan senyuman miriing. "Sama-sama." Seseorang lalu memegang lengan Taecyeon dari belakang. Taecyeon menoleh, memandang heran pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Wajahnya yang berbingkai rambut coklat lembut dengan poni miring, juga syal abu-abu yang menutupi leher sampai hidung, membuat Taecyeon merasa asing.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Taecyeon mulai khawatir pada pengunjung tersebut. Karena mata namja itu tampak berkaca-kaca, dan juga tangannya yang menggenggam erat lengan Taecyeon mulai bergetar hebat.

"Junsu hyung?" sebuah suara menyahut. Taecyeon menoleh ke ambang pintu dan melihat Wooyoung yang berada di ambang pintu ikut terkejut menatapnya.

Seketika itu Taecyeon tersentak dan kembali menatap namja di hadapannya. Bahkan sebelum Taecyeon bisa mengkongfirmasinya, namja yang lebih pendeknya itu sudah melangkah mendekat, memeluk tubuh tegap Taecyeon, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pegawai toko tersebut. Getaran tubuh Junsu yang mulai menangis dalan diam mampu membuat hati Taecyeon ikut bergetar hebat.

"Taec..." bisiknya penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

.

Dan Taecyeon tak bisa mencegah matanya ikut berkaca-kaca mendengar suara indah itu secara nyata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Wooyoung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Junsu bersama Taecyeon. Mengesampingkan keingin tahuannya mengenai Nickhun, ia tak sampai hati untuk mengganggu Junsu. Karena Wooyoung sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Junsu sebenarnya saat ini. Sudah 2 tahun sejak mereka berdua menjadi teman dekat dan saling berbagi meski itu melalui telepon maupun email. Juga saling membantu untuk mencari Nichkhun maupun Taecyeon.

Dengan setengah hati, Wooyoung membuka pintu apartementnya dan memasuki ruang tengah dengan suara televesi yang terdengar.

"Hai hyung," sapa Junho tak acuh dari sofa di depan tv. Memakan snacknya sambil memerhatikan acara balapan motor. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mendesah. "Buruk, kurasa..." jawabnya ragu.

Junho menoleh menatap hyungnya, ikut cemberut melihat wajah lelah Wooyoung. "Aku juga..." timpalnya kesal. "Jaebeom hyung dan Jokwon hyung pamer kemesraan mereka di karaokean tadi. Mereka bahkan berani berciuman di hadapanku!" adu Junho kesal lalu mendesah. "...bikin orang iri saja..." Ia memakan snack kentangnya dengan ganas.

Sebenarnya Wooyoung ikut prihatin. Namun ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menahan tawa geli keluar dari mulutnya. "Untungnya aku tidak ikut tadi."

Junho cemberut semakin sebal. Hendak mengeluarkan kata protes ketika bel apartement mereka mendadak berbunyi. Wooyoung yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, otomatis berbalik untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai hyung."

Wooyoung menganga di tempat. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan namja tinggi di hadapannya yang menampilkan senyuman lebarnya setelah menyapa Wooyoung dengan nada santai.

"Chan...sung?" Wooyoung mengeja namanya dengan ragu. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak salah mengenalnya.

"Iya. Ini aku." Chansung mengaguk semangat. "Junho ada di dalam kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wooyoung, Chansung segera melesat masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Yach!" buru-buru Wooyoung segera menyusul Chansung. "Tunggu dulu, Chansung! Kau tidak tahu kalau Junho tidak mengingat-"

"Ada apa?" Junho bertanya heran mendengar keributan dari arah pintu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menoleh. Beradu pandang dengan Chansung yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah.

Chansung tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. Junho menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Wooyoung memilih diam untuk mengawasi keduanya, berantisipasi dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Ralat_**

**_Mari_kita_lanjutkan_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Junho-yah," Chansung berjalan cepat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Junho, tapi, "Akh!" Chansung langsung meringis sambil mengusap kakinya yang telah ditendang Junho.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" sengit Junho tajam, bersedekap dada.

Chansung mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan Junho yang lagi-lagi seolah tak mengenalinya. Mata coklatnya lalu beralih pada jemari Junho di antara lipatan tangan Junho di depan dadanya. Mencari sebuah cincin yang mungkin ada di antara jemari Junho, namun Chansung tak menemukannya sama sekali. Junho sama sekali tidak menggunakan cincin perak itu.

"Di mana cincin itu?" nada suara Chansung mendadak berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Cincin?" Junho tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ahh... Jadi itu cincinmu yah? Kau sampai ke apartementku karena cincinmu yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam kantong belanjaku." Junho menunjukkan wajah bersalah. "Ku pikir cincin itu tidak ada pemiliknya. Jadi aku sudah membuangnya di tempat saampah."

"Membuangnya?" ulang Chansung tak percaya. Merasa dikhianati dengan pendengarannya. Tak tahukah Junho kalau cincin itu bisa membuat ingatannya kembali? Junho akan mengingat semua kenangan itu lagi jika saja ia menggunakan cincin itu dengan keinginan Junho sendiri tanpa paksaan apa pun.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" tanya Junho penuh minat melihat ekspresi Chansung yang tampak begitu sedih. Junho tak tahu mengapa ia ikut prihatin dengan namja yang baru ia temui ini hari.

"Ya," lirih Chansung, menatap lurus mata Junho. "...sangat penting untuk kita berdua..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan namja tinggi bermata coklat besar itu di tengah jalan, ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak bahunya dan membuat kantong plastiknya jatuh. Junho sadar ada sesuatu di antara tatapan namja itu yang tertuju padanya. Walau hanya sekilas, Junho seolah bisa merasakan kerinduan yang begitu dalam beserta kekecewaan yang tampak begitu sedih dari tatapan tersebut. Dan perasaan itu terasa semakin jelas ketika namja itu kembali menatapnya dalam di apartementnya, seperti saat ini.

Hati Junho bergetar sendiri dalam diam. Ia tahu ada yang salah di antara mereka. Tapi apa itu?

"Chansung," Wooyoung memanggil dengan nada prihatin. Junho tersentak mendengar nama itu. Ia meenoleh ke arah Wooyoung yang memandang namja di hadapannya sambil memanggil nama tersebut.

Chansung. Junho mengulang nama itu dalam hati sambil menatap kembali namja tinggi di hadapannya. Seketika itu ada sebuah sentakan dalam dirinya yang membuat emosi Junho seolah jungkir balik dalam sekejap. Membuat ia panik dengan dirinya sendiri yang seolah telah melakukan kesalahan besar meski ia tak tahu apa itu. Tubuh Junho bergetar tanpa sebab sambil menatap Chansung dengan pandangan horror. "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri?"

"SUDAH KULAKUKAN DAN AKU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN PETUNJUK APAPUN!" Junho berseru frustasi pada Chansung. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa hal ini begitu mengganggu diriinya.

"Junho..." Chansung berjalan mendekat. Perlahan ia meraih lengan Junho, membuat getaran tubuh Junho berhenti seketika. Junho merasakan kepanikannya dalam dirinya padam hanya karena sebuah sentuhan itu. "Biar aku membantumu..." Ia menangkup pipi Junho dan mendekatkan diri pada wajah imut itu dengan membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Dan Junho hanya bisa membeku di tempat ketika Chansung mencium bibirnya penuh perasaan. Itu aneh. Karena Junho tak mampu melawan. Ia malah memiliki sebuah dorongan untuk membalas ciuman itu, dan Junho membalasnya. Berciuman dengan namja tinggi yang baru ia temui ini hari. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh. Karena mengapa ciuman itu terasa begitu wajar? Seolah mereka pernah melakukannya? Bahkan sering melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Nuneo..." Chansung berbisik lirih di sela ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang Junho, membawanya dalam dekapan ketika ia kembali mencium bibir empuk Junho. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam sekaligus merapalkan mantra dalam diam.

Junho yang memejamkan mata dalam ciuman mereka. Merasa kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Sekelabat memori dalam bayangan berputar begitu cepat, seperti sebuah film nyata, yang memang benar terjadi adanya. Sekarang terasa begitu jelas bagi Junho. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai memanas.

"Channie..."

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung melihat itu semua. Ada rasa turut bahagia dalam dirinya. Namun ia tak bisa menampik bahwa dia begitu iri melihat sepasang insan itu telah kembali untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Kapan gilirannya tiba? Kapan Nichkhun akan kembali padanya? ia bertanya penuh harapan dalam hati.

Ia berbalik. Memandang pintu depan yang masih terbuka lebar. Wooyoung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu hebat, menanti sebuah keajaiban muncul di hadapannya. Berharap Nichkhun akan menyusul, datang dari balik pintu itu seperti Chansung.

Namun detik berlalu, menit berlalu. Tak ada siapa pun yang muncul di sana. Tak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Membuat ruang kosong dalam hati Wooyoung semakin hampa terasa...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Itu sudah tengah malam. Namun Wooyoung masih tetap memilih berada dalam taman sepi yang tak jauh dari apartementnya. Duduk seorang diri di bangku panjang di sisi taman. Sejak melihat Chansung mencium Junho, Wooyoung memilih pergi keluar dari apartement mereka. Tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan Wooyoung tak mau lagi terlalu posesif pada Junho. Mereka sudah beranjak lebih dewasa sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak dua tahun Nichkhun dan Chansung pergi.

Getaran ponselnya menyentakkannya. Wooyoung pun mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari kembarannya.

"Hyung!" suara Junho terdengar khawatir di seberang sana. "Kau di mana sekarang? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Aku di taman."

"Oo... kupikir kau pergi mencari Nichkhun." Terdengar suara helaan nafas lega dari Junho. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang hyung. Aku sudah bertanya pada Chansung tentang Nichkhun."

Wooyoung tersentak. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Ada hening sejenak, menandakan Junho sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Eumm... Chansung bilang ia tak tahu di mana Nichkhun. Katanya, seharusnya Nichkhun sudah kembali sejak setahun yang lalu, karena Nichkhun sudah lulus sekolah duluan sejak setahun lalu. Chansung bahkan terkejut saat kutanya di mana Nichkhun. Dia pikir Nichkhun sudah duluan menemuimu sejak-"

Wooyoung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar kan? Seharusnya Nichkhun pergi hanya setahun, dan kembali sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum menemuinya? Atau jangan-jangan-

Wooyoung tercekat, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Bahwa mungkin saja Nichkhun sudah membuangnya sejak dulu. Bahkan di saat Wooyoung sudah setia menunggunya, Nichkhun telah membuangnya tanpa kata. Ruang hampa dalam hati Wooyoung berubah rasa menjadi perih, seolah ada serangga kecil yang menggerogoti ruang kosong di hatinya. Memakan habis hatinya dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ponsel itu terjatuh dari tangan Wooyoung ke atas trotoar di bawahnya.

Punggungnya melengkung ke bawah, tubuh dan kepalanya merunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang mencekram erat baju bagian dada. Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar dalam diam.

"Wooyoung! Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara yeoja yang familiar menyahut dengan nada khawatir. Tanpa melihat dan mendongak, Wooyoung sudah tahu orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Suzy. Dalam hati Wooyoung memprotes, mengapa dia selalu saja muncul di saat yang tidak diinginkan?

"Oppa, Kau tak apa?"

Wooyoung merasakan kedua tangan Suzy yang memegang bahunya. Dari arah pandang Wooyoung yang terus tertuju ke bawah, terlihat Suzy yang berjongkok di hadapannya, berusaha melihat wajah Wooyoung yang terus menunduk.

"Astaga Oppa! Kau menangis?"

Benarkah? Wooyoung bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Tangan Suzy terulur, mengangkat dagu Wooyoung agar menghadap padanya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan aliran basah di pipi chabby itu. "Kenapa menangis?"

Kenapa? Wooyoung juga bertanya dalam hati. "Kenapa...?" pandangan basahnya tampak linglung. "Kenapa dia belum datang?" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Padahal," nafas Wooyoung mulai tak menentu. "Padahal aku telah mempercayainya."

"Wooyoung-"

"Tidak." Wooyoung menggeleng sambil menatap ke bawah. Memutuskan kontak mata pada Suzy. Pikirannya kalut, ia bahkan tak peduli jika dirinya tampak begitu kacau di hadapan juniornya. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, iya kan?" nada suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. "Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku," tapi Wooyoung tak bisa mengelak bahwa matanya kembali memanas memikirkan dugaan itu.

"Meski dia sudah pergi tanpa kata, tapi aku percaya, dia pasti akan kembali..." pandangannya yang buram oleh air mata memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. "A-aku... Aku percaya padanya. Karena dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku. Dia sudah janji. Dan aku percaya..." tapi hati Wooyoung kini terasa begitu sakit mendengar ucapannya sendiri yang terdengar miris.

"Uyongie..."

Wooyoung merasa dirinya kembali berhalusinasi dengan mendengar suara Nichkhun memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku..." suara Nichkhun kembali terdengar. Bahkan tangan Suzy yang memegang dagunya lagi, terasa seperti tangan besar Nichkhun yang mengangkat wajahnya agar kembali menghadap ke depan. "Aku sudah salah besar Wooyoungie. Sungguh maafkan aku..."

Wooyoung mengerjap, menatap bingung pada wajah Nichkhun di hadapannya. "K-khun...?" tangannya yang gemetar terulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah tampan itu. "K-kau kah itu?" dia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

Tanggan Nichkhun menangkup tangan Wooyoung yang berada di pipinya, lalu menciumnya. "Ya, ini aku."

Wooyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terus gemetar. "K-kau-" matanya liar meneliti setiap inci wajah namja di hadapannya. "B-bagaimana bisa-" Kebingungan besar melanda dirinya. Sial.

Plaak!

Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah menampar pipi Nichkhun tanpa berpikir dulu.

Nichkhun meringis, mengusap pipinya yang memerah sambil memandang heran pada Wooyoung. "Uyongie?"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Ya."

"Bagus." Wooyoung tersenyum di antara wajahnya yang tampak basah karena habis menangis. Tanpa aba-aba ia lalu menarik bahu Nichkhun dan memeluknya erat. "Itu artinya aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

Nichkhun tersenyum di balik bahu Wooyoung. "Aku tak percaya kau menamparku hanya untuk membuktikan kau sedang bermimpi atau tidak?" kedua tangannya pun melingkari pinggang Wooyoung, membalas pelukannya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Idiot," umpat Wooyoung pelan.

Tapi Nichkhun tetap saja tersenyum. "Maafkan aku..."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu. Tetap diam dalam posisi keduanya. Wooyoung yang duduk di bangku taman, agak membungkuk untuk memeluk tubuh Nichkhun yang berlutut di hadapannya, membalas rangkulan Wooyoung.

Ada jeda lama dan keheningan yang cukup nyaman sampai Wooyoung menyadari satu hal.

"Di mana Suzy?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Junho merentangkan tangan kirinya ke atas, meneliti jari manisnya yang telah dihiasi cincin perak. "Kurasa cincin ini tidak buruk juga," gumamnya acuh.

"Kau bercanda?" sahut Chansung dengan nada protes. Ia berbaring di atas sofa panjang dengan berbantalkan paha Junho. "Itu sangat cocok untukmu." Ia meraih tangan kiri Junho dan ikut memerhatikan jemari manis tersebut.

Junho mencibir, meski sekilas ia sempat merona ketika Chansung mencium jemarinya. "Jadi... Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" nada suaranya menurun. "Dan... aku tidak harus melupakanmu lagi kan?" ada ketakutan dalam nada suara Junho.

Chansung tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja nuneo. Ini sudah berakhir." Chansung menautkan jari jemari mereka, saling mengenggam penuh perasaan. "Aku sudah lulus sekolah sihir. Dan mendapatkan sertifikat untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki identitas manusia asli di sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hem." Chansung mengangguk semangat. "Namaku Hwang Chansung. Tempat tanggal lahir di Seoul, 11 Febuari 1990. Orangtua ku menetap di Itali, meninggalkan gym keluarga Hwang di Seoul untuk aku urus setelah lulus sekolah. Apa perlu aku ejakan nomor ktpku sekalian?"

Junho tertawa kecil. "Arachi. Aku sudah percaya padamu." Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Jadi orang tuamu tinggal di Itali?"

Kali ini Chansung yang tertawa geli. "Tidak Junho. Mereka masih ada di dunia sihir, itu hanya identitas palsu saja. Tapi aku serius dengan Chan-Gym yang berada di Seoul. Kita akan pindah ke Seoul untuk mengurusnya."

"A-apa?" Junho menganga terkejut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan. "Junsu," ia memanggil pelan. "Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu sebentar? Aku harus membantu Yonghwa dan Hongki untuk membereskan toko."

"Shiro." Junsu menggeleng. Semakin menggenggam erat ujung baju Taecyeon, layaknya anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

Hongki tertawa. "Sudahlah Taecyeon-ah. Kau pulang saja duluan malam ini. Biar kami yang menutup toko ini."

"Itu benar." Yonghwa mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula kau sudah cukup membantu kami tadi. Sebaiknya urus saja pacarmu sana," ia berkedip menggoda, ditambah dengan siulan Hongki. Membuat Taecyeon, maupun Junsu yang masih memakai syal di mulutnya, merona malu mendapatkan godaan tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

"Penyihir?" Wooyoung menatap terkejut pada Nichkhun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi, mengapa kau harus menjadi Suzy selama ini? Bukannya akan lebih mudah kalau kau langsung menemuiku saja sejak setahun yang lalu? Setelah kau lulus sekolah sihir. Atau, jangan-jangan kau sengaja ingin memainkan perasaanku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Uyongie," Nichkhun mengusap pelan bahu Wooyoung, berusaha menenangkan emosi Wooyoung. Meski dalam hati Nchkhun berusaha keras untuk tidak meraup bibir pink Wooyoung yang saat ini mengerucut cemberut. Sial, dia itu sedang kesal atau memang sengaja ingin menggodanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Ok Taecyeon adalah penyihir jenius yang sudah lulus sekolah sihir sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya ia memutuskan untuk menetap di dunia manusia karena ingin menambah ilmu pengetahuannya mengenai dunia tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kim Junsu. Manusia biasa yang tanpa sengaja telah menjadi korban ramuannya.

Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Dan Taecyeon tak pernah sekalipun berkeinginan untuk melanggarnya. Satu-satunya cara agar Junsu tidak kehilangan ingatannya -seperti permohonannya pada Taecyeon- dan Taecyeon tak melanggar peraturan dunia mereka, adalah membuat Junsu 'terikat' dengan Taecyeon secara nyata.

Tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya, Taecyeon mengikat Junsu menggunakan gelang sihir yang ia pakaian pada pergelangan tangan Junsu. Sebagai tanda bahwa Junsu telah sah menjadi miliknya, membuat Junsu berhak memiliki ingatannya mengenai Taecyeon.

Meski begitu, Taecyeon tetap tak ingin egois. Status Junsu sebagai penyanyi solo terkenal tak bisa diabaikan. Itu adalah mimpi Junsu, dunia Junsu, dan Taecyeon tak ingin mengganggu kesenangannya. Terus berada di sisi Junsu hanya akan membuat sebuah skandal baru, masalah besar bagi karir Junsu, dan Taecyeon tak mampu melihat Junsu terpuruk.

Maka keputusan bulat pun dibuat oleh Taecyeon. Ia mengikat Junsu sebagai miliknya, tapi dia juga terpaksa melepaskannya, meski bukan benar-benar lepas darinya. Ia akan membiarkan Junsu menikmati dunia musiknya di atas panggung sana. Dan biarkan Taecyeon mengamatinya dari jauh, menjaganya dari jauh. Dan ketika tiba saatnya Junsu terjatuh dari dunianya, atau memilih mundur dari ketenarannya, Taecyeon akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, untuk menyambut Junsu dengan senyuman khasnya. Itu yang Taecyeon rencanankan.

Tapi, siapa yang bisa menduga kalau Junsu yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu?

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Taecyeon, melirik Junsu yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. "Bukankah menjadi penyanyi tenar adalah impianmu?"

Junsu tersenyum dibalik syalnya. "Aku sudah cukup menikmati impianku itu."

"Tapi, bukan kah kau sangat suka menyanyi?"

"Aku memang suka menyanyi, tapi bukan berarti aku harus jadi penyanyi selamanya kan?" Langkah Junsu terhenti, diikuti dengan langkah Taecyeon. Ia berbalik menghadap namja tinggi tersebut. "Aku akui. Aku sangat menikmati peranku saat berada di atas panggung. Bernyanyi, menghibur para penonton yang terus bersemangat. Membuat mereka merasakan segala emosi yang kusampaikan melalui lagu. Aku juga senang ketika mereka memuji kerja kerasku. Tapi, begitu aku membuka mata di atas panggung. Aku selalu berharap, aku bisa melihatmu di antara para penonton, melihatku, dan tersenyum padaku."

"Aku selalu melihatmu Junnie..."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu Taec..." Junsu menunduk. Ia meraih jemari tangan Taecyeon. "Aku tak pernah menemukanmu di antara para penonton. Aku tak pernah tahu apa kau benar-benar mendengar nyanyianku atau tidak..." lirih Junsu, diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...dan kenyataan itu selalu membuatku kosong. Aku sadar, seberapa banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan untukku di luar sana, itu tak pernah membuatku begitu senang seperti saat kau memberikan senyumanmu padaku setelah aku menyanyi."

Kedua tangan yang saling bertautan itu, saling meremas pelan. "Junnie... aku-" Taecyeon hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia langsung tersadar dengan posisi mereka yang masih berdiri di tengah trotoar pejalan kaki. Ia mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya kita ke tempatku dulu sebelum ada yang menyadari identitasmu." Ia menarik tangan Junsu untuk mengikutinya.

Tapi Junsu tak bergerak selangkah pun dari tempatnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Taecyeon heran.

"Aku lelah." Junsu merajuk. "Aku baru saja sampai di Busan dua jam yang lalu. Sejak dari Bandara aku belum sempat istirahat di hotel. Kakiku sudah sangat lelah untuk berjalan ke-"

"Arrachi, arrachi." Taecyeon segera memotong keluhan Junsu. Tanpa di suruh ia berjongkok di hadapan Junsu. "Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja kalau kau ingin digendong?" sindir Taecyeon.

Junsu tersenyum lebar. Meraih leher Taecyeon dari belakang. "Kau masih kuat kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Taecyeon meraih kedua paha Junsu di sisi pinggangnya, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Junsu di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Junsu merangkul leher Taecyeon dengan posesif. Tersenyum sambil menikmati aroma manly tubuh Taecyeon.

"Aku merindukan punggungmu..."

"Aku rindu menggendongmu..."

Keduanya lalu tertawa kecil dengan aura kebahagian yang saling memancar.

"Taecyeon..."

"Ya?"

Junsu membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di pertengahann leher Taecyeon. "Jangan lepaskan aku lagi..." bisiknya pelan.

Langkah Taecyeon terhenti. Menoleh ke samping untuk beradu pandang dengan Junsu. Dan sebuah senyuman hangat yang dirindukan Junsu tampil pada wajah tampan tersebut. "Tidak lagi, Junsu..." Taecyeon menggosok pelan kedua hidung mereka. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi..."

Junsu tersenyum malu di balik syal abu-abu yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Junsu..."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau turunkan syalmu? Itu sangat menggangguku..." itu hanyalah alasan Taecyeon untuk bisa mengecup bibir Junsu...

.

.

.

.

Tangan Junsu meremas pelan helaian rambut Taecyeon ketika namja itu mengemut bibirnya. Ia terus mempertahankan kepalanya miring ke depan agar leher Taecyeon tidak begitu ngilu untuk terus menoleh ke samping. Sementara kedua tangan Taecyeon menahan diri untuk terus menahan berat tubuh Junsu di gendongan belakangnya. Berciuman dalam posisi gendong di punggung.

Taecyeon tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Junsu..."

Rona merah di wajah Junsu semakin pekat. "hah...A-aku...hah...Aku juga..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~P.S.P~*~**

**.**

.

* * *

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. Namja tampan yang sekaligus seorang penyihir itu baru lulus dari sekolah sihir setahun yang lalu. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia memutuskan untuk menetap di dunia manusia setelah ia lulus. Karena ia tahu, ada seseorang yang menunggunya di sana.

Ia ingin sekali menemui Wooyoung dan menceritakan, menjelaskan semua hal mengenai dirinya pada Wooyoung tanpa harus ada lagi yang ditutupi. Tapi lagi-lagi peraturan dunia mereka menghalanginya. Jika Nichkhun menemui Wooyoung saat itu dan membeberkan rahasianya sebagai penyihir, hanya akan membuat Wooyoung harus melupakan kenangannya bersama Nichkhun, seperti yang dialami Junho.

Seperti halnya Taecsu, satu-satunya cara agar Wooyoung tak melupakannya adalah 'mengikat' Wooyoung secara nyata melalui sihir untuk menjadi milik Nichkhun. Namun untuk melakukan hal itu, Wooyoung harus mencapai umur yang cukup dan juga harus lulus dari sekolahnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ikatan sihir dari seorang penyihir.

Mau tidak mau, Nichkhun menahan diri untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Wooyoung sampai ia lulus sekolah. Namun bukan berarti Nichkhun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjaga Wooyoung dari berbagai tatapan tak menyenangkan siswa lain di sekolahnya. Nichkhun pun memutuskan untuk menjaga Wooyoung dengan cara lain.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Nichkhun terulur di hadapan Wooyoung. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin di atas telapak tangan tersebut.

Wooyoung menelan ludah gugup. "Apa itu?" tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ini cincin. Tentu saja. Bukan anting-anting." Nichkhun nyengir.

Wooyoung langsung memukul bahu Nichkhun. "Kau sangat tahu, bukan itu maksudku," kesalnya sambil cemberut.

Cengiran Nichkhun berubah jadi senyuman gugup. Ia mengusap tengkungnya dengan gerakan gelisah. "Kupikir aku ahli dalam hal ini. Tapi ternyata..." matanya bergulir menatap bawah. "Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk melakukan hal ini." Sebelah tangan Nichkhun meraih jemari Wooyoung. "Tapi yang jelas..." Diam-diam tangan Nichkhun menjadi sangat dingin karena gugup. "...aku ingin bisa hidup bersama denganmu... selamanya... b-bisa kan?"

"Apa..." mata Wooyoung ikut bergulir pada cincin di tangan Nichkhun, juga pada jemarinya yang digenggam namja tampan itu. "...apa kau sedang melamarku?"

"Eumm... ya."

Pandangan keduanya bertemu, seolah ada yang memberi aba-aba, pipi keduanya memanas satu sama lain secera serempak. Meski rona merah di pipi chubby Wooyoung lebih pekat daripada rona merah di pipi Nichkhun. Melihat wajah menggemaskan Wooyoung, tak bisa mencegah Nichkhun untuk mengeluarkan senyuman jenaka di wajah tampannya. Seolah mampu menular, Wooyoung pun ikut tersenyum, mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajahnya sejak tadi terus memanas.

"Jadi..." onyx Wooyoung kembali melirik cincin di tangan Nichkhun. "...kau memberiku pilihan?"

"Tidak," tegas Nichkhun. Tangannya mengarahkan lubang cincin itu pada jari manis Wooyoung. "Aku datang jauh-jauh tidak ingin menerima kata penolakan." meski begitu, masih ada rasa ketakutan dalam benak Nichkhun kalau saja Wooyoung tak menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius.

"T-tunggu apa lagi?"

Nichkhun memandang Wooyoung yang sedang merunduk malu, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Pakaikan saja cincin itu..." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Khun!" lengan Wooyoung melingkar erat di leher Nichkhun, sementara matanya memandang hororr pada pemandangan malam kota Busan di bawah kaki mereka. "Kau bermaksud ingin membunuhku atau apa sih?" protes Wooyoung panik.

Lain halnya dengan Wooyoung, Nichkhun malah tersenyum penuh hiburan. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada Wooyoung agar tak jatuh dari pelukannya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta ingin terbang bersamaku?"

"Tapi bukan begini juga caranya. Ku pikir kau akan menggunakan permadani terbang atau baling-baling bambu."

Nichkhun sweatdrop. "Aku penyihir Uyongie. Bukan aladin atau pun doraemon." Ia cemberut. "Bagaimana bisa kau samakan ketampananku dengan mereka?" ia mulai lagi bernarsis ria.

"Ini terlalu tinggi, Khun. Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Kau yakin ingin kulepaskan di sini?"

"Apa? Hey! Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Wooyoung panik. Segera meraih leher Nichkhun dan merangkulnya erat, ketika tubuhnya nyaris saja merosot ke bawah karena pegangan Nichkhun pada pinggangnya melonggar. "Demi Tuhan Khunnie! Aku tak ingin jatuh dari ketinggian dua ratus meter!"

Nichkhun terkekeh pelan. Kembali memeluk pinggang Wooyoung dengan posesif. "Aku hanya bercanda..."

"Sialan kau Khun," umpat Wooyoung pelan. "Kau hampir membuatku mati," desisnya kesal.

"Kau juga..." Nichkhun mengendus ke pertengahan leher Wooyoung. "Kau membuatku mencintaimu sampai mati..."

Itu sama sekali tidak nyambung. Tapi cukup membuat kekesalan Wooyoung sirna dalan sekejap. Dalam hati Wooyoung bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Nichkhun selalu saja bisa menjungkir balikkan perasaannya dalam sekejap?

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi insomnia menyerang Jr, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang hiperaktif. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar menuju balkon di lantai lima apartementnya. Rencananya ia ingin menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam kota Busan. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja mata Jr malah menangkap kejadian janggal di atas langit.

Dengan background pemandangan langit malam, beserta bulan purnama bundar sempurna, ada dua insan namja yang melayang di sana, saling berpelukan, dan astaga mereka berciuman!

Jr mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Namun bayangan dua namja yang melayang di atas sana tak juga hilang. Kurasa insomnia ini mulai membuatku berhalusinasi, pikirnya menyimpulkan. Jr berbalik, kembali memasuki apartement sambil merinding ngeri.

"Jb hyung! Aku ingin tidur bersamamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~The_enD~**

.

.

.

.

.

**THANKS TO**

**My God**

**My Parents**

**My Friends**

**JYPEntertaiment**

**Readers & Reviewers:**

**mrs okcat, Qhia503****, Azula, woojay, nuneo2daKAY, inkballoon, ****, Kirie, ****reaRelf****, Guest, weniangangel, chanana10, ****elz602yes****, gaemwon407, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, irnafith, Difa Khunyoungie, ****uutbe****, ****Asha lightyagamikun****, ****ZoeKyu****, Aqua, ****Akita Fisayu****, ****ecca augest****, , elfa chan, afiati, JunKAY0430, ****yuliafebry****, ****KidMoonLight****, bval, ****Putree LEN****, ****nikmah cupu****, syahroh alhalim, renata, nhawoo, lovechanho, chanhottest, deewildypark, ****dephdhep****, Aryssu, ok taecyeon.**

**Aya tahu ini tidak sempurna.  
Karena itu Aya ucapkan beribu kata maaf.**

**Berkenan meninggalkan review terakhir beserta kotak saran mengenai fic 2PM selanjutnya?**

**Main pairing : Khunyoung or Okkay or Channuneo?**

**Genre: Romance and... Friendship or Fantasy or Action or HighSchool?**

**Rated: T or M?**

**See you in the next my fanfic~**

**Love you All~**

**^Aya^**

**(Sayaka Dini)**


End file.
